El reencuentro
by Pablochx
Summary: Han pasado cuatro años desde que Pablo se marcho del Equestria dejando a Applejack y sus hijos atrás, pero ahora la oportunidad de reunirse se presenta. ¿Qué sucederá con Applejack? ¿Pablo seguirá teniendo los mismos sentimientos hacia ella o tal vez el amor que sintió alguna vez ya ha muerto?
1. Prologo

_**Muchas gracias a los que me enviaron sus OC, realmente se los agradezco gente. Por ahora llevo confirmado a tres de ellos.**_

_**Tienen tiempo hasta el capitulo dos en enviarme sus personajes, después de eso me será difícil el agregar otro mas.**_

_**Y bueno, tal y como prometí aquí esta la ultima parte de mi fic, 'El reencuentro'**_

_**Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón deseo que sea de su gusto, en este fic no habrá tanta acción. Si no más bien será algo relacionado con la familia y los amigos. Lo se, es un giro brusco a lo que eh estado escribiendo hasta ahora… bueno, algo mas, puede que hayan escenas picantes en esto. Simplemente advierto desde un principio, pero créanme, no escribiré detalladamente todo… (Sonrisa de pervertido)**_

_**Bueno, sin nada mas que decir, bienvenidos sean todos a el prologo de mi tercer fic**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

* * *

**Me detuve en una pequeña gasolinera para llenar el tanque de mi motocicleta la cual era una Suzuki M109R pintada de negro. El casco lo había perdido hace tiempo a causa de una pequeña pelea con unos borrachos cuando recorría Alemania.**

**Esa vez descubrí que tan duro puede llegar a ser un casco cuando lo patee al rostro de un alemán que había bebido de más y me estaba amenazando con una botella rota.**

**Obviamente sus amigos no me dejaron de perseguir hasta que Salí del país.**

**Deje escapar una sonrisa burlona mientras susurraba**

-Pobre tipo… espero que su nariz este bien-** Camine hacia dentro de la gasolinera y me compre una botella de agua fresca, el calor era sofocante.**

**Tranquilamente quite la tapa de la botella y di un largo trago, las gotas de agua que no lograban entrar en mi boca comenzaron a caer por mi cuello mojando mi remera blanca**

**Me senté en la motocicleta o como yo le decía… el Liberty II. Puesto que así me sentía cuando recorría las carreteras, Libre.**

**Saque mi viejo celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón y marque el número de mi casa. Tras unos minutos de total silencio del otro lado dijeron**

-¿Hola?-** Era la voz de Carina, hacia mas de cuatro meses que no hablaba con ella, por lo tanto eran cuatro meses en los cuales no le había gastado ni una broma, una picara sonrisa se grabo en mi rostro**

-Buenos días señor, ¿Es usted el jefe de la casa?

-¿Señor? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Es que no escucha que soy una chica?

-¡¿Es una chica?... lo siento jovencita

-Esta bien… ¿Qué quiere?

-Señorita… ¿Es usted el jefe de la casa?

-No, mi hermano en este momento no se encuentra. ¿Es urgente?

-Oye… ¿No eres capaz de reconocer la voz de tu hermano?

-¿Mi… hermano? ¿Pablo, eres tú?

-No, soy Dante

-Deja de jugar conmigo Pablo, ya te delataste-** Desde el otro lado se escucho la voz de Dante**

-¿Cómo estas hermanita? ¿Cómo están todos por allí?

-Muy bien, Recién acaba de Llegar Dante y Liriam junto a sus hijos, se habían ido a pasear por el pueblo

-Ya veo, ¿Cómo están Ken y Edgar?

-Pues, Ken en este momento esta en sus clases de historia y Edgar esta en la piscina

-Entiendo… ¿y tu hermanita, como estas?

-Muy bien, la gente del pueblo es muy amable con nosotros, ayer incluso unas chicas me invitaron a salir con ellas al cine

-Oye… sabes que no me gusta que salgas cuando no estoy por ahí para protegerte, ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si te pasa algo?

-Supongo que mal, pero no te preocupes. Ellas no son chicas malas, de hecho creo que si las conocieras te caerían bien, incluso creo que harían una buena novia para ti- **desde el otro lado escuche como tiernamente se reía Carina**

-¿No crees que soy un poco mayor para ellas?... digo, creo que la gente vería mal que alguien de veinticuatro años este saliendo con muchachas de diecisiete o dieciocho años, además. ¿Tú dejarías que salga con alguna de tus amigas?

-Era una broma Pablo, recuerda que tú eres solo mío

-Lo se… Carina… ¿Me extrañan?

-Todos los días, se siente raro el no escuchar tu risa y el verte molestar Edgar o jugando con Ken, incluso Dante te extraña

-Entiendo...

-¿Pero de donde me llamas? ¿Sigues en Francia?

-No, en este momento estoy en España, me dirijo hacia Valencia

-Vaya, ¿Pero no estuviste ahí hace unos siete meses?

-Si, pero creo que es hora de volver a casa

**Desde el otro lado solo podía escuchar la respiración de Carina**

-¿Hola? ¿Estas ahí?

-….-

-Maldita sea, otra vez se me acabo el crédito

-¡Espera!

-¿Eh?

-¿Vas a volver?- **La voz de Carina era temblorosa**- ¿Lo dices enserio?

-Por supuesto que si… envía a que me busquen en Valencia dentro de unos dos días, nos veremos pronto hermanita… Te quiero

**Después de decir eso corte la llamada y volví a meter el celular en mi bolsillo, de mi mochila saque un pequeño Sándwich de ternera, devore rápidamente el pequeño almuerzo y gire la llave para iniciar mi vuelta a casa.**

**Levante mi mirada hacia el cielo y vi que unas nubes negras como la obsidiana se acercaban amenazantes hacia mi. Mientras sonreía dije**

-Ya era hora de que esto se pusiera bueno

_**/Ojos de Applejack/**_

-¿Entonces tendremos que esperar una semana antes de irnos?- D**ijo Applejack mientras preparaba sus maletas para viajar**- ¿Por qué no puede ser ahora?

-Por que tú tienes responsabilidades, no puedes irte así como así. Recuerda que tu eres la dueña de Sapphire y capitana de los Capas negras- **Le decía Twilight mientras metía diferente tipos de libros en una pequeña mochila**- Además necesitaremos la ayuda de las princesas para irnos, aun que ya nos dijeron que teníamos su permiso para irnos necesitaremos que ellas abran el portal

-Esta bien… pero, ¿Podrías mostrarme que hace Pablo?... ¿Por favor?

-Claro

**La gema una vez mas comenzó a girar sobre si misma y proyecto lo que Pablo estaba haciendo.**

_**/Ojos de Pablo/**_

**La lluvia caía torrencialmente sobre mis hombros, la calle estaba muy resbaladiza a causa de que iba a gran velocidad por la carretera. Si alguien me hubiese visto en ese momento de seguro hubiese pensado 'Ese loco se va a matar'**

**Pero no me importaba, yo sonreía felizmente mientras que el viento movía violentamente mi cabello en el aire. Los truenos iluminaban mi camino mientras que la lluvia me daba un pequeño descanso del calor sofocante que había sufrido durante la tarde.**

-¡Un poco de agua no me detendrá!

_**/Ojos de Applejack/**_

-Twi, ¿Qué es eso en lo que esta montado Pablo?- **Dije mientras observaba a la bestia de dos ruedas**- ¿Alguna vez Pablo te menciono sobre eso?

-Tengo entendido que los humanos tienen distintos vehículos que se mueven gracias a algo llamado 'Motor'- **Twilight estaba revisando uno de los libros que había escrito el día que le pregunto a Pablo sobre los humanos**

-Vaya, parece ser muy veloz. Es todo lo que quería ver Twi, muchas gracias- **Poco después de eso Salí de la biblioteca y mientras caminaba a casa para darle las buenas noticias a mis niños sonreí como una pequeña niña**- Pronto nos volveremos a ver…

_**/Ojos de Pablo/**_

**Desde entonces habían pasado dos días, en una plaza de la ciudad de Valencia yo estaba acostado en el césped bajo el refugio de las hojas de un frondoso árbol.**

**Cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a golpear suavemente mi rostro lentamente abrí los ojos para dar inicio a un nuevo día… pronto estaría junto a mi familia.**

**De mi mochila saque una botella de agua la cual bebí rápidamente, el calor era realmente sofocante y yo estaba sudando a cantaros.**

**Sin dudarlo por un segundo camine hacia una tienda cercana con el propósito de comprarme algo para beber y tal vez algún dulce.**

**Una vez dentro sentí el aire acondicionado. Puse una cara de placer indescriptible mientras susurraba**

-_Oh… dulce placer de los dioses_

**Del refrigerador saque una botella de agua y camine en busca de algún dulce que me gustara.**

**Encontré una barra de chocolate similar a la que Carina me había regalado el día de los enamorados y la amistad.**

**Ya tenia lo que había venido a buscar por lo cual pague las cosas y con tristeza camine hacia fuera, donde el sofocante sol esperaba ansioso el hacerme sudar de nuevo.**

**Cerré los ojos y deje escapar un largo suspiro, mientras caminaba choque contra algo, seguido después de eso escuche la tierna voz de una chica la cual decía 'Eso dolió'**

**Rápidamente abrí los ojos y vi a una muchacha la cual me veía con cara de enojada.**

**Su cabello era de color amarillo y tenia unos atrayentes ojos verdes. Por un momento me hizo recordar a Applejack.**

**A pesar de que estaba haciendo calor ella llevaba puesta una chaqueta negra y una falda de color gris.**

-Lo…lo siento mucho, ¿Estas bien?- **Estire mi mano hacia ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie**- Realmente no era mi intención el chocar contigo, es solo que estaba distraído

-No te preocupes, pero ten mas cuidado- **Ella levanto su mano en dirección a la mía y fuertemente la sostuvo, una vez que ella estuvo de pie me dijo**- ¿No eres de por aquí, cierto?

-Eh… no, podría decirse que no- **Me rasque el mentón con disimulo, había pasado semanas desde la ultima vez que me había afeitado por lo cual me había crecido barba**- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Creo que te conozco… **pero no se de donde- En eso el ruido de un helicóptero llamo mi atención**- ¿Es normal que ese helicóptero este volando tan bajo?

-Ni idea- **dije mientras sonreía pícaramente**- Bueno, me tengo que ir

-Si, yo también

**Vi como la muchacha se alejaba lentamente pero cuando baje mi mirada hacia el suelo vi un teléfono celular, de seguro era de ella. En el momento en el que chocamos se le debió de haber caído. Rápidamente tome el teléfono y corrí detrás de ella**

**Toque suavemente su hombro y dije**

-¿Es tuyo?- **La chica al ver el celular comenzó a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos dándome a entender que le pertenecía, le sonreí amablemente y se lo entregue**- ten mas cuidado la próxima vez, bueno. Adiós

-¡Espera!

-¿Si?

-Esto… gracias, pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- **Dijo la chica mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo**

-Me llamo Pablo, un gusto en conocerte Eh…-** Me quede mirando sus atrayentes ojos**- ¿Cómo es tu nombre? Creo que no te lo pregunte aun

-Me llamo Jessica

-Entiendo, gusto en conocerte Jessica- d**e reojo vi como una chica rubia vestida totalmente de negro se acercaba a mí junto a unos sujetos los cuales vestían traje y gafas negras. Me encogí de hombros y dije**- Bueno, nos vemos muchacha, cuídate mucho

**Puse mi mano en su cabeza y suavemente revolví su cabello, esto tomo por sorpresa a Jessica puesto que se quedo totalmente congelada, le sonreí amablemente y camine hacia los tipos que venían hacia mí.**

**Cuando estuve frente a ellos la chica hizo un saludo militar y dijo con un fuerte acento alemán**

-¡Al fin decide volver a casa Herr Pablo!- **Lentamente acerque mi mano hacia la suya y la puse sobre su estomago**

-No hace falta tantas formalidades Astrid, recuerda que no me gusta que me llames 'Herr'- **Dije mientras sonreía amablemente**

-¡Pero 'Herr' en mi lengua significa 'Amo'! ¡¿Cómo no podría decírselo? si usted es mi Amo!

**Esto hizo que me ruborizara, mire a mí alrededor y vi que muchas personas nos observaban inquisitivamente**

-Eh… Astrid, ya te dije que esa palabra se puede… mal interpretar

-¿Mal interpretar? ¿Por qué? ¡Si yo amo demasiado a mi herr Pablo! ¿Hay algo que se pueda mal interpretar ahí?

-Astrid… tan enérgica como siempre, ¿Eh?- **Dije mientras revolvía su rubio cabello**- ¿Esta Carina por aquí?

-La señorita Carina decidió no venir, por lo cual me confío esta importante misión-

-¿Misión?

-El llevarlo a casa sano y salvo

-Ah, ya veo. Bueno, entonces vámonos

**Seguí a Astrid y sus guardias en mi motocicleta hasta que llegamos a un hangar de la empresa tecnológica 'Sapphire'**

**Nos subimos al helicóptero en el cual habían llegado y nos marchamos a casa.**

**Astrid iba sentada junto a mí, ella jugaba con mi cabello mientras me preguntaba**

-¿Qué se siente volver a casa después de un año?- **Ella me estaba quitando la remera sudada dejando a plena vista mis cicatrices**

-Estoy un poco nervioso, pero deseoso de volver a ver a mi familia- **con elegancia Astrid saco de una maleta una camisa negra la cual tenia bordado el escudo de mi familia en la espalda**- ¿Cómo han estado Dante y los demás?

-Muy bien, pero la señorita Carina ha bajado las notas en el colegio- **Astrid estaba ayudándome a ponerme la camisa mientras que suavemente me pasaba la mano por la cicatriz que tenia en mi estomago**

-¿En que materia?

-Biología, pero la eh estado ayudando así que supongo que subirá las calificaciones-

-Eso es bueno… muchas gracias por tu ayuda Astrid, eres todo amor- **Me apoye contra la ventana del helicóptero y vi como recorríamos el mar**-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a casa?

-Tal vez unas dos horas

-Tiempo suficiente como para dormir una pequeña siesta

**Esa misma noche fui recibido calidamente por mi familia, nos encontrábamos en la mansión de la familia Chx, la cual estaba ubicada en una isla privada a unos cientos de kilómetros de España.**

**Era increíble la cantidad de islas que había en este mundo por lo cual nadie extrañaría una.**

**Aun que fue costosa su obtención realmente valió la pena**

**Apenas llegue a la sala principal fui abordado por mi familia, Dante me tomo por la espalda mientras que Edgar y Ken agitaban con fuerza mi cabello, Las que pusieron orden en ese lugar fueron Carina junto a Liriam.**

**Felizmente me acerque a ellas y las abrace. Mientras sonreía dije**

-Estoy en casa…

**Levante un poco la vista y vi el dibujo del escudo de mi familia en la pared, eran dos hachas cruzadas por debajo de un escudo de madera**

_**/En Canterlot/**_

**Twilight y sus amigas estaban en Canterlot esperando a que las princesas las recibieran, junto a ellas estaba una Alicornio la cual no había llegado a conocer a Pablo. Pero aun así deseaba ayudar a Applejack que se reuniera con el. Ella había visto el dolor por el cual ella había pasado los primeros meses después de que los humanos se marcharan.**

**Faltaba poco para que ellas pisaran la dimensión humana…**

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Fin del prologo y así comienza la tercera parte de mi fic, posiblemente tengan algunas preguntas así que pueden dejarlas en los reviews las que no tengan que ver mucho con la trama las responderé por ahí y las otra serán respondidas a medida que avance la trama.**_

_**Muchas gracias por tomarse las molestias de leer mi fic, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**_

_**El cual subire el viernes  
**_


	2. Capitulo 1, visitas sin invitacion

_**Muchas gracias para los que dejaron los reviews, realmente se los agradezco. Desearía poder meter a todo los OC que me han enviado pero me seria imposible el hacerlo, recuerden que aun tienen tiempo hasta el próximo capitulo de enviarme los suyos.**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

* * *

**Mi celular marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada y yo aun estaba despierto, el hecho de recorrer las carreteras hasta bien entrado el amanecer durante más de un año había hecho que me fuera difícil dormir durante la noche.**

**Por lo cual desde que llegue a casa me la paso viendo tele, matando el tiempo en el ordenador e incluso dando paseos nocturnos por el patio. Hasta que me llega el sueño y puedo descansar.**

**Estaba sentado en la ventana de mi habitación viendo la luna, lo único que traía puesto eran mis boxers, en mi mano izquierda tenia un vaso con te helado pero con mi mano derecha sostenía fuertemente al Gelidar, el cual con fiereza emanaba su antinatural aura de color celeste.**

**No sentía peligro alguno como para estar sosteniendo mi arma, si no que esa misma aura liberaba un refrescante viento el cual calmaba un poco el calor que sentía en ese momento.**

**Di un pequeño sorbo a mí bebida mientras que el ruido de los hielos que estaban dentro del vaso retumbaba en el vidrio.**

**Observe de reojo al Gelidar, esa arma había sido mi fiel compañera de carnicerías durante un periodo de dos años. Desde que llegue a este mundo jamás la eh vuelto a usar.**

**Simplemente la conservo para no olvidar lo que viví… de las cosas que hice para que todos estuvieran a salvo, de los grifos y Diamond Dogs a los cuales les quite la vida para conservar las de otros.**

**Junte un poco de saliva y escupí hacia unos árboles, volví a dirigir mi carmesí mirada hacia la luna y en voz baja me pregunte a mi mismo**

-¿Cómo estarán todos?... Me pregunto como estarán mis niñas- **Sin molestarme en taparme la boca deje escapar un gran bostezo, era la señal de que era hora de dormir**

**Deje al Gelidar en una esquina junto al vaso de te helado, mientras me pasaba suavemente la mano por la cicatriz que tenia en el hombro izquierdo camine hacia mi cama.**

**Era una cama de tres plazas delicadamente tendida con sabanas blancas, las paredes de la habitación estaban pintadas de un tono crema mientras que el suelo era de madera de pino.**

**La verdad es que todo esto era demasiado lujoso para mí, pero Carina insistía en que me merecía lo mejor por lo cual ella misma se había encargado de diseñar mi habitación.**

**La única razón por lo cual se lo permití era por que ella parecía estar entusiasmada con la idea… además, era ella o la mala imitación de los tres chiflados, los cual formaban**

**Dante, Ken y Edgar.**

**Ya una vez en mi cama me estremecí al imaginarme como hubiese quedado mi habitación si ellos tres se hubiesen encargado de diseñarla.**

**Metí mi mano en la mesita de luz que estaba junto a mi y saque un control remoto, apreté en 'On' y desde el otro lado de la habitación se encendió un aparto el cual tenia escrito en su pantalla**

**'Encendido' a los pocos segundos cambio por una lista musical, baje hasta encontrar mis canciones favoritas para dormir. Y con suavidad la música comenzó a sonar por toda la habitación.**

**Con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción fui cerrando lentamente mis ojos.**

_**/Al otro día/**_

**Suaves golpes en mi puerta me despertaron, con una voz ronca pregunte**

-¿Quién es?

-Disculpe herr Pablo, pero la hora de la comida se acerca y su hermana quiere hablarr con usted- **Desde el otro lado de la puerta estaba hablando Astrid, la encargada de la seguridad en mi casa**- ¿Esta despierto?

**Antes de que Astrid pudiera terminar de contarme la razón por la cual estaba molestándome caí dormido nuevamente.**

**No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo había estado dormido pero me desperté cuando sentí que me pasaban la mano por mi desnudo torso.**

**Al abrir los ojos vi que Astrid estaba sentada en mi cama observándome a los ojos. Por un momento creí que me iba a perder en sus hermosos ojos de color café, con delicadeza estire mi mano hacia su rostro y suavemente lo acerque al mío.**

**Deslice mi boca a centímetros de su mejilla y le susurre lentamente en el oído**

-Sabes… que no me gusta que entren a mi habitación- **Estando totalmente ruborizada Astrid se puso de pie mientras que observaba al suelo**

**Me senté en la cama estando aun en ropa interior, al levantar un poco mi mirada vi que Astrid no dejaba de ponerse aun más roja. Deje escapar un suspiro y me puse de pie, lentamente camine hacia ella y toque su hombro**

-Oye Astrid, ¿Quieres acompañarnos en el almuerzo?

-¡N…no seria lo correcto Herr! Yo...yo solo soy una simple empleada- **Ella bajo aun mas su cabeza y dijo casi como si susurrara**- No… no puedo sentarme en la misma mesa que su familia…

**La mire durante unos segundos y puse mi mano en su cabeza, con suavidad agite su rubio cabello y dije**

-Te eh dicho mil veces que no me gusta que te creas alguien inferior ante mi familia, tu eres una persona tal y como yo, por lo cual si te estoy invitando a mi mesa me encantaría que a la hora de negarte tuvieras una mejor escusa que esa

**Ella levanto el rostro y con rapidez dijo**

-¡No es una escusa!

**Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo mas le tape su boca con mi mano y mientras sonreía dije**

-Perfecto, entonces vas a comer con nosotros, ¡Que no se diga más!

**Suavemente comencé a empujarla fuera de mi habitación mientras que ella repetía**

-¡Pero… pero! ¡Espere un momento Herr Pablo!

-¡Lalalala! ¡No te escucho, ya tomamos una decisión y no te puedes echar para atrás!- **Como si de un juego de niños se tratara yo me negaba a escucharla, una vez que estuvo fuera de la habitación cerré la puerta con seguro**

-¡Herr Pablo! ¡Abra por favor!

-¡Lo siento muchísimo Astrid pero no te escucho, tengo la música a todo volumen!- **me abalance hacia mi cama y usando el mando a distancia del televisor puse 'Valhall waits me'**

**Después de escuchar durante varios minutos como Astrid pasaba por distintas fases**

**A las cuales mientras escuchaba música yo las clasificaba, la primera fue la sorpresa**

-¡No me esperaba esto de usted! ¡Yo lo creía mas maduro!

**La depresión**

-Si usted me obliga a ir le prometo que me pondré triste… ¿De que hablaría durante el almuerzo?

**La ira**

-¡Herr Pablo! ¡Abra en este momento la puerta o le prometo que cuando lo vea me las pagara!

**La negociación**

-Pablin… si olvidamos el tema del almuerzo tal vez pueda buscar un modo de compensarlo- **Conteniendo lo mas que podía la risa dije en un tono juguetón**- ¡Noo lo creeoo!

**Y por fin llego a la aceptación**

-¡Uuh! ¡Esta bien! ¡Usted gana! ¡Iré al almuerzo!

**Durante todo el tiempo que ella había tardado en aceptarlo yo ya me había vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, en los pies llevaba unos zapatos marrones**

**Abrí la puerta y mientras la abrazaba dije**

-¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces vamos!- **Sujete firmemente su mano y corrimos por el pasillo en dirección al comedor.**

**Una vez llegamos a donde estaba Carina, Dante, Liriam, Ken, Edgar y los niños, vimos que ellos ya estaban almorzando. Al parecer mi jugarreta con Astrid había tardado más de lo que creía, lentamente camine hacia mi asiento en la cabecera de la mesa y me senté.**

**A mi derecha estaba Carina, Ken y Astrid mientras que a mi izquierda estaban Dante, Liriam, los niños y Edgar.**

**De reojo vi que Astrid lucia muy nerviosa, apenas podía sostener el tenedor. Ella realmente se ponía muy hermosa cuando estaba así de nerviosa, con ojos casi llorosos ella me observo, como rogándome de que la ayudara.**

**Me encogí de hombros y dije**

-Entonces… ¿Qué querías de mi, Carina?

-Me preguntaba si querías acompañarme al pueblo, la gente se alegrara de saber de que estas por aquí

-¿Es necesario?

-Por supuesto que lo es, recuerda que esa gente el día que te fuiste se despidieron de ti. Creo que lo más educado de tu parte seria el ir a verlos

-Supongo que tienes razón, iré en mi motocicleta- **Rápidamente acabe mi comida y tome un largo trago de agua para después salir corriendo hacia fuera**

**Los rayos del sol golpeaban con fuerza mi rostro mientras que mi moto descansaba debajo de un árbol.**

**Rápidamente la prendí y maneje a toda velocidad hacia el pueblo el cual estaba a media hora de la mansión**

**Ese tiempo me había servido para meditar sobre lo de anoche. Mi sonrisa se fue apagando lentamente mientras que una expresión seria se marcaba en mi rostro**

_***Espero que ella haya re hecho su vida, no tiene por que atarse al pasado… yo ya no soy parte de su vida… así como ella ya no lo es de la mía***_

**Observe mi mano derecha y en el lugar donde tendría que estar mi alianza solo se podía ver mi piel, hacia tiempo que yo me había quitado el anillo, no quería nada que me hiciera recordar mi pasado con Applejack.**

**Moví enérgicamente mi cabeza y me susurre**

-Olvídalo… ella de seguro ya tiene a alguien mas, no vivas en el pasado. Ve al futuro y haz lo mejor para tu familia y para ti- **Apenas termine de auto reconfortarme acelere aun mas la motocicleta en un vano intento de que la velocidad dejara atrás esos pensamientos**

_**/Treinta minutos después/**_

-Bueno, aquí estamos

**Lentamente conduje hacia una heladería, una vez dentro espere pacientemente mi turno para pedirme algo.**

**Cuando fue mi turno dije amablemente**

-Un c…

-¿Un café helado, cierto?- **Dijo la dependienta mientras me tomaba de la mejilla**

-¡¿Eres adivina?

**-No, la verdad es que es lo único que pides cuando hace calor, ahora mismo te lo traigo Pablo**

-Bien…- **Una vez que ella estuvo lejos dije en voz baja**- Adivinaaa….

**La joven dependienta grito**

-¡No soy adivina, tu eres demasiado predecible!

**Baje aun mas la voz y dije**

-_Malaa…_

**Una vez la muchacha llego con mi postre dijo**

-Bien, aquí lo tienes

-Muchas gracias, ¿Cuánto es?

-Nah, descuida, esto lo invito yo

-¿Segura?

-Por supuesto, ahora ve a comerlo antes de que se te derrita

-Muchas gracias

-Si, si, ahora vete, ahuyentas a la clientela

**Me senté en una de las mesas que había afuera del local y disfrute de mi postre mientras observaba a la gente pasar frente a mí.**

**Los turistas paseaban alegremente ya sea en dirección hacia la playa o comprando chucherías del pueblo, según Ken este año las visitas son el doble de las que tuvimos el año pasado.**

**Metí mi mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para sacar el celular y marcarle a Carina. Me fue imposible el ver a esa torpe chica la cual choco contra mi postre haciendo que se cayera al piso.**

**Al levantar un poco la mirada vi que se trataba de Jessica, la muchacha que conocí en Valencia hace cinco días, con un poco de irritación dije**

-¿Jessica?

-¿Pablo?- **Ella miro para otro lado mientras decía**- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Descansando y ¿tu?

-Vengo a visitar a unas amigas

-¿Conoces a alguien de aquí?

-Mi amiga trabaja para el señor de esta isla, ella me dijo que el andaba de visita por el pueblo por lo cual pensé que seria interesante saber para que tipo de persona trabaja- **Le hice una seña para que se sentara, tras pensarlo unos segundos ella accedió a hacerlo, ya ocupando el asiento frente a mi ella dijo**- ¿Tu lo conoces?

-¿A quien?

-Al dueño de esta isla, tengo entendido que el dejo que se creara este pueblo. La mayoría de los que viven aquí son familiares de las personas que trabajan en la mansión de allí arriba- **Ella apunto con su dedo en dirección de mi casa**

-No lo conozco, ¿Por qué? ¿Escuchaste algo de el?

-Bueno, estos no son mas que rumores pero dicen que su apariencia es la de alguien muy joven, de cabello tan negro como la noche, sus ojos tienen el mismo color que la sangre, dicen que el llego a alguna parte de Europa cargando cientos de carretas llenas de oro y joyas. Pero nadie sabe de donde viene exactamente- **Ella se acerco a mi y me susurro**-_ Incluso dicen que el es un no-muerto…ya sabes… un vampiro_

**La mire con incredulidad y deje escapar una gran carcajada, ella se veía un poco molesta. Mientras me secaba una lágrima que se había escapado de mi ojo izquierdo dije**

-L… lo siento, es solo que… no pude resistirlo- **ya una vez que recobre la compostura dije**- ¿Tu crees eso?

-Por supuesto que no, los vampiros no existen- **Ella me miro mas detenidamente para después decir**- Aun que tu te pareces mucho a la descripción de ese tipo

**Se acerco un poco más a mí y mientras me observaba el rostro dijo**

-Ojos rojos… cabello largo tan negro como la noche… ¿De casualidad no eres tu el dueño de la isla?

-¿Quién sabe?- **Me levante del asiento y mientras le tocaba el hombro dije**- Me tengo que ir, fue un gusto en volverte a ver Jessica, si necesitas un lugar donde quedarte te invito a ir a mi casa

-¿A tu casa?

-Ajam, es aquella mira- **Señale a la mansión mientras caminaba hacia mi motocicleta, me subí a ella y ruidosamente hice girar la llave**- Bueno, adiós

**Mientras conducía de vuelta a casa me puse a pensar en todo lo sucedido en lo largo de estos cuatro años**

_***Fue una buena idea el traerme esas treinta carretas con oro, plata y joyas, sin ellas de seguro no me hubiese sido posible el tener todo lo que eh conseguido, gracias a ella funde 'Sapphire'.**_

_**Los muchachos se esfuerzan mucho en crear nuevos electrodomesticos y objetos que mejoren la calidad de vida de las personas, estoy impaciente por probar ese nuevo ordenador en el que están trabajando. Se veía genial***_

**Una vez llegue a casa me dirigí al baño el cual de por si era enorme, en el centro de la habitación había una bañera la cual estaba hecha de mármol negro. Tras afeitarme y dejarme una barba estilo perilla me dispuse a darme un baño**

**Una vez que me desnude entre en ella, el agua caliente relajaba lentamente mis músculos.**

_**/En Canterlot/**_

**Las chicas se preparaban para cruzar al mundo humano, el portal estaba abierto y listo para ser cruzado, gracias a la ayuda de la misteriosa alicornio que las acompañaban habían sido capaces de calcular la salida en la mansión de Pablo. Pero saldrían en cualquier lugar al azar de ella.**

**Tras aguantar la respiración durante unos segundos Twilight dijo**

-¿Listas? Ya no hay vuelta atrás…

-¡Hagámoslo de una vez!- **La Pegaso cian parecía estar impaciente por saber que había del otro lado del portal**

-Hum…po… ¿podríamos esperar un día más?- **Fluttershy estaba asustada de lo que se podría encontrar en el mundo humano, por las historias que solía contarle Edgar cuando aun andaba por aquí**

-No seas ridícula Fluttershy, ¡Será divertido!- **Dijo con entusiasmo Pinkie pie la cual llevaba consigo todo lo necesario para hacer una fiesta**

-Me pregunto como será la moda de los humanos… ¡Oh, estoy tan emocionada!- **Rarity estaba excitada ante la idea de conocer mas sobre la moda de los humanos**

-Llego el momento, vamos de una vez. Hay algo que tengo que hablar con el- **Dijo Applejack la cual fue la primera en cruzar el portal**

**Poco después le siguieron sus amigas para al final cruzar la misteriosa Alicornio la cual las había estado ayudando**

_**/Ojos de Pablo/**_

-Aah… esto es… muy relajante- **Me lleve las manos a la nuca mientras que disfrutaba de mi baño pero fui cegado por una extraña luz amarilla. Tras varios segundos de intenso brillo esta se fue apagando, lentamente abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con una muchacha de cabello rosa la cual estaba totalmente desnuda**- ¿Pero que carajo?

**Ella lentamente se fue poniendo de pie y con una mirada llena de miedo comenzó a observar toda la habitación hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en mí.**

-¿Quién eres tu?-** Con una mano me estaba tapando mis partes nobles mientras que con la otra la apuntaba a ella**

-¿No me reconoces? ¡Soy Fluttershy!-** Ella lentamente se fue acercando a mi**- ¡Que alegría el verte de nuevo!

-¡No te acerques!- **Ella se detuvo en el mismo instante que me escucho gritar**- ¡Date la vuelta ahora mismo!

**Obedientemente ella me dio la espalda yo rápidamente camine hacia el canasto de ropa donde tenia guardada mi ropa limpia, rápidamente me vestí con unos pantalones jeans. Tome un pantalón corto y una camisa blanca la cual se las lance a la muchacha, de reojo vi que ella tenia tatuada unas mariposas en su nalga derecha.**

**Con una voz seca dije**

-Vístete, ya hablaremos en el salón

**Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mi, trague un poco de saliva y me puse a pensar en lo que había ocurrido**

_***Recapitulemos… ella dice ser Fluttershy… ella tiene un tatuaje parecido a la cutie mark de la Pegaso que conocí… tiene el mismo color de cabello… y parece que es su color natural…***_

**Poco después de eso escuche gritar a Carina, sin dudarlo por un segundo corrí en dirección de donde venían los gritos, cuando llegue a su habitación abrí la puerta de una patada.**

**Dentro de ella estaba mi hermanita acorralada en una esquina empuñando su lámpara contra dos muchachas que estaban desnudas, desde la puerta pude ver que la de cabello arco iris tenia un tatuaje en el trasero similar al de Rainbow Dash, mientras que la otra tenia las gemas de Rarity.**

**Tome un poco de aire y grite**

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen en mi casa?- **Amenazadoramente me acerque a ellas, estando a solo unos centímetros de sus rostros dije con una voz gutural**- ¡Respondan!

-Ugh, cariño, te lastimaras la garganta si hablas así, además, esa no es la forma de tratar a una dama

-¿Acaso ya no te acuerdas de nosotras? ¿Te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza o que?

**Me lleve la mano al rostro y dije entre dientes**

-Por favor… vístanse, me es difícil el poder hablar con ustedes si están desnudas… que se les ve todo

**Con mi mano derecha le hice señales a Carina para que se pusiera detrás de mí, sin dejar de ver a las intrusas mi hermanita corrió para ponerse a salvo,**

-Ve a buscar a Astrid… me es imposible el golpear a una chica, ella sabrá que hacer

-Pero…

-Tan solo hazlo, dile que es un código naranja

-S…si

**Una vez que Carina salio de la habitación me quede a solas con ellas… a solas… con dos muchachas que están totalmente desnudas…**

**Ligeramente agite mi cabeza para quitarme las ideas que estaban cruzando por mi mente, no era el momento para estar pensando en idioteces.**

**Aun que eso me hubiese gustado decirle al tipo que estaba molestando dentro de mi pantalón… con las prisas con las que Salí del baño no pude ponerme ropa interior…**

-Entonces… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

**La muchacha de pelo arco iris la cual no parecía pasar de los dieciocho años dijo**

-¡Soy Rainbow Dash! ¡¿No te acuerdas de mi, tonto?

-¡La única Rainbow Dash que conozco es una Pegaso, no una humana exhibicionista!

-¡¿A quien le dices así?

**La muchacha estuvo a punto de cargar contra mí si no fuera por que la otra chica la detuvo.**

**Esta tenía el cabello de color violeta y estaba usando un ridículo sombrero el cual para mi gusto llevaba demasiadas plumas. Su cuerpo parecía ser de una mujer de veinticinco años.**

**Con delicadeza y mucha elegancia ella dijo**

-Cariño, ¿no te acuerdas de nosotras? Somos Rainbow Dash y Rarity- **Ella miro a su amiga y dijo**- Al parecer Afterlife tenia razón, nuestros cuerpos han cambiado por las de unas mujeres humanas. Me pregunto que tipo de ropa podré usar

-¿Entonces… eres Rarity? Pero… esto no tiene sentido ¿Y quien demonios es Afterlife?

-Ya te la presentaremos, de seguro te caerá bien. Me pregunto en donde estarán Twilight, Pinkie pie, Fluttershy y Applejack

-¡Espera! ¡¿Han venido todas ustedes aquí?

-Por supuesto que si, ¿Por qué?

**Me mordí el labio inferior para evitar soltar una grosería, las chicas se sorprendieron un poco pero decidieron guardar silencio**

-¡Quédense aquí! ¡Y por nada del mundo salgan! ¡Busquen entre la ropa de mi hermana algo que ponerse!

**Sin nada mas que decir, Salí corriendo en busca de mis inesperadas visitas, a medida que corría por los pasillos podía escuchar una sirena, del techo salieron unos pequeños focos los cuales parpadeaban con luces naranjas. Al parecer Carina había llegado a informarle a Astrid sobre la situación**

_***¡¿Por qué ellas están aquí? ¡¿Por qué?***_

**Mientras corría por el segundo piso vi que por el patio las guardias de seguridad perseguían a una muchacha de esponjoso cabello rosa, parecía que ella estuviera jugando puesto que se reía como una niña.**

_***Esa debe de ser Pinkie pie, faltan tres mas***_

**Cuando cruce por delante de la puerta de la biblioteca vi a una chica la cual estaba enterrada entre libros, con emoción ella decía**

-¡Hay tanto conocimiento aquí! ¡No puedo creer la cantidad de libros que tiene esta biblioteca! ¡¿Qué leeré primero?... este que dice 'Anatomía humana' suena interesante

_***Esa debe ser Twilight***_

**Era común en ella que una vez comenzado a leer no se detendría por nada, por lo cual no me preocupaba que se pusiera a pasear en total desnudez por la casa, simplemente deje escapar un suspiro y me apoye en la pared**

_***Faltan dos mas… Applejack y esa 'Afterlife'**_

**La parte Este de la casa estaba siendo custodiada por las guardias de seguridad, por lo cual faltaría revisar la parte Oeste**

**Tome una bocanada de aire y corrí en dirección a mi habitación.**

**La mayoría de las muchachas contratadas dormían en la parte Este de la casa, mientras que yo dormía en la Oeste. Muchas se mudaron ahí por el hecho de que durante la noche yo solía poner Amon amarth a todo volumen y a ellas les era imposible el dormir así.**

**Tras una pequeña discusión con mi hermana ella mudo a las chicas a la parte Este de la mansión.**

**Por los altavoces que había en la casa se escucho la voz de Astrid que decía**

-¡Herr Pablo, venga de inmediato a la zona segura, déjenos a nosotras el asegurar la mansión!

**De seguro en este momento ella me estaría viendo por las cámaras de seguridad por lo cual simplemente negué con la cabeza y continúe corriendo**

**Una vez llegue a mi habitación vi que la puerta de esta estaba abierta, no hacia mucho que vi que atraparon a Pinkie pie y tras forcejear un poco con ella la tuvieron que atar, por lo cual la llevaron a la sala principal estando amarrada.**

**Tome un poco de aire y abrí la puerta de mi habitación, bañada con la luz de la luna había una chica que parecía superar los dieciocho años, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos verdes esmeralda, en su rostro podía distinguir unas pecas de color blanco.**

**Trague un poco de saliva y dije**

-¿A…Applejack?

-¿Pablo?... ¿Eres tu?

-¿Qué…que haces aquí?- **Ella se acerco a mi hasta ponerse a tan solo unos centímetros de mi cuerpo**

-Quería verte de nuevo… mírate, tu cabello esta mas largo en comparación de la ultima vez que nos vimos y tienes barba-** Suavemente recorrió con sus manos mi cabello desde el cuero cabelludo hasta donde terminaba en mi espalda**

-Hum… ha pasado mucho tiempo- **dije mientras intentaba no observar su cuerpo**

-¿Cuatro años, cierto?- **Su voz era como un susurro, seductor y tentador a la misma vez**

-Eso creo…

-¿Puedo…besarte… una vez más?- **Cruzo sus brazos detrás de mi cuello y lentamente se fue acercando a mi, su busto estaba chocando en mi desnudo torso, la presion que sentía mas abajo me estaba matando**

-E…espera- **Cuando estuvo a tan solo centímetros de mi boca yo moví mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, esquivando sus labios**

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ya hablaremos mas tarde, vístete- **Dije fríamente mientras caminaba hacia mi armario y sacaba un pantalón junto a una remera. Deje las prendas de vestir en la cama y Salí de mi habitación**

**Tras una hora de 'Caza', logramos atrapar a Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie pie y Applejack. Ellas estaban usando ropa la cual le habían prestado Liriam y Carina**

_***Falta esa Afterlife… ¿En donde podrá estar?***_

**Ellas estaban sentadas en un sofá enorme, me apoye contra la pared y las miraba fríamente.**

**El ambiente estaba cargado y parecía que con la más minima chispa podría desatarse el infierno, trague un poco de saliva y siendo un poco pedante dije**

-¿Qué hacen en mi casa y que quieren de mi?

-Solo venimos a verte…- Dijo Applejack- ¿Es tan malo eso? ¿Por qué nos tratas así?

-¿Es la única razón? Pues ya me vieron, así que pueden irse-

-¡¿Qué te sucede? ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!- **Applejack se estaba acercando a mi, pero Astrid se puso entre medio de los dos**

-¡No te acerques a el si no quieres vértelas conmigo!

**Cerré los ojos por un momento y dije**

-Astrid… calma

-Pero…

-Calma- **Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos, haciéndole entender que no estaba jugando**

**Me acerque a Applejack y repetí mi pregunta**

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿Acaso no querías vernos? ¿Acaso no querías ver a tu esposa?

-¿Mi esposa? ¡Hace cuatro años que no nos vemos, lo nuestro se acabo el día que yo cruce ese maldito portal!

-¡Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras!- E**lla me empujo haciéndome caer al suelo, Astrid estuvo apunto de golpearla si no fuera por que grite que no lo hiciera**

**Carina y los demás estaban congelados viendo la escena**

-¡¿Qué nadie me pidió que lo hiciera? ¡Puede que tengas razón pero lo hice para que tu y tus amigas estuvieran a salvo! ¡Si yo me quedaba en ese lugar las guerras continuarían hasta que no quedara a nadie mas quien matar!

-¡Eres un tonto, pudiste haberte quedado con nosotros! ¡¿Sabes como lloro tu hija el día que se entero que te fuiste? ¡¿Sabes lo desgarrador que fue el verlas decir tu nombre mientras lloraban?- **con su mano golpeo mi rostro a medida que decía eso**

-¡¿y tu crees que todo lo que eh vivido desde que me fui a sido un camino de rosas? ¡Yo también eh sufrido! ¡Ellas eran mis niñas y tuve que dejarlas! ¡No creas que me sentí feliz de hacerlo!

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¡Esto no es lo que pensaba que sucedería!

-¡¿Qué esperabas? ¡¿Qué dijera 'Bienvenidas muchachas, estoy taaan feliz de volver a verlas, oh, mira, mi esposa esta aquí, ven amor, vamos a ser felices de nuevo, muack, muack, muack! ¡Estas equivocada, ya pasaron cuatro años desde lo nuestro, debiste de haber re hecho tu vida!

**Ella de su cuello levanto una cadenita de plata de la cual colgaba un anillo de oro. Era su alianza**

-¡Mira esto! ¡Todo este tiempo yo la había guardado! ¡¿Acaso crees que buscaría a alguien más?

**La mire durante unos segundos y levante mi mano derecha, señalando el lugar donde tendría que estar mi anillo**

-Debiste de haber continuado con tu vida. Lo nuestro murió hace tiempo…

**Rainbow Dash y Rarity quitaron a su amiga de encima mío, lentamente me puse de pie y camine hacia las escaleras, cuando las estuve subiendo vi a una muchacha de cabello gris y ojos verdes, estaba vestida totalmente de blanco, ella debía medir 1.37 pero no lo podría decir con total seguridad, tan solo la mire y dije**

-¿eres Afterlife?

-Si…

-Bien, adiós

**Subí unos escalones más y les dije a las chicas**

-Las invito a dormir aquí por hoy

**Sin esperar una respuesta de su parte camine hacia mi habitación, donde me lance a la cama. No tengo idea de lo que habrán hecho Twilight y las demás**

_**/Ojos de Fluttershy/**_

-¿Pa…Pablo? ¿Estas ahí?

_***El me dijo que esperara aquí pero… mis piernas se comienzan a cansar… de seguro pronto volverá***_

_**/Ojos de Carina/**_

_***¿Qué le pasa ese tonto?... jamás lo había visto tan enfadado…***_

**Me acerque a Applejack la cual estaba arrodillada en el suelo, ella tan solo estaba con la cabeza agachada sin decir una sola palabra.**

**Puse mis brazos alrededor de ella y suavemente le dije**

-Cálmate… de seguro eso no es lo que mi hermano quiso decir… es solo… que lo tomaron por sorpresa

**Una muchacha de cabello gris se acerco a nosotras y dijo**

-La niña tiene razón, el mentía, conozco la crueldad gracias a mi hermano y se que en sus palabras no hubo de ella

**Applejack levanto la vista hacia la joven de pelo gris y dijo con voz temblorosa**

-¿Pero… y si el hablaba de verdad? ¿Todo este viaje habrá sido en vano?

-Como ya te dije, el mentía, por alguna razón el contuvo sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero podría decir que el aun siente algo por ti…

-¿Tu crees?

* * *

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Fin del capitulo 1, bien. Hasta le próximo capitulo amigos míos, adiós**_


	3. Capitulo 2, Reflexion

_**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron los reviews en mi capitulo anterior, se los agradezco de todo corazon muchachos/as.**_

_**Bueno, hasta aquí llegan la fecha limite para que me envien su OC, les quiero decir que me llegaron muchos M.P y no creo posible el agregar a todos, por lo cual a los que descarte voy a enviarle un mensaje privado a sus respectivos dueños. Muchas gracias y aquí les dejo el capitulo 2**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

* * *

**Eran las cinco de la madrugada y no había dormido ni un poco durante toda la noche, lo sucedido con Applejack me hizo sentir como una verdadera mierda…**

-Fui grosero con ella…bueno, con sus amigas también… pero… es su culpa ¿Por qué tuvo que venir aquí? ¿Por qué vino cuando al fin comenzaba a olvidar?- **Me senté en la cama mientras observaba al suelo, si alguien me hubiese visto en ese momento de seguro se hubiese pegado un buen susto puesto que con todo mi cabello en el rostro parecía la versión masculina de Samara, la chica de 'The ring'**- Supongo… **(Suspiro)** supongo que le debo una disculpa

**Me levante de la cama y tambaleantemente camine hacia el baño, necesitaba refrescarme y pensar sobre lo que hice**

**Cuando abrí la puerta vi que Fluttershy seguía parada en ese lugar, ella al verme dejo soltar un pequeño sollozo**

**La mire durante unos segundos y dije**

-Eh… ¿Fluttershy?... ¿Por qué sigues en el baño?... ¿Y por que te tiemblan las piernas?

-Ba…

-¿Ba…?- **Me rascaba el estomago mientras la miraba**

-Ba…

-¿Es algún tipo de juego? ¿Ba…rco? ¿Ba…lsamo? ¿Ba…rometro?

**Ya casi llorando dijo**

-Ba…ño

-¿Baño?... Pues… ahí esta- **Con mi dedo índice apunte al retrete**- ¿No me digas que todo este tiempo estuviste ahí esperando a que yo volviera?

**Ella asintió con la cabeza, sus piernas le temblaban como hojas**

-Eh… creo que te dejare sola, para que hagas tus… cosas

-Uhuh- **Ella rápidamente camino como pudo hacia el retrete y comenzó a bajarse el pantalón que le había prestado**

**Sin pensarlo dos veces Salí del baño esperando a que ella terminara de hacer sus cosas y que me dejara a solas para poder refrescarme. Después de unos minutos escuche que ella tímidamente decía**

-¿Estas…ahí?

-Aquí estoy- **Me apoye contra la puerta**

-¿Te puedo decir algo?

-Adelante

-Tengo sueño…- **Desde el otro lado escuche como bostezaba**

-Entonces ven, puedes dormir en mi habitación

**La puerta se abrió un poco y pude ver el rostro ruborizado de Fluttershy, con mi mano le hice señas para que me siguiera, tras caminar en total silencio hacia mi habitación le abrí la puerta para que ella entrara**

**Lentamente camino dentro de mi habitación donde todas las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas cerradas, por lo cual no había casi iluminación en ella.**

**Cerré la puerta y camine en dirección de mi cama, a pesar de que estaba oscuro pude llegar sin golpearme en ningún lado. Fluttershy se había quedado parada cerca de mi ordenador, podía escuchar su nerviosa respiración.**

**Con una voz amable dije**

-¿Sucede algo?

-T...Todo esta tan oscuro aquí… no puedo ver nada- **Escuche como ella bostezaba para después retomar su nerviosa respiración**- ¿N…no tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo? Hay mejores cosas a las cuales temer que a la oscuridad- **me puse de pie y camine hacia ella, tome sus mano derecha y la acerque a mi**- Si tienes miedo en mi puedes confiar, ¿Confías en mi?

-S…si- **Suavemente puse mi mano en su cadera y la conduje hacia mi cama donde la hice que se acueste, tras unos segundos de total silencio escuche como ella se había dormido**

**Me puse de pie y Salí de la habitación, tras rascarme la cabeza volví a caminar hacia el baño, donde al fin pude relajarme, con todo lo que había sucedido de seguro ya eran las cinco y media de la madrugada. Todo el tiempo en el que estuve en el baño lo use para reflexionar acerca de mis acciones**

-Estuve mal… ella no se merecía que la tratara así…pero aun así lo hice- **Me lleve la mano al rostro y con irritacion dije**- No quiero ser lastimado de nuevo… ella tendrá que irse… y entonces sufriré de nuevo

**Lentamente me sumergí en la bañera para después de unos segundos volver a elevarme con la misma velocidad, lentamente abrí mis ojos y susurre para mismo**

-No… ella se merece que la trate bien, aun que ya no sea mi esposa no significa que deba tratarla como si de mi enemigo se tratara- **Salí de la bañera y me vestí**- cuando la vea le pediré disculpas

**Camine en dirección de mi habitación mientras cantaba en voz baja, por alguna razón me sentía bien**

_***Seguro fue por el baño***_

-Siento el calor… de toda tu piel, en mi cuerpo otra vez, estrella fugaz enciende mi ser. Misteriosa mujer, con tu amor sensual-** Estaba cantando en voz baja por el pasillo el cual solo era iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por los enormes ventanales, sentí que choque contra algo, al abrir mis ojos vi que Applejack estaba frente a mi**

_***La oportunidad perfecta***_

**Ella parecía estar molesta, no la culpo por ello. Intente lucir mi mejor sonrisa y dije**

-Eh… hola… ¿Estas sola?

-¿Acaso te importa?

_***Vaya… comenzamos genial***_

-Bueno… ¿Es una bonita noche… no crees?

-No lo se

_***Vamos, esto no podría mejorar***_

-**(Suspiro)** escúchame Applejack, se que estas molestas conmigo por como te trate y se que estuve mal… por lo cual quiero decirte… Dis…- **Trague un poco de saliva y me prepare para decirlo**- Discu…lpa

**Ella levanto una ceja y dijo fríamente**

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que me disculpes, yo estuve mal y estoy sumamente arrepentido por la manera en la que te trate

-Como sea, no me importa-** Ella paso junto a mí sin mirarme**

**Mientras se alejaba me encogí de hombros y dije**

-También fue un gusto el volverte a ver

**Camine hacia mi habitación cuando abrí la puerta el tierno ronquido de Fluttershy llego a mis oídos, ella debía de estar realmente cansada si logro dormirse tan rápido, camine hacia la cama y me acosté en ella, realmente no me molestaba el dormir junto a Fluttershy puesto que ya lo había hecho una vez hace años, no creo que esta vez sea diferente**

**Me quite la camisa y la lance a los pies de la cama. Le di la espalda a Fluttershy y me acomode para dormir, con tranquilidad susurre**

-Buenas noches Fluttershy… que descanses

**Su calido aliento acariciaba mi nuca. Tras esperar unos minutos logre caer dormido.**

**Eran cerca del medio día cuando me desperté, lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos. Esperaba el despertarme con compañía en mi cama pero estaba absolutamente solo, tras estar unos minutos sentado en la cama decidí el ir a buscar algo para comer**

**Camine hacia la cocina aun estando un poco somnoliento, mis parpados me pesaban y mi boca estaba seca.**

**Cuando llegue a la cocina abrí el refrigerador, saque una botella de agua fresca y una manzana.**

**Tras terminar la fruta y haberme bebido media botella de agua camine hacia el patio donde vi que estaba Rainbow Dash junto a Pinkie pie.**

**Supongo que también me debería disculparme con ellas**

_***Creo…creo que iré al pueblo y les comprare algo, quizás un poco de helado para calmar este calor***_

**Rainbow Dash y Pinkie me había visto pero guardaban su distancia de mí, las salude con un gesto y camine hacia la motocicleta, gire la llave y me dispuse a viajar al Pueblo.**

**Pero antes de que pudiera marcharme Rainbow Dash se había acercado rápidamente a mí**

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una motocicleta- **Mientras la miraba me hice una cola de caballo en el pelo, el tener el cabello suelto con el calor que hacia era muy incomodo**- ¿Por qué?

-¿Y es rápida?

-Yo diría que si

-Dudo que sea tan rápida como yo

-En el mundo humano, lo es, recuerda que no tienes tus alas

-Ugh… no tienes que recordármelo

**Observe que tenía algunos raspones en los brazos**

-¿No me digas que intentaste volar?

-Eh…

-Niña, ¿En que estabas pensando? ¡Podrías haberte lastimado!

-Creí… creí que solo se habían hecho invisibles…

-Bah, ahora vuelvo, me voy al pueblo

-¿Y en esa cosa pueden ir dos personas?

-Si- **Ya sabía a donde iba a parar esto**

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-¿Dejaras a Pinkie pie sola? Digo… ella es un poco hiperactiva, temo que se ponga a molestar al personal de la mansión

-¿Ella? No te preocupes, de seguro ira con Rarity o con Twi

-Haz lo que quieras

Antes** de que pudiera acelerar Rainbow Dash estaba subida a la motocicleta, con fuerza se sujetaba de mi cintura**

**Sin esperar un segundo mas acelere a todo lo que daba la motocicleta y recorrimos la carretera hacia el pueblo**

_**/seis horas después/**_

**Estaba en el sofá de la sala principal con un poco de hielo en mi ojo izquierdo, junto a mi estaba Dashi la cual me miraba con preocupación**

**Con un poco de vergüenza ella dijo**

-L…lo siento

-Esta bien… no duele tanto

-¿Seguro?

-Si… aun que tengo una duda, ¿en que pensabas cuando le dijiste a ese tipo 'Mastodonte con cerebro atrofiado'?

-El me quito mi lugar… fue su culpa

-Pero niña, yo te iba a comprar el helado, no hacia falta que tu también hicieras la cola

-Supongo que si… discúlpame…

-Déjalo así… esta bien, además, esto no es nada en comparación a lo que ya eh vivido, no me moriré por un ojo morado

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de la cocina?

-Estoy bien así, lo único que necesito es descansar un momento

-¿Seguro?

-Si, creo que será lo mejor- **me puse de pie y subí las escaleras, detrás de mi venia Rainbow Dash, gire mi cabeza hacia ella y pregunte**- ¿Por qué me sigues?

-Me preocupa que te pase algo por el camino

-Oye, no moriré por tener el ojo morado, de hecho en unos días se me pasara

-Pero aun así te seguiré, quieras o no

-Haz lo que quieras- **camine en silencio hasta mi habitación y abrí la puerta, la noche había caído hace unas horas por lo cual mi habitación estaba totalmente oscura, gire hacia Rainbow Dash y le pregunte**- Oye… ¿Applejack esta molesta conmigo?

-Por supuesto que lo esta, anoche la trataste fatal- **Sin pedirme permiso ella entro a mi habitación y se sentó en la silla del ordenador**- ¿Acaso tu no estarías enojado si te trataran así?

**Camine hacia la cama y me deje caer en ella**

-Supongo que si… pero… ya le pedí disculpas, ¿eso es algo, no?

-… ¿Eres tonto, cierto?

-Oye… no seas cruel conmigo, por tu culpa me dieron un puñetazo en mi ojito…

-No estoy siendo cruel, estoy siendo sincera y si quieres arreglar las cosas con Applejack tendrás que usar un poco tu cerebro y descubrir el por que ella se fijo en ti

-Oh… gracias Dashi…

-Siempre estoy aquí para ayudar- **Ella se dio la vuelta y observo el ordenador, lo apunto con su dedo índice y pregunto**- ¿Qué es esto?

-Una computadora

-¿Para que sirve?

-Pues, para trabajar, estudiar y jugar

-¿Cómo se juega con esta cosa?... no le veo las patas

-Tienes que encenderlo

-¿Cómo? ¿Tengo que golpearlo?

-¡No!- **Rápidamente me puse de pie y me acerque a ella, estuvo a unos segundos de pegarle a la pantalla**- se prende desde aquí

**Pasados unos segundos la maquina estaba encendida y en el escritorio se veía los distintos videojuegos, entre ellos estaban mis favoritos, el Starcraft 2, el Teamfortress y un juego que había descargado recientemente, el LOL**

-¿Cuál quieres probar primero?

-Este de aquí- **Ella señalo el Starcraft 2**- parece entretenido

-Lo es, a ver, permíteme

**Hice que se levantara de mi lugar para después sentarme yo, comenzamos la campaña del Wings of liberty.**

**Tras pasados unos minutos ella se sentó en mi regazo y comenzó a jugar.**

**Ella jugo durante varias horas, lentamente metí mi mano al bolsillo y saque mi celular, vi que este marcaban las una de la madrugada**

-Levántate, tengo que ir al baño

-Bueno…

**Tras darme una ducha volví a mi habitación donde vi que Rainbow seguía jugando, a regañadientes ella salio de la habitación, apague el ordenador, me quite la camisa y me acosté en la cama usando solo mis pantalones**

**Me encontraba viendo el techo, mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que me había dicho Rainbow Dash**

-¿La razón… por la cual ella… se fijo en mi?- **Gire en la cama y en un tono de disgusto dije**- Eso también me encantaría saberlo…

_**/Dos horas y medias después/**_

**Me desperté a causa de que tenía ganas de ir al baño, me puse de pie y mientras bostezaba camine hacia la puerta. Pero me detuve al ver que un extraño orbe de color rojo brillaba con intensidad en una esquina de la habitación.**

**Me quede viéndolo durante varios segundos, incluso me pellizque varias veces para ver si seguía dormido y esto era un sueño**

**Pero estaba despierto… totalmente despierto, el orbe comenzó a girar a gran velocidad y se fue haciendo mas y mas grande, hasta tomar la altura de un humano promedio.**

**Corrí hacia el Gelidar y fuertemente lo empuñe, camine lentamente hacia la extraña figura, cuando su cegadora luz comenzó a apagarse vi que en el lugar donde había estado el orbe había quedado una muchacha la cual parecía ser relativamente joven, con dificultad parecía superar los veinte años. Unas extrañas marcas recorrían su fino rostro**

**Ella estaba vestida con una capa blanca la cual parecía tener algo rojo en sus costados, una blusa blanca la cual llevaba encima un chaleco rojo sin mangas, una falda blanca y unos elegantes zapatos azules.**

**Su cabello era tan blanco como la nieve a excepción de sus flancos lilas, sus ojos eran parecido a los míos, rojos.**

**Guardando distancia dije**

-¿Quién eres tu y que haces en mi casa? ¡Responde!

**Ella clavo sus ojos en los míos y en un tono burlón dijo**

-Oh… ¿pero que es esto? De todas las posibilidades que tenia de encontrarme con alguien terminaste siendo tu… curioso

-Aun no me haz respondido quien eres muchacha, ¡Dímelo ahora!

-Claro, claro, ¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es StarBlood, ¿Feliz ahora, Pablo?

-¿Starblood? ¿Qué haces en mi casa y como sabes mi nombre?

-Bueno, quizás me recuerdes como Poem Light

-¿Poem Light?... espera… ¿Tu eres aquella unicornio?

-Parece que tenemos un ganador aquí, le haz dado en el clavo

-No puede ser…

-Ah por cierto, perdí tu libro- **Ella me guiño el ojo mientras sonreía burlonamente**

* * *

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Bueno, fin del capitulo 2**_

_**Por cierto, la canción que iba cantando Pablo por el pasillo de la mansión es 'Mujer amante' de Rata blanca. Solo por si alguno le entro curiosidad.**_

_**Bueno, ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**_


	4. Capitulo 3, Afterlife

_**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior, realmente se lo agradezco.**_

_**Bueno, sin nada mas que decir les dejo el capitulo 3**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

* * *

-Pero ¿Qué… carajo?- **Me acerque a ella y con detenimiento examine su rostro**- Pues… no te pareces a ella

**Pase la palma de mi mano por su frente en busca de algún cuerno o algo que validara lo que me había dicho, ella parecía estar un poco molesta**

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-¿No es obvio?

-No- **Ella intento alejarse de mí pero suavemente la sujete del hombro**

-Quédate quieta, si te retuerces de esa manera me es mas difícil el observarte bien

-¡Quita tu mano de mi rostro en este mismo instante si no quieres quedar hecho cenizas!

-¿Qué?

**Ella me empujo y en un tono que derrochaba burla, dijo**

-Me pregunto como te veras sin tu cabello, bueno, será interesante el averiguarlo

-¿Qué estas por hacer?

-¡Toma!- **Ella movió su frente hacia mi… pero no sucedió nada**

-Eh… ¿Estas bien?

-¿Por qué no se te ah caído el pelo? ¡Toma!- **Volvió a repetir el mismo movimiento pero una vez mas no sucedió nada...**

-¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Qué sucede aquí? ¡¿Por qué no puedo usar mi magia?- **Con desesperación ella paso su mano por su frente en busca de su cuerno**- ¡¿Dónde esta mi cuerno? ¡¿Qué me haz hecho?

-¡Oye, yo no te hice nada! ¡No me veas a mí!

-¡¿Qué me hiciste mono afeitado?

-Eso…ofende- **Me pase la mano por la barba de perilla que lucia en mi mentón**

**Amenazante ella se acerco a paso firme hacia a mi, mientras que yo caminaba lentamente hacia atrás, desde el otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban las voces de las chicas y de mis hermanos que repetían '¿Qué pasa ahí? ¿Estas bien Pablo?'**

**Tropecé con mi camisa, por lo cual caí de espaldas en la cama.**

**Starblood se subió encima de mí y se sentó en mi pecho**

-¡Por favor bájate, si alguien nos ve así lo podrían mal interpretar!

-¡Tu dime donde esta mi cuerno!

-¡Que no tengo ni la mas minima idea de donde puede estar! ¡Pero no lo encontraras si te quedas en esta posición!

_**/Ojos de Applejack/**_

-¡¿Qué sucede ahí dentro? ¡Pablo, responde!- **El generalmente no grita a menos que se encuentre en peligro**

**Al girar mi cabeza mis ojos se encontraron con los de Carina, ella parecía estar realmente preocupada. Esa chica Astrid había salido hace unas horas en busca del chef de comida vegetariana que Pablo había contratado para nosotras, por lo cual no podíamos contar con que ella volviera pronto.**

**Puse mi mano en el hombro de Dante y le grite**

-¡Derriben esa puerta!

**Con asombro el me miro y antes de que pudiera decirme algo, agarre del hombro a Edgar y lo acerque a Dante**

-¡Ustedes destruyan esa puerta! ¡Su hermano puede que este en peligro!

-Pero… el nos matara si hacemos eso…-** Respondió Dante mientras observaba a Edgar**

-¡Tan solo háganlo, yo cargare con las responsabilidades!

-Es…esta bien, ¡Dante, ayúdame aquí!-** Edgar tomo impulso y cargo contra la puerta dándole con el hombro**

**Dante estaba pateando incesantemente la puerta, solo se detenía cuando veía que Edgar se acercaba de nuevo.**

**Tras varios golpes la gruesa puerta comenzaba a lucir señales de desgaste, pero Dante estaba arrodillado totalmente exhausto, mientras que Edgar continuaba golpeando la puerta pero cada vez con menos fuerza, el estaba haciendo muecas de dolor.**

_***Si el continua así podría lastimarse***_

**Desde el otro lado de la puerta escuche como Pablo gritaba**

-¡No me toques ahí! ¡No lo toques!

-¡Dejare de hacerlo si me dices que me hiciste!

-¡No tengo idea de que me estas hablando y quítate de encima de una maldita vez!

-¡Dímelo!

**Me acerque a Afterlife, rápidamente le pregunte**

-¿Puedes hacer algo? ¿Puedes abrir esa puerta o algo así, cierto?

-E…eso creo

**Ella puso su frente en la cerradura de la puerta la cual tras unos segundos en los cuales solo se escuchaban los gritos de Pablo y de la otra misteriosa voz se pudo escuchar el ruido de la llave girando, con una sonrisa triunfante Afterlife dijo**

-¡Esta abierto!

**Sin dudarlo por un segundo entre a la habitación y vi que una muchacha de cabello blanco estaba encima de Pablo**

-¡¿Pero que estas haciendo? ¡No puedo creerlo!- Dije mientras caminaba furiosamente hacia esos dos

_**/Ojos de Pablo/**_

-¡Que bueno que estas aquí Applejack! ¡Quítamela de encima!- **Me sentía aliviado de verla aquí, era la primera que entro a la habitación a ayudarme**- ¡¿Eso significa que me perdonaste?

-Siento interrumpirlos, vámonos de aquí- **Ella ni siquiera me miro, tan solo salio de la habitación con una cara de disgusto indescriptible**

-Pero… ¡Espera Applejack!

**Afterlife se acerco a Starblood y tras examinarla con la vista dijo**

-¿Eres como nosotras, cierto?

-¿Uh?

-Vienes de Equestria, puedo sentirlo en ti

-Oh, ¿Así que no soy la única que llego por accidente aquí, eh?- **Starblood puso su mano en le hombro de Afterlife para después sonreírle burlonamente**

-Te equivocas-** Elegantemente Afterlife dio un paso para atrás**- Nosotras elegimos el venir

-¿Uh? ¿Y por que alguien querría venir a este basurero?

-Oye… eso ofende, me llevo tiempo y dinero el construir este lugar…

-¿Tu sigues aquí? ¿No te habías ido?

-Bueno… no puedo levantarme si estas sentada encima mío, ¿Cuándo te piensas quitar?

-Bah, ya no eres divertido o tal vez… ¿Quieres que vuelva a ser Poem Light? ¿Hmm?

-¿De…de que hablas?

-¡Que cruel eres! ¿Ya olvidaste lo que paso aquella noche?

**Las chicas me miraban extrañadas ante tal acusación, Dante se paro junto a mí, el tan solo me miraba con sorpresa**

-¡¿De que estas hablando?

-¡Basta! ¡Me hace daño el que te hagas el tonto conmigo! ¡Sabes bien lo que hicimos aquella noche!

-¡Yo…yo no hice nada!

-¡Esa fue mi primera vez en la casa de un extraño!

**Gire mi vista hacia Twilight y con nerviosismo dije**

-¡Yo no hice nada, lo juro!

**Dante se acerco a Starblood y puso su mano en el hombro de la muchacha**

-Siento si mi hermano te hizo algo malo… tal vez podamos hacer algo por ti

-Bueno… no tengo ningún lugar al cual irme

**Mientras levantaba una ceja dije**

-Pues búscate otro lugar para dormir, por que en mi ca..¡Hmgmhm!- **Dante con su mano tapo mi boca y no dejo que hablara más**

-Señorita si así lo desea puede quedarse a dormir aquí, no es mucho pero espero que eso ayude a compensar las fechorías de Pablo

_***No puede estar hablando enserio… además, no creo que ella acep…***_

-Esta bien… muchas gracias por su amabilidad, pero, ¿Cómo se llama usted? ¿Buen hombre?

-Mi nombre es Dante, jovencita, espero que se sienta cómoda aquí, si necesita algo o si mi hermano la molesta de nuevo, no dude en venir conmigo, yo la ayudare

_***¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!***_

**Con delicadeza Dante acompaño a Starblood hacia la habitación de huéspedes de la parte Este de la mansión, podría jurar que cuando ella cruzo la puerta tenia una sonrisa en su rostro. Las chicas me estaban observando un poco molestas, en cambio yo no sabia como reaccionar ante todo lo que dijo Starblood.**

**Afterlife rompió el silencio diciendo**

-Ella miente, pero lo hizo con el fin de divertirse…

-¡Menos mal que alguien se dio cuenta! ¡Por poco creí que me tacharían de pervertido o algo peor!

**Afterlife observo que mi ojo izquierdo estaba morado, ella se acerco a mi y con delicadeza dijo**

-¿Ella te hirió?

-¿Eh? No, esto me lo hice cuando-**Observe el rostro de Rainbow Dash el cual poco a poco se iba poniendo rojo, deje escapar un suspiro y con naturalidad respondí**- Me golpee cuando estaba durmiendo, debí de caerme de la cama y golpearme con la mesita de luz o algo así

-Aja, claro, ¿quieres que te cure?

-¿Traes un poco de hielo?

-¿Hielo? Nada de eso, ven

**Ella hizo que me arrodillara y poco a poco acerco su frente a mi rostro, cuando puso su frente encima de mi ojo vi que una luz verde ilumino la habitación.**

**Ella se alejo de mí y dijo**

-Listo, como nuevo

**Me puse de pie y utilizando la pantalla de mi celular como espejo observe mi rostro, el ojo morado se había ido, estaba como nuevo, como si jamás me hubiesen golpeado.**

-Genial pero… creí que no podían usar magia en este mundo

-Si, yo también creía eso-** Respondieron Twilight y Rarity**- ¿Cómo es que tú puedes?

-El hecho de que…antes, cuando aun viajaba con mi hermano por los distintos planetas y dimensiones, a hecho de que no importa el lugar en el que me encuentre, sea capaz de usar mi magia

-Entiendo… no queríamos incomodarte-** Respondió Twilight**

-Si… lo sentimos dulzura, no fue nuestra intención

-No se preocupen, es algo del pasado

-Afterlife, mañana por la mañana me gustaría hablar contigo…a solas, ¿Podrías cumplirme ese deseo?

-Por supuesto, de hecho yo también quiero hablar contigo

-Perfecto, ahora, me gustaría descansar un poco, así que por favor salgan de mi habitación

**Una vez mas estaba solo en mi habitación, puse el seguro a la puerta y me acosté de nuevo en la cama, pero no importa cuanto intentara dormirme me era imposible**

-Eso fue extraño… por suerte vinieron a ayudarme… unos minutos mas y no me hubiese podido contener…-** La imagen de Starblood sentada en mi pecho hizo que me sintiera incomodo en la cama, casi susurrando dije**- Genial… como si no fuera suficiente con Pinkie pie, ahora tengo que preocuparme de que Starblood no moleste al personal de la mansión

_**/Siete horas después/**_

**Lentamente abrí mis ojos y me senté en la cama, de reojo vi que el Gelidar estaba clavado en el suelo, emanando su aura con bravura. Tras vestirme Salí en dirección al baño, donde me lave los dientes, al salir del baño me tope con Applejack**

-Hola… oye, quiero explicarte lo de anoche

-No hay nada que explicar, era demasiado obvio lo que estabas haciendo

-¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo, eh?

-Teniendo s….s…. bah, no hablare contigo

-¡Pero escúchame por lo menos!

**Antes de que pudiera explicarle lo sucedido ella entro al baño y cerro la puerta, será mejor el darle su espacio… al menos por el momento**

**Camine hasta la cocina donde del refrigerador saque una botella con agua y le di un largo trago, de reojo vi que Afterlife había entrado a la habitación. Pero ella guardaba su distancia de mí.**

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me temes?

-No lo se… hay algo en ti que es extraño

-¿Extraño? **(Carcajada)** ah… tranquila, no muerdo

-No me refiero a eso, es solo que… en ti puedo sentir el calor de un padre y la bondad de un hermano, de un buen hermano, pero a la vez siento el olor a muerte y sangre… no lo entiendo

-Eso se debe a mí pasado… pero dejémoslo así

-Por favor… cuéntamelo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu pasado… eh escuchado cosas de Applejack y de las demás chicas, pero las historias suelen cambiar de boca en boca, por lo cual a veces es mejor escucharlas de las personas que lo vivieron

-Eres…eres mas interesante de lo que creía, bien, te lo diré

**Me desabotone la camisa y la deje caer en el suelo**

-¿Ves estas cicatrices?

-Pero… ¿Por qué estas tan lastimado? ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Todas son recuerdos, recuerdos de los que eh asesinado

-¿Tu…mataste?

-Se… y créeme, no me siento orgulloso de eso

**Me senté en la mesada y comencé mi relato, desde la Quimera que asesine rompiéndole el cuello con mi pie en Everfree, la Hidra la cual me baño en su sangre, El capataz Diamond Dog al cual torture para que me dijera quien era 'R', a los esclavos Diamond Dogs los cuales fueron lanzados al combate en contra de su voluntad en la batalla del puente, el Rey Diamond Dogs al cual le partí todos los huesos de su cuerpo con su mismo mazo y a su hijo el cual empuje desde una ventana en la revolución que buscaban los esclavos**

-Aun hay más… pero creo que no quieres escucharlo- **Dije con total naturalidad mientras bebía de la botella**

-Tanta…tanta muerte, no puedo entenderlo, ¿Por qué?

-Por mi hermana, por mi hermano, por mis sobrinos, por mi cuñada, por Applejack y sus amigas… por mis hijos. Ellos fueron la razón por lo cual empuñaba al Gelidar

-¿Todo eso fue por tu familia? ¿Por tus amigos? ¿No temías morir?

-Todos debemos morir alguna vez, pero si mi muerte significaba que Applejack sufriría, no lo haría, no moriría y así fue, hasta ahora no eh muerto

-Pero la abandonaste

-Si… la abandone, pero con una razón, si yo continuaba en ese mundo mas enemigos aparecerían y de nuevo tendría que asesinar, ¿Qué pasaría si de nuevo secuestraran a Applejack o a mis hijos?, tome la decisión correcta y no me arrepiento de ello

-Creo…creo que lo entiendo, todo fue para protegerlos… me equivoque contigo, eres tal y como me lo dijo Applejack

**La observe durante unos segundos y pregunte**

-¿Qué te dijo Applejack?

-Bueno…

-Por favor, dímelo

-Esta bien… pero no lo escuchaste de mí

-Quédate tranquila, ahora cuéntame

-Bien, ella te describió como alguien cabeza dura el cual no media las consecuencias… pero también me dijo que eras dulce, amable y muy protector… incluso me dijo que fuiste tu el que la ayudo cuando estuvo apunto de perder su granja

-Bueno… ¿te dijo algo más?

-Si, que cuando ella estaba cerca de ti sentía un calor muy reconfortante

-Ya veo… gracias Afterlife

-De nada, ahora que somos amigos… ¿somos amigos, no?

-Por supuesto

-¡Bien!... ¿quieres que te cure esas cicatrices?

-¿Eh?

-Puedo hacerlas desaparecer si tú lo deseas

**Lentamente pase mi mano por las distintas cicatrices de mi cuerpo, tras unos segundos de total silencio dije con una sonrisa**

-Aun que agradezco la propuesta… temo que me negare

-¿Por qué? Tu cuerpo se vería mas lindo sin esas feas cicatrices

-Ellas me recuerdan las cosas que hice… me recuerdan mis errores y mis triunfos, por lo cual el despegarme de ellas seria el despegarme de una parte de mi… además, un guerrero no oculta sus heridas

-No lo entiendo… pero respetare tu decisión

-Gracias, ahora, ¿Quieres que te compre algo en el pueblo?

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes, en el bazar del pueblo venden muchas cosas lindas y me preguntaba si querías acompañarme

-C…claro

**Puse mi mano en el hombro de Afterlife y juntos caminamos hacia fuera donde la motocicleta esperaba debajo de un árbol, saque las llaves del bolsillo de mi pantalón y encendí la motocicleta, haciéndole señas a Afterlife la invite a subirse.**

-¿Esto es seguro?

-Claro, seguro de que chocamos, seguro que volamos por los aires, y seguro que nos rompemos todos los huesos

-Eh…-** Ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás**

-Es broma, no nos pasara nada, iré despacio

-Es…esta bien

**Afterlife se sujeto fuertemente de mi cintura**

-Tranquila, no te pasara nada

-Es la primera vez que me subo a una bestia como esta… ten cuidado

-Claro, confía en mí

_**/Media hora después/**_

**Estábamos caminando por el bazar de pueblo, Afterlife con gran asombro miraba los distintos objetos que vendían.**

**Pero cuando pasamos cerca de un pequeño puesto el cual vendía accesorios, ella se quedo viendo un anillo el cual tenía una piedra roja en forma de corazón.**

**La señora que atendía el puesto al verme dijo**

-¿Pablo?

-Ah, hola señora, ¿Cómo esta?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar

-¿Cómo están las ventas?

-Con la llegada de los turistas las ventas se dispararon

-Vaya, me alegro de escuchar eso

-Pero dime muchacho, ¿Quién es la chica? ¿Tal vez tu novia?

**Afterlife oculto su mirada en su cabello, puse mi mano en su cabeza y mientras sonreía dije**

-No, ella es mi hermanita

-¿Tu hermana?- **Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo**

-Sep, mi hermanita

-Pero creí que la señorita Carina era su única hermana- **Dijo la dependienta mientras observaba a Afterlife, poco a poco una pequeña multitud fue formando un circulo a nuestro alrededor**- Aun que ahora que lo dices si se parecen

**Me acerque a la oreja de Afterlife y le susurre**

-Desde hace un rato que estas viendo ese anillo, ¿lo quieres… hermanita?

**Ella tan solo asintió con la cabeza, tras comprarle el anillo y haber pasado un rato en el pueblo volvimos a la mansión**

-Bueno, ha sido un día tranquilo, gracias por acompañarme al pueblo Afterlife, nos veremos después- **Me despedí de ella besando su mejilla y camine hacia dentro de la mansión, para después ser asediado por las preguntas de Dante acerca de Starblood**- ¡Pero yo no le hice nada!

_**/Ojos de Afterlife/**_

-¿Hermanos…?- **Una sonrisa se grabo en mi rostro y en voz baja dije**- Ya tengo dos hermanos… El hermano Harmony… y ahora el hermano Pablo

**Con fuerza sujete el anillo que hacia horas Pablo me había comprado**

* * *

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Bueno, fin del capitulo 3, para los que les interese me eh abierto un facebutt (Facebook) y si desean agregarme el nombre es Pablo Brony (Muy creativo, ¿Eh?)**_

_**Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**_


	5. Capitulo 4, Rarity

_**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior, se los agradezco mucho.**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

* * *

**Tras escapar de Dante y sus incesantes preguntas sobre lo sucedido con Starblood me vi obligado a buscar un lugar apartado de la mansión para descansar, por lo cual me dirigí a mi habitación, pero al abrir la puerta vi que Rainbow Dash y Pinkie pie estaban jugando en el ordenador.**

**Ellas al verme solo me saludaron con un gesto, deje escapar un largo suspiro y tras cerrar la puerta con llave camine en dirección del balcón, abrí la puerta y me senté en la reposera que había ahí fuera.**

**El sol se había puesto hace tan solo unos minutos por lo cual las estrellas comenzaron a asomarse, por un momento pensé en Luna y las maravillosas noches que viví en Equestria.**

**Mis parpados me pesaban y antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta caí dormido rápidamente**

_**/Cinco horas después/**_

**Me desperté a causa de que me sentía incomodo en la reposera, antes de abrir mis ojos deje escapar un gran bostezo. Una vez los abrí vi que junto a mi estaba Afterlife**

-¿Afterlife?

-Ah, hola

-¿Qué haces aquí niña? ¿Qué hora es?

-Según esa cosa que tú llamas 'Celular' son las dos de la mañana

-Debí de haberme dormido… pero aun no me haz respondido que haces aquí

-Ah, vine a buscarte por que tu hermana te llamaba para cenar pero al ver que estabas tan tranquilo decidí dejarte dormir

-Entiendo- **Eleve mi mirada hacia el cielo, la luna se encontraba en su máximo esplendor, tras cruzar las piernas dije**- ¿Es una bonita noche, no crees?

-Si, noches como estas me recuerdan a la vez que me quede a dormir en la casa de Twilight

-Je… si, ¿ella sigue teniendo ese viejo sofá?

-¿Era un verde oscuro?

-Ajam, recuerdo que durante meses dormí en ese maldito sofá, a pesar de que era muy incomodo me encariñe con el, incluso pensé en comprárselo

-Ya veo…

-Pero dime, ¿Cómo conociste a las chicas? Todavía no me lo haz contado

-Ah… eso fue… cuando llegue con mi hermano a ponyville

-¿Tienes un hermano? Vaya, espero que no se moleste por que haya tomado el atrevimiento de tomarte como mi hermanita, ¿Cierto?

-Bueno… supongo que no…

**Note que ella parecía estar un poco deprimida**

-Lo siento… ¿dije algo malo?

-¿Eh?... no, para nada… es solo que es difícil hablar de mi hermano

-Ya veo…- **Me levante de la reposera y suavemente la abrace, acerque mi boca a su oreja y le susurre**- escúchame, si dije algo que te hiciera poner triste o te molestara, te ruego que me perdones, mas no era mi intención

-No… veras, es que…- **puse mi dedo índice en su boca**

**Mientras sonreía le dije**

-Si te es difícil hablar de ello no te forzare a que lo hagas, créeme, todos tenemos nuestros secretos

-Esta bien… gracias

-No hay de que, bueno, es tarde y creo que necesito dormir un poco. Nos veremos mañana

**La acompañe hasta la puerta y una vez que ella salio, cerré la puerta con llave y me lance a la cama.**

**Tras estar unos minutos observando el techo pude dormirme**

_**/A la mañana siguiente/**_

**Tras cepillarme los dientes y el haber tomado un poco de agua me dispuse a dedicarle el resto del día a examinar los papeles de la casa y el pueblo**

**Entre ellos estaba el asegurarme que el cargamento de armas no-letales haya llegado para los guardias y policías del pueblo, el asegurarme que la paga del personal de la mansión llegue sin problemas a sus cuentas bancarias y a observar como van las ventas de Sapphire.**

**El sol se había puesto dándole fin al día, necesitaba tomar algo frío y tal vez dormir un rato, mi cabeza me estaba matando, una fuerte jaqueca me estaba torturando en ese momento.**

**La puerta de mi oficina se abrió de golpe y una sonriente chica de esponjoso cabello rosa entro a la habitación mientras cargaba una bandeja con postres, junto a ella estaba Afterlife**

**El ruido de la puerta golpeando la pared hizo que deseara que mi cabeza estallara en ese momento para no sentir más ese agudo dolor**

_***¡Mierda! ¡¿Acaso no puedes entrar a la habitación sin intentar arrancarme la puerta de un golpe?***_

**Mientras intentaba no dejar que esos pensamientos se transformaran en palabras vi que Afterlife se había dado cuenta que algo me sucedía**

**Con elegancia ella se acerco y me pregunto**

-¿Te sucede algo? ¿Qué te duele?

**Puse mi rostro en la mesa y mientras suspiraba dije**

-La cabeza… me esta matando

-Ya veo, déjame que te ayude…her…hermano

**Ella puso su mano en mi cabeza y tras unos segundos sentí que el dolor había desaparecido, me sentía como nuevo**

**Levante mi rostro y mientras me ponía de pie dije**

-Gracias Afterlife, eres todo amor

-De nada…

**Al observar a Pinkie pie que sonreía con tanta alegría me sentí mal por el haber pensado eso.**

**Tras quedarme en silencio durante unos segundos, dije**

-Oye Pinkie

-¿Si?

-Esto… ¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?

-¿Algo? ¿Algo como que?

-Bueno… desde que llegaste aquí solo vistes ropa que Liriam te presta, y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo al pueblo, te comprare ropa nueva

-Bueno, a decir verdad esta ropa es incomoda, pero Twilight me dijo que esta mal andar desnuda…la verdad no lo entiendo, en ponyville todos andábamos desnudos y no sucedía nada malo

-Eh… si pero, ahora estas en el mundo humano, y eh… esta mal visto andar desnudo por todos lados…

-¿De verdad? Pues ustedes los humanos si que son difíciles de entender, jiji

-¿Entonces, vienes o no?

-No lo se… ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Rarity? A ella le gustan más estas cosas

-Supongo… ¿Sabes donde esta?

-Debe de estar en su habitación

-Ya veo, bueno, nos vemos después Pinkie- **Cuando pase cerca suyo saque una galleta de la bandeja que tenia en sus manos**- para el camino

**Cuando llegue a la habitación de Rarity dude si el entrar sin llamar a la puerta o hacerlo.**

**Tras pensarlo más detenidamente decidí el tocar la puerta antes de entrar**

-¿Rarity, estas ahí?

-¿Hmm? ¿Pablo?

-Si, ¿Puedo entrar?

-Claro, entra cariño

**Tras entrar a la habitación vi que ella estaba remodelándola, Había cambiado las sabanas de la cama por una de color morado y en este momento estaba cambiando las cortinas por unas de color azul oscuro**

_***¿De donde saco todo eso…? ¿Carina se los habrá comprado?***_

-Dime cariño, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Bueno, primero que nada, el disculparme, mi actitud no fue la correcta y creo que te incomode aquella noche

-Esta bien… disculpa aceptada y dime, ¿Eso es todo?

-A decir verdad es que venia invitarte al pueblo, quizás te gustaría comprar ropa nueva, la que tienes te debe de quedar un poco…pequeña- **La ropa que ella estaba usando era de Carina por lo cual le quedaba un poco…apretada**- así que, ¿Qué dices, quieres venir?

-No lo se… no tengo dinero

-Yo pago

-¿Seguro? Digo… no quiero que gastes en mi

-Oye, ¿Recuerdas que cuando llegue a equestria me hiciste ropa nueva?

-Si…

-Bueno, esto es algo parecido así que vamos, no quiero escuchar un 'no' de tu parte

-Esta bien… pero no quiero ir en esa bestia que tu llamas 'Motocicleta'

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué?

-Me dejara el cabello horrible, además, una dama nunca se subiría a una cosa como esa

-Esta bien… entonces le diré a Astrid que nos lleve

-Perfecto, te espero afuera

_**/Dos horas después/**_

-¡Aah! ¡¿Otra bolsa más? ¡¿Es enserio?

-Vamos, vamos, no te quejes, tú me invitaste dulzura

-Pero eso no significa que me tomes de mula de carga y me llenes de bolsas…

-¡Ven! ¡Mira que vestido más lindo! ¡¿Puedo comprarlo?

-Bueno… parece ser un vestido de gala… ¿realmente lo quieres?...digo, por mi no hay problema de comprártelo pero… ¿lo usaras?

-Por supuesto que si, además, una chica siempre debe de estar preparada para cualquier ocasión, oh… si tan solo mi Harmony me pudiera ver en este momento

-¿Harmony?

-Oh, ¿no te lo dije?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tengo pareja

-¿De verdad? Vaya…

_***Lo compadezco… y a su billetera también***_

-Entonces, ¿me lo quieres comprar?

-Esta bien… revisa mi bolsillo, ahí debe de estar mi billetera, lo haría yo pero apenas me puedo mover con estas bolsas encima- **Apenas podía moverme y mi visibilidad era muy reducida gracias a las distintas bolsas de colores que tapaban mi rostro**

_**/Quince minutos después/**_

-Dame…dame unos minutos… necesito descansar- **Deje las bolsas en el suelo y me senté en un banco**- Aah… entonces… ¿me dijiste que tenias pareja?

-Uhum

-¿Y como es el?

-Bueno… es un humano

-¿Uh?

-Es humano, tal y como tu, veras Pablo, sucedieron muchas cosas desde que te fuiste de Equestria…

-Ya veo… entonces quedaban mas humanos ahí…joder

-En realidad, Harmony viene de otra dimensión, tal y como tu

-¿De verdad? Pero, ¿no es de la mía?

-Según lo que me dijo Twilight, el viene de una dimensión distinta a la tuya, la cual es una mas primitiva que esta

-¿Primitiva?- **En un momento la imagen de un neandertal subido a la espalda de Rarity vino a mi cabeza**-Eh… ¿y como lo tomo Spike?

-Pelearon

-Uuh…Por favor dime que Spike no es un trofeo encima de una chimenea

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Qué es lo que dices?

-Bueno…perdón, pero es que poner a pelear a Spike contra un humano es comparable a poner a una hormiga contra un zapato

-En eso tienes razón, pero las cosas se tranquilizaron y por suerte Spike termino aceptándolo

-_Pobre chico…_

-¿Dijiste algo?

-te preguntaba como es la apariencia del afortunado chico…jeje…

-Bueno el tiene el cabello blanco, aun que lo lleva largo no es tanto como el tuyo, a el le llega hasta los hombros, en cambio a ti te esta llegando hasta la espalda.

-¿Cabello blanco?... no sabia que te iban las personas mayores

-Para nada, el es joven,

-y… ¿De donde viene?

-dijo que venia de España o algo así

_***¿España?… bueno, supongo que eso me tranquiliza un poco***_

-y… ¿no te dijo el año?

-No lo recuerdo… pero el llevaba armadura

-¿Armadura, eh?

-En realidad primero era una armadura negra oxidada, pero ahora lleva una blanca

-Ohm, mira vos

-Y sus ojos… ah, sus ojos son azules, te aseguro que podría perderme en ellos

-Ya veo… en otras palabras seria todo lo contrario a mi, ¿Eh?

-Bueno, el es caballeroso la mayoría del tiempo, en cambio tu, lo eres de vez en cuando

-Ajam

-Sus ojos son azules y los tuyos rojos, y su cabello es blanco mientras que el tuyo es negro

-…-

-Así que si, supongo que podría decirse que es un poco diferente a ti

-Supongo que si… pero dime, ¿ya acabamos aquí? quiero irme a casa para darme una ducha y poder ver un poco de tele

-Solo unas tiendas más

-Esta bien…

_**/Dos horas después/**_

**Estaba escondiendo mi rostro entre los cojines del sofá, el televisor estaba encendido a la espera de que mi programa favorito empezara. Sentada en los sillones estaban Afterlife y Carina las cuales solo miraban la televisión**

**Con un poco de esfuerzo dije**

-Carina… ¿Qué hora es?

-Las diez de la noche

-¿Podrías traerme un poco de agua, hermanita?

-Tráetela tú, yo estoy ocupada

-Pero…estas viendo televisión…

-Exacto, estoy ocupada

**Antes de que me levantara del sofá escuche que Afterlife dijo**

-Yo te la traigo

-Gracias Afterlife… eres todo amor

**Rápidamente Afterlife entro a la cocina y del refrigerador saco una lata con refresco, sin perder un segundo más ella me alcanzo la bebida, aun que no era lo que había pedido estaba feliz de que alguien me haya ayudado en este momento**

-Muchas gracias Afterlife, realmente te lo agradezco

-De nada hermano

**Al escuchar lo que Afterlife había dicho Carina volteo la vista hacia ella y dijo**

-¿Cómo le haz dicho a MI hermano?

* * *

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Fin del capitulo 4, muchas gracias por leer el capitulo. ¡Hasta el próximo!**_


	6. Capitulo 5, Carina

_**Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron un Review en el capitulo anterior, bueno, eh aquí el capitulo 5**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

* * *

**Esto se veía mal… conozco a mi hermanita y se que cuando cruza los brazos es que las cosas se van a poner feas…**

**Yo estaba sentado en el sofá, a mi izquierda estaba Afterlife la cual se veía un poco sorprendida por la reacción que tuvo Carina ante la sola mención de la palabra 'Hermano', a mi derecha estaba Carina la cual parecía que en cualquier momento le saltaría al cuello a la pobre Afterlife.**

-Eh…niñas… por favor, esténse quietas

-¡Pero quien te crees al decirle a Pablo 'Hermano'! ¡Búscate a otro tipo al cual engatusar, el es MI hermano y no dejare que me lo quites!

-Pero…cálmate, yo no eh dicho nada malo-** Dijo Afterlife mientras intentaba conservar la calma**

-¡No me voy calmar! ¡Creía que eras una buena chica pero no eres más que una… una… una abusadora!

-¿Abusadora? ¿Pero… por que?

-¡Intentas aprovecharte del tonto de mi hermano!

**Mientras me ponía de pie dije**

-¿Tonto? Pero si yo…

-¡Cállate!- **Carina me empujo haciéndome caer en el sofá de nuevo-** ¡No digas nada, tonto! ¡Estoy intentando defenderte!

_***No lo intentes tanto… con una defensa como la tuya no hace falta que me ofendan***_

-Eh… hermanita, creo que estas exagerando un poco

-¡Cállate! ¡Ella no es mas que una aprovechada!

**Vi de reojo que Afterlife parecía molesta, incluso me atrevería a decir que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no contestarle a Carina**

-¡Este es mi hermano! ¡Y solo mío!

-¡Eres una hipócrita!- **Afterlife no pudo aguantar mas y dejo escapar un gran grito, a los pocos segundos Twilight y las demás chicas se acercaron corriendo a ver que sucedía**- ¡Dices que es tu hermano y que es solo tuyo pero no demuestras que lo quieres! ¡Recién te pidió un poco de agua y te le negaste solo por quedarte viendo esa cosa a la que llaman televisión!

**Twilight se acerco a mí y me susurro**

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Yo no hice nada… de repente Carina se puso histérica solo por que Afterlife me llamo 'Hermano'

-¿ella te dijo hermano? Vaya…

-Eso es lo de menos Twilight, si no ponemos fin a esta discusión se van a terminar sacando los ojos

-¡Eso a ti no te importa! ¡El es mi hermano y lo tratare como yo quiera! ¡Tú no eres nadie para venir a interferir en nuestras vidas!

-¡Solo eres una niña mimada! ¡Tienes a un buen hermano junto a ti, tú no sabes lo que es… lo que es…! –**Afterlife parecía estar sufriendo, era como si las palabras se negaran a salir de su boca, en sus hermosos ojos de color verde podía ver que se empezaban a asomar algunas lagrimas**

-Afterlife… no digas nada niña, no hace falta- **Estire mi mano y sujete firmemente la suya, ella tan solo agacho la cabeza y asintió moviendo la cabeza**

-¡Ahí estas de nuevo! ¡¿Por qué la defiendes?

-¡Carina, basta de una vez!- **Mi voz se pudo escuchar por toda la sala, Fluttershy y Pinkie pie retrocedieron, tanto mi voz como mi rostro demostraban enojo, jamás le había hablado de esa manera a mi hermanita, pero ella había superado con creces lo que yo podía soportar**

-¡Lo único que hice fue defenderte! ¡¿Y así me lo pagas?

-¡No me quedare aquí escuchándote, me voy a mi habitación!- **Dijo Afterlife mientras salía corriendo hacia su habitación**

-¡Espera, niña!- **Sujete la mano de Carina y dije**- ¡Discúlpate con ella ahora mismo!

-¡No tengo que hacer tal cosa! ¡Eres un idiota Pablo!- **Ella soltó mi mano y me abofeteo**

**Tan solo me quede ahí viendo como ella subía las escaleras, ya desde arriba grito a todo pulmón**

-¡Desearía que nunca hubieras regresado de ninguna de las peleas que tuviste! ¡Desearía….desearía que te hubieras muerto!- **Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas**

**Ninguna de las chicas se acerco a mí en ese momento, tan solo me senté en el sofá y me tape el rostro con mis manos, sentía dolor…mucho dolor, las palabras que me había dicho Carina habían sido como puñales que se enterraban cada vez mas profundo en mi corazón.**

-Maldita sea… todo esto…es una mierda…

**Applejack se acerco a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro**

-Pablo…yo… no creo que ella lo haya dicho enserio… tan solo… dale tiempo, déjala que se calme

-Lo se…lo se… pero eso no significa que no me duelan sus palabras…necesito dar un paseo

**Rápidamente camine hacia la salida principal y ya casi corriendo fui hasta la motocicleta, rápidamente la encendí y de mi bolsillo derecho saque una caja de cigarrillos camel, lo había dejado hace mas de dos meses pero en este momento necesitaba calmarme**

-Mierda…mierda… y mierda- **Saque un cigarrillo y lo puse en mi boca, tras encenderlo me dispuse a alejarme rápidamente de la mansión**

_**/Tres horas después/**_

**Tras fumarme la caja entera de cigarros mientras miraba la luna me dispuse a volver a casa, de seguro las cosas estarían más calmadas.**

**Pare en una farmacia para comprar un poco de enjuagué bucal, a Carina no le gusta el olor a tabaco.**

**Mientras la dependienta me daba mi cambio no podía evitar el perderme en mis pensamientos**

_***¿Y si ella decía la verdad? ¿Y si ella realmente deseaba que yo muriera en alguna de esas peleas?***_

_**/Veinte minutos después/**_

**Ya estando cerca de la mansión escuche como gritaban el nombre de Carina, apenas escuche como la llamaban el miedo se apodero de mi, ¿y si le había pasado algo mientras yo no estaba?, sin dudarlo por un segundo acelere la motocicleta a todo lo que daba, afuera de la mansión vi a Applejack y a sus amigas que gritaban el nombre de mi hermana**

**Ellas al verme se acercaron corriendo**

-¡Carina no esta!

-¡¿Cómo que no esta?

**Applejack se acerco a mí y con nerviosismo dijo**

-¡Cuando fuimos a su habitación la ventana estaba abierta y no había rastro alguno de Carina! ¡Ella escapo!

-No…no… ¡No! ¡¿Dónde esta Dante, Edgar y Ken?

-¡Dante se fue con esa chica Astrid para buscarla por el aire, mientras que Edgar y Ken están buscando por los alrededores!

-Entiendo, Twilight, Fluttershy y Rarity quiero que busquen por la parte Este de la mansión, mientras que Pinkie pie, Starblood y Afterlife busquen por la parte Oeste, Applejack, tu vienes conmigo

**Starblood dio un paso hacia mí y dijo**

-¿Por qué tendría que ayudar? Ella no es nada mío

-Escúchame niña, ella es mi hermanita, es lo mas preciado que tengo, ni el oro ni la plata podrían remplazarla, si no vas a ayudarme a encontrarla entonces desaparece de mi vista-** Dije con irritación mientras miraba fríamente a Starblood**

-Esta bien…

-Bien, tenéis vuestras órdenes, ahora, ¡Muévanse!

**Applejack se subió a la motocicleta y se sujeto de mi cintura, estando cerca de mi oreja ella dijo**

-Esto no significa nada, si estoy contigo en este momento es para encontrar a Carina

-Lo se cariño, ahora sujétate fuerte, no quiero que te suceda nada

-¡No me digas cariño!

-Calma preciosa

-Como sea, ¿Tienes una idea de donde pueda estar tu hermana?

-Puede ser, pero no lo sabremos hasta que lleguemos

**Acelere la motocicleta en dirección a la parte norte de la mansión, por ahí había un camino improvisado que llevaba a una zona desde donde se podía ver todo el pueblo, ese lugar solo lo conocíamos Carina y yo**

_***Carina… ¿Por qué huiste?***_

**Cuando pasamos cerca de unos árboles vi que algo brillaba desde las ramas, detuve la motocicleta y me acerque al misterioso brillo.**

**Al sujetarlo con mis manos vi que se trataba del collar que le había regalado a Carina en su cumpleaños numero doce, lo guarde en mi bolsillo y mientras observaba la luna dije**

-Desde aquí es imposible seguir el camino en motocicleta, tendremos que caminar

-Esta bien… ¿crees que Carina este bien?

-Eso espero

**Tras caminar durante unos minutos llegamos a la cima, desde ahí se podía ver las luces del pueblo y tal como lo había pensado, ahí estaba Carina, sentada en el suelo observando al pueblo en total silencio, me acerque a Applejack y le susurre**

-Quédate aquí… tengo que hablar con ella

-Bien… estaré escondidas entre los arbustos

**Camine hasta ponerme junto a ella, con amabilidad pregunte**

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-…- ella tan solo me miraba a los ojos

**-Tomare tu silencio como un 'Si'**

**Tras unos segundos de un incomodo silencio Carina dijo**

-¿Me odias?

-Me decepcionaste, si, me gritaste cosas horribles que me hirieron mucho

**De reojo vi que ella había empezado a llorar, puse mi mano en su cabeza y mientras sonreía dije**

-Pero jamás podría odiarte, eres mi hermana y ¿Qué tipo de ejemplo seria yo si no te enseño a perdonar?

-¡Lo siento muchísimo!- **Ella se lanzo encima mío y comenzó a llorar aun mas**

-Eso es… déjalo salir, llora todo lo que quieras, tu hermano esta aquí para ti- **Dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza**

**Pasados unos minutos Carina se había calmado, yo estaba tarareando mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabeza, con cansancio ella dijo**

-Lo siento… yo no quería enojarme así… es solo que… sentí que ella te alejaría de mi

-¿Creías que te abandonaría por ella?... tonta, tu eres mi hermanita, jamás te abandonaría

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Así es, yo vivo para mi familia y solo para mi familia, Dante, Liriam, Ken, Edgar, tú y los pequeños diablillos, ustedes son la razón por las cuales vivo, jamás permitiría que les pasara algo malo, antes preferiría morir mil veces con tal de que ustedes estén seguros

-Hermano…

-¿si?

-Tengo sueño-** Ella tapo su boca para ocultar su bostezo**

-Vamos a casa hermanita…

**Cuando ella se puso de pie vi que hizo una mueca de dolor, al ver sus piernas vi que tenia algunas raspaduras**

-¿Qué te paso?

-Me caí de un árbol… y lo peor de todo es que perdí el collar que me regalaste hace seis años

-Entiendo…cierra los ojos

-¿Huh?

-Ciérralos

**Cuando ella cerró los ojos lentamente le puse su collar**

-Bien, puedes abrirlos

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Lo encontraste, creí que jamás lo volvería a ver!

-Oye, tendrías que tener mas cuidado al subir a los árboles, podrías lastimarte seriamente

-Lo se…

-Bien, ahora déjame ver esas raspaduras

**Me arrodille y vi que no eran gran cosa, solo unas simples raspaduras a causa de la caída, de mi bolsillo izquierdo saque una curita y mientras sonreía dije**

-Bien, será mejor que tapemos esa fea cortadura, no queremos que se te infeccione, cuando lleguemos a casa le pondremos alcohol

**Tras ponerle la curita tiernamente le bese el lugar donde se había lastimado, me puse de pie y mientras sonreía dije**

-Vamos a casa, Dante y los demás deben de estar esperándonos

-Yo me adelantare… quiero pedirle disculpas a Afterlife

-Entiendo…ve

-Nos vemos después

**Cuando Carina estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Applejack salio de entre los arbustos y se acerco a mi**

-Parece que las cosas se solucionaron

-Eso creo

-Pero no entiendo… ¿Qué impulso a Carina a actuar de esa manera?

-Es simple, nosotros perdimos a nuestros padres siendo jóvenes, Carina era prácticamente una niña aun, creo que ella sintió miedo de perderme a mí también por lo cual saco la peor parte de ella a flote

-Creo que tienes razón… pero, no entiendo, ¿Por qué ella es tan apegada a ti?

-Eso es por que yo fui hermano y padre para ella, la críe como si fuera mi hija y la protegí como solo un hermano lo haría, llene ese vacío que había dejado la muerte de nuestros padres, es por eso que ella es tan cercana a mi, en comparación a Dante y los demás

**Applejack se alejo lentamente y mientras sonreía dijo**

-Supongo que ese es uno de tus puntos fuertes

-¿Huh? ¿Dijiste algo?- **Lentamente camine detrás suyo**

-Nada importante

-Oye…Applejack

-¿Si?

-Te ves hermosa bajo la luz de la luna

-Adulador…- **Un ligero rubor se grabo en el rostro de Applejack, después de eso caminamos juntos a la mansión**

**Las cosas entre Carina y Afterlife se solucionaron, y después de tantas cosas que sucedieron al fin pude irme a dormir**

-Vaya día…

**Lentamente cerré mis ojos y caí profundamente dormido**

* * *

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Bueno, fin del capitulo 5, ¿Ustedes que creen que fue lo que impulso a Carina a actuar de esa manera? Dejen sus comentarios en la caja de Reviews acerca de lo que piensan sobre estos hermanos y sobre lo que dijo Applejack**_

_**Bueno, ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**_


	7. Capitulo 6, Fluttershy

_**Bueno, muchas gracias a los que dejaron un Review en el capitulo anterior, se los agradezco de todo corazón**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

* * *

**Tras levantarme y haberme lavado los dientes camine hacia la cocina donde tome un desayuno basado en un tazón de cereal con leche, junto a mi estaba Ken el cual decía**

-Entonces… ¿somos hermanos cierto?

-Ajam- **Metí una cucharada de cereal en mi boca**- ¿Por qué?

-bueno, pensé en que seria buena idea el que me ayudaras con algo

-¿De que se trata?

-Últimamente una familia de turistas han estado causando algunos problemas en el pueblo, aun que ya los hemos metido en prisión por una noche ellos continúan con sus…fechorías

-¿uh? Y vuélvanlos a meter a prisión, así se soluciona

-No se trata de eso Pablo, se han vuelto más y más agresivos, lo último que hicieron fue golpear a un surfista

**Clave mis ojos en los de Ken y pregunte**

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Según lo que me dijeron sus familiares, el tiene la muñeca y la nariz rota

-Joder… ¿De donde son estos…turistas?

-Son de Estados unidos

-**(Suspiro)** bien… prepárate, saldremos dentro de quince minutos

**Tras ponerme una chaqueta de cuero negro camine hacia fuera de la mansión en busca de Ken para poder ir al pueblo.**

**Parados cerca de la motocicleta vi que estaban Fluttershy, Ken y Edgar**

-Hola, ¿Listo Ken?

-Siempre estoy listo hermano

-Bien, nos vamos

**Sentí que me tiraron de la chaqueta al ver de quien se trataba vi que era Fluttershy**

-¿Qué necesitas niña?

-Uhm…bueno…yo

-¿Hmm?

-Bueno… me preguntaba… si tu podrías…ehm

-¿Qué?

-Ed…Edgar me contó que el pueblo…es un lugar lindo…y yo…me preguntaba si tú podrías… ¿llevarme?

-Oh… me encantaría hacerlo cariño, pero… en estos momentos estoy ocupado

-E…esta bien, gracias de todas formas…. Perdón por molestarte

**Vi que ella parecía estar un poco decepcionada, tras pensarlo por unos segundos dije**

-¿Por qué no te lleva Edgar?

-¿Uh?- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Recuerdo que en Ponyville ustedes dos se llevaban muy bien, quizás puedan ponerse al día mientras pasean por el pueblo

-Uhm, bueno, no quisiera molestarlo…

-En absoluto, Edgar estará feliz de hacerlo, ¿no?

-claro

-Uh…entonces…vamos- **Dijo Fluttershy mientras tímidamente caminaba detrás de Edgar**

**Tras esperar a que estén lo suficientemente lejos dije**

-Ken… ¿Listo?

-Vámonos de una vez

**Encendí la motocicleta y tomamos rumbo al pueblo**

**/Ojos de Edgar/**

**Tras pedirle a Astrid que nos dejara en el pueblo tomamos rumbo a la plaza comercial, en donde los pequeños negocios abrían sus puertas a los turistas, desde restaurante a tienda de ropa**

-Entonces… ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-No lo se…

**Un silencio incomodo se hizo entre nosotros, lo único que cortaba como un cuchillo ese incomodo momento eran las risas de los niños y de los turistas los cuales se paseaban de tienda en tienda**

**El sol calentaba todo a nuestro alrededor, de seguro un helado estaría bien para empezar el recorrido**

-¿Quieres un helado Fluttershy?

-Uh…bueno

**Tras haberle comprado un helado de vainilla a Fluttershy juntos caminamos por la zona comercial, al parecer Ken tenia razón, había mucha mas gente que lo que se ve en otras épocas del año.**

**Muchos de ellos hablaban otro idioma además del español, creo haber reconocido el finlandés, el alemán, Frances y un poco de japonés.**

**Pero no podría asegurarlo, aun que Fluttershy seguía conservando la timidez que la identificaba ella parecía estar divirtiéndose**

-Entonces… ¿Qué piensas sobre todo esto?

-¿A que te refieres?- **Pregunto Fluttershy mientras observaba al mar**

-Ya sabes, seguro que estas un poco confundida acerca de… las vacaciones que estas tomando aquí

-Bueno… primero fue atemorizante, la forma en la que describías a los humanos era muy aterradora… pero, creo que mientras tenga a Pablo y a ti cerca, no tendré nada que temer

-… ¿Pablo?

-Si, recuerdo que muchas veces el me ayudo, en especial cuando se requería algo de… fuerza bruta

-Creo que tienes razón, entonces… ¿te gustaría ir a la playa?

-¡Claro!

**Caminamos hacia el mar y nos detuvimos cerca de la costa, estando a solo centímetros del lugar donde las saladas aguas mojaban la caliente arena**

-Esto es hermoso… ¿Uh?- **Fluttershy vio pasar a dos jóvenes muchachas las cuales estaban usando solo su traje de baño**- Esas chicas… están haciendo algo malo… ¿no?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pablo dijo que no podíamos andar en ropa interior… ¿ellas son unas exhibicionistas?

-No Fluttershy, eso es un traje de baño, se usa para cuando vas a nadar o vienes a la playa

-Oh…

-¿Quieres uno?

-Son bonitos pero… No quiero hacerte gastar más dinero en mí

-Descuida, Pablo invita- **De mi bolsillo izquierdo saque la tarjeta de crédito de Pablo**

-Oh…

**/Ojos de Pablo/**

**Abrí mi billetera para sacar algo de efectivo para pagar los refrescos que compramos cuando vi que algo faltaba**

-¿Pero que?... ¿Y mi tarjeta de crédito?

-¿No la dejaste en casa?

-Nunca salgo sin ella… que extraño… no se por que pero tengo un mal presentimiento

**/Ojos de Edgar/**

-Ese…se te ve…realmente bien

-¿T…tu crees?- **Fluttershy estaba usando un traje de baño amarillo**

-Bueno, vamos a matar el tiempo en la playa

-Es…esta bien

**Tras alquilar una sombrilla y unas toallas para poner en la caliente arena me propuse a pasar el día viendo a las bellezas que corrían por la playa.**

-¿Uh…Edgar?

-¿Qué pasa Fluttershy?

-Este…traje… es un poco revelador… ¿no?

-Tranquila

-Pero…Pablo dijo

-¿Pablo no esta aquí, cierto?

-Eso creo…

-Bueno, entonces diviértete y olvida lo que el haya dicho

-Esta bien…

**Era cerca del anochecer cuando nos preparábamos para volver, Fluttershy había ido al baño de la tienda de helados así que yo estaba esperándola afuera del negocio, tras pasado unos minutos escuche**

-L…lo siento… ¿me podrían dejar pasar?

-¿Uh?... ¿Quién eres tu little bitch?

-¿Perdón?... no entendí eso ultimo- **La voz de Fluttershy era cada vez mas apagada**

**Sin dudarlo por un momento entre al negocio y vi que Dos enormes sujetos habían acorralado a Fluttershy, uno de ellos llevaba un corte estilo mohicano y el otro iba totalmente rapado**

-Oigan, aléjense de ella

-Edgar… ayúdame

**Los sujetos se acercaron a mí y con una cara de pocos amigos dijeron**

-¿Uh? ¿Y quien eres tu stupid faggot?

-¡Eso será tu madre!

-Vete al demonio de aquí, idiot, estamos ocupado con la chica de enormes senos

-¡Deja de insultarla!

-¡Dijo que te callaras!- **El sujeto de peinado mohicano me tomo de la remera y me arrojo contra las mesas, los turistas asombrados y aterrados a la vez por la escena se alejaron corriendo hacia la puerta del local.**

**El calvo tomo del brazo a Fluttershy y la estaba arrastrando hacia la puerta, con desesperación ella gritaba por ayuda.**

**Rápidamente me puse de pie y esquivando al sujeto de peinado mohicano le salte a la espalda del maldito que estaba molestando a Fluttershy**

-¡Déjala ir!

-¡fucking idiot! ¡You are dead!- **El soltó a Fluttershy y me fuertemente me agarro del brazo, por mas que me aferrara a su cuello el era mas fuerte que yo. Usando una fuerza descomunal el me lanzo contra la ventana, haciéndome atravesarla**

**Al observar mi brazo vi que tenia clavado vidrios de distintos tamaños, Fluttershy se acerco a mi y estando al borde de las lagrimas dijo**

-Vámonos de aquí… ya no quiero estar en el pueblo… vámonos

-¡Vuelve aquí, no hemos terminado contigo, faggot!- **Grito el calvo mientras salía por la ventana**

**El de peinado mohicano me tomo de la ahora destrozada remera y comenzó a golpear repetidamente mi rostro**

-¡¿Qué le estas haciendo?

-¡¿What the fuck?- **De repente los golpes dejaron de venir, al abrir un poco mis ojos vi aun tipo de cabello largo el cual estaba golpeando al mastodonte calvo**

**/Ojos de Pablo/**

-¡Te matare! ¡Te matare!- **Yo estaba encima del calvo que hasta hace unos momentos había estado golpeando a Edgar, de reojo vi que Ken estaba ayudando a Edgar y a Fluttershy**- ¡¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo, hijo de puta?

-¿Pero quien carajo eres tu?

-¡Soy el dueño de esta isla, soy la ley en este lugar!

-¡John ayuda aquí!

-¡Idiot!

**Vi a un enorme tipo de extraño peinado acercarse a mi, el fuertemente sujeto mi cabello y me arrastro unos centímetros en el suelo**

-¡Fight like a man!- Grite mientras intentaba ponerme de pie, sentí el sordo ruido de una botella al romperse, tras unos segundos vi que el mastodonte estaba gritando de dolor, en su espalda se podía ver el brillo de los fragmentos de cristal

-¡Yo te ayudo, hermano!- **Grito Ken mientras golpeaba en el rostro al adolorido yankee**

**Tras pararme lentamente me acerque al calvo y mientras presionaba su garganta con mi pie dije**

-Esta escena…me es familiar… ¿Debería dejarme llevar por el momento y dar fin a tu patética vida?

-¡Fuck you, dick-head!

-Mala elección de palabras… te daré dos opciones, la primera implica que tu y el idiota de tu amigo se vayan en este momento de mi isla y no vuelvan nunca mas, la otra también implica irte, pero en un helicóptero medico… ¿Tu que dices?

-Uh… ¡John, help me, bro!

**Al voltear mi cabeza vi que el Amigo del idiota al que estaba pisando estaba tendido en el suelo, Ken estaba sentado en su espalda observándonos con una sonrisa en su rostro**

**Tome de la camisa al calvo y lo puse de pie**

-Ahora decide

-¡Fuck you!

-Malas palabras… odio las malas palabras delante de los turistas- **Tome del cuello al calvo y lo levante unos centímetros del suelo, para una persona normal seria imposible el hacerlo pero el hecho de que hace unos años tomara esas pócimas Blutsauger hizo que la fuerza sobre humana quedara en mi**

-¡Stop! ¡Stop!

-Bien, ¿Qué tienes para decirme?

-I…i want go to my country…

-¿Que mas?

-¿please?

-Bien, buenas noches-** Tras dejarlo en el suelo hice unas señas a los policías de que lo llevaran a la comisaría**

**Me acerque a Edgar y vi que dentro de todo el estaba bien, aun que esas heridas en el brazo no me gustaban para nada.**

**Tras hacer algunas señas de entre la multitud salio Afterlife**

-Niña, encárgate de el, Ken

-¿Si?

-Llévatelos a la mansión, aun tengo que asegurarme que estos…turistas, vuelvan a su país sin causar mas daño del que ya han hecho

-Como ordenes, hermano- **Ken puso el brazo de Edgar alrededor de su cuello y lo ayudo a caminar hasta la camioneta que esperaba para llevarlos a la mansión**

_**/Ojos de Edgar, dos horas después de lo sucedido/**_

-¿Qué creen que este haciendo Pablo?

-No lo se… pero…el parecía estar enojado

**Estaba en mi habitación y junto a mi estaba Fluttershy, la cual no me había dejado solo ni un minuto desde que llegamos a la mansión**

**Supongo que se siente culpable por lo sucedido**

-El…a veces me da miedo- **Susurro Fluttershy mientras observaba por la ventana**

-¿Pablo?

-Si…su mirada…pareciera que deseaba el hacerle daño… a esos tipos

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero no deberías de temerle

-Lo se… pero, es intimidante

-Me pregunto que estará dando en la televisión- **Al prender la tele vi que había un pequeño reportaje el cual se estaba grabando en la plaza del pueblo**

**Y parado en un escenario estaba Pablo, con amabilidad pero conservando su fría seriedad dijo**

-Temo que estos…turistas, han estado causando problemas desde que llegaron. Desde que fui informado de que atacaron y dejaron mal herido a uno de nuestros visitantes decidí tomar cartas en el asunto, en estos momentos están siendo transportados hacia valencia donde tomaran un avión a su país, lamento si el pueblo de Estados unidos se siente ofendido ante esta acción, pero era necesaria para mantener y prevalecer la paz que identifica a esta isla

**Un reportero de canoso cabello levanto su mano y pregunto**

-Nos han informado varios testigos que estuvieron en la escena que usted, ataco e incluso amenazo de muerte a uno de los acusados, ¿Qué tiene que decir acerca de esto?

**Pablo cerro los ojos y estuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, su voz corto como un cuchillo el incomodo silencio que se había formado en ese lugar**

-Como dije, todo lo que eh hecho hasta ahora ah sido para proteger a mi gente y a los turistas que vienen a visitarnos, no permitiré que lastimen a alguien mas, la gente busca divertirse y tomar un descanso de sus estresantes trabajos, por lo cual buscan la paz y la amabilidad que puede ofrecerles el pueblo, si no tienen mas pregunta para hacerme me retirare

**El mismo reportero volvió a levantar su mano y pregunto**

-De seguro los turistas estarán un poco sorprendido ante esta muestra de violencia por parte de usted, ¿tiene algo para decirles?

-Si, quiero decirles que no teman, que disfruten de sus vacaciones y que visiten los distintos lugares que ofrece la isla para relajarse, lamento si los incomode e incluso si los intimide mostrando mi peor cara, es todo

**Poco después de eso Pablo se retiro, los distintos reporteros sacaban fotos, algunos comenzaron a seguirlo**

-Eh… creo…creo que estoy un poco cansado de ver televisión- **Dije tras apagar el televisor**

-Bueno… solo quería decirte que…agradezco lo que hiciste por mi…- **La voz de Fluttershy era mas baja que de lo normal**

-No fue nada

-De seguro quieres descansar… buenas noches- **Fluttershy se acerco a mi y beso mi frente, poco después de eso ella salio de la habitación**

_**/Ojos de Pablo/**_

**Observe que las camionetas de algunos reporteros me seguían hacia la mansión, acelere a todo lo que daba la motocicleta intentando perderlos**

*y es por eso que odio a la prensa…*

* * *

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Bueno, fin del capitulo 6.**_

_**¿Ustedes creen que la reacción de Pablo ante esos problemáticos turistas, fue la correcta? Y ¿Qué piensan sobre la actitud que tuvo Fluttershy ante Edgar el cual la ayudo cuado mas lo necesitaba?**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios en la caja de Reviews, es todo.**_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo, amigos!**_


	8. Capitulo 7, Twilight

_**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron un Review en el capitulo anterior, se los agradezco muchachas/os.**_

_**Bueno, ahora por favor disfruten del capitulo**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

* * *

**Desde entonces ha pasado una semana, las cosas se han tranquilizado un poco y los turistas disfrutan de su última semana de vacaciones, yo estaba junto a Fluttershy, Ken, Edgar y Twilight en el balcón de mi habitación, el viento suavemente jugaba con mi cabello**

-El otoño se acerca… dentro de poco las lluvias llegaran y las hojas comenzaran a caerse, los turistas tendrán que regresar a sus ajetreadas vidas

-¿En qué piensas hermano?- **Pregunto Ken mientras sujetaba una pequeña botella con agua**

-Dentro de poco va a ser el baile de las hojas

-Tienes razón, ¿Va a ser el próximo mes, no?

-Eso creo

**Twilight pregunto**

-¿Baile de las hojas?

-¿Ustedes celebran por que las hojas se comienzan a caer de los árboles? Que crueles…- **Dijo Fluttershy mientras miraba con lastima a los árboles**

**Tras dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada dije**

-No niñas, el festival tiene ese nombre por lo que se celebra en Otoño, y es algo que solo sucede en esta isla, veras, se celebra por la fundación del pueblo, en la mansión ofrecemos un gran baile para los habitantes del pueblo y los turistas que quedan

-Vaya… supongo que saque una conclusión… muy adelantada

-Bah, tranquila- **Puse mi mano en la cabeza de Fluttershy y suavemente alborote su cabello**- Pero si se preguntan de quien fue la idea, fue de mi hermanita

-¿De Carina?

-Ajam, ella es la que piensa en este tipo de cosas

**Ken comenzó a reírse en voz baja**

-Hermano… el año pasado sucedió algo muy gracioso

-¿Huh?

-Veras… Dante estuvo toda la noche Flirteando con unas muchachas japonesas, cuando Liriam lo vio le dio un escarmiento del cual hasta el día de hoy me acuerdo

-Pero será tonto…- **Me lleve la mano a la cara**- ¿Cómo lo castigo Liriam?

-Lo obligo a usar una tanga durante dos meses

-¿Qué?... ¿De que color?

-Roja

-Pff, hahaha, que idiota, eso le pasa por haber bebido de más

**Comencé a reírme como un desquiciado ante la sola imagen de Dante usando una tanga roja, junto a mi estaba Ken el cual se reía en voz baja mientras que las chicas tan solo nos observaban en silencio, tras secarme la lagrima que se me había escapado dije**

-Ah… Ken, me haz alegrado la tarde, bueno, supongo que vuelvo al trabajo

**Mientras sonreía camine en dirección de la oficina que estaba en la parte Este de la mansión, antes de que llegara vi a Applejack la cual estaba intentando abrir la puerta, siendo lo mas sigiloso posible me acerque a ella y estando a unos centímetros de ella un embriagador aroma llego a mi**

**Casi había olvidado el olor a manzanas que tenia en su cabello, el dulce aroma me estaba haciendo perder el control, mi respiración se hacia cada vez mas rápida, suavemente puse mi mano en su hombro y dije**

-¿Buscas algo… cariño?

-¿Pablo?

-Dime

-Por….por favor, suéltame- **Su rostro poco a poco se iba haciendo mas rojo**

-Lo siento- **No me había percatado de que mis manos estaban sujetando su cadera y que mi rostro estaba a centímetros del suyo**- Dime… ¿Necesitas algo?

**Abrí la puerta de mi oficina y con un gesto invite a Applejack a que entrara, tras dudarlo por unos segundos ella se negó moviendo su cabeza**

-Tan solo quería decirte que Twilight necesita que hagas algo por ella

-¿Twilight?

-Si, veras, ella casi no tiene ropa y Rarity me contó las maravillosas vestimentas que venden en el pueblo, por lo cual me preguntaba si podrías llevarla

-Entiendo, pero, ¿Por qué ella no vino a decírmelo?

-Por que es demasiado cerrada en algunos aspectos, el pedir favores no esta en su vocabulario, por lo cual ella no vendrá a decírtelo

-Entiendo, bien, entonces dile que vamos a ir

-Perfecto, ahora mismo voy

**Antes de que Applejack se marchara dije**

-Tú también necesitas ropa niña, así que vienes con nosotros

-¿Qué?- **Cerré la puerta de la oficina y ya estando dentro escuche que Applejack decía**- ¡Espera! ¡No necesito ropa! ¡Twilight si!

**Tarareando en voz baja camine hacia el escritorio y me propuse a trabajar lo mas rápido posible**

-Lo que tú digas, Linda, recuerda que nos vamos en unas cuatro horas, recuerda decírselo a Twilight

-¡Pero Pablo!

-Si me disculpas cariño, tengo trabajo que hacer

**/Cuatro horas después/**

-Bien, ¿Listas?

-Realmente estoy bien así… no necesito ropa, la que me presta Carina esta bien

-No digas tonterías Twilight, de seguro te veras mas bonita con ropa nueva en lugar de los viejas prendas de mi hermana

-¿T…tu crees?

-Absolutamente

-Si ya terminaste de seducir a mi amiga, estaría agradecida que nos fuéramos de una vez- **Gruño en voz baja Applejack, mientras que cada vez iba frunciendo mas y mas el seño**

-Uuh…creo…creo que mejor nos vamos

_**/treinta minutos después/**_

**Las chicas tímidamente bajaron de la camioneta, cuando estuve por hacerlo yo Astrid me tomo de la camisa y me acerco a ella**

-Pablo… no se que relación tuviste con estas muchachas, pero tan solo quiero confirmar algo… ¿ella es tu esposa?

-¿Quién, Twilight? Ella es una amiga

-¡No! ¡La otra, la rubia!

-Aah… Applejack…bueno, es complicado, veras, en un momento estuvimos casados, pero debido a… cosas del trabajo, tuve que dejarla, no nos hemos visto por cuatro años por lo cual no se si podríamos decir que seguimos casados

-Entiendo…- **Astrid me hizo unas señas para que bajara de la camioneta, no estoy seguro pero me pareció haberla escuchado susurrar algo**

-Bueno… nos vemos después Astrid

-Claro Herr Pablo, volveré por usted en unas cinco horas, que disfrute de su paseo

-Muchas gracias, hasta luego

**Me desabotone los tres primeros botones de la camisa para que el viento golpeara mi pecho, el calor que hacia en ese momento era realmente insoportable, pero la brisa que corría lo hacia mas llevadero**

_**/Cuarenta minutos después/**_

-Supongo que eso es todo

-¿Estas segura Twilight?

-Si, llevamos vestidos, pantalones, algunas camisas que me gustaron

-Entiendo pero no te olvidaste…de ya sabes

-¿Uh?

-Lo que va por debajo de la ropa

-¡ah! Eso, también llevamos unas lindas bragas de color bl….

-¡Entiendo! ¡No hace falta que me lo digas!

**Me senté en un banco, el sudor corría por mi rostro y por mi pecho. A las muchachas no les iba mejor que a mi, Gotas de sudor bajaban por el rostro de Twilight aun que Applejack también estaba sudando pero ella ocultaba su rostro con el sombrero**

-Pff… al parecer el último día de verano va a ser infernal…

-Esto no es nada para mí, el trabajo en la granja me ha hecho que me acostumbre al calor

-No lo dudo cariño, pero yo soy alguien de la ciudad, el calor para mi es cuanto poco, insoportable

-Coincido contigo… ¿Volvemos a la mansión?

-No, ya que estamos aquí demos una vuelta por los negocios, a lo mejor encontremos algo interesante que comprar

**Tome una bocanada de aire y me puse de pie, tras examinar las distintas tiendas entramos a una donde vendían libros, a la cual prácticamente fui arrastrado por Twilight**

**Mientras ella ojeaba los libros de historia yo camine hacia la parte donde estaban los de Fantasía y aventura, entre ellos estaban algunos de mis favoritos**

**Applejack se acerco a mi y con curiosidad dijo**

-Pablo

-¿Qué pasa?- **Dije sin despegar la vista de los libros**

-¿Qué significa Karmacutra?

-¿Perdón?-** Voltee la vista hacia ella y vi que el libro que ella estaba sosteniendo era uno de Kamasutra, mis ojos se abrieron completamente y mientras remojaba mis labios dije**- Eh…eso…hum…

-¿Qué? Si no puedes explicármelo lo averiguare por mi misma- **Ella estaba por abrir el libro, antes de que pudiera observar alguna de sus paginas se lo quite de las manos, con irritación ella dijo**- ¿Pero que haces?

-Huh… niña, esto… no es exactamente un libro que te vaya a gustar

-Eso lo juzgare yo

-Acércate, te explicare de que es…

**Tras decírselo en el oído ella se sonrojo, con una voz entrecortada dijo**

-S…supongo que tienes razón… no es el tipo de libro que me gusta

-Uh…iré a dejarlo a donde estaba-** Tras dejarlo en la sección de adultos volví con las chicas, vi que Twilight se estaba llevando unos cinco libros, cuatro de historia y uno de fantasía, tras pagar los libros y haber salido de la tienda observe de reojo que Twilight estaba leyendo 'Elric de melnibone'**

-Bien, tenemos tiempo antes de que volvamos a casa, ¿Qué quieren hacer?

-Tomar algo- **Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo**

-Bueno, entonces síganme

**Tras beber algo que nos refrescara en un bar cercano, nos propusimos a volver a casa**

_**/Seis horas después/**_

**Estaba en el balcón observando la tormenta que se acercaba a nosotros, los rayos iluminaban el cielo mientras que el viento movía violentamente las ramas de los árboles, una escena un poco escalofriante para algunos y para otros como yo un momento para pensar, siempre eh sido de los que se sientan a contemplar la lluvia en total silencio.**

**La puerta de mi habitación se abrió, al girar mi cabeza vi que se trataba de Twilight, la cual por alguna razón había decidido el venir a acompañarme en mi silencioso descanso**

**Ella se sentó en mi cama y silenciosamente me observaba, ya un poco extrañado ante esto dije**

-¿Necesitas algo, niña?

-Simplemente venia a decir gracias

-Si lo dices por lo de hoy, no es nada

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti para recompensarte?

**Me puse de pie y camine hacia ella, al observarla mas de cerca vi que ella tan solo estaba usando una remera de color púrpura junto a un pantalón corto, la ropa simplemente le quedaba hermosa. Pensamientos pervertidos comenzaron a cruzar por mi cabeza, deje escapar un suspiro y dije**

-No lo hice para recibir algo a cambio, es una deuda que tengo contigo- **Me senté junto a Twilight**

-¿Deuda?

-Así es, cuando llegue a ponyville tu fuiste la que me dio un lugar donde dormir y pan el cual llevarme a la boca, por lo que te estoy eternamente agradecido, hiciste los que muy pocos hubiesen hecho

-Hice lo correcto y como tu, no esperaba nada a cambio

-Tal vez, pero siento que tu amabilidad no puede quedar sin recompensa, por lo cual cualquier cosa que pidas hare hasta lo imposible para cumplirlo

**Twilight me observo en silencio por unos segundos para después dejar escapar una tímida sonrisa**

-¿Dije algo que te causo gracia?

-No, para nada, es solo que haz demostrado que me equivoque

-¿Perdón?

-Sigues siendo el mismo Pablo que conocí hace varios años, gentil, dulce, atento pero a la misma vez frío y serio

-No entiendo…

-Veras, desde la discusión que tuviste con Applejack saque la conclusión de que habías cambiado o de que estabas mostrando tu verdadero rostro, pero veo que me equivoque

-Eso parece

-Y si te soy sincera- **Ella se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta, cuando estuvo apunto de irse dijo**- me alegro el haberme equivocado

**Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta ella dijo**

-Ah, por cierto, intenta arreglar las cosas con Applejack, no quiero entrometerme en donde no me llaman pero creo que ella aun siente algo por ti

**Una vez mas estaba solo en mi habitación, me puse de pie y me saque la camisa dejando mi torso al desnudo, lentamente me acosté en la cama y mientras sonreía dije en voz baja**

-Supongo que se me ah presentado una misión imposible- **Deje escapar un suspiro y con melancolía dije-p**ero… me pregunto si podremos volver a ser lo que una vez fuimos

* * *

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- **_

_**Bien, fin del capitulo 7 y hora de las preguntas**_

_**¿Ustedes que piensan? ¿Twilight tenia razón al pensar de que Pablo había cambiado? ¿Podrán Applejack y Pablo volver a ser pareja o el tiempo y la distancia mato el amor que había entre ellos?**_

_**¡Hasta el proximo capitulo!**_


	9. Capitulo 8, Starblood Parte 1

_**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior, se los agradezco mucho.**_

_**FrankLeonHeart, me alegra saber que te gusta mi fic. Puesto que mi objetivo es el divertir a los demás, bueno, sin nada mas que decir les dejo el capitulo 8**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

* * *

**Ha pasado una semana desde que tuve esa conversación con Twilight, sus palabras me han dificultado el conciliar el sueño durante varias noches**

_***¿Realmente cambie?***_

**Al observarme en el espejo del baño me di cuenta de que era verdad, no solo mi apariencia había dejado de ser la de un adolescente, ahora era un hombre**

**Tras sonreír dije en voz baja**

-Si…si cambie, eh madurado ya no soy aquel muchacho confianzudo el cual tuvo que madurar de un día para el otro

**Desde el otro lado de la puerta se escucho la voz de Starblood la cual decía**

-Oye, sal del baño, ya haz estado como una hora ahí

-Déjame en paz niña

-a todo esto, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo? Si tantos deseos tienes de saberlo tan solo huele el ambiente

-¡Apesta!

-Jeje… es culpa del nuevo chef, aun que estoy muy agradecido de que este trabajando para nosotros, podría decirse que su comida me cae un poco…pesada

-¡Estas podrido por dentro, ve a ver a un medico!

**Escuche como Starblood se alejaba dando fuertes pisadas, sonreí burlonamente y dije**

-Me lo han dicho muchas veces

_**/Media hora después/**_

-Entonces, ¿Cómo están las cosas en el pueblo, Ken, algo importante que contarme?

-Nop, desde el pequeño accidente que tuvimos con esos tipos y desde que decidiste intervenir no ha habido ningún otro caso de violencia

-Me alegro de escuchar eso

-Parece que le haz dado un buen susto a todos, ¿Eh?- **Dijo Ken mientras sonreía burlonamente**

-Tal vez, creo…creo que aquella vez perdí un poco el control

-¿Bromeas, cierto? ¡Si hubieses perdido el control en este momento esos tipos estarían tres metros bajo tierra!

-¿Tu crees?- **Gruñí en voz baja mientras me rascaba la cabeza**

-Tranquilo, no te estoy regañando, bueno, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, le prometí a Edgar que iríamos al gamershop a comprar algunas cosas

-Entiendo, ya que estas ahí intenta conseguirme el Dragon age

-Claro, nos vemos después hermano

**Una vez que Ken salio de la habitación me puse de pie y camine hacia la puerta, tras cerrarla con llave me dispuse a tomar una siesta en el sofá de la oficina.**

_**/Dos horas después/**_

**La siesta me había ayudado a recuperar fuerzas para continuar con el trabajo, una pila de papeles por revisar y algunos que otros para aprobar se amontonaban en el escritorio de madera, me recline en la silla y deje escapar un largo suspiro mientras observaba a la amenazante montaña de papeles que se levantaban delante mío**

-Al carajo con esto, que Randall continúe el trabajo por mi, me voy a casa- **Me puse de pie y siguiendo una vieja costumbre mía intente abrir la ventana para después darme cuenta de que esto no era Ponyville, y que Randall no estaba aquí, el silencio se hizo en la habitación**- Que idiota soy…

**Una melancólica sonrisa se grabo en mi rostro, tras pensarlo durante unos segundos me volví a sentar para continuar con mi trabajo**

**Por cada reporte revisado pareciese que se sumaban dos mas, el aburrimiento ya era algo mas que obvio tan solo tenia deseos de patear el escritorio e irme a ver televisión o al observatorio.**

**Gruñí en voz baja mientras que continuaba con mi trabajo**

_**/Dos horas después/**_

**Al fin había terminado, cada maldito papel había sido revisado y los más importantes habían sido sellados**

**Con mi mano izquierda me estaba rascando la cabeza mientras que con la derecha jugaba con el bolígrafo que hasta hace unos minutos había estado usando, me recline en la silla y dije en voz baja**

-¿Quién diría… que llegaría a conseguir tanto?- **Los recuerdos de los momentos vividos en mi tierra natal vinieron a mi cabeza, risas, peleas, llantos, los recuerdos de las fiestas de fin de año, el único momento en el que se reunía toda la familia para despedir al año viejo y saludar al nuevo, deseándose entre ellos que la prosperidad no abandone nuestras vidas**- Esa fue la ultima vez… que estuve con mi familia

**Abrí el cajón del escritorio y de ahí saque una vieja fotografía, en ella aparecían Carina, Dante y yo, abrazando a una pareja mayor, el hombre de canoso cabello sonreía mientras que la señora junto a el abrazaba tiernamente a Carina**

**A pesar de que luche para no hacerlo unas rebeldes lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos, con melancolía dije**

-Mis viejos… me pregunto… que habrá sido de ellos

**Lentamente la puerta se abrió y a los pocos segundos Afterlife acompañada por Fluttershy habían entrado a la habitación.**

**Mas no me di cuenta de su presencia, puesto que estaba profundamente sumido en mis pensamientos, no fue hasta que Fluttershy dijo en mi oído izquierdo**

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

**Por simple reflejos metí rápidamente la foto en el cajón y lo cerré con llave**

**Oculte mi rostro con el cabello y disimuladamente seque las lagrimas que corrían por mi rostro, ya estando un poco mas calmado dije con irritación**

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no tocan la puerta?

-P…pero lo hicimos

-¿De verdad?... bueno, no importa, ¿Qué desean?

-Liriam quería hablar contigo por lo cual nos mando a buscarte, dijo que la cena esta lista

-¿La cena?- **Observe hacia la ventana y vi que la noche ya se había hecho**

_***¿Cuánto tiempo estuve pensando en mis viejos?***_

-En un rato voy… necesito estar un minuto a solas

-Es…esta bien- **Dijo Fluttershy la cual salio de la habitación, a diferencia de ella, Afterlife aun estaba de pie frente a mí**

-¿Qué quieres?

-A ti te sucede algo

-No es nada niña, estoy bien

-¿No confías lo suficiente en mi?

-No es eso, es solo que… basta, no quiero hablar de ello

-Por favor… eres como un hermano mayor para mi, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, quiero saberlo- A**fterlife se arrodillo frente a mi y gentilmente quito el cabello que cubría mi rostro**

**Con delicadeza tome su mano y bese su palma, ya con una sonrisa dije**

-Como dije, no es nada

-¿Seguro?

-Súper seguro, ven, los demás nos esperan para cenar

**/Durante la cena/**

**Las animadas peleas entre Ken, Edgar y Dante por el ultimo pedazo de pastel de manzana divertían a todos, incluso Fluttershy se reía ante tal espectáculo, pero alguien faltaba aquí, Starblood no se había presentado para cenar, lo cual de por si era raro puesto que le encantaba robarles el postre a los muchachos con el único fin de verlos enojar**

**Me acerque a Liriam la cual estaba disfrutando de su rebanada de pastel**

-¿Dónde esta Starblood?

-Dijo que no se sentía bien por lo cual se fue a su habitación

-¿Se sentía mal?

-Eso creo… al menos parecía estar mas pálida de lo normal, creo que esta por enfermarse

-Ya veo, voy a ir a verla

**Al llegar a la habitación de Starblood vi que la puerta estaba abierta, por lo cual sin dudarlo ni por un segundo camine hacia dentro**

**La luces de la habitación estaban apagadas y lo único que penetraba la intensa oscuridad eran los rayos de la tormenta que se acercaba, lentamente camine hacia la cama para ver si Starblood estaba descansando pero el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse llamo mi atención**

-Al parecer una pequeña mosquita…vino a parar a las redes de la araña

-¿S…s…Starblood…eres…tu?

* * *

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que siguen el fic y un agradecimiento de todo corazón a Adriana-Valkyrie la cual me ah ayudado a terminar este capitulo, lamento mucho las tardanzas pero entre el colegio y algunos que otros temas me han hecho atrasar en la entrega del capitulo ocho.**_

_**Espero que sepan comprenderlo e intentare no atrasarme tanto, ahora, ¿Ustedes que creen que vaya a pasar con Pablo? ¿Cuáles serán las intenciones de Starblood?**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios en la caja de Reviews, ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**_


	10. Capitulo 9, Starblood parte 2

-Pequeña…pequeña mosquita, viniste a mi, descuida, seré amable contigo- **Starblood se iba a acercando a mi, se veía nerviosa, sus manos les temblaban, sentía que ella examinaba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo**

-A…aléjate, no se que estas pensando hacer pero tan solo aléjate- **Sin quitarle la vista de encima lentamente camine hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la pared, estaba atrapado, las únicas salidas posibles eran la puerta que estaba al otro lado de la habitación y la ventana que estaba junto a mi, pero el caer desde un tercer piso podría ser un poco…peligroso y mas con la furiosa tormenta que se libraba afuera-**¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Es esto lo que deseabas? ¿Hacerme daño? ¿Quién te envía? ¡Responde!

**Starblood se detuvo a tan solo unos centímetros de mí y guardo silencio durante varios minutos, después de eso ella comenzó a reír**- ¿Enviarme? ¿Acaso crees que alguien podría controlarme? No… todavía no ah nacido el que sea capaz de ponerme una soga en el cuello y usarme cual perro de caza

-Entonces…si nadie te envía… ¿Qué quieres de mi? no tengo nada salvo mi familia

-¿Qué no tienes nada? ¿Y esta casa? ¿Y la casa en equestria?- **La sonrisa en su rostro y la manera en la que me estaba tratando me hacia recordar a los gatos, la manera en la que juegan con su presa, dándoles la esperanza de escapar para después ser aplastadas por sus patas y engullidas vivas**

-C…como dije, no tengo nada salvo mi familia, nada de esto me pertenece, los verdaderos propietarios de mis bienes son mi familia, Carina, Edgar, Ken, Dante, Liriam y los mocosos, de ellos es mi fortuna- **Un frío sudor comenzó a correr por mi cuerpo, con la mirada intentaba encontrar alguna forma de escapar, el mas mínimo descuido de Starblood podría significar un segundo de ventaja**

**Una sombría sonrisa se grabo en el rostro de Starblood y con un poco de melancolía dijo-**¿Familia?...

-Así es, familia, ¿Tu tienes familia, cierto?

-Te…tenia un hermano…pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que…desde que…- **Starblood observo el piso, como si estuviera luchando contra las palabras que intentaban escapar de su boca**

**Sin pensarlo dos veces salte encima de la cama y me abalance en dirección de la puerta, para mi mala fortuna al intentar abrirla vi que esta había sido cerrada con llave, Starblood giro hacia mi y burlonamente me enseño las llaves.**

-D…dámelas…

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Déjame salir Starblood… no se cuales son tus intenciones conmigo, pero créeme, nada bueno saldrá de esto- **Estire mi mano hacia ella esperando que en cualquier momento me entregara las llaves de la puerta**

-Si tantos deseos tienes de salir de aquí, tendrás que venir a por mí

-¿Ir a por ti? ¡No golpeare a una chica! ¡No te hare daño!

-Entonces tendrás que ser creativo si quieres irte de aquí- **Ella guardo las llaves dentro de su ropa interior**

-¿Pero que…?- **La mire con incredulidad, ¿Realmente me esta proponiendo hacer lo que yo creía? ¿O era otro de sus juegos? Trague un poco de saliva y recobrando la compostura dije- Starblood…basta por favor…**

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te parezco atractiva?

-No es eso… eres una muchacha hermosa, pero debes respetarte… ¿Qué pensaría tu hermano si te viera en este instante?

**La voz de Starblood se lleno de ira, me tomo del cuello de la camisa y empujándome contra la pared dijo**

-¡No lo nombres! ¡No sabes nada de el! ¡No te atrevas a siquiera nombrarlo con tu boca de mandril!

-Entonces…respétate… y dime por que haces esto… ¿Por qué me encierras aquí?

-¡Cállate y vete de una maldita vez! ¡No quiero ver tu maldito rostro de chimpancé!

-Si es ese tu deseo, entonces así será, dame las llaves y me iré

**Rápidamente Starblood puso las llaves de la puerta en mi mano, trague un poco de saliva al imaginarme el lugar donde las había escondido, pero rápidamente me aleje de esos pensamientos, no quería estar ni un minuto mas en esa habitación, cuando estuve por abrir la puerta el mismo sentimiento que tuve el día que Chrysalis me había encerrado en la torre vino a mi**

_***Maldita sea mi personalidad… maldito sea este sentimiento de culpa…joder***_

**Guarde las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón y camine hacia Starblood**

-Dime muchacha, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-¡¿Sigues aquí?! ¡Creí haberte dicho que te fueras!

-Por favor, responde, estas más nerviosa que de lo normal, ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Nada que a ti te importe!

**Deje escapar un suspiro y me senté en el suelo**

-Pues, de aquí no me muevo hasta que me lo digas

-Maldito mono mal afeitado cabeza de piedra- L**os insultos de Starblood continuaron durante varios minutos, aun que algunos de ellos llegaron a molestarme, mas no me moví de mi lugar en el suelo, ya resignada ella me observo y dijo**- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

-Aun que la curiosidad mato al gato, supongo que puedo perder una vida de las cuatro que me quedan- **El tono juguetón con el que había dicho esa oración había hecho sonreír un poco a Starblood, pero ella rápidamente cambio su expresión a una mas seria**

-Si te lo cuento, tienes que prometerme que no harás nada para hacerme daño, ¿Entendido?

-Tranquila, como dije antes, jamás dañaría a una chica, al menos, no intencionalmente

-Es suficiente para mi- **Ella se sentó delante de mi y comenzó su relato, la razón por la que me había encerrado en esa habitación era para alimentarse de mi energía, puesto que le era necesaria para mantener su forma como Starblood y no volver a ser Poem Light, aun que desearía y preferiría que fuera Poem Light la que estuviera aquí temo que seria un poco difícil el explicarle como llego a este mundo**

**Me contó sobre su hermano, el era un soldado que había muerto ya hace tiempo.**

**El tiempo pasaba y el reloj de mi celular ya marcaban las tres de la madrugada, Starblood se veía aun mas agitada que antes y con mas nerviosidad, ella se puso de pie y dijo**

-Entonces ahora ya lo sabes todo, tienes dos opciones, una es dejarme que me alimente de ti y así poder conservar esta forma, o evitar que me alimente y volver a ser Poem Light, la cual sufrirá de una grave enfermedad en lo que recupera fuerzas

-Pues, desde mi punto de vista, tu eres peligrosa, podrías hacer mucho daño si recuperas tu fuerzas- **Starblood dio unos pasos hacia atrás en dirección de la ventana, me aclare la voz y continúe**- Pero, si el que vuelvas a ser Poem Light significa que ella va a estar gravemente enferma durante un tiempo, prefiero evitarle el sufrimiento

-¿Qué…que quieres decir?-** Ella se detuvo a tan solo unos centímetros de la ventana**

-A lo que voy es que accedo a hacerlo, pero tienes que prometer que no me mataras, ni me dejaras como a esas 'victimas' que describiste, con los ojos blancos y en un estado de cansancio extremo

-¿Por…por que lo haces?

-¿Por qué no? Digo, me caías mal, de hecho tu presencia me molestaba, pero después de haber escuchado por todo lo que pasaste supongo que puedo darte una segunda oportunidad, y para darte una muestra de confianza, dejare que te alimentes de mi, pero tu tienes que mostrar esa misma confianza al evitar dejarme casi vacío, ¿Qué dices?

-¿Cómo sabes que cumpliré mi palabra?

-Por que confío en ti, de eso se trata, así que ven muchacha, aliméntate de una vez y deja de perder tiempo- **Me desabotone la camisa y la lance sobre la cama, tras ponerme de pie y el haber abierto la ventana para que entrara un poco de aire fresco me senté en el suelo apoyando mi espalda contra la pared**

**Ella se sentó a mi lado y pronto un aura de tono rojo cubrió mi cuerpo, al principio me sentía raro, era como si miles de hormigas recorrieran cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, después de eso comencé a sentir cosquillas, pero Starblood parecía ir recuperando fuerzas, las manos le habían dejado de temblar y su mirada parecía estar mas tranquila, deje escapar un suspiro y con mi mano derecha jugaba con las llaves que tenia guardada en el bolsillo**

**Aclare mi voz y pregunte**

-Entonces… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien…supongo

-Uhm…ya veo

-¿Y tu?

-Eh pasado por cosas peores

-Es extraño

-¿Qué cosa?

-Normalmente en este punto la mayoría no puede hablar con naturalidad, en cambio tu lo haces como si nada

-Eh pasado por muchas cosas, supongo que no soy alguien normal

-Si tú lo dices, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro

-Recuerdo que no tenias los ojos rojos… bueno, los recuerdos de Poem Light

-Ah, si, bueno… eso se debe a una pequeña pócima

-¿Pócima?

-Sep…creo…creo que se llamaban blutsauger, o algo así

-Entiendo…-**Estuvimos en silencio durante varios minutos, el sudor ya comenzaba a recorrer mi cuerpo y mi respiración se había vuelto más pesada, ella me observo y pregunto**-¿quieres que me detenga?

-¿Ya tienes lo suficiente por ahora?

-Creo que si

-Entonces…te agradecería que pares de una vez, me estoy comenzando a sentir mareado

-Hum…claro- **El aura que cubría mi cuerpo poco a poco fue desapareciendo, Starblood parecía estar mejor que nunca, en cambio yo apenas podía caminar en línea recta. Mi estado era similar al de un borracho**

-Oye…creo…creo que necesito dormir un poco… ¿me ayudas?

-**(Suspiro)** esta bien, pero que no se te haga costumbre el pedirme favores-**Puse mi brazo por encima de su hombro y juntos caminamos hacia mi habitación**

-Gracias niña…ahora, te agradecería que me dejes solo

-Esta bien…

**Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y ya cuando estuve por entrar, Starblood dijo**

-Oye…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Gracias por lo de hace un rato…

-Nah…no fue nada, si te vuelves a sentir…eh…hambrienta, me avisas, prefiero que te alimentes de mi a que ataques a los turistas o al personal de la mansión, ¿Entendido?

-Uhm…hasta mañana

-Ajam, nos vemos mañana por la tarde

**Me tambalee hacia la cama y me deje caer en ella, el ruido de la lluvia y el fresco viento que entraba por la ventana hacia que me relajara cada vez más, rápidamente caí profundamente dormido**

_**/A la mañana siguiente/**_

**El cansancio que sentía era comparable al que sufrí después de haber pasado toda la noche luchando en la batalla del puente, cada músculo de mi cuerpo me dolía.**

**Deje escapar un largo suspiro y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para alcanzar al control remoto de la televisión la encendí**

**Lo mismo de siempre, las noticias de la isla, comerciales de las tiendas de ropa y restaurantes, dibujos animados, series y películas.**

**Aburrido de la televisión la termine apagando y lentamente me puse de pie, busque mi camisa por todos lados pero no la encontré por lo cual camine en dirección de la cocina estando con el torso desnudo.**

**Estaba acostumbrado a que el personal de la mansión susurrara cosas sobre las cicatrices que tenía en mi torso, brazos y espalda**

**Cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras me cruce con Starblood la cual parecía estar mas energética que nunca, por la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro era obvio que alguna broma ya había hecho, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca dije**

-Hola, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien, ¿y tu?

-Eh estado peor

-Si tú lo dices

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-Bueno, ah decir verdad es que quería decirte algo importante

-Adelante

-Creo que llego la hora de irme

-¿Irte?

-Así es, con mis fuerzas restauradas creo que tendré el poder suficiente como para abrir un portal hacia equestria

-Entiendo, ¿Cuándo te iras?

-En lo posible cuanto antes, creo que esta misma noche abriré el portal

-Ya veo, bueno, tan solo recuerda que siempre serás bienvenida aquí y si sientes hambre, ya sabes donde encontrarme

_**/Esa misma noche/**_

-Bueno, cuídate mucho niña

-Lo mismo digo, bueno, es hora de partir- **Un portal de casi dos metros se abrió frente a Starblood y ella rápidamente lo atravesó, a los pocos segundos un gran destello de color rojo nos cegó a todos.**

**Cuando al fin pudimos ver con normalidad vimos que el lugar donde había estado el portal ahora no era más que una mancha de color negro en el suelo. El patio de la mansión estaba en total silencio poco a poco todos comenzaron a irse.**

**Los únicos que quedamos en ese lugar fuimos Applejack, Twilight y yo**

-Entonces…parece que se ha ido

-Eso creo, al menos sabemos que estará bien, es una chica fuerte- **Dijo Applejack mientras levantaba su sombrero del suelo y se lo ponía en la cabeza**

-¿Qué creen que haya venido a buscar a este lugar?- **Pregunto Twilight**

-Ni idea, pero creo que esta no será la ultima vez que la veamos, estoy seguro de que nos encontraremos de nuevo

**Puse mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Applejack y Twilight, mientras sonreía dije**

-Vamos adentro, creo que dentro de poco va a ser la hora de la cena

* * *

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron su Review en el capitulo anterior, lamento si tarde en subir este capitulo pero debido a que mi Internet no andaba bien, me fue imposible el subirlo antes, muchas gracias a Adriana-Valkirie la cual me presto su OC para estos capítulos**

**¿Creen que Starblood volverá a presentarse en la casa de Pablo? ¿Qué es lo que motivo a Pablo para dejar que Starblood se alimentara de el? ¡Dejen sus comentarios en la caja de Reviews!**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

P.D: ¡Fuck you Internet! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻


	11. Capitulo 10, Dashi

_**Agradezco a los que dejaron un Review en el capitulo anterior, bueno, ahora una pequeña advertencia, este capitulo va a ser un poco picante y si son menores los que leen esto, y al decir menores me refiero a gente de dieciséis para abajo, por favor léanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad, tampoco es que vaya a ver una gran escena pero, ya saben, es mejor advertir desde el principio.**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

* * *

**/Ojos de Rainbow Dash/**

**Eran las tres de la madrugada y no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, pero era a causa de lo que me había dicho Starblood**

_*Flash back*_

_*-¿No haz pensado en tener algo con Pablo?_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡El es de Applejack!_

_-¿Segura? Por que según recuerdo ellos se habían separado, así que el esta libre, dime… ¿acaso no te gusta?_

_-No…no es eso, es solo que…_

_-¿Hmm?_

_-Bueno…Applejack es mi amiga… no quiero hacerla sufrir_

_-No debería decirte esto pero, creo que debes saberlo, ¿No haz notado como el te mira?_

_-¿Cómo me mira? ¿De que hablas?_

_-El coquetea contigo, la manera en que te habla, en la que te trata, incluso en su mirada e notado lujuria_

_-¡¿L…lujuria?!_

_-Así es…el te desnudaba con la mirada y quien sabe que habrá pasado por su cabeza en esos momentos, tal vez las miles de cosas que desea hacer contigo_

_-¡B…basta…N…no digas mas!_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes extraña?_

_-¡Cállate!_

_-Juju…el desea tenerte entre sus brazos y el juntar sus labios con los tuyos…y no hablo de tu boca_

_-¡Basta! ¡No escuchare más!_

_*Fin del Flash back*_

-¡Aah! ¡Maldición no puedo dormir!- **Con desesperación comencé a alborotar mi cabello después de eso deje escapar un largo suspiro**

_***Supongo…supongo que a Pablo no le molestara si uso su computadora… digo, no es que quiera verlo ni nada parecido…***_

**Lo único que iluminaba mi camino hacia la habitación de Pablo era la luz de la luna que entraba por los grandes ventanales, cuando estuve cerca de la puerta vi acercarse a alguien conocido**

-¿Rainbow Dash? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿A…Applejack?

-Si…soy yo, pero aun no me haz dicho que haces aquí

-Bueno…tan solo…estaba…eh… ¿Paseando?

-Aja, claro, ¿y te detuviste a descansar las piernas justo afuera de la habitación de Pablo, no?

-Eh…exacto ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

-Paseando también…

-ya veo…

**Un incomodo silencio se hizo entre nosotras dos, sentía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, o volando lo mas rápido que pudiera, al menos, si aun conservara mis alas**

-Creo…creo que mejor vuelvo a la cama

-Si, yo también lo hare, buenas noches Dash

-Uhm…buenas noches Applejack

**Antes de que nos fuéramos escuchamos la voz de Pablo que decía**

-Entonces Ken, ¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Pues, no podía dormir así que pensé en pasar algo de tiempo contigo

-Ya veo, entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Pues, podríamos charlar un poco

-Suena bien, ¿sobre que?

-Pues, ¿Qué tipo de chicas te gustan?

-Hum, difícil pregunta, a ver

**Tanto yo como Applejack pegamos nuestras orejas a la puerta y atentamente escuchamos la charla de Ken con Pablo**

-Pues, me gusta que sean más bajitas que yo, bueno, aun que es difícil encontrar una chica que sea más alta, puesto que mido dos metros

-Eres un maldito gigante, no me quiero imaginar como serian tus hijos si también tuvieran una madre tan alta como tu

**Applejack y yo nos miramos durante unos segundos, era obvio que nosotras cumplíamos en ese aspecto, aun que Applejack era un poco más alta que yo**

**Entonces escuchamos la Voz de Ken que pregunto**

-¿Y que mas?

-Pues, si te soy sincero, las chicas con pelo corto me vuelven loco, no tan corto como un hombre pero ya sabes, llegándole hasta los hombros

**Un escalofrío corrió por mi espalda, la única con cabello corto en la mansión era yo, Observe de reojo a Applejack y vi que ella se estaba sosteniendo el pelo**

-¿Y que prefieres? ¿Rubia o pelirroja?

-Hmm… ninguna de las dos, me gustan más las chicas con pelo negro

-¿Pelo negro?

-Ajam, así como el mío, aun que no puedo negar que las pelirrojas tienen su encanto

**Las dos nos mantuvimos en silencio y continuamos escuchando**

-¿Y la personalidad?

-Pues, me gustan las chicas inteligentes, ya sabes, alguien de quien pueda aprender nuevas cosas todos los días

-Pero eso puedes hacerlo con cualquier chica

-Tal vez, pero creo que una chica inteligente es muy atractiva

-¿Así como una profesora o una rata de biblioteca?

-Oye, ¿otra vez estuviste viendo ese tipo de películas?

-Bueno, no es mi culpa, después de todo al único que observan en esta casa es a ti

-¿Perdón?

-_Idiota_… pero bueno, ¿Qué mas?

-Pues, aparte de inteligente me gustan las chicas tranquilas, con la cual me pueda sentar frente a la chimenea para leer un libro juntos

-¿Desde cuando te gustan los libros?

-Pues, son una buena fuente de conocimientos, y para matar el tiempo son bastante buenos

-Si tú lo dices

**La imagen de Pablo abrazando a Twilight mientras leían un libro juntos vino a mi cabeza, la mirada de Applejack indicaba que ella estaba imaginando lo mismo**

-Aah… esto es aburrido, ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Pues, si quieres podemos jugar al Diablo II

-¿Al diablo II? ¿Y por que no jugamos al III?

-Por que un clásico siempre será un clásico, y los clásicos, me encantan

-Esta bien… ¿En donde nos habíamos quedado?

-Creo que estábamos en el campamento de las arpías

**Escuchamos el ruido del teclado de Pablo y poco después el ruido de alguien que se lanzaba a la cama**

-¿Crees que nos será difícil matar a cuervo sangriento?

-Nah, es fácil, tan solo lleva pociones y ten cuidado con los zombis

_**/Por la tarde/**_

**Apenas pude dormir anoche, además de haber estado pensando lo que me había dicho Starblood el hecho de que escuche lo que Pablo le decía a Ken me hizo aun mas difícil el poder dormirme**

_***Veamos…Yo tengo dos de las cualidades que a Pablo le gustan…no soy alta y tengo el cabello corto… ¡¿Pero por que estoy pensando en esto?! ¡A mi no me gusta el!***_

**Mientras caminaba hacia el comedor no me di cuenta que alguien venia delante de mi, no fue hasta que choque con el que me di cuenta de su presencia, con irritación dije**

-¡¿Acaso estas ciego?!

-¡Wow! ¡Tranquila muchacha, fue un accidente!

-¡¿EH?! ¿Pa…Pablo?

-¿Qué pasa Dashi? ¿Por qué estas de mal humor? ¿Extrañas tus alas?

-Bueno… un poco, disculpa por lo de recién

-No te preocupes, pero…te noto extraña, ¿Sucede algo?

-¡No!

-Esta bien… parece que alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo…así que mejor me voy

-¡Espera!- **Antes de que pudiera detenerlo vi que el se alejo en dirección de su oficina, algo extraño me sucedía, jamás me había puesto así de nerviosa estando cerca de el**

_**/Mas tarde ese mismo día, ojos de Pablo/**_

-Aah…- **Deje escapar un gran suspiro mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en el escritorio, había sido un largo día y lo único que podría relajarme en este momento seria el tomar un baño, afuera una gran tormenta se libraba, los relámpagos daban una sensación de que en cualquier momento impactarían contra algún árbol y lo partirían en dos**

**Lentamente me puse de pie y camine en dirección del baño una vez que me desnude entre en la bañera donde mis músculos lentamente se iban relajando gracias al agua caliente**

**Me puse las manos detrás de la cabeza y en voz baja dije**

-Me pregunto que le pasara a Dashi, ella generalmente no se comporta así, ¿Estará en uno de sus días?

**La luz se había ido y a los pocos segundos se escucho un fuerte relámpago, era obvio lo que había sucedido por lo cual simplemente quedaba esperar a que la luz volviera, no me molestaba el estar en la oscuridad por lo cual continúe con mi baño como si nada**

**Sentí la puerta abrirse y los pocos segundos escuche la voz de Astrid, con pesimismo ella decía**

-Aah… últimamente no eh podido pasar tiempo con Pablo… el trabajo y esas muchachas lo tienen demasiado ocupado…y para sumarle mas problemas ahora su esposa esta aquí

_***¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Acaso no sabe que estoy ocupando el baño?***_

**En silencio continúe escuchando**

-Encima ese maldito relámpago hizo explotar los fusibles… tendré que encargarme de eso durante la mañana… ahora es demasiado peligroso el ir, ahora lo único que deseo es el tomar un baño para relajarme- **Escuche como ella se iba quitando la ropa, poco después de eso sus ligeros pasos acercándose a la bañera**

_***Oye…debes de estar jugando conmigo…***_

**Ella se detuvo a unos metros de la bañera y tomo algo del piso**

-¿Qué esto?- **Hubo silencio durante unos segundos hasta que ella dijo- **Esto parece ser…la camisa de Pablo… ¿otra vez se olvido de dejarla en el canasto?**-Escuche como ella olía mi camisa, me estaba empezando a sentir un poco incomodo, poco después de eso escuche que ella decía**- Ah…huele tan bien… esto no es bueno… si continuo así voy a perder el control…

**En su voz se podía notar que había lujuria, no se si fue por el calor de la bañera o por los leves gemidos que daba Astrid pero sentí que alguien se iba despertando**

_***¡Quieto! ¡Si ella nos encuentra de esta manera, nos mata!***_

-Aah…bueno…no importa…ya me encargare yo de la camisa… por ahora quiero bañarme…- **Ella continuo avanzando hasta la bañera, sentí como ella tocaba la superficie de el agua con la mano**-Extraño… ¿también se le habrá olvidado el dejar que el agua se vaya? Bueno…no importa

**No fue hasta que ella toco mis piernas con sus manos que sintió a alguien ahí**

-¡¿Quién…quien esta ahí?!

-Hola Astrid…

-¡¿PABLO?!

-Uhu… si, soy yo

-¡L…lo siento, no sabia que estaba aquí!

**Ella estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de mi, a pesar de la oscuridad absoluta que había en la habitación pude ver su silueta, me sentí aun mas incomodo cuando vi sus pechos, ya utilizando las dos manos para taparme mis partes privada dije con un poco de vergüenza**

-Astrid… ¿Podrías darte la vuelta por favor?

-¡¿Eh?!

-Es…es para poder salir de la bañera…

-¡Claro! ¡Lo siento!-** Ella no paraba de decir 'Lo siento' si no fuera por que mi 'amigo' se había despertado la escena me hubiese podido parecer graciosa**

**Rápidamente me tape con la toalla y Salí del baño, ya casi corriendo me dirigí a mi habitación donde me pude vestir, exhausto por las distintas cosas que me habían sucedido a lo largo del día me deje caer en la cama**

_***Ugh…eso fue incomodo…Astrid es linda, inteligente y bastante amable con mi familia… si no hubiera salido de ese baño…quizás…quizás…ah…***_

_**/Media hora después/**_

**Me desperté debido a que tenia algo de hambre, en medio de la oscuridad camine en dirección de la cocina mientras cantaba en voz baja 'Fear of the dark'**

**Cuando pase por cerca de las escaleras escuche a Fluttershy que hablaba con Edgar**

**Con confianza el decía**

-Tranquila Fluttershy, no hay nada que temer

-Pero…pero esta muy oscuro, y Rainbow Dash me dijo que la oscuridad es el hogar de los monstruos…

-Eso no existe, pero dime, ¿Qué tipo de monstruo es ese?

-Vam…vampiros… seres de largos colmillos y de ojos rojos

-¿Vampiros? ¡Jaja! Eso no existe linda, ven, no tengas miedo, vamos a la cocina a comer algo

-Uhu…

**Le toque el hombro a Fluttershy y dije**

-Exacto, esas cosas no existen

**Un relámpago ilumino toda la habitación, Fluttershy al ver mis colmillos y mis ojos rojos dio un largo grito el cual por poco hace que se me revienten los tímpanos**

-¡Aah! ¡FLUTTERSHY SOY YO! ¡PABLO!

**De un momento al otro Fluttershy se callo, con desconfianza ella pregunto**

-¿Pablo?

-Si niña, joder, por poco haces que mi cabeza explote

-Per…perdón

**Edgar se puso entre nosotros y dijo**

-Vamos, fue un accidente, no te enojes con ella

-Esta bien, tampoco es que vaya a hacerle algo, vamos, que ya pareces su novio por como la defiendes

-¿No…novio?-**Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo**

**Después de eso camine hacia la cocina donde comí algo de fruta y volví a mi habitación, la parte Oeste de la mansión estaba en total silencio, incluso podría llegar a aterrar a algunos.**

-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, no es que pueda hacer muchas cosas a oscuras

**/Tres horas después/**

**El Rechinar de la puerta al abrirse hizo que me despertara, como era de esperarse aun estaba todo a oscuras, con rapidez escuche que alguien se acercaba a mi y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta sentí que se habían sentado a mi lado, me mantuve en silencio y sin hacer ni un solo movimiento, reconocí el ruido de alguien que se estaba sacando la ropa y a los pocos segundos esa persona estaba encima mío**

**Explorando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con sus manos, comenzó desde las piernas y fue subiendo evitando el tocar mi entrepierna, continuo subiendo hasta llegar a mi rostro.**

**Cuando estuve a punto de hablar sentí sus labios, me estaba besando con pasión, incluso llego a meter su lengua en mi boca.**

**Poco a poco mi cuerpo se iba calentando y mi 'amigo' iba despertando una vez más.**

**Su busto estaba presionándose contra mi cuerpo haciendo que cada vez me fuera más difícil el evitar que mis instintos más primitivos tomaran control de mí**

**La misteriosa persona separo sus labios de los míos dejando hilos de saliva entre nuestras bocas, tome un poco de aire y casi como si susurrara dije**

-¿Quién…quien eres?

-….- **Sus manos una vez mas volvieron a recorrer mi cuerpo, pero estaba vez se dirigían a una parte en especial**

-No te acerques ahí-** La erección ya era algo obvio, incluso para esa persona que estaba sentada en mi estomago, al echarse para atrás logro tocarla con su espalda, con un poco de vergüenza dije**- Dime quien eres, y sobre todo, ¿Qué vienes a buscar aquí?

-….- **Una vez mas la misteriosa persona guardo silencio, tímidamente ella comenzó a sacarme el pantalón, dejándome en ropa interior**

-¡Basta! ¡No toques ahí!-** Antes de que pudiera detenerla ella volvió a besarme y su lengua una vez mas estaba luchando contra la mía, el placer que sentía era indescriptible, ella me quito la ropa interior dejándome totalmente desnudo.**

**Rápidamente la sujete de la cintura y gire, ahora era yo el que estaba encima de la misteriosa figura**

**Sentí su mirada pegada a mi, su respiración acelerada y los gemidos que daba me estaban volviendo loco**

**Lentamente me acerque a su boca y la bese.**

-No se quien eres…y que vienes a buscar aquí, pero créeme, haz despertado la peor parte de mi- **con mi mano recorrí su cuerpo en dirección hacia su jardín privado**- mi parte lujuriosa

**/A la mañana siguiente/**

**Lentamente abrí mis ojos, las cortinas de la habitación estaban cerradas por lo cual muy poca luz lograba entrar, aun que la suficiente como para darme cuenta en donde estaba.**

**Bostece con mucha pereza mientras me rascaba el estomago, mi cabello era un verdadero desorden y la cama no estaba en mejor condiciones que el.**

**Baje un poco la mirada y note que estaba desnudo, extrañado ante esto me puse a pensar lo sucedido.**

**Entonces recordé lo que había pasado anoche, alguien había entrado a mi habitación y habíamos terminado haciéndolo.**

-Creí….creí que había sido un sueño

**Rápidamente me senté en la cama y mientras me sujetaba la cabeza dije**

-¡¿Qué hice?! ¡Mierda!

* * *

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**¿Estuvo picantito el capitulo, no? Bueno, al menos les advertí que este capitulo iba a ser así. Hora de las preguntas**_

_**¿Quién creen que fue la misteriosa persona que se metió a la habitación de Pablo? Dejen sus comentarios en la caja de Reviews, bueno, eso es todo por ahora**_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**_


	12. Capitulo 11, El baile de las hojas

_**Gracias a los que dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior, ahora sin anda mas que decir, les dejo el capitulo 11**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

* * *

**Las semanas pasaron y mi pequeña investigación sobre la misteriosa figura que había entrado esa noche a mi habitación no había mejorado, de hecho la unica pista que tenia era un pequeño cabello rubio, las únicas que podrían haber estado en esa parte de la mansión durante la noche eran, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y la encargada de la seguridad de la mansión, Astrid.**

**Por un momento había pensado el interrogarlas, pero ¿Qué diría? 'Ah, hola muchacha, sabes, tengo una duda, ¿Eres tu con la que me acosté hace unas semanas?' era demasiado arriesgado el hacerlo, y realmente no quiero empeorar mi relación con Applejack, y mucho menos ahora que cuando al fin las peleas habían cedido y nos estábamos llevando un poco mejor.**

**Era cerca del medio día y las preparaciones para el baile de las hojas estaban por terminar, cuando el sol se ocultara y las luces del pueblo comenzaran a prenderse los pueblerinos y los turistas vendrían en masa a la mansión donde podrían disfrutar de la velada.**

**El personal de la mansión corrían de un lado a otro preparando las decoraciones, los chefs preparaban los apetitosos bocadillos que tanto le gustaban a los invitados, pastelillos, helados caseros, pasteles bañados en chocolate y muchas otras delicias.**

**Astrid no estaba en mejor posición, puesto que como encargada de la seguridad, era su deber el estar preparada para cualquier tipo de problema, desde un borracho problemático hasta un golpe terrorista.**

**Es como ella decía 'Jamás se esta demasiado preparado, lo impensable puede suceder en lo que te toma pestañar'**

**Con tanto bullicio y agitación, era imposible el lograr dormir. Por lo cual me había encerrado en la oficina para pensar**

**Mientras jugaba con el bolígrafo que tenía en mi mano derecha dije**

-Astrid… ¿habrá sido ella? Es cierto que desde lo sucedido en el baño ella no se a comportado como siempre suele hacerlo, pero, ¿seria capaz de entrar a mi habitación a escondidas usando como ventaja la oscuridad de la noche?- **Cerré mis ojos**- Ella es mas cuidadosa que eso, dudo que sea capaz de exponerse de esa manera

**Lentamente abrí mis ojos y casi como si susurrara dije**- Dashi…pero de las tres, es de la que mas estoy seguro que ella no fue, no tenemos nada en común, es cierto que cuando estaba en ponyville, solíamos llevarnos bien, pero jamás hubo…chispa, entre nosotros- **me mantuve en silencio por unos segundos**- Pero ¿Y si ella lo hizo con el fin de gastarme una broma pero termino dejándose llevar por la lujuria?

**Lentamente me puse de pie y camine hacia el sofá**- Ahora… ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que haya sido Applejack?- **Trague un poco de saliva**-Es cierto…que aun que estábamos casados…nunca lo hicimos…en nuestra noche de bodas me negué a hacerlo… pero…nah, es imposible, ella esta enfadada conmigo

**Fui apartado abruptamente de mis pensamientos al escuchar que tocaban la puerta**

-Adelante, esta abierto

-Discúlpame por molestarte Pablo, pero quería saber tu opinión acerca de este vestido- **Al abrirse la puerta entro Afterlife acompañada por Applejack y Rainbow Dash**

**Afterlife vestía un largo vestido de seda blanca, en sus costados unos pequeños cascabeles chocaban entre si cuando caminaba**

**Applejack llevaba puesta sus ropas de siempre, una camisa a cuadros junto a un pantalón jeans, obviamente no se había esforzado en elegir algo para esta noche, lo cual me daba una idea de que no se sentía muy cómoda ante la idea de vestir de gala. Rainbow Dash, al igual que Applejack seguía con sus ropas normales**

-Te ves hermosa Afterlife, ten cuidado, no vayas a enamorar a alguien. En todo caso, me alegra ver que usaras el vestido que te compre

-Eres un adulador

-Lo se, ahora, ¿Qué sucede chicas? ¿Por qué no se visten para esta noche?

-¿Deberíamos? No existe razón alguna para que nosotras participemos- **Dijo Applejack mientras caminaba hacia el sofá**

-Eso mismo digo yo, escuche a Rarity decir que esta fiesta seria una de esas donde no hay mas que música clásica, lo siento mucho pero eso no va conmigo

-Oigan, oigan… ¿Si no van a ir, que piensan hacer hasta que termine la fiesta?

-Pues, supongo que me encerrare aquí y dormiré hasta que todo haya pasado- **Replico Applejack**

-Lo mas seguro es que me vaya a tu habitación para jugar en el ordenador, falta poco para que llegue a la final del Starcraft

-No seré yo el que las obligue a ir, mas es su decisión, pero debo de hacer una pregunta antes de dejarlas, ¿Realmente no están interesadas en ir, o hay alguna otra razón para la decisión que han tomado?

-Recuerda cariño, siempre hablo con sinceridad

**Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y pregunte**

-Applejack… ¿Me…me dijiste cariño?

-¡Maldición!- **Applejack se tapo la boca con las manos, obviamente se le habían escapado esas palabras**

-Bu…bueno, no importa…y ¿tu Dashi, por que no quieres venir?

-P…pues…no me siento cómoda en ese lugar…todos son gente refinada…en cambio yo…- **Ella clavo su mirada en el suelo**

-Niña, dime la verdad, ¿Parezco ser alguien refinado?

-Bueno…

-Seamos sinceros, mi apariencia es la de un bárbaro, un bruto, y mi lenguaje no es mejor. Pero aun así estaré ahí, y créeme, me sentiré muy solo si soy el único que no encaja en ese lugar- **Estire mi mano hacia ella**- ¿Me acompañarías en esta dura noche?

**Dash tan solo observo a Afterlife la cual le sonreía, después desvío la mirada a Applejack la cual tan solo la observaba con total neutralidad, tras pensarlo por unos minutos ella sostuvo mi mano**

-Bien, ve a pedirle a Rarity que te ayude con la vestimenta, nos vemos esta noche

_**/Mas tarde esa misma noche/**_

**La música llenaba la sala principal, Pueblerinos y turistas hablaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, incluso vi como alguno de los muchachos mas jóvenes del pueblo sacaban a bailar a unas atractivas turistas francesas.**

**Carina estaba rodeada de sus amigas, riendo sobre los últimos cotilleos del pueblo, Dante bailaba con Liriam mientras que ella se encargaba de evitar que el no repitiera el error del año pasado, ella es creativa, así que estoy seguro que debe de tener un castigo sumamente cruel para el.**

**Ken en cambio parecía estar un poco aburrido, puesto que lo único que hacia era el observar en silencio como bailaban los demás, supongo que aun no se ha olvidado de Lisa.**

-Pobre muchacho…tal vez no debí de haberlo arrastrado conmigo hacia este mundo, debe de extrañar a Lisa- **Mi rostro solo mostraba seriedad, por mas alegre que fuera el ambiente que había en la mansión no podía evitar sentirme culpable**- Esto apesta…desearía poder irme a dormir

-Esa cara no va contigo, y lo sabes, sonríe que hoy es una noche para celebrar

-Applejack, creí que no vendrías- **Ella se paro junto a mi**

-No pensaba hacerlo, pero como dijiste, no podíamos dejarte solo

-¿Podíamos?

-Así es, Rainbow Dash y yo

**Ellas seguían vistiendo sus ropas de siempre, pero me alegraba de que estén junto a mí en este momento.**

**A diferencia de ellas, yo estaba usando un traje de color negro y mi peinado estaba sujetado por una cola de caballo**

-Me alegro de veros chicas, ¿quieren que les traiga algo para tomar?

-Estamos bien, tan solo venimos a observar

-Entiendo- **Me apoye en la baranda de la escalera y vi que abajo, en la sala principal, Edgar bailaba con Fluttershy, Pinkie pie estaba devorando los distintos bocadillos mientras que Rarity acompañaba a Afterlife y a Twilight**

-Ahora vuelvo, voy a ver que hacen las chicas- **Dijo Dash y a los pocos segundos bajo velozmente las escaleras en dirección de sus amigas**

-Pablo

-¿Hmm?

-Hay algo que eh querido preguntarte desde que llegue aquí

-Adelante

-¿Realmente… las cosas cambiaron?

-¿A que te refieres?-**Voltee hacia ella y la vi a los ojos**

-Ya sabes…nuestra relación, ¿Realmente acabo o…?

-Es difícil de decir, veras, desde que llegue aquí, me propuse el olvidarme de ti, el olvidarme de los niños. El olvidar todo lo vivido en equestria

-Ya veo…

-pero no lo conseguí

-¿Lo dices enserio?- **Ella se acerco a mi**

-Muy enserio, tú fuiste mi última mujer, la última a la que permití entrar en mi corazón

**Ella tan solo me miraba a los ojos, era como si la fiesta no estuviera ahí, era como si solo fuéramos nosotros dos en la mansión….no… en toda la isla**

-Muchas cosas pasaron en estos cuatros años, pero hay algo que nunca cambio y eso fue mis sentimientos hacia a ti

-Lo sabía…sabia que mentías

-Nunca fui bueno haciéndolo

-Pero… ¿Y la pelea que tuvimos?

-Lo hice para no tener que ser herido de nuevo, sabia que algún día tendríamos que separarnos de nuevo y una vez más, sufriríamos. Por lo cual decidí el intentar odiarte, el hacer como si fueras mi mayor Némesis

-Se de lo que hablas…

-Por lo cual me disculpo, no te merecías que te tratara de una manera tan…tan…idiota- **me puse de rodillas y bese su mano**

**El silencio se hizo entre nosotros dos**

-¿Realmente perdiste nuestro anillo?

-Jamás lo hice, lo tengo guardado en el fondo falso de mi mesita de luz, no podía deshacerme de el, pero tampoco podía el verlo. Por lo cual decidí ocultarlo y hacer de cuenta que jamás me case

-Tonto…eres un tonto- **Las lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos, suavemente la acerque a mi pecho y la abrace hasta que se calmara**-Tengo sueño…

-Entonces ven, puedes dormir en mi habitación, el ruido de la música no llegara hasta ahí

-Esta bien…

**Sujete firmemente su mano y junto caminamos hacia mi habitación, en la parte Oeste de la mansión.**

**Ya una vez dentro gentilmente ayude a que Applejack se acostara en la larga cama, con amabilidad dije**

-Mi pequeña manzanita, descansa por hoy, la noche ah sido larga y mañana será un nuevo día, vamos, cierra tus ojos- **Lentamente me acerque a ella y bese su frente**

**Le sonreí desde el fondo de mi corazón y camine hacia la puerta, pero antes de que la cruzara escuche que ella dijo**

-Espera…por favor, espera

-¿Dime? ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

-N…no quiero estar sola… tu…tu habitación me asusta

-¿Te asusta?

-Hum….- **Ella se cubrió el rostro con las sabanas de la cama**

-Entiendo, entonces te voy a hacer compañía hasta que te duermas

**Lentamente me acerque a ella y me acosté a su lado, el tiempo pasaba y no había señal alguna de que Applejack se durmiera pronto. La música había callado hace un rato ya, y al parecer con ella el festival había llegado a su fin.**

**Los motores de los vehículos al encenderse eran obvia señal de que los invitados se marchaban a casa o a los hoteles donde se hospedaban.**

**Comenzaba a sentir sueño por lo cual aclare mi garganta y dije**

-¿No te molesta si también me acuesto a dormir, cierto?

-Para nada…es tu cama

-Gracias- **Me puse de pie y camine hacia el armario, de donde saque el pantalón que usaba como pijama, me quite el traje y deje caer la camisa al suelo, tras cambiarme rápidamente de pantalón en una oscura esquina, me volví a acostar junto a Applejack.**

-Esto es un poco nostálgico… ¿no crees?- **Su voz era tímida, casi como un susurro**

-Tienes razón, hacia tiempo que no dormíamos en la misma cama…

-Hum…se siente raro

-Oye, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro…

-¿Puedo…abrazarte? Ya sabes… por los viejos tiempos

-S…supongo que no hay problema

-Eres todo amor- **Gentilmente acerque a Applejack a mi, con firmeza pero también con amabilidad la rodee con mis brazos**

-Oye… ¿Qué piensas sobre… lo nuestro?

-Es difícil de sacar una conclusión

-¿Estarías…dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo?

**La mire seriamente**

-¿Estarías dispuesta a darme una segunda oportunidad? ¿Después de todo lo malo que eh hecho?

-Eso…eso creo

-¿Estas al tanto de todo lo que e hecho hasta ahora? ¿Sabes con el tipo con el que te casaste?

-Me case con alguien que seria capaz de sacrificarse a si mismo con tal de que su familia no sufra, ese es el sujeto del que me enamore…ese es mi Pablo… ¿Quieres saber que es lo que me atrajo a ti?

-Siempre me lo pregunte…

-Es tu manera de tratar a los demás, ese sentimiento paterno que tienes con los que te rodean, llamas 'Muchacho, niño, hijo, niña, pequeña' a los demás, es un sentimiento hermoso, y es esa la razón por la que me sentí muy atraída a ti… así que dime… ¿Qué piensas de que lo intentemos de nuevo?

-Si tú lo deseas…y fueras capaz de darme una segunda oportunidad… de seguro la tomaría

-Ca…cariño- **Ella tímidamente se fue acercando a mis labios, antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta nos estábamos besando como nunca lo habíamos hecho**

_**/Al día siguiente, hora del almuerzo/**_

**Lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos, la luz solar bañaba a la habitación y el alegre cantar de los pájaros se escuchaba por todo el patio**

-Malditos…pajaritos…

**Aun estaba medio adormilado cuando intente levantarme, pero al intentar mover mi brazo derecho sentí que algo estaba encima de este. Al dirigir mi mirada hacia ese lugar vi que Applejack dormía placidamente, su cabello era un verdadero desorden y no llevaba ropa alguna.**

**Al levantar un poco las sabanas vi que tanto mi pantalón como la ropa interior habían desaparecido.**

**Los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a mí, desde que nos habíamos casado jamás lo había hecho con Applejack, y anoche, fue la primera vez en la que estuvimos juntos… en la que fuimos uno**

**Sonreí alegremente y volví a acostarme junto a ella, debido a mis movimientos, Applejack se había despertado, con una sonrisa en su rostro ella me dijo**

-Buenos días dormilón…

-Hola linda… ¿Dormiste bien?

-Como nunca lo había hecho…

-Me alegro de escuchar eso- **Gentilmente quite el mechón rubio que le tapaba el rostro**

-¿y tu?

-Jamás había estado tan feliz de estar en la cama- **Le sonreí juguetonamente**

**Tras estar unos segundos en silencio ella dijo**

-Pablo…tengo que decirte algo importante

-Adelante

-El tiempo límite en el que estaríamos en este mundo se va acabando, dentro de una semana nos tendremos que ir

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo se… es una verdadera lastima, y mas ahora que habíamos conseguido arreglar lo nuestro

**Me mantuve en silencio durante un rato, cerré mis ojos y sentí como Applejack me abrazaba, consolándome por la noticia que había escuchado**

-Entonces…entonces yo me iré contigo

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Jamás había estado tan seguro de algo, además, deseo ver a nuestros hijos

* * *

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Fin del capitulo 11, muchas gracias a los que siguen el Fanfic, ahora, es tiempo de las preguntas.**_

_**¿Creen que Pablo este tomando la decisión correcta? ¿Es realmente Applejack la misteriosa figura de hace dos semanas? ¡Dejen sus comentarios en la caja de Reviews!**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**_


	13. Capitulo 12, Equestria

_**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior, realmente se los agradezco.**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

* * *

-Estoy feliz de escucharte decir eso- **Tiernamente ella empezó a besarme, mis manos juguetonamente recorrían su espalda**- ¿Crees que debamos levantarnos?

**Tras fijarme la hora en el celular vi que este marcaba las doce del medio día, con pereza dije**

-Creo que si, si te soy sincero…-** Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración la puerta se abrió y a paso firme entro Carina acompañada por Dante, Liriam, Twilight, Dashi, Rarity, Pinkie pie, Fluttershy, Edgar, Ken y Afterlife.**

**Rápidamente tape con las sabanas nuestros desnudos cuerpos. Applejack estaba roja como una manzana.**

**Ken dio un paso hacia Edgar y dijo**

-¿Viste que tenia razón? Me debes veinte Euros

**Edgar entre murmuros y maldiciones rápidamente le dio el billete a Ken y mientras me miraba dijo con sarcasmo- Gracias Pablo**

**Puse mis manos detrás de la cabeza y replique- **Siempre es un placer el ayudar, pero me encantaría saber a que se debe esta reunión tan…peculiar, y el por que se esta efectuando en mi habitación.

**Dante dio un paso al frente y con furia dijo**

- ¡¿Hiciste lo que creo que hiciste?!

-¿Hmm?

-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero idiota! ¡Por favor dime que usaste protección!

-Dante, por favor, esta Carina, no hables de eso delante de ella

-Pablo, tengo dieciocho años ya, se que lo hiciste con Applejack, es mas que obvio- **Replico con impaciencia mi pequeña hermana, a veces suelo olvidar que ella dejo de ser una niña y ya es toda una señorita, deseada tanto por hombres y mujeres**

**Dante me sujeto de los hombros y evitando el mirar a Applejack gruño**

-¡Responde! ¡¿Usaste protección?!

-Te estas comportando como un idiota, Dante- **Gentilmente sujete su mano y la aleje de mi**

-¡Idiota! ¡Ella puede quedar embarazada!

-Lo dudo

-¡Ella es humana!

-Eso es más que obvio

-¡Jamás me imagine que fueras tan irresponsable! ¡¿Qué harás si ella se embaraza, eh?!

-Pues, supongo que celebrarlo, tendré a mi heredero, alguien que lleve mis genes y mi sangre- **El rostro de Dante estaba rojo de furia, tras dedicarle una sonrisa burlona dije**- Al menos eso me encantaría decir

**Dante ahora se mostraba confundido, lentamente dije**

-Hermano, no puedo dejar embarazada a Applejack…Yo…Soy…Estéril

-¿De…de que hablas?- **Pregunto Carina, su voz era apagada**

-Veras pequeña hermanita, mientras recorría las calles de Helsinki en mi motocicleta me puse a pensar, ¿Por qué mis ojos siguen de esta manera? ¿Por qué no han vuelto a su color natural? ¿Por qué después de tantos años aun sigo conservando los efectos de la blutsauger?

**Afterlife dio un paso al frente y dijo**

-¿Cuánto años a pasado desde entonces?

-Cuatro, para ser exactos

-Es extraño…el efecto de esas pócimas jamás duran mas haya de veinticuatro horas

-Lo se, por lo cual me puse a pensar ¿Qué pasaría su tuviera un hijo en este estado? ¿El recibiría también las ventajas de la pócima o el pagaría los efectos secundarios?

**Dante estaba blanco como la nieve, lo mire fijamente y dije**

-En Finlandia me pague una Vasectomía

-¿Va…va…vasectomía?- Tartamudeo Carina

-¿Vasectomía, que es eso?- Pregunto Twilight

-Pues, digamos que les eh dado vacaciones permanentes a mis dos 'Soldados', en otras palabras, jamás podré ser Padre. Al menos, no de manera natural

**Dante clavo su mirada en mí y con furia pregunto**

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡¿Acaso estabas borracho?! ¡Idiota ahora jamás conocerás la dicha de ser Papa! ¡¿Qué pensarían nuestros padres?!

-Hmm- **mientras me rascaba el mentón dije**- No tengo ni la mas menor idea, pero creo que terminarían aceptando el hecho de que esta es una decisión tomada por mi

**Liriam se acerco a mí y mientras acariciaba mi cabeza dijo**

-Es verdad Dante, es su decisión, nosotros tenemos a nuestros niños, pero si tu hermano ah decidido el hacerse una operación para no tenerlos, esta en todo su derecho

-Pero…pero el… es todavía un niño

-No lo es Dante y lo sabes muy bien

**Dante salio de la habitación hecho una furia, mas Liriam seguía acariciando mi cabeza, con gentileza dijo**

-No te preocupes, se que al final el lo entenderá, tan solo esta un poco dolido

-¿Dolido?

-Así es, nosotros no estábamos enterado de esto, el se debe de sentir traicionado, o de que no confías lo suficiente en nosotros como para contarnos sobre la operación que te hiciste

-Entiendo…

_***Jamás pensé que Dante se preocupara tanto por mi…joder, parece que todo lo que hago termina lastimando a alguien cercano a mi…tengo que solucionar este asunto… pero por ahora creo que lo mejor será el darle su espacio hasta que se calme y así poder tener una conversación civilizada***_

**Carina se acerco a mi y me observo durante unos segundos, lentamente Liriam se alejo y salio de la habitación.**

**Cuando creí que estaba apunto de recibir un golpe note que Carina me estaba abrazando, ella me susurro en el oído**

-Eres un tonto…debiste de habérnoslo dicho, pero…fue tu decisión, por lo cual la respetare

-Carina…odio el arruinar este bello momento pero… ¿Recuerdas que estoy desnudo, cierto?

-Lo se… pero somos hermanos, no hay de que preocuparse

-Se perfectamente eso…pero Applejack esta junto a mi…es un poco incomodo esto

-Entiendo

-Hermanita

-¿Si?

-Quiero hablar contigo mas tarde, a solas si es posible- **Observe a Twilight y sus amigas**- Con ustedes también

_**/Mas tarde ese día, en la habitación de Carina/**_

-Y bien, ¿De que querías hablar?

-Carina…vuelvo a Equestria

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, siento que deje asuntos pendientes en ese lugar… con ustedes seguros en este mundo, no temeré a que salgan lastimados. Por lo cual e de volver

-¿Cuándo?

-Dentro de una semana

-¿Qué debería llevar?- **Ella se puso de pie y del armario saco una valija**

-Tú no vas

-¿P…por que?

-Como dije, sin ustedes en ese lugar, no temeré a que vayan a ser lastimados, además, tu perteneces a esta isla…a esta dimensión

-¿Es una decisión tomada, cierto?

-Temo que si, y nada que digas o hagas, me va a hacer cambiar de parecer

-Eres tan testarudo cuando te lo propones…bien, que así sea- **Ella se acerco a y beso mi mejilla**- Buena suerte, la necesitaras

-Prometo que volveré cuando pueda

-Lo se, te quiero hermano

- y yo a ti, pequeña

**Ella se sentó en su cama y pregunto con voz tosca**

-¿Lo sabe Dante?

-Aun no… pero tengo pensado decírselo

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando el este mas calmado, el ir a soltarle esta bomba no hará mas que empeorar nuestra relación

-Deberías decírselo, Dante se enojo contigo por que cree que no confías en el

-¿Entonces que me recomiendas que haga?

-Que vayas a hablar con el en este momento

-Si tú lo dices…

**Sin perder un minuto mas camine hacia el patio donde Dante estaba lavando su vehiculo. Al verme simplemente frunció el seño y mascullo algunas cosas. Mas no me dijo nada, guardando mi distancia dije**

-Dante

-…-

-Dante

-…-

-Dante

-¿Qué quieres?

-Me marcho

-¿Qué?

-Me voy, a Equestria

-¿Qué…estupideces estas diciendo?

-Lo que escuchaste

-Haz lo que quieras. No me interesa

-¿Seguro?

-Si

**Deje escapar un suspiro y me acerque a el**

-Hermano, desde ahora eres el señor de la isla, en tus manos dejo las responsabilidad de asegurarte de que la gente del pueblo viva feliz y en armonía

-¿Yo? pero…Carina seria mas adecuada para ese puesto

-Te equivocas, tu eres mi hermano, si yo eh logrado grandes cosas estoy mas que seguro que tu las superaras, demuéstrale al mundo, demuéstrame, que eres digno de llevar acabo esta tarea… ¿Qué dices hermano?

**Dante observo el suelo por un rato y dijo**

-Entiendo, confía en mi hermano

-Siempre lo e hecho

_**/Quince minutos después, en la biblioteca/**_

-Bueno, me alegro de encontrarlas aquí

-¿Qué sucede Pablo? ¿Paso algo malo?- **Pregunto Afterlife**

-En realidad, no, solamente quería decirles algo

-¿Qué cosa?- **Dijeron todas menos Applejack**

-Que vuelvo a Equestria

-¿Qué?- **Pregunto Twilight**

-Lo que escuchaste, vuelvo a Equestria, les guste o no yo iré con ustedes

-¿Por…por que?

-Por que deje a tres pequeños sin padre, por eso. Y puesto que por mi condición me es imposible el tener hijos, voy a resguardar como el oro y la plata a esos ponys…a mis hijos

-Entiendo- **Dijo en voz baja Twilight, incluso me pareció ver una sonrisa de satisfacción que rápidamente tapo disimuladamente con sus manos**

_**/Una semana mas tarde/**_

-Despierta Pablo, pronto nos iremos

-Unos minutos mas…

-Nada de eso, tienes que prepararte para el viaje, ¿Ya haz hecho tus maletas?

-Eso creo- **Perezosamente camine hacia el armario y de adentro saque un baúl de madera de pino. En el iban las cosas que yo había tachado como 'imprescindibles'**

**Entre susurros dije**- Veamos…mi maquina de afeitar, mi ropa interior, camisas, pantalones, calcetines…hmm… ¿Dónde habré dejado mi toalla?

-Esta aquí- **Applejack saco mi toalla de debajo de la cama**

-Pero que… ¿Cómo llego ahí?

-¿Lo olvidaste? Anoche después de bañarte la dejaste en el suelo, ni te preocupaste en levantarla

-Ah…si…

**La puerta se abrió de un golpe y entro Edgar acompañado por Ken**

-¡Estamos listos!- **Dijeron al mismo tiempo**

-¿Eh?

-¡Estamos listos!- **Repitieron una vez mas, vi que en sus espaldas llevaban unas mochilas de acampar**

-Espera…no me digas que ustedes…

-¡Estamos listos!- **Repitieron de nuevo, sin permitirme terminar mi pregunta**

-Estos cabezas de… Antes que lo repitan de nuevo…

-¡Estamos listos!- **Una vez mas no me habían dejado terminar mi pregunta**

**Los mire durante unos segundos y dije**

-¿Se van a ir a acampar? Ken, dime que no haz estado viendo 'Secreto en la montaña' yo que tu Edgar, dormiría con una placa de metal pegada al trasero

-¡Cabron!- G**ruño Ken mientras que Edgar y Applejack se reían a todo pulmón, le dedique una sonrisa juguetona**- Antes de que continúe molestándote déjame adivinar, ¿Van a venir conmigo?

-Si- **Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo**

-¿Lo puedo evitar?

-No- **Respondieron**

-¿Qué les hace creer que no los puedo atar a un árbol e irme yo con las chicas?

-Por que te daremos lastima- **Dijeron los dos**

-¿Eso creen?

-Si

-Saben, ustedes dos pueden llegar a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza

-Lo sabemos- **Respondieron los dos mientras me sonreían burlonamente**- y nos encanta hacerte enfadar

-Malditos…- **Deje escapar un suspiro y dije**- Los espero aquí dentro de treinta minutos, si no están aquí para entonces, nos marcharemos

-Gracias-** Tras decir eso salieron corriendo de la habitación dándose empujones**

**Cuando estuvieron lejos Applejack dijo**

-Pareces que no serás el único humano

-Y que lo digas…esos dos son como unas mochilas andantes, no me dejan solo ni por un minuto- **deje escapar una pequeña carcajada y dije**- Pero supongo que por eso soy tan apegado a ellos

**Me puse la camisa negra la cual tenia bordado con hilos plateados el escudo de mi familia y Salí en dirección de la habitación de Astrid para decirle que me iba de 'Viaje'**

**Camine rápidamente hacia su habitación la cual se encontraba en la parte Este de la mansión, cuando estuve en su puerta suavemente la golpee. Desde el interior se escucho**

-¿Quién es?

-Pablo, ¿Me permites entrar?

-Por supuesto Herr. Pase por favor

-Con permiso

**Pocas veces había estado en la habitación de Astrid, ella suele ser demasiado reservada acerca de sus cosas. Por lo cual la mayor parte del tiempo su habitación estaba bajo llave.**

**Las paredes estaban pintadas de un rosa oscuro mientras que el suelo era de madera. En su escritorio se podía ver la computadora que le había regalado para su cumpleaños y algunas fotos de su familia.**

**Ella aun estaba en la cama. Permanecí cerca de la puerta**

-Buenas noches Astrid

-Buenas noches

-Vengo a darte las ordenes que se deben de cumplir en mi ausencia, ¿Estas segura que quieres seguir trabajando aquí?

-Hasta que mi sangre se seque y mis huesos sean polvo, mi Herr

**Me acerque a ella y suavemente alborote su cabello, con gentileza dije**

-Eres una buena niña Astrid, me alegra saber de que alguien estará cuidando de mi familia en mi ausencia

-Es una lastima que se tenga que ir de nuevo…- **Detecte un poco de decepción en su voz**

-No estés triste mi niña, esto no será para siempre, prometo volver a casa cuando pueda. Pero mientras tanto, aconseja y cuida de Dante, el suele ser un poco impulsivo a veces, ¿Esta bien?

-¡Confíe en mi!

-Eres todo amor Astrid, hasta que nos volvamos a ver

**Camine hacia mi habitación, camine hacia la esquina donde el Gelidar descansaba. Firmemente lo sujete y lo metí dentro del baúl de madera**

***Creo que eso era todo, bien, hora de irse***

**Cargue por encima de mi hombro el baúl en el cual llevaba mis cosas y las de Applejack. En silencio camine el observatorio donde se abriría el portal hacia Equestria.**

**Cuando llegue al lugar vi que Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie pie, Fluttershy, Edgar, Ken, Dante, Liriam, Carina y Afterlife esperaban ahí.**

**Con un pequeño gesto de mi mano los salude a todos**

-Al fin llegas-** Dijo Applejack mientras me sonreía**-¿No fue pesado el traer esa cosa?

-Para nada, es como una pluma

-¿Están listos?-** Pregunto Twilight mientras observaba a Afterlife**

**Deje escapar un carcajada y con seguridad dije**

-Hazlo de una vez, estoy impaciente de ver cuanto a cambiado equestria en estos cuatro años

**Las muchachas se veían nerviosas cuando dije eso, mas no le di importancia alguna**

**De un momento a otro un enorme portal de tono púrpura se abrió delante de nosotros, la primera en entrar fue Applejack la cual dijo 'Te espero del otro lado' así le siguieron sus amigas.**

**Cuando llego el momento de que los humanos cruzaran Ken dijo**

-Al fin volveré a ver a Lisa

-Al fin volveré a estar en Equestria- Dijo Edgar- ¡No tendré que trabajar!

-Dejen de perder tiempo y pasen de una vez-** Los tome de la ropa y suavemente los empuje hacia el portal, voltee mi cabeza hacia Carina, Dante y Liriam**

-Bueno, nos vemos, Cuídense mucho

**Sin perder un minuto más cruce el portal a paso firme**

_**/En Equestria/**_

-¡Hermana no podremos aguantar mas!

-¡Resiste ellos ya estarán por llegar!- **Celestia vio que Twilight y las demás chicas estaban atravesando el portal, todas habían vuelto a su forma original**

**Pero al ver que Ken y Edgar caían al suelo entre risas y diciendo '¡Llegamos a Equestria!' ella se sorprendió, pero aun más fue su sorpresa al ver cruzar a Pablo. Aun mas alto de lo que lo recordaba y con el cabello aun mas largo, el le dedico una sonrisa burlona y tan solo dijo**

-Eh vuelto…

* * *

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Fin del capitulo 12.**_

_**¿Qué le esperara a Pablo en Equestria? ¿Por qué las chicas se comportaban nerviosas al escuchar que Pablo estaba ansioso de ver cuanto había cambiado Equestria?**_

_**Dejen sus respuestas en la caja de Reviews.**_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**_


	14. Capitulo 13, Randall

_**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron un Review, realmente se los agradezco**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

* * *

**Vi que Celestia se acerco a Twilight y le dijo**

-Bienvenida mi querida estudiante- **Giro hacia Afterlife y con una sonrisa gentil en su rostro dijo**- Muchas gracias por cuidar de ella, tienes mi gratitud, Afterlife

**Afterlife que ahora tenía la forma de una Alicornio casi tan grande como Luna hizo una reverencia, y a paso lento se alejo del lugar.**

**Las risas de Edgar y Ken me estaban empezando a cansar, los sujete de la ropa y los hice que se pusieran de pie**

**A los dos les susurre**

-Oigan, compórtense ¿Quieren? Aun que ella no sea nada de nosotros eso no significa que no deban presentar algo de respeto

**Ken me observo y susurro**

-¿Y tu? ¿Por qué no le haces una reverencia?

-Ella no es nada de mi, jamás la acepte como mi señora, además, no me arrodillo ante nadie

-Orgulloso y cabeza dura, ¿Eh?- **Dijo en voz baja Edgar mientras golpeaba con el codo mis costillas**

**Celestia se acerco a nosotros, observando a Edgar, Ken y al final a mi**

-Bienvenidos humanos, el tiempo a pasado y es un verdadero regocijo el volver a ver sus rostros, tal y como en el pasado, la amabilidad de mi pueblo y las puertas de mi reino están abiertas para ustedes

-Gracias Celestia- Dijeron Ken y Edgar los cuales hicieron una pequeña reverencia

**Celestia me observo y pregunto**

-¿Sucede algo, Pablo?

-Vaya, haz recordado mi nombre, supongo que también recuerdas que no me arrodillo ante nadie que no respete, ¿Cierto?- **Twilight y sus amigas se veían estupefactas, pero Celestia conservaba su serenidad**

-Por supuesto que si, pero ¿Dónde están mis modales? Permítanme hacerles una fiesta en su honor- **Al escuchar esas palabras Edgar y Ken se emocionaron**

-Temo que paso esta vez, no estoy de humor para fiestas, Celestia. Ahora si me disculpas, hay muchas cosas que deseo hacer- **Sin perder un minuto mas esquive a Celestia y a Twilight, rápidamente me aleje del castillo en dirección a la ciudad de Canterlot**

**Los ponys paseaban alegremente por las calles, pero al verme actuaban como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraban con un humano. Sorpresas, susurros e incluso algunos huían a gran velocidad**

-Es agradable volver aquí-** Vi el lugar perfecto donde sentarme, bajo las sombras de un frondoso árbol**- Perfecto, aun que desearía en este momento el tener algo que beber.

**Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por la tranquilidad del lugar, el viento acariciaba mi frente y jugueteaba con mi cabello, mi camisa estaba desabotonada hasta el cuarto botón, dejando la parte superior de mi torso al desnudo y por lo tanto mis cicatrices a plena vista.**

_***Me pregunto ¿Como llegare ponyville? Hmm…***_

**Desde la estación de trenes se escucho un '¡¿Cómo que te marchas?! ¡No podemos prescindir de la seguridad de la señorita Fleur!'**

**Una sonrisa llena de satisfacción se grabo en mi rostro, cargue por encima de mi hombro el baúl de madera y con seguridad camine hacia la estación de trenes, en ese lugar un fornido pegaso discutía con un unicornio, al parecer alguien importante estaba viajando en este vagón y necesitaban de seguridad**

**Al acercarme al Pegaso dije**

-¿Necesitas manos fuertes?

-¿Manos? ¿De que carajo hablas hijo?- **Al voltear hacia mi se llevo el susto de su vida, casi como si susurrara dijo**-¿Qui…quien eres tu?

-Oh, nadie importante, un simple viajero de tierras muy lejanas, dime mi pequeño amigo, ¿Este tren va hacia ponyville?

-A…así es…

-Ya veo, hagamos un trato, prometo cuidar de tu ama si me permites viajar gratis hacia ponyville

-¿Tu? ¿Y como se que eres alguien apto para el trabajo?

-Creo que las cicatrices hablan por si solas

-Hmm…esta bien, pero solamente tendrás el viaje gratis, la comida tendrás que conseguírtela tu

-Me parece perfecto

-Bien, sígueme- **Con una sonrisa en mi rostro seguí al Pegaso en silencio, cuando llegamos a la puerta del vagón privado me dijo**- Quédate aquí, procura que nadie entre o salga, ¿Entendido?

-A sus órdenes

**La noche llego y aun estábamos viajando hacia ponyville, ya habíamos pasado el segundo túnel así que dentro de unas horas estaríamos llegando. Yo estaba sentado encima del baúl de madera.**

**Desde adentro lo único que se había escuchado eran risas y el ruido de copas brindando.**

**Realmente no me interesaba saber que sucedía ahí dentro, pero no fue hasta que escuche el ruido de un violonchelo sonar que mi curiosidad se despertó, pegué mi oreja en la puerta del vagón y desde adentro se escucho**

-¡Magnifico Octavia! ¡No podía esperar menos de ti! ¡Tus habilidades son simplemente insuperables!

-M…muchas gracias señorita Fleur

-Dime querida, ¿Cómo es que haz llegado a ser tan buena?

-Mucha practica, señorita…

-Ya veo, tienes razón en eso querida

_***Así que Octavia también viaja en este tren ¿Eh?, bah, realmente no me importa pero lo mejor por ahora es que no me vea***_

**Me volví a sentar en el baúl de madera, procurando evitar hacer ruido. Pero un terrible picor en mi nariz comenzó a molestar**

_***Oh no… Aguanta…***_

**Algunas lagrimas comenzaron a salirme mientras que el picor se hacia cada vez tortuoso**

_***No…***_

**No pude aguantar más y solté un terrible estornudo el cual hizo eco en el vagón vacío donde yo iba sentado, las voces del vagón privado se callaron por un buen rato**

_***Oh-ho***_

**Desde adentro se escucho**

-¿Quién esta ahí fuera, señorita Fleur?

-Oh, debe de ser el guardia que contrataron, según me contó el que lo contrato la apariencia de este guardia es un poco…peculiar

-¿Peculiar?

-Si, me parece que cuando lleguemos a ponyville despediré al jefe de seguridad, de seguro estaba borracho

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Esto sonara ridículo, pero el me dijo que el guardaespaldas que esta ahí fuera no es un pony

-¿No? ¿Qué es? ¿Un Diamond Dog? ¿Un grifo?

-Nada de eso querida, según el, mas parecía un mono afeitado que un Diamond Dog, pero el llevaba una larga cabellera, casi llegándole hasta la mitad de la espalda, y cargaba un baúl de madera en sus hombros

-¿Mono afeitado?... ¿Puedo salir a verlo?

-¿Para que? De seguro son desvaríos de un guardia borracho, no te preocupes por eso querida, por favor, toca algo mas para mi ¿Si?

-…Como ordene señorita

**Las horas pasaron y en ningún momento Octavia dejo de tocar, su música casi era mágica, embriagadoramente adictiva. Deseaba quedarme ahí para siempre y seguir escuchando aquellas mágicas notas las cuales parecían haber sido extraídas de los mismísimos sueños, aun que sus notas eran tristes eran lo suficientemente buenas como para dejar eso de un lado y dejarte llevar por la arrebatadora música**

**Mi pequeña aventura tocaba fin cuando vi que habíamos llegado a la estación de ponyville, rápidamente escape del tren antes de que Octavia saliera del vagón privado y me reconociera.**

**Cuando estuve en el pueblo lo primero que hice fue el trepar a un árbol y descansar en ese lugar, con lo pobladas que estaban las ramas era imposible que me vieran fácilmente.**

-Bueno, eso fue extraño, ¿Qué hacia Octavia con esa tal 'Fleur'?- **Deje escapar un bostezo y mientras me acomoda en las gruesas ramas dije en voz baja**- Una siesta y ya veremos que pasa

**Me dormí por un par de horas, al abrir mis ojos vi que la luna se encontraba en su máximo esplendor, acompañada por su corte de estrellas.**

**Salte del árbol y procurando ser cuidadoso camine hacia la casa de los capas negras, abrigándome con el manto de la noche para no ser visto por nadie.**

**Cuando estuve en la entrada del enorme edificio pareciese como si nada hubiese cambiado, los distintos instrumentos de ejercicios, pesas, mancuerdas estaban desperdigados por el patio.**

-Hora de que el capitán vuelva a ocupar su viejo asiento- **Con fuerza moví las enormes puertas de madera que tenían tallada un dibujo de grifos, ponys, Diamond dogs y por encima de ellos a un humano que portaba un hacha, a paso firme entre en la sala principal, los miembros que aun estaban despiertos o recién volvían de sus misiones me observaron perplejos, los mas jóvenes decían '¿El viejo capitán? ¡Creí que era tan solo un cuento!' '¡Por supuesto que es real estupido! ¡Yo luche a su lado hace mas de cuatro años! Pero no entiendo que hace aquí, supuestamente el había desaparecido tras la batalla'**

-¿Cómo están muchachos? ¿Cómo los ha tratado la vida?-** Todos me miraban perplejos, sonreí burlonamente y pregunte**- ¿Randall a que hora llega?

-A…a…a… al amanecer…señor- **Dijo un pequeño Pegaso el cual se tapaba el rostro con las alas**

-Perfecto, no quiero que el se entere de esto, deseo darle una sorpresa

**Sin perder mas tiempo subí a mi vieja oficina, el lugar estaba mas ordenado que de lo normal, cuando yo solía ocupar esta oficina el lugar era un verdadero desorden, hojas y documentos tirados por todos lados, tazas de café amontonándose en una esquina del escritorio, lápices quebrados e incluso en los días mas ocupado solía haber platos de comida sin terminar en el lugar.**

-Incluso huele mejor- **Sonreí y dije en voz baja**- Joder Randall…me pones en vergüenza

**Me senté en la silla que había detrás del escritorio y espere a que el sol saliera**

_**/Dos horas después/**_

**Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse, relamiendo el cielo con sus rayos y calentando poco a poco la tierra. Al parecer hoy va a ser un día caluroso.**

**Se escucho que alguien abrió la puerta y se acercaba a la silla, pero se detuvo abruptamente, con autoridad grito**

-¡¿Quién eres?!

**Era Randall, ¿Quién mas tendría un grito tan tembloroso como ese? Intente contener la risas y le demostré como era una verdadera voz autoritaria**

-Randall, llegas tarde, me sorprende de ti muchacho, si sigues así tendré que bajarte la paga, o peor aun, despedirte

**Randall se había quedado callado, su respiración era pesada, cuando gire la silla y lo vi dije**

-¿De vuelta al trabajo, pequeño amigo?

**Randall y yo nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos, el movía la boca como en un intento de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para la situación, me puse de pie y con una sonrisa dije**

-¿No me vas a ofrecer algo de beber? Que malo eres conmigo Randall

-Je…jefe… ¿Es usted?

-No lo se, tal vez soy un fantasma o un zombi… o el fantasma de un zombi- **Dije en un tono juguetón, una sonrisa se grabo en el rostro de Randall y poco a poco se fue acercando a mi**

-No…no puedo creerlo…es usted…- **A pasos torpes el se iba acercando**- Je…jefe…

-¿Qué pasa muchacho?- **Me arrodille para ponerme a su altura**- ¿Te sorprende verme por aquí?

-C…creí que nunca volvería

-Oye, te dije que aquella vez no era un 'Adiós' si no un 'Hasta luego'- **Le sonreí amablemente**

**De un momento al otro el se me lanzo encima, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro no dejaba de repetir' 'Haz vuelto' Tras unos minutos de repetir lo mismo conservando su sonrisa el se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, rápidamente se quito de encima y dijo**

-L…lo siento jefe...

-Oye, primero invítame a cenar, después me besas

-¿Parece que no a cambiado en nada, verdad?

-Y tú sigues siendo el mismo aburrido de siempre

**Nos mantuvimos en silencio durante varios segundos hasta que las carcajadas comenzaron a surgir de nuestras gargantas, hacia tiempo que no me reía de esa manera**

-Aaah…seré sincero contigo Randall, te extrañe, pequeña peste

-Y yo a usted jefe, las cosas se tornaron aburridas sin alguien al cual molestar

**Me pare y puse una expresión mas seria**

-Randall, reportes

-A sus ordenes jefe- **El se acerco a la ventana y dijo**- Las cosas han estado tranquilas últimamente, los capas negras se han expandido a casi los cuatros rincones de este país. Ya no somos la única hermandad, pero si la cabeza de esta

-Entiendo, ¿Seguimos con nuestra política de siempre, verdad?

-Así es jefe, no estamos aliados con ningún gobierno, nuestro deber es…

-El proteger y servir al pueblo

-Contra los tiranos que están a vista

-Y contra los que conspiran en las sombras

-Me sorprende que aun recuerdes la política con la que nació nuestra pequeña hermandad-**Trague un poco de saliva y con una sonrisa dije- veamos si nuestros hermanos recuerdan el lema de los capas negras, Reúne a todos en el patio**

-A sus ordenes jefe

_**/Quince minutos después/**_

**El murmurar de los capas negras se escuchaba por todo el patio, reclutas, hermanos juramentados y los veteranos de las dos guerras. Todos estaban presentes ahí. Cuando Randall se paro en el podio los murmuros callaron**

**-Hoy es un día para celebrar, nuestro capitán ha vuelto**

**Un recluta levanto su pata y pregunto**

-Randall ¿No es usted el único capitán?

**Los hermanos juramentados lo miraron con neutralidad, en cambio los veteranos de las dos guerras tan solo fruncieron el seño y susurraron en voz baja. Randall se aclaro la voz y dijo**

-No, yo no soy el único capitán, el verdadero capitán de los capas negras es alguien mas, Pablo, por favor ven

**A paso ligero y luciendo una capa negra la cual era sujetada por dos prendedores los cuales tenían la forma del escudo de mi casa y estaban hechos de oro, la capa que era tan negra como la noche y me llegaba hasta los talones. Lentamente pero con seguridad avance hacia el podio.**

**Los veteranos de las dos guerras se veían asombrados, muchos creían que su capitán había muerto por las heridas sufridas en la batalla contra los grifos, hace cuatro años atrás.**

**Al llegar al podio dije**

-¡Hermanos! ¡Me siento complacido de saber que ya no somos la única casa que sirve al pueblo, muchos han seguido nuestro ejemplo y han decidido el abrir una hermandad en sus tierras! ¡Sintámonos orgullosos de saber que el nombre de los capas negras ya no es algo desconocido!

**Los veteranos de las dos guerras no pudieron contener sus gritos y dejaron escapar un gran rugido lleno de orgullo y felicidad, algunos hermanos juramentados los imitaron pero la mayoría eran reclutas que hace poco se habían ganado el derecho de llevar sus propias capas.**

-¡En honor a esto recitemos el lema de nuestra hermandad!

**Randall el cual lucia su armadura de color gris oscuro se puso firme y espero a que yo comenzara**

-¡En Paz!

-¡Vigilancia!- **Gritaron todos los miembros de la hermandad**

-¡En batalla!

-¡Victoria!

-En muerte

-¡Sacrificio!

**Randall se veía mas inspirado que nunca, dio un paso al frente y grito**

-¡Esto es lo que significa ser un capa negra!

_**/Mas tarde ese día/**_

-¿Cuándo regreso jefe?

-Pues, ayer, durante la tarde

-Ya veo, jefe. ¿Desea ver al Liberty?

-Por supuesto, hace tiempo que fue la última vez que volé junto las nubes en ese monstruo

**Juntos caminamos hacia el Liberty, al subir escuche una voz conocida**

-Que me aspen y me comiencen a llamar marta, ¿Es usted jefe?

-¡Pier!- **Desde la cabina de mandos bajo Pier, en su ojo derecho llevaba un parche el cual le daba un aspecto mas rudo**- ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Una misión salio mal y termine perdiendo el ojo

-Lamento escuchar eso…

-Bah, no se preocupe jefe, de hecho, desde que tengo este parche las reclutas literalmente, se me lanzan como las moscas a la miel- **Pier dio una larga carcajada**- había escuchado que usted murió por las heridas y que su cuerpo había sido enterrado en alguna parte del bosque de Everfree

-¿De verdad?

-Fue muy triste el recibir tal noticia, guarde luto durante meses, pero ahora usted esta aquí y se que la hermandad seguirá mejorando

-Muchas gracias Pier, dime, ¿La nave esta lista para navegar por las nubes?

-¡Ja! ¡Esperaba escuchar eso!- **Pier grito unas ordenes a los ayudantes de navegación y en menos de dos minutos ya nos encontrábamos por encima de ponyville**- ¿Qué le parece jefe?

-Simplemente magnifico, me alegra el contar contigo, Pier

**Me apoye en la baranda del Liberty y deje que el viento jugara con mi cabello, el cual se movía en el aire. Randall se acerco y dijo**

-¿Qué le parece el Liberty jefe?

-Es mas rápido que antes, ¿Algo que quieras contarme, Randall?

-Que perspicaz, sígame

**Juntos descendimos a la sala de los motores en el cual en el centro de la habitación había un cristal gigante de color celeste el cual giraba sobre si mismo, a su alrededor levitaban cristales similares pero de menor tamaño, distintos cables y tubos estaban conectados a este**

-Pero que… ¿Qué es esto Randall?

-Lo llamamos cristal de energía, vera jefe, hace dos años atrás en las minas que esta a las afueras de Ponyville encontramos uno de estos cristales, en poco tiempo nuestros ingenieros y magos descubrieron que eran capaz de producir energía de una manera nunca antes vista. Por lo cual comenzamos a usarlos como un remplazo del motor

-Esto es…

-¿Si?

-Magnifico, no podría haberlo hecho mejor, buen trabajo Randall

-Muchas gracias jefe, parece que se hace tarde, ¿Desea que le preparemos una cama en la casa de la hermandad?

-No, llévame a mi antigua casa, deseo ver a mis hijos

-Como ordene jefe

_**/Quince minutos después/**_

-Bien Randall, que tengas una buena noche, mañana hablaremos

-Claro jefe, que descanse

**Me encontraba en la puerta de mi antigua casa, dude si el entrar o antes el llamar a la puerta.**

**Levante mi mano y suavemente golpee la puerta**

_***Esta ya no es mi casa…es la de mis hijos y la de mi esposa, no me puedo permitir el entrar como si nada***_

**Desde adentro se escucho la voz de una jovencita que gritaba 'Ahora salgo'**

**La puerta se abrió y una pony de tierra de cabello negro y piel gris salio a recibirme, de cutie mark vi que llevaba unos libros junto a una pluma.**

**Ella al verme quedo impactada y lo único que alcanzo a decir fue**

-¿Pa…papa?

-Espera… ¿Tu eres…

* * *

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Fin del capitulo 13, muchas gracias a los que siguen el fic**_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**_


	15. Capitulo 14, Sten

_**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews. Ahora sin nada mas que decir les dejo el capitulo 14**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

* * *

**Con altura similar a la de Applejack ella me llegaba por la cintura, sus ojos estaban clavados en mi.**

**Casi como si susurrara dije**

-R...Rin… ¿Eres tu? ¿Mi niña?

**Ella me observaba perpleja. Me arrodille y extendí mis brazos hacia ella**

-Mi Rin…mírate como haz crecido…estas tan grande como tu madre…

-¿Papa?-** Ella caminaba tímidamente hacia mi**- ¿Eres tu?

-Por supuesto que si… ¿Podrías hacerle un favor a tu viejo?

-¿Q…que?

-¿Me darías el privilegio de poder abrazarte?

-S…si- **Ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y lentamente fui cerrando mis brazos**- ¿Por qué te fuiste papa?

-Mi niña, muchas cosas pasaron y me vi obligado a irme, pero todo fue para que ustedes no tuvieran que sufrir… pero ya estoy aquí, no te preocupes

-¿A dónde fuiste papa?- **Las lagrimas ya caían de sus ojos**-¿Volviste a casa?

-No Rin…No tenia casa a la cual volver, por lo cual viaje muy lejos para encontrar un lugar al cual llamar hogar

-Pero tu hogar estaba aquí…con mama, con Sten, con Carol y conmigo…

-Lo se mi niña, lo se- **Gentilmente seque sus lagrimas y bese su frente**- Pero no llores, estoy aquí para quedarme, las cuidare hasta mi ultimo aliento. Te lo juro

-Papa… ¿Qué te sucedió en los ojos?-** Ella me estaba observando fijamente**- ¿Es una herida?

-Si…es una herida que recibí hace cuatro años

-¿Te duele?-** Ella puso su casco en mis hombros y se elevo a la altura de mi rostro, con insistencia ella observaba mis ojos**

-No, no me duele en lo mas mínimo- **Llevando una vieja costumbre la cargue como si un bebe se tratara**- Pero me alegra saber que te preocupas por mi

**Entre a la casa y vi que casi todo seguía igual, solamente que las fotos en las que yo salía y la mayoría de los libros que compre en mis viajes habían desaparecidos. Rin me observo y dijo en voz baja**

-Papa…bájame, ya no soy una niña

-Oh…claro, lo siento- **Suavemente la deje en el suelo**- ¿Tu madre volvió a casa?

-Aun no, me llego una carta diciendo que esta en Canterlot

-Ya veo…¿Y tu hermanos?

-Carol esta entrenando, en unas horas volverá y Sten esta trabajando

-¿Trabajando?

-Así es

-¿Tienen problemas económicos?

-Para nada, pero Sten dice que no quiere ser mantenido por alguien que no puede cumplir sus promesas

-Entiendo…- **Me senté en el sofá y me lance el cabello hacia atrás**- ¿Tu hermano me odia?

**Rin se sentó a mi lado y puso su cabeza en mi hombro**

-Temo que si…el vio como mama lloraba por tu partida… desde entonces dejo de referirse a ti como 'Papa' si no que te llamaba 'Ese tipo'

-Entiendo…Pero… ¿Cómo es que tú no me odias? Técnicamente también te abandone

-Por que yo soy mas inteligente que mis hermanos, Carol es una cabeza hueca con muchos músculos y Sten…bueno, Sten saca conclusiones precipitadas. Las cuales siempre suelen ser todo lo contrario de lo que el cree- _Rin acaricio mi cabello y con gentileza dijo_- Pero debes darles tiempo, de seguro te perdonaran. Al principio será difícil pero… estoy segura que ellos todavía te quieren

**Me puse de pie y mientras le sonreía dije**

-Muchas gracias Rin, realmente estoy feliz de haber podido verte de nuevo, pero creo que mejor me voy. Si Sten o tu hermana me ven aquí de seguro me van a querer matar

-¿No te quedaras a cenar?

-Temo que no hijita

-¿Dónde dormirás? ¿Tienes algún lugar donde quedarte?

-No te preocupes por eso, que descanses

**Al salir de mi antigua casa vi que Applejack estaba a punto de entrar, ella al verme me sonrío. En cambio Rin pareciese que se estuviera preparando para escuchar una discusión, me arrodille y bese la frente de Applejack**

-Oye, lo siento por haberme ido de esa manera de Canterlot…

-Descuida, aun que podrías haberte metido en problemas por la manera en que trataste a Celestia

-Supongo que si, oye, me encantaría seguir hablando pero creo que mejor me voy

-¿Te vas? ¿A dónde?

-Pues, creo que iré a dormir en la oficina de la casa de los capas negras

-¿Por qué? Si esta es tu casa

-No lo es-**la observe seriamente**-la casa es tuya, y de los niños

_**/Ojos de Sten/**_

**Ha sido un día muy largo… ¿Quién diría que tantos capas negras irían a almorzar al restaurante? Pero…es extraño… ¿A que se referían con que su capitán ha vuelto?**

**Ese tipo lleva cuatro años desaparecido…ojala no lo vuelva a ver nunca…lo odio…lo odio…lo odio por lo que le hizo a mama…lo odio por lo que le hizo a Carol…**

**Suspire pesadamente y continúe mi camino a casa, cuando estuve cerca vi que mama estaba charlando con alguien**

_***¿Cuándo volvió de su viaje?***_

**El sujeto era alto y con el cabello largo…era…era un humano, de repente vi de quien se trataba…lo reconocí… ¿Quién mas podría ser tan parecido al maldito que nos abandono hace cuatro años atrás?**

**¿Por qué estaba hablando con mama? ¿La estará molestando? No podía permitirlo así que sin dudarlo por un segundo alce vuelo y ya estando muy alto me lance hacia el.**

_***¡No permitiré que nos vuelvas a hacer daño!***_

_**/Ojos de Pablo/**_

-Por favor, quédate a dormir, de seguro los niños lo entenderán después de que se los expliques

-Créeme, no quiero causar problemas. Es mi primer día en Equestria después de tantos años y quiero terminarlo sin llevarme ninguna sorpresa desagradable

**De un momento a otro algo choco contra mi pecho, la fuerza del golpe hizo que me arrastrara varios metros en el suelo, tanto mi camisa como mi capa estaban destrozadas.**

**Escuche que Applejack grito**

-¡Pablo! ¡¿Sten que haz hecho?!

_***¿Sten?... ah… mierda…eso me dolió***_

**Mi cabeza daba vueltas y sentía un gran dolor, los brazos estaban entumecidos y la espalda me ardía.**

**Vi que un Pegaso similar a los guardias personales de Luna ponía una pata encima de mi pecho, mientras que con mirada desafiante decía**

-¡No te vuelvas a cercar a mama, a Rin o a Carol!

-S…Sten…- **Intentando olvidar el dolor sonreí y dije**- Mírate muchacho…haz crecido mucho…

-¡Cállate! ¡No digas mi nombre! ¡Tu boca lo único para lo que sirve es para soltar mentiras!

-¿Me…mentiras?

-Dijiste…dijiste que volverías…pero te marchaste…hiciste sufrir a mama y mis hermanas…

-Hijo…escúchame

-¡Cállate! ¡No escuchare nada de ti! ¡Y si sabes lo que te conviene no te acercaras a la casa!

**Rápidamente el se metió a la casa volando, Rin y Applejack fueron tras el regañandolo por lo que había hecho. Dejándome tirado en ese lugar**

**Dificultosamente me puse de pie y camine tambaleante hacia la casa de la hermandad, apoyándome en los árboles para no caer.**

-Ugh…esto apesta…me duele todo el cuerpo…y a este paso tardare una eternidad-** Observe el cielo y gruñí en voz baja**- ¿Por qué no estas aquí cuando se te necesita, Randall?

_**/Cinco horas mas tarde/**_

**Estaba tendido en unas de las camas en la enfermería de la casa de la hermandad, uno de los maestros en curación estaba revisando mi cuerpo. Según el, Sten me habría roto una costilla. Afterlife se acerco a mí y dijo**

-No te preocupes Pablo, te curare- T**ras hacer brillar su cuerno sentí una paz indescriptible, y a los pocos segundos ya me sentía mejor**- Listo, ¿Cómo nuevo, eh?

-Cada día me sorprendes mas niña, muchas gracias- **Suavemente alborote su cabello y tras sonreírle dije**- ¿Dijiste que ese tal…eh…Harmony o como se llame vivía aquí, cierto?

-Así es, pero el esta de viaje

-Ya veo

-¿Deseas conocerlo?

-No lo se realmente, dudo que tengamos algo en común- **Observe al maestro en curación y dije**- Me gustaría descansar unas horas, ¿Podrían dejarme solo?

**Tras hacer una pequeña reverencia el maestro en curación salio de la habitación, Afterlife me sonrío y tras decirme 'Buenas noches' ella se fue**

_**/Durante el medio día/**_

-Oye Randall, todo esto apesta, mis hijos a excepción de Rin, me detestan

-Tranquilo jefe, por cierto, Dwane me dijo que quería verlo

-¿Dwane? ¿Sigue trabajando aquí?

-Así es, y no solo eso, el esta casado con su ayudante

-Vaya…

**Camine junto a Randall hasta la herrería de la hermandad, al llegar un sonriente Dwane nos dio la bienvenida**

-¡Jamás creí que te volvería a ver, jefe!

-Dwane, un gusto el volver verte

-Venga, por favor, tengo que mostrarle algo

**Llegamos a la sala trasera de la herrería en donde el armamento se guardaba, en una solitaria esquina descansaba una espada tan larga como el brazo de un oso. La hoja llevaba dientes de distintos tamaños los cuales pareciesen que estaban listos para desgarrar la carne del enemigo de su amo.**

**Dwane se acerco a ella y con orgullo dijo**

-Este iba a ser mi regalo para usted, una vez que volviera del campo de batalla le daría a esta belleza- **Dejo escapar un pesado suspiro**- Pero usted jamás volvió…y desde entonces ha estado guardada aquí

**Sujete firmemente a la espada y la eleve a la altura de mi rostro, vi que en el centro de la hoja tenia una enorme gema de color carmesí, la cual había sido pulida hasta que igualar la anchura de la hoja. Al bajar hacia el mango vi que la guarnición estaba hecha de plata y el mango era de madera oscura. En el pomo de plata pulida vi que estaba perfectamente dibujado el escudo de mi familia. Las hachas que se entrecruzan por debajo del escudo de madera.**

-Esto es…una obra de arte…mortífera y elegante a la vez…

-Lo se, me llevo su tiempo el hacerlo

Gire hacia Randall y pregunte

-¿Qué le sucedió a mi armadura?

**Randall miro el suelo**

-Temo que la perdimos jefe. Los saqueadores y oportunistas las robaron horas después de que termino la batalla, temo que no será posible el recuperarla. En este momento debe de estar esparcida por todo el globo. Lo siento

-Entiendo… Supongo que…

**Antes de que pudiera terminar, Dwane me interrumpió diciendo**

-No se preocupe jefe, yo me encargare de construirle una nueva

-Gracias, los dejo en tus ma…cascos

**Desde entonces a pasado dos semanas, Sten no deja que me acerque a su madre o a la casa. Por lo cual con Applejack nos hemos visto a escondidas.**

**El otro día me eh cruzado con Carol y podría decirse que no fue un reencuentro muy…placentero**

-¡Tu!

-¿Hmm?-**Gire y vi que una pony de tierra un poco mas grande que Applejack corría hacia mi, su cabello era de color marrón y lo tenia casi tan largo como Twilight. Ella se acerco a mi**- ¿Carol?

-¡No puedo creer que hayas tenido el valor de volver después de lo que me hiciste!

-¿Perdón?

-¡Me prometiste que jamás me dejarías sola y a las pocas horas te marchaste a quien sabe donde!

-Hija…hay una explicación para eso, veras…

-¡No deseo escucharla! ¡Incluso puedes metértela por donde mejor te quepa!

-….-

**Desde entonces no e vuelto a hablar con Carol, la única que ha sabido escucharme fue Rin, con la que me llevo muy bien. Es una chica bastante inteligente, su manera de expresarse y de explicar las cosas me deja maravillado, incluso podría pasar horas escuchándola sin llegar a aburrirme**

**Pero todavía es una niña que cree que el mundo es un lugar seguro… ella no ha visto las cosas que yo eh tenido que vivir… y espero que jamás tenga que hacerlo, ella y su hermana tienen quince años, mientras que Sten dieciocho**

**Randall me ha pedido que vaya a ver la armadura que Dwane forjo para mi. Al entrar a la herrería vi que Dwane estaba sacándole brillo a su obra de arte.**

-No puedo creerlo… realmente…lo hiciste

-Se lo dije

**Toda la armadura estaba hecha por un metal oscuro del cual en las hombreras se emanaba un aura de tono celeste, similar al del Gelidar.**

**El yelmo tenía forma de un cráneo al cual le faltaba la parte inferior de la mandíbula pero largas extensiones de metal que salían desde la nuca tapaban el cuello hasta cerca de la barbilla, protegiendo las venas más importantes, los dientes eran largos y puntiagudos como agujas. En la parte superior salían dos largos cuernos hechos de metal.**

**Las hombreras tenían esculpidas una calavera de la cual de sus lados emanaban el aura de color celeste**

-Es…es genial

-¿Quiere probársela?

-Por supuesto que si

_**/Quince minutos después/**_

**Tal y como lo había pensado la armadura era demasiado pesada, pero como todas las cosas que Dwane solía forjar para mi, con el tiempo iría perdiendo su peso.**

**Mis ojos brillaban como dos rojizos puntos através de las fisuras que tenia en los ojos el yelmo en forma de cráneo. Era cierto que mi apariencia era mil veces mas intimidante mientras usaba esa armadura. Pero si alguien me hubiese empujado en ese momento, de seguro hubiese caído sin presentar resistencia alguna.**

**Con unas señas les dije que trajeran la espada que Dwane había forjado para mí.**

**Colgué al Gelidar del cinturón de la armadura y sostuve firmemente a la espada, la eleve hasta la altura de mi rostro y con una sonrisa dije**

-Necesitas un nombre…hmm…creo, creo que serás 'Furia' si…ese nombre me gusta

**Randall se acerco a mí y dijo**

-¿Furia?

-Así es, Furia y Gelidar, las armas hermanas

**Desde entonces lleve puesta la armadura para todo lo que hiciera, desde comer hasta leer un libro. Poco a poco el peso fue desapareciendo hasta que la armadura fue comparable con el llevar una camisa y pantalones jeans.**

**Edgar y Ken al verme se llevaron una gran sorpresa, incluso quisieron probarse la armadura pero era demasiado pesada para ellos.**

**Ken se ha reunido con Lisa después de cuatro largos años, sin dudarlo por un segundo el se lanzo a los caminos con ella, tras despedirse de mi ellos dos volvieron a viajar en el carromato de Lisa.**

**En cambio Edgar esta pasando mucho tiempo junto a Fluttershy, Ayudando a cuidar a los pequeños animalitos y manteniendo a raya a su conejo mascota, Ángel.**

**Era una fría tarde de invierno, tras ser citado por Applejack para reunirnos en su granja escape del trabajo y sin perder un minuto más corrí hacia la granja de los Apple.**

**En ese momento estaba usando la armadura junto a la capa negra que debía usar el capitán de la hermandad.**

**Al llegar junto ella dije**

-Buenas tardes, ¿Necesitas algo de mi?

-Solo quería charlar, pero sabes, deberías quitarte esa armadura, es aterradora

-Bah, esta bien para mí

-Quítate el casco por lo menos, ¿Esta bien?

-Bueno, bueno- **Al sacarme el yelmo mi larga cabellera quedo al descubierto, el frío viento jugueteaba con el**- ¿y bien, de que quieres charlar?

-De Sten

-Ah- **Me senté en el suelo apoyándome en el tronco de un manzano**- Un chico un poco rencoroso, ¿no crees?

-Por favor no pienses eso, es un chico bueno. Es solo que..

-Se que es un buen chico, de eso no cabe duda alguna

-Tan solo dale tiempo…cuatro años no se pueden reparar en tan solo unos meses

-Lo se, lo se- **Lance mi cabello hacia atrás y me puse el yelmo**- Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a trabajar, ¿Hablaremos mas tarde, bien?

-Esta bien…

_**/Esa misma noche/**_

**Desde que me echaron de casa e estado durmiendo en mi oficina, a la hora de dormir suelo tirar un colchón al suelo y me tape con mi ropa, al menos, hasta hace unas noches puesto que le cause lastima a Randall y me trajo unas sabanas de su casa. El frío se esta volviendo asolador y en la oficina es comparable a un congelador.**

**Hacia horas que me había dormido pero el repentino golpe de la puerta chocando contra la pared me despertó**

**Se trataba de Rin y Applejack. Las cuales estaban al borde de las lágrimas.**

**Applejack se me echo encima y entre sollozos dijo**

-¡Se han llevado a Sten al castillo!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Se lo han llevado!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Qué paso? ¿A que hora fue?

**Rin camino hacia mi y dijo en voz baja**

-Se lo llevaron por que se peleo con un guardia de Celestia, al parecer cuando llego al castillo invento una mentira para que encerraran a Sten

-¿A que hora fue eso?

-Hace unos minutos se lo llevaron, pero la pelea fue durante la tarde

-Mierda

**Applejack levanto su vista hacia mí y dijo**

-¡Por favor! ¡Haz algo! ¡Eres su padre!

-Esta bien… vayan a la casa de Randall y despiértenlo, díganle que lo llame su Jefe. El entenderá

**Sin perder un minuto mas Applejack y Rin salieron corriendo hacia la casa de Randall, me puse de pie y me puse mi armadura. Colgué al Gelidar en la parte derecha del cinturón, mientras que a Furia en la izquierda**

_**/Dos horas después/**_

**Me encontraba en la sala del trono, los guardias me rodeaban, apuntándome con sus lanzas. A todo pulmón gritaba**

-¡Celestia! ¡¿Qué hiciste con mi hijo?!

**Los guardias no dejaban de repetir 'Suelte las armas'. Luna me observaba con cierto temor, pero a diferencia de ella, su hermana sonreía con frialdad. Como si todo esto hubiese estado planeado y yo estuviera bailando para entretenerla.**

**Celestia se paro y dijo**

-¿Quieres verlo?

-¡Devuélveme a mi hijo!

-Temo que no puedo hacer eso, esta acusado de atacar a un guardia, si deseas verlo tendrás que soltar tus armas

**En un arrebato de ira desenfunde a 'Furia' y la lance al suelo, esta había atravesado la piedra quedándose clavada en el suelo, sujete fuertemente al Gelidar y lo clave junto a Furia**

-¡Listo! ¡Ahora muéstrame a mi hijo!

-Guardias, déjenlo pasar- **Ella me observo y mientras sonreía dijo**- Sígueme

**Descendimos hacia las mazmorras del castillo, caminamos por un largo pasillo el cual era iluminado solo por las antorchas, hasta que llegamos a la celda donde Sten estaba encerrado. El al verme dijo**

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora vienes a reírte de mi desgracia?

**Las lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse por mis ojos, trague un poco de saliva y dije**

-Hijo… ¿Qué hiciste? Dime que paso y te creeré

-¿Para que? De tu boca solo salen mentiras

-Por favor mi niño…créeme, soy tu padre, dime que paso- **Me quite el yelmo mostrando mis ojos apunto de llorar**

**Sten me observo durante varios minutos y agacho la cabeza**

-Ese tipo estuvo molestando a Carol… le dijo cosas horribles…yo lo golpee por eso…

-Te creo

**Celestia nos interrumpió diciendo**

-Temo que el pasara muchos años cumpliendo condena por lo que hizo, puesto que ataco a un sargento de mi guardia

**Ignore lo que decía Celestia, me pegue a los barrotes y estire mi brazo hacia Sten, gentilmente acaricie su cabeza y dije**

-Quédate tranquilo, buscare la manera de sacarte de aquí. No te olvidare…no te abandonare de nuevo, lo juro

-P…-Sten trago la palabra que estuvo apunto de decir y volvió a mirar el suelo

**Subí junto a Celestia hacia su sala del trono, en ese lugar dije**

-¡Celestia! ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Ya lo escuchaste, el lo golpeo solo por que estaba defendiendo a su hermana!

-Como te dije antes, no lo puedo hacer

**Trague un poco de saliva y gruñí**

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para recuperar a mi hijo?

**Celestia me sonrío y bajo hasta ponerse delante de mí**

-Veras, necesito Alguien el cual…

-Sepa matar… ¿Verdad?

-Oh, pareces que lo empiezas a captar

-Necesitas de mi…necesitas de alguien que este acostumbrado a matar… dime Celestia… ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Temo que no es tan fácil, aun que tus habilidades son excepcionales, para que tu hijo salga libre tendrás que jurar fidelidad a la corona, ósea, a mi

**Deseaba con todo mi ser el quitarle la lanza a uno de sus guardias y clavársela en la garganta de Celestia…pero eso no haría mas que empeorar las cosas, mi orgullo en este momento era lo menos importante. Mi hijo estaba en peligro… y yo haría lo imposible para sacarlo de esa oscura mazmorra**

-Acepto…pero ni pienses que me arrodillare y que te regalare el control de los capas negras, ellos no se asocian con ningún gobernante

**Celestia sonrío y dijo**

-Bien, a partir de ahora serás conocido como Lord Pablo, temo que no tengo tierras las cuales cederte, pero creo que te conformas con que tu hijo este libre, ¿Verdad?

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi familia de nuevo, por que la próxima vez te cortare la garganta y contemplare como te desangras…

-Lo tendré en cuenta

-Ahora…quiero ver a mi hijo, tráiganmelo

**Celestia ordeno a unos guardias que me trajeran a Sten, el muchacho me observo perplejo y con una voz quebrada pregunto**

-¿Qué…que paso?

-Eres libre, ve con tu madre, hijo, dile que estas bien

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada importante muchacho-** Me arrodille y lo abrace firmemente**- Ve a casa…papa tiene que trabajar

**Cuando Sten salio de la sala del trono le dije a Celestia**

-Dime, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

* * *

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Fin del capitulo 14. ¡Hasta el proximo!**_


	16. Capitulo 15, Charco negro

_**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron un Review en el capitulo anterior, realmente se los agradezco.**_

_**Por cierto Anacoreta, me haz hecho llevar una gran sorpresa cuando leí tu comentario. Realmente creí que nadie se daría cuenta, bueno. Solamente tengo un gran: Brohoof: para ti ¿Me lo aceptarías? /)**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

* * *

**Mis ojos estaban clavados en los de Celestia, me imaginaba mil maneras de matarla, rápida e indolora, o lenta y muy dolorosa. Pero había hecho un juramento… al menos hasta que Celestia se canse de tenerme como su juguete personal**

**Aclare mi voz y pregunte**

-¿Qué quieres Celestia? ¿A quien tengo que matar?

**Ella dejo escapar una tímida carcajada mientras caminaba hacia el balcón. Lentamente la seguí, observando a cuantos guardias había en el lugar.**

-Veras Pablo, necesito que te encargues de una misión

-¿Una misión?

-Así es, pero no es necesario que mates a nadie, pero si no te queda alternativa tendrás que hacerlo

**Me mantuve en silencio durante varios segundos hasta que dije**

-¿De que se trata?

-Hace unos tres años unos Diamond Dogs que estaban aliados con ponys de mi reino, decidieron fundar un pueblo donde las dos razas pudieran vivir en paz y compañerismo, dejando de lados sus diferencias para comenzar de nuevo

-Suena bastante bien, pero aun no entiendo que tiene que ver eso conmigo

-Oh, mucho mas de lo que crees, si no fuera por los ejemplos que diste cuando luchaste contra los grifos esto no hubiese sido posible, pero bueno, me estoy desviando del tema.

**Las noticias sobre el pueblo iban y venían, pero hace tan solo unas semanas estas noticias se detuvieron…era como si el pueblo hubiese desaparecido**

-¿Y quieres que vaya a investigar, verdad?

-Así es

-¿Por qué no envías a tu guardia?

-Lo hice muchas veces- **Ella tenia la mirada perdida en el horizonte**- eran pequeños grupos de cinco o cuatro guardias. Ninguno de ellos volvió…

**Me apoye en la baranda**

-¿Crees que estén muertos?

-Espero que no…pero no le veo otra explicación… lo que me pregunto es ¿Quién podría haberlos matado?

-Bestias salvajes, bandidos, mercenarios, conspiradores. Tienes una larga lista en la cual elegir Celestia

-Entonces tienes tus órdenes, ¿Las cumplirás?

-No lo hago por que me lo hayas ordenado. Lo hago por que me preocupa el pueblo.

-Bien-** Celestia sonrío complacida**- Un carruaje…

-Ningún carruaje, dime en donde queda y me iré a pie. No quiero tener que deberte nada

**Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta escuche que Celestia dijo**

-Ah, por cierto, vas a tener una compañera

-¿Compañera?-** Voltee hacia Celestia mientras la miraba con ira**

_***¿Una compañera…o alguien que se asegure que este haciendo mi trabajo?***_

**Escupí en el suelo y dije**

-¿De que se trata Celestia? ¿Qué estas planeando ahora?

-Tranquilo, por el momento espera en Canterlot, te asignare una habitación para que pases la noche y mañana por la mañana marcharas hacia tu objetivo, ¿Qué te parece?

-Haz lo que quieras

_**/Mas tarde esa noche/**_

**Me estaba preparando para dormir, lo único que tenia puesto eran los pantalones que usaba como pijama. Era una fría noche de invierno. En voz baja me pregunte a mi mismo**

-¿En que me e metido?

**Abrí la ventana de mi habitación y deje que el frío viento invernal entrara a la habitación, acerque una silla a la ventana y me senté en ella.**

**Me mantuve en silencio observando hacia ponyville…**

_***Me pregunto si Sten habrá llegado a casa, espero que el muchacho este bien***_

**Escuche la puerta abrirse y una voz dijo**

-¿Uh? Espera….no puedo creerlo… ¡¿Otra humana?!

**Me mantuve en silencio y mirando hacia ponyville**

-No puedo creerlo, ¡Creí que era la única por estas tierras!- **Sentí sus pasos acercarse a mi**- Dime amiga, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-…-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres muda?- **Al parecer ella había observado las cicatrices que tenia en mi espalda, las cuales no llegaban a taparse con el cabello**- Wow, ¿Contra que peleaste? ¿Un oso?

**Ya un poco irritado dije**

-Escucha, pony, si te envía Celestia te ruego que me dejes solo, si eres mi compañera hablaremos durante la mañana. Así que por favor retírate- **Me puse de pie y al voltear vi que se trataba de una humana**- ¿Pero que?... ¿Quién eres?

-Creí que eras una chica. Pero al parecer me equivoque- **A pesar de la escasa luz que había en la habitación, al tenerme cerca ella pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre y no una chica como ella habría pensado**

**Tras encender las luces y ver bien a mi acompañante, me di cuenta que era una muchacha.**

-¿Quién eres?

-No diré mi nombre hasta no haber escuchado el tuyo primero

-Bien, soy Pablo, líder de los capas negras -**suspire pesadamente y agregue-** y recientemente nombrado Lord

-¿Lord? Así que eres tu, pensé que serias un pony o algo así- **Ella sonrío burlonamente y continuo**- pero bueno, me diste tu nombre así que yo te daré el mío Kristin Valence. Es como me llamo, pero me dicen Capitán Bones

-¿Kristin Valence? Intentare no olvidarlo, ahora dime, ¿Qué hace otra humana aquí? creí que éramos los únicos

-¿Los únicos? ¿Es decir que hay mas por aquí?- **Dijo ella con entusiasmo**- ¿En donde están?

_***No confío en ella, es una sirviente de Celestia, no le daré mucha información***_

-En un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí, ahora, me encantaría seguir charlando contigo pero, estoy cansado y mañana será un día demasiado largo

**Era una muchacha delgada y de tez blanca, su cabello que le caía hasta la mitad de su espalda era un castaño oscuro.**

**Sus ojos de color miel mostraban que ella había vivido muchas cosas, pero su mirar era seguro e incluso un poco desafiante, fácilmente podría decir que su altura rondaba entre el metro sesenta y el metro setenta. Iba vestida con una camisa blanca que estaba desabotonada hasta el tercer botón, encima de esta llevaba una casaca de color roja y tanto los bordes como los botones eran dorados.**

**En las piernas llevaba un largo pantalón que pareciese estar hecho de cuero negro, pero me suponía que no era exactamente cuero, si no una replica de este. En sus pies estaba usando unas botas marrones.**

-Oye, grandote, ojos aquí arriba

-¿Eh?- **No me había dado cuenta pero mis ojos habían estando bajando lentamente, examinando las ropas que ella estaba llevando- Esas ropas**… ¿Eres un corsario?

-No te interesa el saberlo- **De un momento al otro ella salio de la habitación, parecía estar molesta**

-Vaya humor tan cambiante- **Me encogí de hombros y tras cerrar la ventana, me acosté en la cama que Celestia me habría prestado por esta noche- No quiero estar ni un minuto mas en esta ciudad…**

**/A la mañana siguiente/**

**Con los primeros rayos del sol nos preparamos para marchar hacia el pueblo de charco negro. El lugar donde los soldados de Celestia desaparecieron.**

**Como siempre contaba con la ayuda de Randall, Kristin y un pony que se llamaba Gabriel nos seguían.**

**Randall parecía estar un poco nervioso, se acerco y me susurro**

-Jefe… ¿Deberíamos confiar en ellos?

-Randall, en el único que confío en estos momentos es en ti, te recomiendo que por el momento no hables mucho con ellos dos. Después de todo recuerda, son enviados por Celestia

-Pero jefe…no entiendo por que ella hizo eso, siempre me pareció una líder sabia y justa

-Como a ti, es esa duda la que me molesta en este momento… ¿Por qué lo hizo?

**Kristin llevaba un sable de hierro colgando de su cinturón, varias veces le había echado una mirada de desconfianza, aun que seria difícil que una espada como esa pudiera lastimarme mientras uso mi armadura. La cual el único punto débil que tiene es en la parte baja del yelmo, donde los dientes caen como estalactitas.**

**El día estaba tocando fin y ni siquiera habíamos hecho la mitad del camino. Tras armar una pequeña hoguera a un lado del camino nos preparamos para pasar la noche en las montañas.**

**El frío viento movía violentamente las ramas de los árboles y la nieve comenzaba a amontonarse a nuestro alrededor. Pero no me importaba, lo único que tenia en mente en este momento era el llegar a ese pueblo para terminar este trabajo. Kristin tenía su propia tienda de dormir igual que su compañero Gabriel.**

**Randall y yo compartíamos la misma, puesto que en caso de una emboscada no estaríamos separados.**

-Jefe… ¿cree que ellos nos vayan a traicionar?

-Por el momento no, siempre que sigamos las órdenes de Celestia no pasara nada…

-Entiendo- **Randall temblaba como una hoja, usando mi bolsa de dormir lo tape con ella**- Buenas noches pequeña peste

**/Cuatro días después/**

**Kristin no parece ser una mala muchacha, tan solo que tiene un temperamento muy tosco, pero ese Gabriel…es silencioso y me pone inquieto cuando anda cerca. Pero e notado que no se aleja de Kristin… ¿Será que sucede algo entre ellos dos? No seria la primera vez que veo este tipo de…romances. Por así decirlo**

**Esta era la última noche que acamparíamos, a medida que subíamos la montaña cada vez el viento se volvía mas violento y la nieve caía con más fuerza. Nos encontrábamos refugiado en una cueva cercana al camino, según me contó Randall, estas solían ser tierras de dragones. Antiguamente venían a este lugar a aparearse y dejar sus huevos, muchos de ellos se congelaron en las heladas cuevas. Los pocos que nacieron son hoy en día conocidos como dragones de hielo.**

-¡Pero que maldito frío hace aquí! ¡¿Cuándo llegaremos a ese maldito pueblo?! ¡Quiero una cerveza y el calor de una chimenea!- **Grito Kristin mientras que su compañero la observaba con preocupación**

-Cálmate, no gastes tus fuerza-** Dije mientras miraba a la fogata, Randall estaba cortando un poco de queso y pan duro para la cena**- Además, esto no es nada para nosotros, ¿Verdad, Randall?

-Ja, esto no se compara a aquella vez que acampamos en el bosque de Everfree, ese frío penetraba en el hueso y no se iba de ahí, no importa cuantas ropas te pusieras aun así sentirías frío.

**Kristin se puso de pie, su rostro estaba rojo de furia. Ella gruño**

-¡¿Se están burlando de mi?!

-Nunca lo haríamos, pero creo que tu misma te estas atacando. Como dije antes, cálmate

-¡¿o si no que?! ¡¿Pelearas conmigo?!

-Observa afuera niña

-¿Eh?- **Kristin se quedo helada al ver como los arbustos se movían, se escuchaban pesadas pisadas y el revolotear de alas. Incluso algunos gruñidos que logre reconocer…estábamos cerca de un nido de manticoras**- ¡¿Qué…que son esas cosas?!

-Siéntate de nuevo. Ellos no nos atacaran mientras estemos en grupo. Esperaran a que nos separemos para saltar a nuestras gargantas. Yo tomare la primera guardia, ustedes pueden dormir- **Escuche que Randall dijo 'Jefe' y me alcanzo un plato el cual tenia algunas rodajas de queso y pan**- Gracias pequeño

**Kristin sin despegar la mirada de los arbustos pregunto**

-¿Hace cuanto que se conocen?

-Seis años- **Dijo Randall**

**Metí una rodaja de queso en mi boca la cual acompañe con agua de mi cantimplora**

-¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Es curioso, por que se podría decir que fue en una situación parecida a esta- **Dijo Randall mientras sonreía con nostalgia**- Veras, yo…iba de camino al pueblo de ponyville cuando una manticora me ataco, por alguna extraña razón ella me encerró junto a unos chicos los cuales la bestia había estando secuestrando durante la noche. Todos habitantes de ponyville

**Le alcance un poco de queso a Randall el cual tras tragar dijo**

-Estuve dos días enteros encerrado en ese lugar… cuando creí que ya no había esperanza apareció el…

-¿El?- Pregunto Kristin, Gabriel tan solo nos observaba en silencio

-Pablo, estaba hecho un desastre, nunca supe el por que. Tenía una gran herida en su brazo izquierdo pero ignoro el dolor y utilizando una roca rompió el candado de la celda, liberando a los niños y a mí

**Y así la noche continúo, parecía que Randall disfrutaba contando nuestras aventuras. Había cosas que incluso yo me había olvidado y me divertía el escuchar como relataba las cosas Randall**

**/Al día siguiente/**

**Era cerca del medio día cuando divisamos el pueblo, nos encontrábamos escondidos entre los árboles. Kristin se acerco a mí y pregunto**

-¿Es ese el pueblo?

-Así es…es extraño, no hay señales de que alguien este viviendo ahí, y observa- **Señale las casas las cuales daban señales de haber sido incendiadas**- Esas casas están quemadas

-¿Un accidente? ¿Tal vez un incendio que se les Salio de control?-** Agrego Randall**

-Nada de eso... mira, en todas las entradas hay mesas y muebles amontonados, incluso troncos de árboles… eso es una barricada improvisada

-¿Pero de que se defendían?- **Pregunto Kristin mientras se aseguraba que su compañero Gabriel estuviera junto a ella**

-Eso no lo sabemos, pero no es la respuesta que busco en este momento- T**rague saliva y dije**- Síganme, yo iré primero

**Kristin llevaba en la mano derecha su sable. Mientras que yo en la mano derecha llevaba al Gelidar y en la izquierda a Furia**

**Cuando cruzamos la entrada del pueblo vimos que la mayor parte de las casas del pueblo estaban quemadas. Casi nada se había salvado. A excepción del ayuntamiento. El cual se alzaba estando cerca de la montaña. Al elevar mí vista hacia esta vi que tenía una curiosa forma**

-Una cabeza de dragón

-Tiene razón jefe

**Continuamos avanzado hasta que escuchamos el ruido de picos golpeando la piedra.**

-¿Qué es ese ruido?-**Pregunta Kristin mientras sostenía fuertemente su sable**

-Shh…síganme en silencio

**Cuando llegamos a lo que parecía ser una mina escuchamos que desde adentro los látigos rugían contra las espaldas de inocentes esclavos que gritaban de dolor por los golpes.**

-¿Qué demonios pasa ahí dentro?- **Murmuro Randall**

-Escuchen, vayan a rodear la zona, capturen a cualquiera que parezca sospechoso. Yo entrare a la mina

-¿Tu solo? Lo siento pero Celestia me encargo que te cuide

-Haz lo que quieras, Randall. Tienes tus órdenes

-Si jefe

**La luz solar escaseaba en ese lugar, casi desde la entrada comenzaba a haber antorchas. Los gritos eran cada vez más dolorosos a medida que nos adentrábamos en la mina.**

**Llegamos a una gran sala donde vimos a unos grifos acorralando a unos ponys y Diamond dogs, detrás de ellos habían niños.**

**Muchos de ellos estaban sangrando por lo cual me daba a la idea de que algunas heridas eran nuevas. Tiradas en el suelo había herramientas para excavar, picos, carretas y lámparas de aceite**

**Un enorme grifo gruño**

-¡¿Cómo que quieren mas comida?!

**Un aterrorizado Diamond Dogs dijo casi susurrando**

-Los…los niños tienen hambre, la poca comida que nos dan no alcanza a alimentarlos bien… están hambrientos y con sed

-¡A callar no era una pregunta!-** El látigo resonó una vez mas y fue a impactar a los brazo del Diamond Dog que había hablado, la sangre corría por la herida**

**Kristin parecía inquieta pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo di un paso afuera de nuestro escondite, casi gritando dije**

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!

**El grifo giro hacia a mi y con terror chillo**

-¡¿Qué eres tu?!

-Soy Pablo, recientemente nombrado Lord de Celestia, ahora exijo saber que sucede aquí

-¿Un lord? Esa perra no dijo nada de que enviarían un Lord…

-¿De quien hablas?- **Camine hacia el y sujete el látigo**- ¡Habla!

-Eres un idiota 'Lord', mis compañeros están patrullando la zona, como vean que no salgo de este lugar en los próximos cinco minutos, ellos entraran y créeme, vas a tener un mal día

**Desde la entrada se escucho la voz de Randall que gritaba**

-¡Listo jefe! ¡Ya no queda peligro alguno!

**Gire hacia el grifo y le sonreí burlonamente**

-Bien, al parecer esta solo- **Observe a los prisioneros y dije**- Kristin, Gabriel. Saquen a los heridos de aquí, denle agua y comida. En unos minutos salgo

**Utilizando la cuerda que llevaba en mi mochila ate al grifo, me acerque a su oreja y le susurre**

-Parece que vas a tener un mal día

**/Mas tarde ese día, durante la noche/**

**Nos encontrábamos en las afueras del pueblo, esperando que los guardias de Celestia llegaran para interrogar a los seis mercenarios/esclavistas que habían asaltado al pueblo.**

**Un mercenario de lengua suelta dijo**

-Ey tu, grandote cara de culo. Tengo sed, dame agua

-Cállate

-¿O si no que?

**Uno de sus compañeros dijo**

-Cállate tonto, vas a hacer que te maten

-El no me mataría, esta con la boba de Celestia, de seguro esta jugando a ser el héroe

**Lo observe durante unos segundos y con rapidez desenfunde a 'Furia' el cual lentamente lo puse cerca de su ojo, con ira dije**

-Te equivocas…yo no soy un héroe, ni quiero serlo

**Cuando llegaron los guardias de Celestia rápidamente arrestaron a los grifos que habían esclavizado a la pequeña aldea minera**

**/Al día siguiente/**

**Nos estábamos preparando para marcharnos hacia Canterlot cuando un Pegaso de la guardia de Celestia nos entrego una carta la cual decía**

_Tu trabajo fue esplendido, al parecer pudiste contenerte. Al menos no hay muertos_

_Entre los esclavistas, ahora, ¿Recuerdas nuestra pequeña charla acerca de que no_

_Tenia tierras las cuales cederte? Pues resulta que el lugar donde estas actualmente es conocido como charco negro. Y como estoy tan agradecida por haberte ocupado de este pequeño problema, me encantaría premiarte con esas tierras. Así que, felicidades, eres el nuevo señor de Charco negro_

_Que lo disfrutes_

**Mi cara era una mezcla de ira y confusión ¿Qué intentaba ganar con esto Celestia? ¿Alejarme de su reino? ¿Acaso temía que yo hiciera algo que la pusiera en peligro a ella o a sus súbditos?**

**Guarde la carta en mi bolsillo y camine hacia el ayuntamiento, donde hice sonar la campana para que los supervivientes del ataque se acercaran. Muchos de ellos estaban desnutridos y sedientos**

-Escúchenme, al parecer nuestra 'Reina' decidió el cederme el control de este pueblo-** Los pueblerinos se veían preocupados**- así que, trabajemos juntos y hagamos de este lugar un buen lugar para vivir, juntos lograremos que este pequeño trozo de roca olvidada se convierta en la envidia de Canterlot. El nombre de 'Charco negro' no es nada atractivo…hmm…Noragox quedaría bien.

**Un pequeño unicornio dio un paso al frente y dijo**

-Señor…tengo hambre

-Ah, cierto, la comida-** Observe al guardia que me había traído la carta y tras escribir algo rápido dije**- En unas horas traerán la comida que se necesita.

* * *

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Fin del capitulo 15. ¡Hasta el proximo!**_


	17. Capitulo 16, Noragox

_**qwMuchas gracias a los que dejaron un Review en el capitulo anterior. Para mi es muy gratificante el saber que se divierten leyendo mi fic, bueno, sin nada mas que decir les dejo el capitulo 16**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

* * *

**Las noches de invierno en Noragox son duras. Muchas veces me e despertado a causa de que las bestias salvajes se meten en el pueblo a buscar comida, por suerte los ataques son casi nulos, aun que empiezo a temer que las bestias se hagan mas osadas e intenten entrar al ayuntamiento que es donde los pueblerinos descansan, mi 'cama' o si se podría llamar así no es mas que un montón de heno amontonado en una esquina de la habitación.**

**La bolsa de dormir se la regale a unos potrillos que no podían dormir de frío**

**Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que llegue al pueblo, e ayudo en todo lo que puedo, desde la reconstrucción de las casas a mover los escombros hacia fuera del pueblo. Por tonto que suene la otra noche trabaje en solitario construyendo la empalizada que rodearía el pueblo, necesitamos la seguridad que solo los muros pueden ofrecer, con suerte eso ahuyentaría a las bestias…o harían mas escasos los ataques de estos.**

_**/Tiempo actual, un mes desde la llegada de Pablo a Noragox/**_

**Los débiles rayos de sol calentaban mi espalda desnuda, en mis hombros estaba llevando el último tronco que serviría para terminar la empalizada.**

**El problema con la escasees de la comida aun continua siendo una amenaza, pero por lo menos nadie se va a dormir con el estomago vacío. Tenemos que encontrar una manera de producir nuestros propios alimentos antes de que Celestia decida cortar el suministro de alimentos.**

**Con el dinero que tenía guardado en el banco contrate algunos constructores que ayudaran con la reparación del pueblo. Kristin no me quita el ojo de encima ni por un minuto, y como era de esperarse eso me irrita. Puede que no lo haga con malas intenciones y que solo este cumpliendo con su trabajo, pero el hecho de que no despegue su mirada de mí, ni siquiera en los momentos en que estoy tomando un descanso me pone de mal humor.**

**Una pequeña Diamond Dog se acerco a mí con un pañuelo en sus patas, con gentileza dijo**

-Tome señor, para secarse el sudor

-Gracias pequeña…- **Tras dejar el tronco en el suelo me senté sobre este**- Parece que hoy también va a ser un día frío

-¿Usted cree?

-Eso creo

-No me gusta el frío…hay veces que no puedo dormir por su culpa

**Puse mi mano en su cabeza y suavemente la acaricie**

-Tranquila, ya veras de que cuando reparemos las casas no sentirás mas frío, lo prometo

-Hum, bueno, nos vemos señor. Voy a jugar con mis amigos

-Claro, recuerden, no se vayan lejos de los muros, los bosques no son seguros para los niños.

**El pueblo comenzaba a alzarse de sus cenizas, las casas casi estaban reparadas en su totalidad, tan solo faltaba el arreglar los techos y poner las ventanas y podrían ser habitables de nuevo. Y con la empalizada construida seria mucho más difícil que las bestias atacasen el pueblo.**

**Aun que seguía sin entender por que Celestia me había entregado estas tierras, según los mapas me que dio una vieja amiga. Nos encontrábamos en los límites del territorio de Celestia, los cuales colisionaban con el de los grifos.**

-¿Huh? ¿E…ere…eresh tu Pablo?- **Kristin puso su brazo por encima de mi hombro y a tan solo unos centímetros de mi rostro dijo**- ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Su aliento apestaba a cerveza, detrás de ella venia su compañero Gabriel el cual pareciese que me estaba asesinando con la mirada. Cuando Randall se me acerco pregunte**

-¿Quién le dio cerveza?

-Ella entro a la fuerza al almacén donde saco toda la bebida…jamás había visto beber de esa manera a alguien…es casi monstruoso

**Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con este tipo de cosas, así que mientras acariciaba su cabello dije en voz baja**

-Kristin, ¿Por qué no vas a dormir? De seguro estas cansada

-¿D…dormir?- **ella estaba hablando a centímetros de mi rostro**- Suena bien… pero Celestia me dijo que te cuidara

-Descuida, no me sucederá nada- Le sonreí con amabilidad- ve a descansar, te lo ganaste

-Esta bien-** a paso tambaleante ella se dirigió al ayuntamiento**

-Aah… oye Randall… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-** Dije mientras observaba a los constructores que trabajaban arduamente en la reconstrucción del pueblo**

-Por supuesto jefe

-¿Te arrepientes de haberme conocido?

-¿Qué?- **Randall se veía muy confuso**- ¿De que habla?

-Veras mi pequeño amigo, tu vida podría haber sido mil veces mas tranquila, podrías haber formado una familia y el haber vivido hasta la vejez en total tranquilidad- **Tras unos segundos de silencio continúe**- En cambio ahora te eh arrastrado a este lugar en donde nadie sabe si viviremos para ver salir el sol de nuevo

**Tras unos minutos de silencio Randall comenzó a carcajear, mientras se acomodaba las gafas dijo**

-Jefe, jamás me arrepentiría de aquella decisión. Además, como le dije aquel día de otoño. Siempre estaré junto a usted, mi padre me enseño a que si encuentro a alguien por el cual estoy dispuesto a morir, que le siguiera sin dudarlo, y tal como el había dicho, e vivido grandes cosas y e visto lugares que jamás hubiese pensado en conocer

-Ya veo… es bueno saber que cuento contigo Randall

**/Un mes después/**

**Celestia había enviado al gremio de albañiles a construirme una fortaleza en medio del pueblo. La enorme extensión de tierra congelada que se hacia llamar plaza la cual rodeaba al viejo ayuntamiento de madera ahora no era más que una fortaleza de piedra, el pueblo ahora si producía más respeto que antes.**

**El invierno comenzaba a tocar fin y cada vez el sol calentaba con más fuerzas. Me preguntaba que estaría haciendo Applejack en este momento. El único modo de comunicarnos que teníamos era através de cartas, y a veces los pájaros no solían llegar a la casa de Fluttershy.**

**Era cerca de las tres de la madrugada cuando el revoletear de alas y pequeños golpes en mi ventana me despertaron, medio somnoliento camine hacia ella. Al abrirla vi un pequeño cuervo el cual se intentaba desligar la carta que traía en su patita.**

**Con gentileza tome la carta y cerré la ventana, a los pocos segundos el animal alzo vuelo y se alejo en la oscuridad de la noche.**

**Tras prender la vela que descansaba junto a mi cama vi que la carta tenía la firma de Applejack la cual decía**

_Hola Pablo. No tengo idea en que momento te llegara esta carta, o si es que llegara_

_Pero siento la necesidad de hablar contigo, cada día es mas difícil el aguantar la_

_Tortuosa distancia que nos separa, desearía estar contigo, el volver a dormir rodeada de tus brazos y el sentir tu respiración en mi cabello, los niños están bien, aun que Sten se muestra muy reacio a hablar sobre lo sucedido en el castillo de Celestia._

_También tengo una buena noticia para ti, Sten y Carol ya no se refieren a ti como_

_'Ese tipo' al parecer lograste que Sten te perdonara…o que tu presencia no fuera tan insoportable. Sea lo que sea que hiciste, te lo agradezco, sacaste a Sten de esa mugrosa mazmorra._

_Según me contó Fluttershy, ese lugar es muy peligroso, por favor. No te arriesgues mucho, aun que se que es en vano que te lo pida. Por lo menos procura no morir,_

_¿Esta bien?_

_Es todo lo que tenia que decirte por el momento, espero que me respondas pronto._

_Applejack_

_P.D: Si vez que estoy usando palabras raras es que Twilight me ayudo_

**Alegremente sonreí y tras dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro me dispuse a responder la carta**

**Con un pequeño lápiz escribí lo siguiente**

**Para Applejack:**

_Me alegro de saber que te preocupas por mi seguridad, mi pequeña manzanita, descuida, procurare no arriesgarme mucho. Aun que no prometo nada._

_Respecto a lo de Sten, no insistas al muchacho que te cuente lo que paso ese día, con el tiempo de seguro te lo contara, por cierto, mi corazón se llena de regocijo al saber que los niños me empiezan a perdonar, yo también deseo que estés junto a mi en estos momentos. Las frías noches en las montañas pueden ser muy crueles en Noragox. Pero no podría arriesgarme a traerte a este lugar mientras que las bestias sigan acechando las murallas del pueblo._

_Cuando la primavera llegue te prometo que podrás venir, por el momento es imposible_

_Ah, y por favor. Dale las gracias a Twilight de mi parte, ya sabes, por el haberte ayudado a escribir la carta._

_Saludos para Edgar y Fluttershy_

_Pablo_

**Tras enviar la carta, perezosamente volví a la cama donde a los pocos minutos caí dormido de nuevo.**

_**/Al día siguiente, durante el medio día/**_

**Me encontraba en el comedor del castillo donde compartía la mesa con Randall, Kristin y Gabriel.**

**Los cocineros habían estado cocinando desde el amanecer. Kristin disfrutaba de un crujiente pan el cual hace tan solo unos minutos había sido sacado del horno mientras que Gabriel tan solo comía fruta en silencio, observando a su compañera.**

**Kristin y Randall charlaban animadamente, estos últimos días ellos habían logrado hacerse amigos. A diferencia de el, yo aun no confío en esa muchacha, aun que era obvio que malas intenciones no tenia**

**Randall dirigió su mirada hacia mí y dijo**

-Jefe ¿Qué piensa?

-…-

-¿Jefe?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué piensa sobre la seguridad del pueblo?

-Por favor Randall…estoy comiendo, ¿No podríamos dejar los negocios para después?- **El único momento de paz y tranquilidad que tenia durante todo el día era durante el almuerzo y me molestaba mucho el hablar sobre negocios en este momento, tras dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro dije en voz baja**- Es obvio que no podemos traer a los capas negras a este lugar, recuerda, no están aliado con ningún tipo de gobierno y si vinieran a servirme a mi en estos momentos estarían aliándose con un Lord

-¿Entonces que sugiere?

-Pues, supongo que buscaremos voluntarios entre la población para que formen parte de la guardia, al menos por el momento eso será suficiente

-Como usted ordene jefe. Ahora mismo voy a buscar voluntarios- **Vi que Randall se levanto pero rápidamente lo sujete e hice que se sentara de nuevo, confuso el dijo**- ¿Jefe?

-Termina tu comida

-S…si

**Conteniendo la risa Kristin dijo**

-Te regañaron

-No es verdad…-**Randall me observo y pregunto**- ¿Verdad?

-No te regañe Randall, tan solo termina tu comida puesto que de seguro va a ser un largo día y necesitas energías

-Como usted diga jefe…

_**/Unas horas mas tarde/**_

**Como venia haciendo desde la semana anterior, me encontraba sentado en el trono que se ubicaba en una enorme sala de la cual en las paredes se veía dibujado el escudo de mi casa. El trono no era más que una enorme silla de madera la cual estaba puesta a unos escalones mas arriba.**

**Unos cuantos guardias se paraban cerca del trono y en la entrada de la sala, muchos de ellos habían sido reclutados hoy y lo único que llevaban como protección no era mas que las ropas que suelen usar y una capa teñida de negro.**

**Y respecto a las armas no nos encontrábamos mejor, puesto que tan solo llevaban garrotes y lanzas de madera las cuales sus puntas fueron endurecidas al fuego, algunos de los hijos de los leñadores llegaron portando las hachas que les fueron regaladas por sus padres.**

**Randall subió unos escalones hasta ponerse junto a mí y me susurro**

-¿Dejamos que entren sus súbditos?

-Esta bien

**Me quite el casco y lo deje a un lado del trono, mi largo cabello tan negro como la noche caía mas haya de mis hombros.**

**El primero en pasar fue fornido Diamond Dog el cual tenia una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, al estar cerca del trono el se arrodillo**

-Dime, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mi?- **Pregunte mientras lo observaba, aun no me acostumbraba a ver que se arrodillaran ante mi presencia, era un poco…molesto**

**Con voz ronca el Diamond Dog dijo**

-Mi señor…por favor, vengo a pedirle su ayuda

-¿Mi ayuda?

-Así es, mi familia no vive aquí en el pueblo, nosotros no contamos con la seguridad de tan magníficos muros y el calor de una casa rodeada de vecinos

-¿Vives en el bosque?

-Si mi señor... somos pobres y no nos alcanzo el dinero para construir en el pueblo, por lo cual con mis propias patas me encargue de darle un hogar a mi esposa y mis hijos, pero ahora, este hogar se ve amenazado

-¿Qué es lo que amenaza aquello que construiste?

-Las bestias, hace varias noches que las veo agolparse en las ventanas…observando cada movimiento que hacemos, temo por mi esposa…temo por mis cuatros pequeños hijos…por favor, ayúdenos y prometo que encontrare la forma de pagárselo

**Me acomode en la silla y guarde silencio durante varios minutos, con un movimiento de mi mano le indique a Randall que se acercara**

-Dime, ¿Con cuantas tropas contamos?

-Pues…contando a los guardias del castillo…creería que unos veinte

-¿Tan pocos?

-Si jefe… ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Tenemos casas libres?

-Si, creo que hay una cerca de la entrada del pueblo. ¿Por qué?

-Bien, ellos vivirán ahí

**Me puse de pie y el Diamond dog bajo aun mas la cabeza**

-Escúchame, lamento mucho el no poder ayudarte proporcionándote los guardias que necesitas para espantar a las bestias que acechan tu hogar

-Oh no…

-Pero créeme, no los dejare a su suerte, puesto que como señor de Noragox, impongo la orden de que la casa que esta cerca de la entrada del pueblo te sea entregada, tu familia vivirá tranquila a partir de ahora

**El Diamond dogs levanto la vista y dijo**

-Mi señor…yo…

-No digas nada, si quieres encontrar una forma de agradecérmelo te ruego que ayudes al pueblo, dime, ¿Cuál es tu oficio?

-Soy leñador…pero antes solía ser soldado

-Bien, esta a tu elección que hacer, si deseas servir al pueblo ayudándonos con la escasees de madera, te estaré muy agradecido pero si quieres tomar una vez mas la lanza y proteger tu hogar, eres libre de hacerlo

-Si mi señor…

**Observe a Randall y dije**

-Ayúdenlo a traer sus cosas, quiero que el y su familia estén aquí antes del anochecer

**Randall sonrío con alivio**

-Se hará como usted ordene jefe

**Tras dar la orden me volví a sentar para continuar escuchando a los pueblerinos, la tarde transcurrió muy lentamente, y por los problemas mas pequeños venían a pedir mi 'Justicia'**

**Eran problemas tontos los cuales se podrían solucionar hablando entre ellos en lugar de venir a molestarme a mí. Desde un pony de tierra que acusaba a un Diamond dog de haberse bebido su café, hasta un grupo de señoras las cuales vinieron a contarme los cotilleos del pueblo**

**Pareciesen que hablaban hasta por los codos, por poco fue necesario el sacarlas a la fuerza del castillo, cuando Randall se acerco le dije**

-Por favor Randall… que no vuelvan a entrar…por que si las vuelvo a ver te juro que las usare para espantar a las bestias

-No seria mala idea jefe, esas señoras tienen una habilidad de aburrir que hasta podría catalogarlo de mortífero.

**En voz baja deje escapar una pequeña carcajada y pregunte**

-¿Eso era todo?

-Si jefe, buen trabajo

-estoy cansado… ¿Me acompañas a beber un poco de café?

-Será un placer

**Cuando pase cerca de los guardias ellos se pusieron firmes y elevaron sus armas a la altura de su pecho, puse mi mano en el hombro de un Diamond dog y dije**

-Descansen…de seguro ustedes también están tan cansados como yo.

-Si mi señor- Dijeron los guardias los cuales caminaron detrás de mi

_**/Mas tarde esa noche/**_

**Estaba apoyado junto a la ventana mientras que un cuervo comía el maíz que había dejado en la ventana. En su patita había traído una carta de Applejack la cual decía**

_Me alegro de saber que estas bien… ¿Realmente es tan peligroso Noragox? Desearía estar ahí, para protegerte y cuidarte. Pero se que lo harás bien sin mi._

_Respecto a lo de Sten, supongo que tienes razón, no le presionare para que me lo cuente, se que puede ser igual de testarudo que su padre._

_La otra noche sucedió algo malo… las niñas se pelearon, Rin y Carol tuvieron una fuerte discusión. Te preguntaras lo que sucedió, veras, Carol estaba hablando mal de ti… Rin recién había vuelto de sus clases y al escucharla se puso como una fiera…te defendió con argumentos que su hermana no pudo contradecir, y ahí fue cuando la cosa se salio de control…Carol la insulto diciendo que ya parecía tu amante por como te defendía… y bueno, Rin tan solo se enfureció y se fue de casa, en estos momentos esta junto a mi, en la biblioteca de Twilight._

_Espero no haberte incomodado con esta noticia, pero creo que debías saberlo_

_Ahora hablando de temas mas alegres, el otro día me cruce con Edgar y Fluttershy. Si te soy sincera ellos me recuerdan a nosotros de jóvenes_

_Es todo lo que tenia para decirte, por favor cuídate mucho._

**Tome la carta y la guarde en el bolsillo del pantalón. Silenciosamente camine hacia la cocina donde de la despensa saque una botella de vino dulce**

-Veamos…si, este me servirá- **Firmemente sujete la botella y tras agarrar una copa con mi mano izquierda, camine de nuevo hacia mi habitación. Cuando entre vi que el cuervo aun estaba comiendo**- Come despacio y disfrútalo, ¿Quién sabe cuando será tu próxima comida?

**Pareciese que el cuervo me entendiera puesto que comía más lento que antes. Tras destapar el vino y pasar el pico de la botella por mi nariz para disfrutar del olor acerque una silla a la ventana**

**Me serví hasta la mitad de la copa y di un pequeño trago, el vino estaba a temperatura ambiente, es decir frío. Lo cual lo hacia aun mas placentero**

**Detrás de mi escuche que la puerta se abría al girar mi cabeza vi que Kristin me observaba en silencio**

-¿Necesitas algo niña?

-Vi a alguien entrar a tu habitación y creí que era un asesino, venia a ver que estuvieras bien- **al observar su mano vi que estaba sujetando su sable**- ¿Estas bien, verdad?

-Eso creo- **Le di otro sorbo al vino**- ¿Eso era todo?

-Si…lamento el haberte molestado-** Ella estaba cerrando la puerta**

-Espera muchacha

-¿Si?

-Mira…creo que no eh sido muy amable contigo últimamente pero es que… me es difícil confiar en los demás

-Oh…- Ella se veía apenada- bueno…no te preocupes, lo entiendo

-¿Quisieras compartir una copa conmigo?

-Claro…

**Me levante de la silla y me senté en la ventana, con un gesto le señale que se sentara en la silla de madera.**

**Tras servirle una copa dije**

-¿Te sientes incomoda?

-¿Qué?- **Ella obviamente estaba nerviosa**- para nada…

-¿Segura?- **Levante la botella hasta la altura de mis labios**

-¿Quieres brindar por algo?- **Pregunto ella a medida que jugueteaba con la copa**

-Hmm, por la amistad- **Choque la botella con la copa que sostenía Kristin y poco después de eso le di un largo trago al vino**

**Juntos bebimos durante horas, acompañados por la luna y su guardia conformada por miles de estrellas. El sol comenzaba asomarse y con Kristin me había quedado toda la noche charlando.**

**El frío viento matinal acariciaba mi nuca y jugueteaba con mi cabello. Cuando ella se fue. camine hacia mi cama y me tumbe en ella.**

**Si quería ser un buen líder, tendría que tener amigos a mí alrededor. Y Kristin era una obvia elección puesto que además de ser humana, se notaba mucho que ella era fuerte**

**Lentamente fui cerrando mis ojos y caí dormido**

* * *

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Bien, fin del capitulo 16. Lamento mucho la demora, puesto que el colegio me tiene ocupado. Eso y que en mis ratos libres (los que solía usar para escribir) los e ocupado para jugar al WoW. Bueno, supongo que es todo por ahora**_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**_


	18. Capitulo 17, Reunion

_**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron un review anteriormente. Se los agradezco mucho, amigos míos.**_

_**Supongo que es todo por ahora, así que les dejare el capitulo 17**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

* * *

**La primavera había empezado la semana anterior y las frías noches de invierno fueron remplazadas con relajantes lluvias nocturnas.**

**Hace cuatro días me encargue de 'Visitar' a nuestros vecinos, las manticoras. No tuve una bienvenida muy acogedora que digamos…y ellos no tuvieron una despedida muy amable. Así que ahora teníamos un problema menos del cual preocuparnos, con los caminos libres de bestias estos se habían vuelto mucho más seguro pero para conservar esta seguridad elegí de entre los guardias del pueblo a dos grupos de cuatro Diamond dogs y ponys para que patrullaran los caminos.**

**En especial el que venia desde Canterlot. No deseábamos que las carretas comerciales fueran atacadas por bandidos.**

**Eran las tres y media de la tarde y como de costumbre me encontraba comiendo solo, puesto que Randall y Kristin se habían marchado en una misión para presentarnos a nuestros vecinos más cercanos. Pequeños pueblos que no aparecían en los mapas y que muy poco se sabían de ellos, pero según los habitantes de Noragox, eran de fiar. Bravos y templados en el frío de la montaña, pero con un sentido del honor tan fuerte como el acero.**

**Una tímida unicornio se acerco a mí y dijo**

-Señor, le ha llegado una carta…

**Mordí un trozo de pan y gentilmente sostuve la carta que levitaba a unos centímetros de mi rostro.**

-Gracias, te puedes retirar

**Era obvio de quien venia la carta, con pereza abrí la carta y lentamente la leí**

_Hola de nuevo Pablo:_

_Me alegra de saber que las manticoras ya no son un problema pero cuando Fluttershy nos escucho se puso mal…dime, ¿No las mataste, verdad?_

_Pero la razón por la que te escribo es para contarte una buena noticia…_

_¡Celestia nos pidió que te ayudásemos en Noragox!_

_Mientras te escribo esta carta nos preparamos para viajar, aun que de los niños la única entusiasmada es Rin…_

_Nos veremos pronto Pablo, cuídate mucho con cariño Appl…._

**Arrugue la carta y la tire por encima de mi hombro, tras dejar escapar un largo bostezo susurre**

-Celestia…eres alguien inteligente… aun que esta acción tuya me deja dudando… ¿Envías mi familia aquí en vez de tenerla como rehenes en tus dominios? ¿Qué estarás planeando?

**/Media hora después/**

**Los primeros jefes de los pueblos vecinos se acercaron al castillo, uno de ellos era un pegaso de larga barba, que ya casi tocaba el suelo. Sus pasos eran lentos, cuando el anciano clavo sus ojos en mi pude notar la mirada de alguien que ha visto muchas cosas.**

-Vaya…vaya…al parecer mi nieto no mentía acerca de este…este nuevo 'Lord'- **El anciano se tomo unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y con su voz ronca continuo**- Dime mono, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Pablo, ¿Es usted el jefe del pueblo vecino del norte?

-Así es…así es, ah… lo siento mucho si luzco cansado, pero ya no conservo la vitalidad y el hambre de aventuras que solía tener cuando era joven

**Me puse de pie y camine hacia el**

-No se preocupe buen anciano, lo entiendo, tómese su tiempo

-Gracias muchachito…ah…estos viejos huesos piden a gritos que los deje descansar-** Tras hacer una mueca de dolor dijo**- Al parecer esta noche volverá a llover

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mis huesos lo predicen- **Tras observarme por unos segundos el anciano sonrío alegremente**- eso y que afuera esta nublado

**Sonreí tímidamente y con gentileza dije**

-Anciano, ¿Sabes por que estas aquí, verdad?

-Ah, muchacho, soy viejo, no estupido- **Su sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande**- Se que cuando un Lord llega a estas tierras tarde o temprano termina pidiéndole algo a los pueblos mas pequeños

-Vaya, al parecer los años si hacen mas sabía a la gente

**El anciano pronto frunció su rostro y dijo**

-Dime, ¿Estas aquí para ayudarnos o para esclavizarnos?

**Tras servirle una copa de agua y ofrecérsela dije**

-Estoy aquí para servir a los pueblos y no al revés, estoy aquí para ser el escudo de una tierra en la cual vive todo aquello que me importa. ¿Cómo podría ser el destructor de aquello? Dímelo, sabio anciano

-El poder termina corrompiendo los corazones de aquellos que mandan- **Me observo durante unos segundos y con una sonrisa dijo**- Pero creo que por el momento te ayudare, dime hijo, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Necesito de todo, ponys, Diamond dogs y todo aquel que desee darme una mano…o pata…o casco en esta empresa que se llama Noragox. Necesitamos encontrar la forma de producir nuestros propios alimentos

-Muy inteligente de tu parte, pero dime, ¿Cómo lo piensas hacer?

-Esperaba que tu me lo dijeras, aun que mi esposa sepa como cultivar manzanas, necesitamos producir alimentos en grandes cantidades si deseamos que el pueblo crezca

El anciano tomo entre sus casco la copa de plata y tras darle un sorbo a su fresco contenido, dijo

-Se rumorea que los vecinos del sur son grandes agricultores. Pero carentes de tierras fértiles, de camino hacia aquí vi que tienes mucho espacio sin utilizar, dime hijo. ¿Cuáles son tus prioridades?

-En estos momentos el que nadie pase hambre.

-Un líder debe saber lo que necesita y quiere el pueblo-**tras guardar silencio durante un rato, el continuo**- Es bien sabido que el pueblo del sur sufre de constantes ataques por parte de bandidos y bestias, el hecho de que tengan tanta comida almacenada los hace un blanco perfecto para cuando el hambre empieza a apretar en invierno, si comienzas a producir mucha comida pronto tendrás en tu puerta a visitas no muy amistosas y cuando eso pase, ¿Qué harás?

-Defender al pueblo

-Hijo, uno solo no forma un ejército

-Eso lo tengo muy claro y se que no estoy solo, la guardia me apoyara en esos momentos de crisis

-E visto a tus guardias y no son mas que mocosos y granjeros estupidos, ¿Crees que ellos tienen la fuerza…no, el valor de tomar las armas?

-Lo tienen y te pediré que no te vuelvas a dirigirte a ellos de esa forma, no son 'granjeros estupidos' como tú dices. Son mis súbditos y como tales, los respetaras o te puedes retirar ahora mismo

**El anciano sorprendido por mi respuesta se quedo mudo durante varios segundos, poco a poco la sombra de una sonrisa se iba mostrando en su cansado rostro**

-No eres lo que esperaba

-¿A que te refieres?

-No importa. ¿Cómo piensas hacer que el pueblo del sur se te una?

-Pues. Pensaba proponerles un trato

-¿Un trato dices?

-Así es, dijiste que me ayudarías

-Lo se, pero no veo como puedo hacerlo

-Tu pueblo es conocido en la zona por tener a los más fuertes pegasos, fieros y curtidos en la nieve no le temen a nada

-Parece que haz escuchado de nosotros- **La voz del viejo Pegaso estaba llena de orgullo**

-Por supuesto que si, pero también escuche que suelen sufrir muchas hambrunas- **Le sonreí burlonamente**- La comida en las montañas no es abundante…y como bien descubrí, el frío no hace mas que empeorar los hambrientos estómagos

-Ya veo por donde va esto- **El anciano voló hasta ponerse a tan solo unos centímetros de mi rostro y dijo**- Es cierto, mi gente sufre de hambre pero eso no nos impide ser grandes guerreros. ¿Qué planeas proponerle al pueblo del sur?

-Espera y veras. Por el momento te ofrezco la hospitalidad de mi casa, cuando los cuatro representantes de los pueblos cercanos estén aquí, te enteraras de mis intenciones.

**/Dos días después/**

**Me senté en la cama y lance mi largo cabello hacia atrás. Escuche el rechinar de la puerta y vi que Randall acompañado por Kristin y Gabriel habían entrado a la habitación.**

-¿Qué quieren?

-Jefe, Applejack y sus amigas ya llegaron

-Maldición…no tenia pensado tenerlas tan pronto aquí… ¿Y el representante del pueblo del Oeste?

-Aun no ha llegado, según nuestros exploradores estará aquí antes de que anochezca.

-Bien…Randall, por favor ayuda a mi esposa y a sus amigas con su equipaje

-Si jefe

**Randall salio de la habitación, dejándome con Gabriel y Kristin.**

-Entonces, parece que de ahora en adelante tendré más preocupaciones

-¿Preocupaciones?-**Pregunto Kristin**- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Son tu familia!

-Puedo que así sea, pero mi hija e hijo me desprecian. Y no solo eso, deberé de preocuparme de que no causen problemas o se metan en líos

-Si salieron como el padre de seguro tendrás mucho trabajo- **Replico Gabriel**

**Me quede sorprendido al ver que al fin había dicho algo, tras recuperar mi compostura le dedique una sonrisa juguetona seguida por una carcajada**

-Si…pero déjame decirte que ellos no son mis hijos de sangre…vamos, no se necesita un diploma en biología para saber que es imposible que nosotros fecundemos a una pony

-Lo se- **Contesto cortante Gabriel, poco después de eso retomo su tan característico silencio**

-Esta bien… ¿Podrían dejarme a solas unos minutos? Necesito prepararme para recibir a mi familia

-Claro

**Los dos salieron de la habitación, dejándome en completa soledad. Tras abrir la ventana y dejar que el viento acariciara mi rostro camine hacia mi armadura y me la puse.**

**El ruido de los cascos chocando contra el suelo de piedra me advirtió que alguien venia caminando por el pasillo. Me apoye en la pared y espere en silencio a ver que sucedía, el rechinar de la puerta retumbo por el desolado pasillo y parados en la puerta se encontraba Applejack acompañada por Rin.**

-Hola Applejack- **Dirigí mi mirada hacia Rin y sonreí, pero dudo que ella lo hubiese podido ver, puesto que mi boca se ocultaba tras los enormes dientes del yelmo**- Rin, mi niña me alegro de verte de nuevo

-Hola papa… ¿Cómo haz estado?

-Ocupado…demasiado ocupado diría yo. Pero olvidémonos de eso, ¿Cómo fue el viaje?

-Estuvo bien…supongo, aun que mama estaba preocupada

-¿A si? ¿Y por que?

-Bueno…temíamos que las manticoras nos atacaran…ya sabes, por las cartas que nos enviabas diciendo que este lugar era muy peligroso

-Ah, si, pero ese ya no es un tema del cual preocuparse…además, los caminos son medianamente seguros, he puesto patrullas para que vigilen las rutas desde Canterlot hacia aquí

-Lo sabemos, vimos alguno de ellos mientras veníamos

**Observe a Applejack y dije**

-Aah…desearía estar con ustedes en ponyville…este lugar no hace mas que estresarme

-Lo se pero tienes que aguantar, después de todo fue celestia la que te pidió el cuidar de este pueblo, incluso ahora eres el señor de estas tierras…Todo esto es con lo que sueñan los grandes nobles de Canterlot

-Ellos lo soñaran, pero para mi no es mas que un dolor de hue…- **Vi que Rin había levantado las orejas y me miraba con atención, rápidamente cambie lo que iba a decir**- Dolor de cabeza…hmm…Rin, ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

-Sten esta en el comedor y la musculito de mi hermana viene en otra carroza junto a Rarity

-Entiendo… ¿Siguen peleadas?

-Si, y vamos a seguirlo hasta que ella pida disculpas

-Entiendo…bueno… ¿Tienen hambre?

**/Treinta minutos después/**

**Me encontraba ocupando mi lugar en la mesa el cual era en la cabecera de esta. La larga mesa de madera estaba a desbordar de comida y bebidas. Ensaladas, zanahorias ahumadas, sopa de vegetales, pan recién sacado del horno, y algunas manzanas que decoraban el centro de la mesa. Cortesía de la abuela Smith.**

**A mi izquierda se encontraba Applejack, Rin, Fluttershy, Twilight, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie pie, mientras que a mi derecha estaban Sten, Randall, Edgar, Kristin y su compañero Gabriel.**

**Como casi todos los días Randall insistía en hablar de trabajo mientras almorzábamos, pero en ese momento no era las incesantes charlas de Randall lo que me molestaba, si no lo callado que se encontraba Sten.**

**De hecho ha estado así desde que llego. ¿Acaso hice algo mal? ¿Acaso mi presencia aun lo sigue molestando?**

**El crujir del pan al ser masticado, el sonido del vino llenando una copa de plata. Esos y muchos otros sonidos llenaban de vida la habitación y por una vez en varios meses pude estar en tranquilidad con mi 'Familia'**

**Después de que el almuerzo terminara les di un recorrido a las chicas y a Edgar por el pueblo, Applejack parecía estar impresionada pero a la vez preocupada, con amabilidad pregunte**

-¿Qué sucede?

-Todo esto es muy…impresionante pero no entiendo como pueden vivir sin producir sus propios alimentos

-Linda, eso lo sabemos y es por eso que he reunido a los jefes de las pequeñas aldeas, necesito de su ayuda para que todo prospere

-Si quieres puedo plantar algunos árboles de manzanas, de seguro eso ayudara al pueblo

**Me arrodille para ponerme a la altura de Applejack, mi pesada armadura hacia crujir la tierra que había debajo de mi**

-Te lo agradezco, pero no quiero que plantes nada al menos hasta que haya tenido la reunión, ¿Esta bien?

-Bien…pero creo que aun así no estaría de mas plantar uno o dos árboles…

-Ya lo veremos

**Twilight se acerco a mí y dijo**

-Veo muchos niños que están ociosos… ¿Es que no hay clases?

-No hay una escuela Twilight, ese es el problema

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no hay escuela?!

-Tranquila, la estamos construyendo

**Ella dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y dijo**

-Me preocupa… estos niños no pueden estar sin un lugar donde se les enseñe

-Lo se, el conocimiento es muy importante. Siempre lo he dicho…además, una escuela mantendrá a los niños lejos de los problemas

**Escuche pequeñas risitas detrás de mi, al girar mi cabeza vi que Edgar venia charlando con Fluttershy la cual tímidamente sonreía cada vez que este decía algo.**

-¿Desde cuando son tan cercanos?-** Le pregunte a Dashi, al cual descansaba en mi espalda**

-Están así desde que llegamos del mundo humano…de hecho Edgar ha estado viviendo con ella

-No me jodas… ¿De verdad?

-Si, según ella. Edgar es alguien tierno y atento… pero si te soy sincera su amor me produce nauseas

-Vamos, vamos, no seas así Dashi, ¿Nunca te has enamorado?

-No es eso, digo…tan solo míralos

**Gire mi cabeza una vez mas y vi que estos se sonreían como tontos, los dos lucían un bien enrojecido rubor. Me encogí de hombros y dije**

-Tienes razón… en una carta que me envío Applejack dijo ellos dos le recordaba a nosotros de jóvenes…pero no recuerdo haber sido tan…empalagoso

-¿De verdad?

-De hecho siempre fui un poco frío… tal vez fuera por que no conocía bien a Applejack…

-Nunca me contaste por que la elegiste a ella…

-¿Perdón?- **Apenas moví un poco mi cabeza mis ojos se encontraron con los de Dash**

-Ya sabes…podrías haber elegido a cualquiera de nosotras…no entiendo por que a Applejack

_***Si supieras la verdadera historia tal vez lo comprenderías mejor…***_

-Tengo mis razones- **Dije cortante mientras continuaba caminando, Applejack venia detrás de mi hablando con Sten**

-¿Me las dirás?- **Pregunto ansiosa Rainbow Dash**

-No- **Tras elevar un poco mi cabeza dije**- Eso es algo que me llevare a la tumba

**Rin se acerco corriendo y dijo**

-Papa, ¿Es verdad que vas a tener una reunión?

-Así es, con los líderes de las cuatro aldeas que rodean Noragox

-¿Puedo estar presente? ¿Por favor?

-¿Qué? ¿Para que?

-Por favor…quiero ver como trabajas, prometo no decir nada- **Rin estaba usando sus ojos de cachorrito conmigo**- ¿Si?

_***Maldita sea Carina…esto debe de ser tu culpa…de seguro tu les enseñaste a usar esa maldita cara de perro triste…***_

-Esta bien…

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!

**/Ocho horas después/**

**Me encontraba reunido con los jefes de las cuatro aldeas, un unicornio que representaba al pueblo del Este, una Diamond Dog representando al pueblo del Oeste, Un pony de tierra para el pueblo del sur. Y el anciano pegaso representando al pueblo del norte**

**Ellos cuatro discutían a tan solo unos escalones del trono donde yo estaba sentado. Rin estaba a mi lado, escuchando con atención cada palabra que salía de los líderes**

**El pony de tierra dijo**

-¡No podemos compartir nuestra comida! ¡El invierno ha sido el mas duro que e visto en mas de diez años! ¡Mi gente esta hambrienta y no les voy a dar la espalda! ¡Ni por un puñado de soldados ni por un Lord!- **Su mirada se clavo en mi**- ¡¿Por qué tendría que arriesgar a mi gente por ti?! ¡¿Eh?!

**El anciano del norte replico**

-Cálmate muchachito, todavía eres demasiado joven como para saber lo que es lo mejor para tu pueblo, el gritar y repetir las mismas cosas cada cinco segundos no hace más que demostrar tu inmadures

-¡¿Acaso me estas desafiando, anciano?!

-No durarías ni diez segundo contra mi, puede que los años me estén pasando factura, pero aun recuerdo como poner en su lugar a los muchachitos tontos como tu

**El unicornio ya un poco irritado dijo**

-Cállense de una vez, me están produciendo dolor de cabeza… ¿Para eso vine aquí? ¿Para escuchar las discusiones de salvajes?

**La Diamond Dog ofendida por el comentario del unicornio respondió**

-El que debería callarse eres tu, que ya debes de poder lamerte tu propio cuello de lo estirado que eres

-Oh, perdóneme mi dulce y delicada dama, pero ¿no debería estar el picando la piedra o haciendo agujeros en el suelo como un buen Diamond dog? ¿O es que extraña su collar de esclavo?- **Replico mordazmente el unicornio**

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mi gente?! ¡¿Sabes lo que es sufrir la esclavitud?! ¡¿Sabes lo que es tener que aguantar latigazos desde pequeña?! ¡¿Sabes lo que es sufrir hambre y puñetazos de parte de aquellos que te compraron?!

-Obviamente no, pero si no tuviera otra opción creo que te elegiría a ti para que me pegues- **Respondió burlonamente el unicornio**

**Las discusiones retumbaban por toda la sala del trono, algunos de los Diamond Dogs que tenia como guardia se veían enojados por los crueles comentarios que venían de parte del jefe del pueblo del Este**

**Rin se acerco a mí y susurro**

-Papa…creo que las cosas se están poniendo feas… haz algo

-Esta bien, pero te dije que esto no iba a ser tan sencillo

**Me puse de pie y con autoridad dije**

-¡Silencio!

**De un momento a otro todos se callaron y clavaron sus miradas en mí**

-¡Escúchenme, se que sus diferencias pueden parecer colosales, pero tienen que comprender algo!- **Trague un poco de saliva y continúe**- ¡Estas son tierras demasiado duras! ¡El invierno se puede volver nuestro peor enemigo y el que las aldeas estén peleadas no harán mas que hacerle mas fácil las cosas a las bestias y bandidos!

**La Diamond dogs enfurecida gruño**

-Mata-reyes, se quien eres y siempre estaré dispuesta a escucharte ¡Pero este idiota se ha metido con el sufrimiento de mi gente! ¡No puedes pedirme que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras el se ríe de nuestro pasado!

-¡No te pediré tal cosa! Pero dime, ¿Qué es más importante ahora? ¿El pasado o el presente?

-Yo… pero el…

-¡Vive en el presente y ten la vista en el futuro! ¡No olvides el pasado pero no vivas en el! ¡¿Quieres lo mejor para tu gente?! ¡Entonces se inteligente y entiende que esta es una oportunidad que posiblemente no se presentara de nuevo!

-Esta bien…solo por que tú lo dices, mata-reyes

-No te dirijas a mi de esa manera- **Al observar el rostro de la Diamond Dog vi que ella estaba sorprendida, sonreí y dije**- Para mis amigos soy Pablo

**El unicornio arqueo una ceja y respondió**

-¿Aliarme con salvajes como ustedes?- **Escupió en el suelo y mientras caminaba hacia la salida dijo en voz alta**- Preferiría primero lanzarme a la boca de una manticora antes de estar un minuto mas con ustedes

-¡No me des la espalda!- **Mi voz retumbo por toda la sala**-¡Exijo una explicación ante lo que haz dicho!

-Escúchame bien, no me aliare con unos perros sarnosos que hace tan solo unos años perdieron sus collares, y mucho menos con un mono afeitado el cual no debe saber como se conforma el hechizo de magia mas simple, dicho todo esto- **El giro hacia mi y me sonrío burlonamente**- Hasta nunca

**Rin toco mi pierna derecha y dijo en voz baja**

-Papa…¿Estas bien?

-Si querida, no te preocupes. Me habían advertido de que el líder del pueblo que esta al Este era bastante Xenófobo… por lo cual no guardaba muchas esperanzas de que se uniera a nosotros

-¿Entonces por que lo invitaste?

-Observa- **Apunte a los otros tres jefes de las aldeas** - Ahora mismo tienen un enemigo en común, eso significa que colaboraran conmigo

-¿Tu…planeaste todo esto?

**Sonreí y dije**

-Planear, no, aprovecharme de la situación, Si

-Eso fue…

-¿Malvado?

-Inteligente

-Pues, gracias hija. Me alegra ver que me entiendes- **Con gentileza alborote su cabello y procedí a bajar hacia donde se encontraban los demás lideres**- Entonces, ¿Qué dicen?

-Estamos contigo matareyes…digo, Pablo

-Bien, entonces tu- **Apunte al pony de tierra**- Me ayudaras a cultivar grandes parcelas de tierra para alimentar a mi gente y a cambio te daré la protección que tanto necesitas

-Si, mi señor

-y tu- **Apunte al anciano Pegaso**- Me proporcionaras soldados a cambio de comida

-Por supuesto que si, muchachito

-Y respecto a ti- **Puse mi brazo encima del hombro de la Diamond dog y dije**- Me proporcionaras gemas las cuales comerciare y tu te llevaras el cincuenta por ciento de esas ganancias, ¿Qué dices?

-Agrégale unas bolsas de alimento al mes y tenemos un trato

-Perfecto

_**/Mas tarde esa noche/**_

**Tras quitarme la armadura y dejarla en una esquina de la habitación abrí la ventana para que entrara un poco de aire fresco.**

**Applejack se había dormido hace unos minutos, al parecer el viaje la había agotado hasta límites insospechables.**

**Silenciosamente Salí de la habitación y camine en dirección del lugar donde dormirían los niños.**

**Al abrir un poco la puerta vi que Sten dormía como una roca, sus ronquidos se escuchaban a varias habitaciones antes de llegar a la suya**

**Al pasar por la habitación de Rin vi que esta aun estaba despierta, lentamente me acerque a ella y le pregunte**

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Waah!-** Rápidamente ella escondió algo bajo la almohada**-¿Pa…pa…papa?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué…que haces aquí? Pen…pensé que estarías con mama

-Ella esta dormida, a decir verdad no podía dormir así que pensé en dar una caminata nocturna

-Ya…ya veo

-Bueno, lamento el haberte molestado- **Suavemente agite su cabello, de su frente caían algunas gotas de sudor**

-Hm…buenas noches

-Ajam, nos vemos mañana

**Camine en dirección donde estaría durmiendo Edgar, la verdad es que necesitaba hablar con el. Pero al estar cerca de la habitación vi que Fluttershy se acercaba volando silenciosamente**

**Ella al verme hizo su mejor esfuerzo en ahogar su grito**

-¿Fluttershy?

-¿Pa…Pablo?

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

-S…si…creo que me perdí…

-Ya veo, bueno si quieres te puedo acompañar a tu habitación

-No te preocupes…puedo llegar por mi misma

-Vamos, no seas tímida. A decir verdad estoy aburrido- **Suavemente sujete su casco izquierdo y la guíe por el castillo**

**Juntos caminamos hacia su habitación, una vez que llegamos dije**

-Bueno, que descanses

-Hm…si…gracias

-De nada, hasta mañana

**Perezosamente bostece, esa era la señal que esperaba. Era hora de dormir.**

* * *

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Bueno, fin del capitulo 17. Muchas gracias a los que siguen el fic y disculpen las tardanzas que he tenido para actualizar.**_


	19. Capitulo 18, Confesion a las mariposas

_**Gracias a los que dejaron un Review en el capitulo anterior. Aquí les dejo el capitulo 18 y acerca de tu pregunta Anacoreta, la música de Orgrimmar le dio un toque especial a esa parte del fic.**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

* * *

M**e desperté a causa de dos enfurecidas voces que discutían al otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación, al ver mi celular vi que este marcaba las doce del medio día**

**Tras espabilarme un poco note que las que discutían eran Rin y Carol, lentamente me puse de pie y tras ponerme el pantalón camine hacia la puerta**

**Me quede de pie escuchando lo que decían, ya casi gritando Carol dijo**

-No puedo creer que mama este con ese tipo, ¡La va a hacer sufrir otra vez!

-Eso no lo sabes, además, el se escuso de lo que hizo, ¿Es que tanto te cuesta creerle?- **La voz de Rin era serena, no había rastro de ira en ella**- Debes calmarte Carol y tal vez dejar de ser tan inmadura

-¡La inmadura eres tu! ¡¿No ves que te esta engañando?! ¡¿Qué te prometió?! ¿Eh?

-No me prometió nada

-¡¿Entonces por que lo ayudas?!

-Por que es lo correcto, el no me ofreció nada. El no me prometió nada, el tan solo hablo con sinceridad y eso, es algo que respetare siempre-** Escuche que Rin suspiro y continuo diciendo**- Debes calmarte hermana, las cosas ya no son como antes y este no es el lugar para convertirlo en tu teatro personal.

**Abrí la puerta y vi que Carol estaba hecha una furia, por su expresión se podría decir que en este momento deseaba decirle de todo a su hermana...de todo menos algo bueno.**

**Ella al verme tan solo frunció el rostro y se alejo corriendo.**

**Puse mi mano en la cabeza de Rin y le pregunte**

-¿Estas bien?

-Si…

-Dime, ¿Qué sucedió aquí? ¿A que se deben tantos gritos?

-Nada…tan solo hablaba con Carol…

-¿Ella me desprecia, verdad?

-No te mentiré…ella realmente no te guarda mucho amor…siempre esta hablando de una promesa rota…dime, ¿Sabes algo de eso?

-Si…- **Tras guardar silencio por unos segundos dije-** Pero es algo que se debe quedar entre Carol y yo…a su debido tiempo lo arreglare, te lo prometo

-Esta bien… Papa

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?

-¿No te molestas si comes conmigo?- **La voz de Rin era casi un susurro**

**Me puse de pie y dije**

-Claro, dame un momento que me voy a poner una camisa

**_/Quince minutos después/_**

**En la mesa nos encontrábamos tan solo Rin y yo. En mi mano derecha tenia mi taza de café y en la izquierda una lista de lo necesario para empezar a cultivar las tierras que rodeaban Noragox.**

**Entre dientes yo decía**

-Veamos…las tierras no serán problema…necesitaríamos mas trabajadores…pero no podemos prescindir de ningún guardia- **Tome un sorbo de café y continúe leyendo la lista**

-¿Qué sucede papa?

-Nada de que preocuparse querida, tan solo estoy pensando como solucionar la falta de trabajadores…

-¿Faltan trabajadores?- **De reojo vi que Rin se tocaba el mentón**- ¿Pensaste en dejar que mas ponys y Diamond dogs se vengan a vivir al pueblo?

-Hija, las puertas del pueblo están abiertas para todo aquel que se quiera venir a instalar, siempre y cuando sus intenciones sean buenas. Además, para atraer a inmigrantes necesitamos que el pueblo sea atractivo-** le di otro sorbo al café y continúe**- y dudo que la falta de alimento y la constante amenaza de las bestias sea algo…atractivo, salvo para los amantes de los deportes extremos…y los suicidas

-Hmm, entonces no lo se…

**Recline la silla en donde estaba sentado, vi que por la puerta cruzo Edgar. Entonces encontré una posible solución para mis problemas.**

-¡Edgar!

-¿huh?- El en su mano llevaba una manzana, tras darle un mordisco pregunto- ¿Qué pasa?

-Oye, ¿Tú te llevas bien con Fluttershy, verdad?

-Si…

-Escucha, necesito pedirte un favor

-¿Un favor?

-Veras, necesito a toda la ayuda posible y como estamos rodeado de bosques, me preguntaba si tal vez Fluttershy podría convencer a las bestias de que nos ayuden. Ella se lleva bien los animales, tal vez la escuchen

-¿Es peligroso?

-Bueno…si fuera alguien normal, lo seria. Pero estamos hablando de Fluttershy, esa muchacha si se lo propone puede llegar a ser muy intimidante

-Esta bien…veré que puedo hacer

_**/Media hora después, ojos de Edgar/**_

-Entonces…eso es lo que me pidió, si crees que es muy peligroso no tienes que hacerlo

**Fluttershy estaba mirando el suelo, como si intentara encontrar las palabras para negarse a la petición de Pablo… ¿En que piensa ese idiota al mandar a una pony tan delicada como Fluttershy a un lugar tan peligroso como los bosques que rodean al pueblo?**

**Casi susurrando Fluttershy dijo**

-L…l…lo voy a hacer

**No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, sin dudarlo por un segundo pregunte**

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo ayudarías? ¿Sabes que el bosque es peligroso verdad?

-Lo se…pero Celestia nos dijo que ayudáramos a Pablo en todo lo que pudiéramos…no puedo decepcionarla… además…Pablo siempre fue amable conmigo y le debo algunos favores…

-¿Nada que diga o haga te hará cambiar de opinión, verdad?

-T…temo que no- **Fluttershy observo el camino que se adentraba al bosque y dijo**- Es…es una decisión tomada

-Entiendo, entonces yo iré contigo. ¿Qué te parece?

-Bueno…no rechazare la compañía…si es lo que realmente quieres…

-Perfecto, déjame buscar algunas cosas y podremos marcharnos

_**/Quince minutos después, en la sala del trono/**_

**Estaba parado junto a la puerta esperando a que Pablo terminara de escuchar a uno de sus súbditos, Un enorme Diamond dogs de increíble musculatura. Según lo poco que escuche el se venia a ofrecer para ayudar en la construcción de la escuela.**

**Con ronca voz el decía**

-Mi señor…permítame ayudar a construir la escuela, deseo ver a mi pequeña estudiando en esas aulas y creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ayudar en su construcción

-Esta bien, realmente no es algo de lo cual necesites mi permiso para hacer. Pero admiro la determinación que tienes, dime, ¿Buscas algún tipo de recompensa por esto?

-Para nada, con que mi hija tenga acceso a la educación será suficiente paga para mí

-Entiendo, eso es algo muy noble de tu parte. Entonces ve a ayudarlos

-Gracias mi señor…

**Al ver al Diamond Dog cruzar la habitación para después salir de esta. Supe que ese era el momento para hablar con Pablo. El se había sacado el casco dejando a plena vista su rostro, llevaba varias semanas sin afeitarse por lo cual una barba bastante crecida le oscurecía el rostro.**

**Cuando el me vio tan solo sonrío y pregunto**

-Edgar. ¿Qué dijo Fluttershy? ¿Lo va a hacer?

-Bueno…si, ella lo hará pero quería pedirte algo

-¡Magnifico! ¿Qué necesitas?

-Veras… no me parece buena idea de que ella vaya sola y me sentiría mas aliviado si me dejaras ir con ella

-Continua- **Vi que a su izquierda estaba Rin y a su derecha por extraño que pareciese, se encontraba Sten**- Supongo que algo mas querrás, ¿Verdad?

-Bueno, si, necesito una armadura y tal vez una espada…incluso con una daga me contentare

**Vi que Pablo dejo escapar un largo suspiro para después decir con pesimismo**

-Edgar, me encantaría darte protección pero como veras, en estos momentos no tenemos herreros en el pueblo y las únicas armaduras que disponemos no son mas que montones de armaduras acolchonadas, las cuales no te protegerán mucho de las garras de una manticora o de un oso. Y después esta la mía, pero tardara un buen tiempo en que te acostumbres al peso de esta, dudo que quieras caminar por el bosque con apenas poder levantar un brazo a causa del excesivo peso del metal, ¿Verdad?

-Si las armaduras acolchonadas son lo único que tienes para mi entonces dame una

-Esta bien- **Vi que Pablo levanto la mano para llamar a Randall cuando el se puso a su lado el le susurro algo en la oreja, poco después Randall salio de la habitación en dirección de la armería del castillo**- Espera un momento Randall traerá la mejor armadura que tengamos

-Gracias…supongo

-¿Dijiste que necesitas un arma, verdad?

-Si

-Bien, usa esta- **El se levanto de su trono y rápidamente se acerco a mi, desenfundo a 'Furia' y lo puso en mis manos, pero había algo en esa espada que no me gustaba, tal vez era el color…o tal vez era por que no me pertenecía**

-Lo siento…pero no puedo usarla

-¿Por qué?

-No...No seria correcto

-Bien, entonces usa al Gelidar

-Creo…creo que tampoco usare esa hacha

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Esa arma se a cobrado la vida de cientos de ponys y Diamond dogs…

-y grifos, no te olvides de los grifos

-Si…era un detalle que prefería salteármelo

-Pero entonces ¿Qué quieres usar?

-No lo se… ¿No tienes otra cosa?

-Hmm…- **Pablo observo algo detrás de mi y a los pocos segundos se lo escucho decir**- ¡Tu!

**Al girarme vi que llamaba a uno de los guardias que portaba una larga lanza de madera**

**El guardia se acerco y pregunto tartamudeando**

-¿S…s…si mi señor?

-Préstame la lanza

-¿Perdón?

-Que me prestes tu lanza

**Cuando el guardia le entrego su arma, Pablo dijo**

-¿Qué te parece esto? Dudo que tenga una historia muy sangrienta y no es exactamente mía, ¿Tienes alguna objeción?

-No…supongo

-Bien, ah. Ahí estas Randall, ¿Encontraste algo bueno para Edgar?

**Vi que Randall llevaba en su espalda un jubón hecho de tela y relleno con algodón, Pablo sujeto la armadura y dijo**

-Creo que es de tu tamaño…bueno, solo te advierto que esto no te protegerá de una puñalada o algo así, pero algo es mejor que nada, ¿Verdad?

-Eso creo

-Pues, bien. Cuando veas a Fluttershy dile que le envío saludos

**Poco después de eso el volvió a sentarse en el trono, cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación vi entrar a un grupo de señoras que no paraban de hablar, poco después de eso se escucho gritar a Pablo**

-¡Ustedes de nuevo no! ¡Por favor, retírense!

_**/Dos horas después/**_

-Entonces Fluttershy… ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a esas bestias?- **La armadura era demasiado caliente, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por mi rostro. Si tan solo nos hubiese tocado un día frío**

-Oh…vamos Edgar, no les digas así…los puedes ofender

-¿Qué no les diga bestias?... ¿entonces como crees que debería llamarlos?

-Animales…

-Entiendo, entonces. ¿Cómo encontraremos a los animales?

-Oh…bueno, eso no es problema. Mira- E**lla removió del suelo las ramas y hojas que habían estado ocultando unas enormes huellas**- Creo que se trata de una manticora… aun que esta otras me dicen que se puede tratar de un oso

-Esta bien…- **Por seguridad sujetaba fuertemente la lanza que me había dado Pablo**

**Caminamos por un largo rato, rastrando a los animales. Pero las huellas se hacían cada vez menos visibles. Hasta que desaparecieron a tan solo unos metros del lago. Fluttershy se veía confundida, en cambio. Yo me sentía aliviado de encontrar un lugar donde refrescarme**

**Metí mi rostro en las cristalinas aguas, cuando levante mi cabeza frías gotas de agua caían por mi rostro, era un verdadero alivio el poder refrescarme, jamás creí que estas armaduras fueran tan calientes…**

-Fluttershy, ¿Podríamos descansar un momento?

-Hum…es…esta bien

_**/Media hora después/**_

-Bonito lugar, ¿Verdad?- **Los rayos del sol se reflejaban en las cristalinas aguas del lago. El viento jugueteaba con las hojas y mecía suavemente el pelo de Fluttershy**

-Si, es tan tranquilo

-Oye Fluttershy…sabes…hay algo que quiero decirte- **Sentía como la sangre se amontonaba en mis mejillas, dándome un fuerte rubor**

-¿Qué…que es Edgar?

-Bueno…aquí vamos…sabes… siempre, siempre me caíste bien- **Trague un poco de saliva y continúe**- y…bueno, ¿Somos amigos no?

-Por supuesto que lo somos, ¿Qué ya no quieres serlo? ¿Hice algo malo?

-No…no es eso, es solo que…bueno, ya nos conocemos de hace varios años y pensaba que tal vez… ¿Podríamos ser mas que amigos?

-¿Mas que amigos? ¿Así como mejores amigos?

-Eh…mas que eso

-¿Súper mejores amigos?

-Ah…- **Me rasque la cabeza puesto que Fluttershy no hacia mas que hacer mas difícil lo que intentaba decirle**- Veras…yo, hmm…bueno...

-¿Si?- **Fluttershy me sonreía con gentileza, su ternura era casi indescriptible en ese momento**

-Yo decía más como…pa…pareja

-¿Eh?-** Nos mantuvimos en silencio durante varios segundos hasta que Fluttershy entendió a lo que me refería**- ¡Espera! ¡¿Tu…tu…tu me estas pidiendo que…sea pareja contigo?!

-S…si

-Esto…esto es tan repentino…no…no se que decir

-Tan solo di lo que sientes- **Puse mi mano en su cabeza y le sonreí**- Si no quieres dar este paso lo entenderé

-Yo…- **Antes de que Fluttershy pudiera responder escuche como las ramas crujían. Al elevar mi cabeza vi que encima de nosotros una manticora de gran tamaño nos observaba amenazadoramente**

**Rápidamente me arrastre en el suelo, procurando no darle la espalda a la enorme bestia. Una vez que me puse de pie sostuve fuertemente la lanza de madera, la manticora ahora estaba delante de mí dando cortos pasos hacia los costados, intentando encontrar un espacio por el cual atacarme.**

**Fluttershy estaba volando encima de nosotros. Por lo cual ella se encontraba fuera de peligro alguno**

**Cuando vi que la enorme bestia cargo contra mi, me prepare para dar una golpe con la lanza, poco daño haría puesto que la punta no era mas que de madera endurecida al fuego.**

**Sentí las garras de la bestia atravesar el grueso jubón relleno de algodón, era un desastre. Desde un principio sabia que esto no ofrecería protección alguna. Incluso Pablo me lo advirtió, pero no quise escuchar y ahora, por mi insensatez pagare con sangre.**

**Al menos, eso creía.**

**Cuando gire mi cabeza vi a una enfurecida Fluttershy usar su 'Mirada' con la manticora.**

-¡Escúchame jovencito, ahora mismo retiraras tu garra del hombro de Edgar y le pedirás disculpas!- **El rostro de la manticora cambiaba entre la duda y el mied**o- ¡Ahora!

**La bestia retiro su garra de mi hombro haciendo que lentamente el jubón se manchara de sangre, la manticora parecía estar aterrada…incluso yo tenia algo de miedo en ese momento, anteriores veces había visto la 'Mirada' de Fluttershy pero esta vez era diferente…había mas enojo en ella.**

**Fluttershy presiono su ala en la herida que tenía en mi hombro haciendo que un poco mas de sangre saltara de esta, sus alas anteriormente amarillas, ahora lucían un rojo carmesí. La pequeña pegaso parecía estar tranquila, incluso me atrevería a decir que anteriormente ya había tratado con humanos heridos…**

_**/Quince minutos después/**_

**Fluttershy me había vendado la herida con partes que ella había arrancado del jubón, pero estoy seguro que eso dejaría una cicatriz. En estos momentos Fluttershy estaba hablando con la bestia, persuadiéndola de que ayudase en Noragox. No tengo idea si las manticoras son tan inteligentes como para comprender lo que ella le decía, pero parecía estar dando resultado.**

**Poco después de eso la manticora lamió el rostro de Fluttershy y se alejo corriendo entre los árboles, para después desaparecer en los arbustos**

-¿Qué dijo?

-Ella se siente mal por lo que hizo, por lo cual accedió a ayudarnos. Al parecer nos ataco por que estábamos cerca del nido donde tiene a sus crías

-Entiendo…- **Hice un gesto de dolor, puesto que la herida me había empezado a doler de nuevo**

-¡¿Estas bien?!- **Fluttershy acerco su rostro al mío…podía sentir su calido aliento**- ¿Te duele mucho?

-No…estoy bien, no te preocupes

-Oye…Edgar…

-¿Si?

-Acerca de lo que dijiste…

-Ah…eso, mira…puede que te haya incomodado con esa pregunta…lo lamento mucho

-No…esta bien… la verdad es que dentro de mí, deseaba que lo preguntaras…

**Su respuesta me había tomado por sorpresa, puesto que desde que la conocí siempre me pareció que ella era demasiado tímida, pero eso no hacia más que alimentar su tan delicada belleza.**

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si…- **Poco después de eso sentí sus labios acariciar los míos, para después darme un rápido y tímido beso**- Lo…lo siento… creo…creo que me deje llevar por el momento…

**Antes de que dijera algo más volví a juntar mis labios con los suyos, pero esta vez. En un beso mucho más pasional, el olor a menta de su aliento, será algo de lo que nunca me olvidare**

_**/Ocho horas después, ojos de Pablo/**_

**Me encontraba en la sala del trono, leyendo el reporte por escrito que me había entregado Kristin acerca de lo sucedido en el bosque, ella estaba a mi lado. Observándome con una gran sonrisa, en mi mano derecha tenía una copa de plata la cual estaba llena de agua del lago.**

-Al parecer por fin se hicieron mas íntimos- **Me recosté en el trono mientras que una sonrisa se iba marcando en mi rostro**- Me alegro que los hayas seguido Kristin

-No fue nada, a decir verdad. Aun que no me lo hubieras pedido lo mismo lo hubiese hecho

-¿Te preocupas por ellos, eh?

-Un poco

-Ya veo, y no tan solo hemos encontrado quien nos ayude a cultivar, sino que también hemos encontrado una fuente de agua potable. Esto es perfecto

**Levante mi copa y dije**

-Por la prosperidad de Noragox- **Deje escapar una carcajada**- y por la nueva pareja

* * *

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Fin del capitulo 18. Muchas gracias a los que siguen el fic, realmente se los agradezco.**_

_**Bueno, sin nada más que decir. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**_


	20. Capitulo 19 El caballero

_**Muy bien. Agradezco a todos los que dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior, también agradezco a mi amigo Talos X el cual fue tan amable de prestarme a Harmony para este capitulo. Ahora, pasando a temas más importantes, quisiera dedicarle un pequeño mensaje a Neruso. El cual fue tan amable de dejar un review con su opinión, muy bien. Aquí vamos.**_

_**Hacia tiempo que no veía un review como el tuyo, amigo/a (Discúlpame pero realmente no se cual será tu sexo, si llevas un tiempo en Internet sabrás que es sumamente fácil de que un hombre se haga pasar por una mujer o viceversa) y tan solo quería decirte unas cosas (Descuida, no son malas. De hecho, seria muy inmaduro de mi parte el que me enojara por tu comentario)**_

_**Vamos por lo primero y lo que desde mi punto de vista es lo más importante. Respecto a lo de irme hacia fictionpress, lo tenia en mente mucho antes de que me dejaras tu review, de hecho había hablado con un conocido (gracias a esta pagina) sobre la posibilidad de irme a publicar mis historias ahí, tengo muchas ideas y sobre todo muchas ganas de divertir a los demás. Y es lo que hago en este momento, ahora. Respecto a la manera en la que trato a los personajes (Sabes de quien hablo) todo es parte de la trama, no me excusare con esas palabras acerca del abrupto cambio de personalidad del personaje y realmente entiendo el que te molestes, vamos, todo el mundo tiene derecho a dejar su opinión y la tuya es defender tu punto de vista. Acerca de que debería respetar mas a los personajes de la señorita Lauren, siempre lo he hecho y por 'respetar' es que nunca he dicho que esos personajes fueran míos. Seria una tontería y sobre todo una falta de creatividad el hacerlo, y bueno, acerca de que deje a los ponys en segundo plano, desde lo que yo veo eso no es cierto. Ellos siempre fueron el pilar de la historia y lo serán hasta el final, realmente no se que mas decir. Y si crees que saco de contexto a los personajes te invito a leer los fics 'Cupcackes y Rainbow Factory' créeme, lo que yo hago no es nada en comparación a esas historias. Una vez mas lo repito, no me estoy excusando simplemente estoy dando mi punto de vista,**_

_**Un fuerte abrazo para ti Neruso, y realmente espero que estos detalles no te eviten el divertirte con el fic o si es que el tan solo ver el nombre de mi cuenta te produce que la bilis suba hasta tu boca, realmente lo lamento y espero que esto no produzca ningún tipo de enfrentamiento tonto entre nosotros. Por cierto, si quieres que continuemos nuestra charla te rogare encarecidamente el que por favor me envíes un mensaje privado, ¿la razón? No deseo que la caja de review se llene con nuestro debate, seria un poco incomodo para los lectores.**_

_**Ah, y por favor. No hagas publicidad de otros fics en las cajas de review de los demás, es de muy mal gusto y de poca elegancia.**_

_**Ahora si algún otro lector mió leyó esta carta, les ruego que me disculpen y por favor disfruten del capitulo**_

_**Con amor, Pablochx**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

* * *

**Una vez más ocupaba mi lugar en la cama, el cual era junto a Applejack. Su cabello se enredaba con el mío como una soga compuesta por hilos amarillos y negros, hacia horas que me había despertado, pero no quería hacer ningún movimiento para no perturbar el descanso de la pequeña pony de ojos esmeralda que dormía junto a mí.**

**Su cabello olía a primavera, desde que la conozco siempre a tenido ese tan característico olor. Sabía que a la hora de despertarse una vez más tendríamos que pasar por ese momento doloroso en el cual toca desenredar nuestras cabelleras.**

**Un tierno gemido indico que Applejack empezaba a despertar, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y con una sonrisa susurro**

-Hola

-Hola- **Le devolví la sonrisa y susurre**- ¿Dormiste bien?

-Si… aun que el castillo aun me es…extraño, preferiría estar en mi granja

-Lo se, yo también preferiría el estar ahí- **Deje escapar una juguetona carcajada y dije**- ¿Supongo que también me llevarías contigo, verdad?

-Bueno…eso depende

-¿Depende?

-Depende de que tal te comportes de ahora en adelante

-Oh, entiendo- **Tras borrar mi sonrisa susurre**- Pues, dudo que vaya a ponyville por un tiempo… Noragox me necesita, y todo esto no lo hago por que celestia me lo haya pedido…

-¿Entonces?

-Lo hago por que los habitantes del pueblo pusieron sus esperanzas en mi…no les daré la espalda

-Si tú lo dices…ahora si fueras tan amable

-Oh…claro-**Suavemente comencé a desatar nuestras cabelleras, cada tiron era mas doloroso que el anterior…en momentos como este deseaba tener el pelo corto**-Aaagh…

-Eso duele…-**Mascullo Applejack mientras cerraba los ojos**- Hazlo mas despacio

-Esta bien… lo siento- **Tras quince doloroso minutos por fin nuestras cabelleras estaban libres, en mi cabeza se podía ver pequeños cabellos dorados resaltando entre la oscuridad del mío**- Vaya…al parecer ahora soy rubio- Dije en tono juguetón mientras observaba a Applejack

-¡La próxima vez no seas tan bruto!- De su dorada cabellera se podía ver algunos de mis oscuros cabellos- ¡Si seguimos así me voy a quedar calva!

-Vamos, vamos, aun tenemos mucho cabello, además. No es mi culpa el que se enreden de esta forma

**La puerta se abrió y un sereno Randall entro a la habitación, ya era casi una costumbre que este tonto entrara sin tocar antes**

-Lo siento… ¿interrumpo algo?

-Para nada-** Dijo Applejack mientras se ponía su sombrero**- Bueno, tengo trabajo que hacer. Nos vemos mas tarde

-Claro

**Randall me observo de reojo y dijo**

-Jefe, hoy vamos a tener mucho trabajo. Las manticoras están ayudando a preparar el campo para que se cultive pero aun hay muchas mas cosas que requieren de su atención- **Tras guardar silencio por unos segundos el pregunto**- ¿Qué esta haciendo?

**De la valija que había traído Applejack saque la crema y maquina de afeitar**

-¿Qué es eso?-** Pregunto Randall**

-Esto sirve para afeitarme, parezco un indigente con estas pintas

**Mientras silbaba una cancioncilla camine lentamente hacia el baño. Randall tan solo me observaba en silencio lo que hacia**

_**/Treinta minutos después/**_

-Jojo, pero hola. ¿Quién sos guapo?- **Dije en tono juguetón mientras me observaba en el espejo**- Estoy casado pero… ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una cita? Solo no se lo cuentes a mi esposa

**Mi rostro ahora lucia una barba de candado en lugar de la desaliñada y poblada barba que solía tener antes.**

**Escuche que Randall dejo escapar un pesado suspiro y refunfuño**

-Jefe, si tiene tiempo como para estar jugando debería usarlo para solucionar los problemas en Noragox

**Mire seriamente a Randall e hice una mala imitación de el**

-Ñañaña, jefe si tiene tiempo para ñañaña debería trabajar mas ñañaña soy un aburrido ñañaña

-Que maduro de su parte, en serio

-Lo se- **Tras lavarme el rostro camine hacia fuera de la habitación**- Entonces. ¿Qué tipo de tortura tienes preparada para mi hoy?

-Bueno, esto no es más que una sugerencia señor, pero ¿No ha pensado en usar los cristales de energía en Noragox?

-¿Cristales de energía? ¿Y de que serviría eso en este lugar?

-Pues, en canterlot lo usan para alumbrar sus casas y creo que el tener energía en el pueblo serviría mucho para aumentar la seguridad y la calidad de vida.

-Interesante, no lo había pensado de esa manera. ¿Dónde crees que podamos conseguir lo suficiente como para iluminar todo el pueblo?

-Pues, anoche. Antes de irme a dormir hice algunos cálculos y creo que con un cristal mayor de energía podríamos iluminar todo el pueblo

-Entiendo. Pero, ¿Cómo haríamos para que esa energía llegue a todas las casas? ¿Necesitaríamos un sistema de cableado o algo parecido?

-En absoluto. Los cristales emanan energía por si solos, pero lo mejor de todo es que esta energía no es peligrosa para los vivos, si lo desea puedo marcharme esta misma noche hacia ponyville donde de nuestro almacén traeríamos el cristal mas grande que tengamos

-Suena bien Randall, por favor. Hazlo

-A sus ordenes jefe, volveré dentro de cuatro días

-Se te extrañara mucho por aquí-** Dije con sarcasmo**- Echare de falta a alguien que me este criticando las veinticuatro horas del día

-Lo se, pero no se ponga triste, volveré pronto

-Por cierto, envíale saludos a tu esposa de mi parte

-Eh…si, respecto a eso jefe

-¿Si?

-Pensaba…que si a usted le parecía bien…tal vez yo podría traer a…

-Por supuesto

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, tienes mi aprobación pequeño amigo, ahora ve. Hay muchas cosas que hacer

_**/Dos horas después/**_

-Entonces así están las cosas Rin, sin un herrero en el pueblo nuestras únicas defensas son palos y telas. Ósea, nada

-Hmm… podrías contratar un Herrero

-Lo se querida, pero mientras el pueblo siga a oscuras temo que no podremos atraer a nadie. Tenemos que ser la luz en las montañas, la perla entre la selva y la nieve, pero mientras tanto, no somos más que un carbón olvidado entre las malezas.

-¿Por qué nos cuentas todo esto?- **Ella observo a Sten y tras darle una rápida mirada a su hermana. Rin volvió a depositar su mirada en mí**

-¿Por que no lo haría? ustedes son mi familia...al menos, la que tengo en este mundo

-Entiendo- **Susurro Sten a la vez que su mirada se clavaba en el suelo**

-Puede que tengas razón- **Dijo Rin mientras le daba un sorbo a su Te**

-Los políticos mienten, tú tienes madera para eso 'Papa'- **Dijo Carol mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación**

**Me incline en la silla y dije**

-¿Cuándo me perdonara esta muchacha?

-Deberías hablar con ella

-Es inútil Rin, cada vez que intento acercarme a ella me rechaza cruelmente. Realmente me duele que las cosas con ella estén así…siempre fue una niña dulce y amable conmigo

**Una unicornio se acerco a mí y dijo**

-Señor, tiene visitas…

-Entiendo, muchas gracias por el aviso

**/Quince minutos despues/**

**Frente a mi estaba Rarity la cual había llegado junto a Carol. Pero debido al trabajo no había podido saludarla hasta ahora. Luciendo un hermoso vestido de gala y un excéntrico peinado ella se planto a tan solo unos escalones del trono, hizo una pequeña reverencia y dijo**

-Mi señor

-Rarity, deja las formalidades. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y el que me trates de esa forma me molesta…demasiado

-Lo…lo siento

-Bah, ven aquí pequeña excéntrica- **me puse de pie y camine hacia ella. Los guardias nos miraban extrañados, tras arrodillarme le di un firme abrazo**- ¿Cómo fue el viaje? ¿No tuviste problemas para llegar aquí?

-Para nada querido, aun que el camino fue una tortura…el carruaje tenia problemas con las piedras…por su culpa me despeine… ¡Dos veces!

-Eh…si claro, lamento eso-** Me puse de pie y dije**- Pensé que estarías con… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba ese tipo? Hmm… ¿Harmonio? ¿harmenio?

-Harmony- **Replico rápidamente Rarity**

-Claro, claro. Harmony- **Me rasque la cabeza y continúe diciendo**- Espero que no le moleste que le haya robado a su novia por unos días, ¿no?

-Oh, por supuesto que no. Por cierto querido

-¿Hmm?

-Te queda bien la barba

-Gracias, y aun que los cumplidos siempre son bienvenidos, temo que eso podría molestar un poco a Applejack- **De reojo vi que la pony color naranja me observaba con recelo**- Así que cambiemos de tema

**Camine hacia el trono y volví a sentarme en el, con unas señas indique a rarity que se parara junto a mi**

-Entonces. ¿Exactamente que haces aquí?

-Ah, nada importante. Solucionar disputas las cuales parecen venidas de niños de cinco años, preocuparme que los habitantes del pueblo vivan en paz y tranquilidad, que no les falte la comida en la mesa y sobre todo. El preocuparme de que el pueblo no vuelva a ser asediado.

-Suena…como demasiado trabajo

-Y es también demasiado estresante, no tienes ni la más minima idea…

**Desde afuera se escuchaba una voz grabe que gritaba 'Rarity'.**

-¿Pero que carajo es eso?- **Me puse a escuchar con atención pero la misteriosa voz no dejaba de repetir 'Rarity'**- ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?

-No puede ser…

-¿De que hablas muchacha? ¿Qué no puede ser?

-Es…es…

**De un momento al otro vi a un enorme sujeto de cabello, armadura y espada tan blanca como la nieve caminar hacia a mi.**

**Mi yelmo descansaba a mis pies, sin dudarlo por un segundo lo puse sobre mi cabeza y me pare.**

-¡Detente ahí! ¡Dime ¿Quién eres?!

-Soy Harmony, caballero de la armonía

-Interesante, así que este es el supuesto Harmony- **Camine lentamente hacia el y tras examinarlo rápidamente gruñí**- ¿Por qué osas gritar en mis dominios? ¿Qué es lo que buscas con Rarity?

-Protegerla

-¿Protegerla dices? ¿De que exactamente?

-De ti

-¿De mi?- **Me quede en silencio durante varios segundos, pronto una sombría carcajada surgió de mi garganta**- Eres mas divertido de lo que creía y dime, ¿Qué crees que le pasaría a Rarity si estuviera a solas conmigo?

-Conozco tu historia, tus proezas son grandes pero tu honor no le llega ni a los talones

-¿Honor dices?- **Escupí en el suelo y sonreí**- el honor no sirve en el campo de batalla, debes luchar hasta que uno de los dos haya muerto, fui un estupido al creer en semejante cosas como el 'honor' y por poco…me cuesta la vida

-así como la espada tiene que ser templada en el agua, el honor es aquello que templa al guerrero

-Bah, no discutiré contigo, cuando una persona esta enfrascada en su opinión es casi imposible el que escuche a los demás, ahora volviendo al tema de Rarity. ¿Qué creías que le iba a hacer?

-No confío en ti, Rarity ven- **Harmony extendió su mano hacia Rarity en señal para que se acercara**

-¿Acaso crees que la encerrare en una mazmorra con la única razón de molestarte?- **Por segunda vez en el día una carcajada se hizo presente en la sala**

**El rostro de Rarity estaba rojo de vergüenza y por mas que lamentara el hacerla sentir de esta manera, el que este sujeto se presentara en mi casa a gritar y a acusarme falsamente me hacia enfurecer, tanto que decidí atacarle por donde mas le podría doler… en su orgullo.**

**Harmony estaba mordiendo la parte inferior de su labio, como si intentara insultarme pero algo se lo impidiera, sonreí burlonamente y volví hacia el trono**

-¡Esto es un ultraje! ¡Exijo una compensación!

-¿Compensación? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Oro? ¿Vino? ¿Gemas? Lamento el desilusionarte, pero no tengo nada de eso, aun que tal vez te pueda dar un jabón. Si es que lo quieres, por supuesto

-¡Un duelo!- **Harmony desenfundo su espada, una extraña aura arco iris bailaba alrededor de la hoja de la espada**- ¡Enfréntate a mi Pablo!

-Si tú lo deseas-** En mi mano derecha tenia al Gelidar el cual emanaba su antinatural aura de color celeste, esta brillaba con fuerza como si estuviera ansiosa de que golpear el acero de nuevo. En la izquierda llevaba a Furia la cual desprendía un aura roja como la sangré**- ¡Si lo que quieres es pelear pues es lo que tendrás!

**Cuando estuve por saltar hacia Harmony, Rarity se puso entre nosotros. La mire sorprendido y pregunte**

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te pones en mi camino?

-Por favor…déjalo, no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga herido

-Rarity…

-Por favor Pablo…- **Ella me observo a los ojos**

-Esta bien, solo por que tú lo pides Rarity- **Suspire pesadamente y guarde mis armas**

_**/Mas tarde esa noche/**_

-¿Por qué discutiste con Harmony? Es un buen tipo- **Dijo Applejack mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi regazo**

-No me gusto que viniera gritando a mi casa, simplemente me saco de quicio. Tal vez… fui demasiado brusco

-y lo fuiste, deberías el disculparte con el

-Nah- **Destape la botella de vino y serví dos copas, una para Applejack y la otra para mi**- Entonces, ¿No te parece que la noche aquí es hermosa?

**Los dos nos encontrábamos en el balcón de la habitación observando el cielo nocturno**

-Es verdad, es muy hermosa

-En noches como esta me gusta observar la luna, es muy relajante.

-Supongo que Noragox no es tan malo como creía- **Applejack dejo escapar una tímida carcajada y agrego**- si no prestamos atención a los ataques de las bestias y el hecho de que por poco Harmony te arranca la cabeza, podría decirse que este es un buen lugar para vivir

-¿Tu crees que el me hubiese podido vencer?

-Sin duda alguna

-Oye… ¿De que lado estas?

-Del lado de la honestidad, seamos sinceros. Aun que tu eres fuerte, el podría haberte aplastado como a un insecto

-Que mala eres… eso fue un poco…duro

-Sep…así es la honestidad

-Hmm- **Los ojos de Applejack ya comenzaban a verse cansados y su manera de conjugar las palabras era muy sosa, podría decirse que el alcohol ya le estaba haciendo efecto…pero ni siquiera habíamos tomado dos copas, esta era la primera**- Applejack… ¿Te sientes bien?

-Creo que no pero…dame otra copa

-Wow, tranquila vaquera. Me parece que llegaste a tu límite, dudo que puedas beber mas

-¿Esh esho un desafio?- **Su mirada me indicaba que iba en serio…pero su manera de hablar la delataba que poco podría aguantar**- ¿Qué pasha? ¿Por qué me mirash ashi?

-Hmm…nada, no te preocupes. Pero creo que no deberías beber más

-Ah, no, no te eches para atrás ahora. Me desafiaste ahora te aguantas

-¿Perdón?

-Veamos quien aguanta más…be…bebid…

-¿Bebiendo?

-Si…eso…

-Niña, estas ebria, ve a dormir

-Cobardeeeee….cooobaaardeee…hip-

-Aah…niña, por favor. Ve a dormir- **No podía creer que Applejack se estuviera comportando de esa manera, era la primera vez que la veía ebria…al menos, que recordase…**

-Vamosh…no seash malo… ¿Una copita mash?

-Esta bien, pero después de eso te vas a la cama, ¿Entendido?

-Si…

_**/Una copa y media después/**_

**Una ebria Applejack dormía en mis piernas, no puedo creer que haya caído tan fácilmente.**

-Supongo que debería irme a dormir yo también- **Suavemente levante a Applejack y la lleve hacia la cama**- Buenas noches pequeña ebria, mañana hablaremos de nuevo

**Me quite la camisa y antes de que pudiera acostarme la figura de un hombre caminando por el patio llamo mi atención**

**Deje escapar un largo suspiro y tras eso decidí encontrarme con la misteriosa figura**

_**/Diez minutos después/**_

**Tal y como lo había pensado, se trataba de Harmony. El novio de Rarity**

_***Creo que debería disculparme por lo de hoy…no fui exactamente amable con el…***_

**Lentamente Salí de mi escondite y dije**

-¿Problemas para dormir?

-¿Quién anda ahí?- **El volteo para encontrarse conmigo**- Ah. Eres tú

-¿Soy yo o de repente se puso frío?

-Tu elocuencia no servirá en este momento, vete de aquí. Eunuco

-Auch…eso fue…cruel- **Trague un poco de saliva y pregunte**- ¿Cómo lo…sabes?

-Rarity- **Contesto Harmony mientras observaba hacia otro lado**

-Bueno…no soy exactamente un Eunuco, como tú dices Harmony. Soy un hombre como cualquier otro…simplemente que no puedo engendrar hijos- **Camine hacia el y pregunte**- ¿Por qué me ofendes de esa manera? ¿Acaso no podemos empezar de nuevo y tratar de llevarnos con respeto?

-¿Después de lo que hiciste hoy? Tienes suerte de aun estar respirando-** El miro hacia otro lado y continuo**- Además, no podría llegar a respetar a alguien el cual no es capaz de cumplir el deber de un jefe de familia

-Oh vamos, ¿Es que acaso todo el mundo sabe de mi vida privada?

-Abandonaste a tu familia, dejaste a tu esposa e hijos a la deriva mientras tú te divertías en quien sabe donde. No eres digno de respeto, no eres digno de la vida que llevas en este momento y sobre todo, no eres digno de que Celestia te haya nombrado Lord

-Ibas bien hasta que metiste a Celestia a la conversación

-No respetas a tu soberana, es algo imperdonable. ¿Acaso no habías jurado el protegerla? ¿Acaso no lo hiciste cuando ella te nombro señor de estas tierras?

-No tienes ni la más minima idea, Harmony- **Mi voz se torno fría, casi carente de emoción**- Eres demasiado inocente si crees que en algún momento me arrodille por ella

-Eres patético Pablo, no entiendo por que Celestia te mando aquí. Tal vez guardaba esperanza que las bestias se encargaran de ti, pero veo que hasta para morir eres malo

-Lo se- **Me encogí de hombros y dije burlonamente**- podría decirse que soy alguien…duro de matar

-Eso se puede arreglar, todavía esta pendiente el duelo

-Je, eres alguien demasiado testarudo ¿Sabes?- **Lo mire seriamente y dije**- ¿No atacarías a alguien desarmado verdad? Ni siquiera traigo mi armadura, como veras. Estoy usando solo mis pantalones

-Pues bien-** Vi que el se comenzó a desprender la parte superior de su armadura**

-¿Qué…que haces?

-Igualando las cosas, me deshonraría el atacar a alguien en tales condiciones…aun que ese alguien fuera tú

-Ya veo, pues bien muchachote. Ven cuando quieras

**Harmony me sujeto de los hombros y de un momento al otro fui lanzado contra la muralla de madera, la cual como si se tratara de una plancha de cartón termine atravesándola.**

**Mi espalda me dolía y en la tierra que había debajo de mi se podía ver pequeñas gotas de sangre. Con dificultad me puse de pie y gruñí**

-Espero que seas carpintero por que esa jodida muralla me costo mucho trabajo el construirla, anciano

-¡Tengo treinta cinco años!

-¡Pero para mi luces como un viejo! ¡Canoso!

**Harmony intento lanzarme de nuevo pero esta vez enrede mis brazos en su cuello y repetidamente golpee sus costillas usando mi rodilla**

-¿Te gusta? ¿Eh?

-¡Suelta!-** El agarro mi brazo derecho y me lanzo contra los árboles, varios de estos quedaron destrozados por la colisión**- ¡Te enseñare como lucha un caballero!

**Ayudándome con los troncos caídos logre ponerme de pie, pero mi visión era borrosa y sentía un punzante dolor en la parte baja de la espalda**

**Harmony se sujeto de mi cintura y corrió varios metros hasta soltarme contra la rocosa pared de la montaña.**

**Mi cabello ocultaba mi rostro, mi respiración era acelerada y lo único que se veía de mi cara eran los rojizos ojos que brillaban con fuerza, junte un poco de saliva y la escupí, pero al observarla vi que esta tenia un tono rojo, Harmony me había partido el labio inferior.**

-Si decides rendirte ahora daremos por terminado el duelo, decide

-Créeme…-** Entre jadeos y maldiciones dije**- No…me rendiré…tendrás…que matarme si quieres que me quede quieto…

-Ríndete, aun tienes tiempo de hacerlo- **Harmony camino hacia mi y ya estando a tan solo unos centímetros de mi rostro vio la macabra sonrisa que le estaba dedicando**- ¿Pero que…?

**Utilizando las dos manos apreté su cuello y susurre**

-Mi turno- **Lo estampe contra la pared de la montaña y repetidamente golpee su rostro, sentía una vez mas la emoción de la batalla, el deseo de tener la sangre de mi enemigo corriendo por mis manos pero fue entonces cuando Harmony pateo mi estomago haciéndome retroceder varios metros.**

-Peleas…como un salvaje…usas…trucos sucios… ¡No hay honor en eso!

-¡Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito de nuevo! ¡El honor me llevo a hacer cosas estupidas! ¡En el campo de batalla vives o mueres! ¡Tú lo debes de saber, caballero!

-¡He luchado muchas batallas! ¡He visto a mis amigos morir delante de mis ojos! ¡¿Qué podrías saber tú?!

-Conozco el miedo de no saber si sobrevivirás, conozco los gritos desesperados de esclavos siendo mandados a luchar en contra de su voluntad, conozco el calor del fuego y el olor de la carne quemada, conozco el frío beso del metal en tus entrañas… ¿Qué mas he de conocer? He estado en muchas batallas, toda de ellas sangrientas. Se de lo que hablas, caballero

**Los dos nos detuvimos y guardamos silencio por un momento**

-¿Ves esto?- **Una por una iba señalando las cicatrices, comenzando por la del hombro. La primera que obtuve**- Esta fue una manticora, la muy maldita intento hacerme su cena. Ella comió piedra esa noche- **tras unos minutos de contar las historias de cada cicatriz, llegue a la del estomago**- y esta de aquí caballero, es la que conseguí por confiar en alguien, es lo que conseguí por seguir al 'Honor'. Recibí una puñalada y fui lanzado por la borda del Liberty.

-Esto…no me lo había contado Rarity

-Y no te lo contara, nadie salvo los mas cercanos a mi lo saben

-¿Entonces…que paso…cuando caíste aquella noche?

-Fui arrastrado por las aguas, ¿Quién sabe hasta donde? Fue una unicornio de rojizo cabello la que me salvo, de no haber sido por ella. En este momento no estaría vivo, tal vez me hubiese desangrado hasta morir, tal vez hubiese sido hipotermia, tal vez ahogado o tal vez podría haberme roto la cabeza contra una piedra, ¿Quién sabe? Lo importante es que estoy vivo

-Eso no justifica lo que le hiciste a tu familia

-No caballero, no lo hace. Y si volviera en el tiempo, aun así haría lo mismo, no me arrepiento de nada, ahora ponte en guardia, puesto que este será el único gesto de 'Honor' que veras en mí.

**Corrí hacia Harmony y antes de que pudiera sujetarlo del cuello, escuche la campana del pueblo sonar, mis ojos se abrieron por completo y de mi garganta surgieron unas palabras**

-La campana…

-¿Qué…que ocurre?

-¡Mierda! ¡Dejaremos esto para después!

**Corrí por el bosque, esquivando las ramas y las rocas que había en el suelo. Salte un enorme tronco que se había caído a causa de la pelea con Harmony. Cuando estuve llegando al pueblo vi a un grupo de bandidos intentando entrar por la abertura que había en la muralla.**

**Tres Diamond dogs y dos ponys de tierra.**

**Tome una bocanada de aire y grite**

-¡¿Qué es lo que creen que hacen?! ¡Les arrancare la piel y se las voy a hacer tragar!

-¡Es el! ¡Atrápenlo! ¡La señorita lo quiere vivo!

**El primer Diamond dogs que cargo contra mi estuvo a tan solo unos centímetros de agarrarme por el pelo pero la enorme mano de Harmony lo detuvo, poco después de eso el mercenario se encontraba en el suelo quejándose de dolor.**

**Observe de reojo a Harmony y tan solo dije**

-¿Te apetece un pequeño juego?

-¿Juego dices?

-El que abata más es el que gano el duelo

-Me parece bien

-A mi manera-** Dije poco después de eso sujete de las patas traseras a un pony de tierra y lo lance contra los árboles, el sonido de sus huesos rompiéndose hizo que un escalofrío subiera por mi espalda**

**Harmony golpeo dos veces a un Diamond dog el cual quedo inconciente debido a la fuerza de los puños del caballero.**

**Antes de que Harmony pudiera alcanzar al Diamond Dogs que quedaba, sujete al can por la espalda y repetidamente golpee su rostro contra el suelo. Cuando el ultimo mercenario vio lo que le había sucedido a sus amigos el grito**

-¡No moriré por esa perra loca, yo me voy de aquí!

**Estuve por alcanzar al mercenario que quedaba pero la enorme mano de Harmony sujeto mi hombro, al mirarlo el dijo**

-Déjalo, no hay honor en perseguir a un enemigo que se ha rendido

-Tu y el honor…esta bien, pero considéralo un regalo de disculpas.

_**/Al otro día/**_

-Hum… ¿Pablo?

-¿Qué pasa?- **De reojo vi a Fluttershy la cual había dejado un paquete de primeros auxilios en el suelo**

-E…esas heridas deben de dolerte… ¿Por qué no…te quedas quieto y así te curo?

-Nah- **Cruce mis piernas y continúe leyendo el reporte de Kristin**

-Pero…podrían infeccionarse…y podrías enfermarte muy gravemente… ¿por favor?

-Dije que no

-Pero…

-Deberías curar a Harmony, el también esta herido- **Señale al caballero el cual por la manera en que tenia la cara me hacia recordar a quico**

-Pero…el no esta tan herido…tu espalda aun sangra…

-Que no

-Esta bien…

**_/Diez minutos después/_**

-Applejack

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Bueno, Edgar me dijo que no podría atraparte y lo tome como un reto- **Applejack me observaba con orgullo, mis manos y piernas estaban atadas**

-Entiendo, creo que después tendré que atrapar a Edgar y…darle las gracias…

**Desde el suelo podía ver como Harmony se apoyaba en la pared mientras se reía a todo pulmón, poco después Edgar apareció y dijo**

-Te dije que podríamos atraparlo

-Eres una persona muy elocuente joven Edgar-** Harmony estrecho su mano y dijo**- Harmony, caballero de la armonía, para lo que necesites mi joven amigo

-Eh…yo soy Edgar… amigo de Pablo y…pareja de Fluttershy

-Oh, eres pareja de Lady Fluttershy, un gusto en conocerte.

**Kristin al verme en el suelo con Applejack estrechando aun más la sogas de mis piernas y con Fluttershy usando un ungüento en mis heridas ella se acerco a mí y pregunto**

-¿Qué hiciste?

-No quiero hablar de ello…

-Aja, lo que tú digas

-¿Me ayudarías?

-Hmm, ¿Y enfrentarme a tu esposa? No gracias, de hecho. Creo que me quedare viendo como se desarrolla todo esto

-Aah… ¿Dónde esta Randall cuando mas lo necesito?


	21. Capitulo 20, en la gala

_**Agradezco a los que dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior. Es un placer el escribir para ustedes, queridos lectores. Ahora sin nada mas que decir les dejo el capitulo 20**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

* * *

**/Tres meses después/**

**Noragox empezaba a tener mas vida que antes, gracias a la publicidad que Randall hizo en las tierras de los Diamond dogs muchos de ellos vinieron a instalarse al pueblo. La mayoría contestando con un 'Se lo debo' cuando se le preguntaba el por que venir a un lugar como este**

**Las antes vacías casas ahora por las noches mostraban las reconfortantes y hogareñas luces de una familia disfrutando de su cena, el cristal de energía que trajo Randall desde los almacenes capas-negras han servido para iluminar el pueblo, ahora contamos con algo muy parecido a la electricidad y tanto la seguridad como la calidad de vida han incrementado considerablemente.**

**Atraídos por la promesa de una nueva vida aprendices de herreros han venido desde todas partes del continente, pero el que mas me llama la atención es uno que parece ser un minotauro, de grandes brazos y muy bullicioso. Fue extraño la manera en la que reacciono al ver a la pequeña Fluttershy… ¿Se conocerán?**

**Harmony sigue guardando cierto…recelo hacia mi, pero las cosas no son como cuando nos conocimos. Supongo que podríamos llevarnos bien…siempre y cuando el no me provoque y mi lado sarcástico salga a flote. La manera en la que trata a las muchachas llamándolas 'Ladys' me incomoda un poco…y mas cuando se refiere a Applejack… pero creo que estoy siendo un poco celoso, eso no va conmigo… aunque no puedo negar que he sentido celos de el.**

**Kristin y su compañero Gabriel siguen rondando por el pueblo, su presencia me es reconfortante puesto que en Kristin he podido encontrar una amiga… alguien mas que sabe lo que es venir de un mundo el cual fue destruido… he preferido guardar silencio cada vez que ha querido profundizar en ese tema, puesto que ni yo se que es lo que sucedió ese día… ¿Extraterrestres? ¿Un agujero negro? ¿Un experimento militar que salio mal? Muchas cosas podrían haber sucedido, en el universo viven monstruos los cuales no tenemos ni información alguna…acechando en la oscuridad y ocultándose de nosotros, consumiendo las energías de las estrellas e incluso destruyendo sistemas solares.**

**¿Quién dice que no podría haber sido uno de esos monstruos los que acabo con mi planeta? Lo único que puedo hacer es sacar teorías… y aun que me dieran la posibilidad de descubrirlo preferiría dejar las cosas tal y como están, eso es algo del pasado y aun que gran parte de mi familia haya muerto ese día. Lo he superado**

**Hace unas semanas la caravana de Ken y Lisa llego al pueblo, tal fue la alegría que sentí ese día que no pude evitar abrazarlo… lo se, puede que sea bochornoso pero ese tipo es como mi hermano… un hermano pequeño e idiota.**

**La sorpresa que se llevo al ver a Kristin fue casi indescriptible, vamos, no todos los días te encuentras a una muchacha tan bella como ella en un mundo lleno de ponys**

**Pero será mejor que no se vaya haciendo ideas raras…puesto que si desea conseguir algo con ella primero tendrá que pasar por dos muros enormes, el primero. Lisa, el segundo, Gabriel el silencioso pero escalofriante compañero y guardaespaldas de Kristin…**

**Esa noche me la pase hablando con Ken. La fresca brisa de las noches primaverales, el olor de las flores y el cuchicheo de los guardias en la muralla tan solo hacia más relajante la charla que teníamos en ese momento**

**Insistía en contarme como fue su reencuentro con Lisa…pero preferí no escucharlo… Vamos, ¿Quién desea escuchar detalles de lo que hace una pareja cuando están solos? Al menos, a mi no me interesa en lo mas mínimo.**

**/Ocho y media de la noche, Canterlot/**

-Applejack…repíteme de nuevo la razón por la que estamos yendo a la gran gala

-Por que te invitaron, por eso

-Siguiendo tu lógica…si me invitaran a una fiesta llena de desnudistas también tendría que ir…-** Masculle en voz baja para evitar que mi 'Esposa' me escuchara**

-¿Dijiste algo?- **Su mirada era fulminante…creo que si me había escuchado**

-Eh…no…d…decía que estas linda- **Si algo había aprendido en todos estos años con Applejack es que no tengo que llevarle la contraria…por que de un momento al otro se puede transformar en una verdadera fiera**

-Gracias, Rarity fue muy amable en diseñar este vestido para mi, tu también estas guapo

-Lo que tú digas…

-Recuerda…se amable, ahora eres alguien de la nobleza…por favor, no hagas nada tonto

-¿Tonto? ¿Cuándo he hecho algo tonto?

-Bueno, esta aquella vez que creías poder curarte usando un metal caliente- **Ella puso su casco en la boca mientras que me miraba burlonamente**

-Oye…así se curaban antes

-Pero supongo que se lo ponían en la herida, no alado de esta

-Eso fue por que estaba nervioso…

-También esta aquella vez que te martillaste el dedo tratando de poner un cuadro

-¡El martillo estaba resbaladizo!

-Oh, también aquella vez que creíste que podrías arreglar tu solo las goteras del techo

-¡Nos iba a salir una fortuna el contratar a alguien que lo hiciera!_ Además, yo pude arreglarlo sin ayuda…_

-¿Eso fue antes o después de que atravesaras el techo y cayeras sobre Sten?

-Ugh…esta bien, entiendo, entiendo…tu ganas- **Ella me conocía demasiado bien… todas las tonterías que he hecho hasta ahora ella las había presenciado, ¿Cómo podía ganarle?**

-Bueno, recuerda. Se amable y por el amor a Celestia, ¡Sonríe!

-Si cariño…- **Me forcé a sonreír pero eso era más que obvio**

-Bien, esfuérzate más

-Lo que tú digas…linda…

**/En la gala/**

**Nobles de distintas partes del país se han reunido en esta fiesta… Junto a mi estaba parada Rin la cual atemorizada por los distintos ponys que se le insinuaban ha venido a refugiarse a mi lado.**

**Más ninguno de ellos se acercaban a mí. El solo hecho de que los mirase hacia que desviaran la mirada con nerviosidad, sonreí y en voz baja dije**

-Cobardes… Se meten con una chica pero no se atreven a acercarse cuando ella esta cerca de su padre…

-Oye…papa…no me gusta esa sonrisa

-Tan solo sigo las instrucciones de tu madre…Sonríe…

-E…entiendo… ¿Qué esta haciendo pinkie pie?

**Desvíe mi mirada hacia la mesa del buffet en donde pinkie devoraba los pastelillos, el merengue le cubría casi por completo el rostro, tras acabar con los cupcakes de una bandeja rápidamente corrió hacia la fuente de chocolate en donde metió su boca poco tardo el chocolate en escurrirse hacia su ropa y su delicado vestido estaba ahora cubierto de chocolate liquido, fruncí el rostro y dije**

-Asqueroso…

-Eh… ¿No…no querrías algo para beber, papa?

-Supongo que un poco de ponche estaría bien- **Una vez mas dirigí mi mirada hacia la mesa en donde las bebidas descansaban, como era de esperarse. Pinkie pie había cubierto de chocolate el ponche, si no fuera por que Twilight la llevo lejos de ahí, de seguro continuaría ensuciándolo todo**- Olvídalo, ya no tengo sed

-Entiendo… ¿Por qué no vas con mama?- **Pregunto Rin**

-Ella se esta divirtiendo, no quiero molestarla. Además, me siento cómodo aquí- **A lo lejos escuche la risa de Rainbow Dash, pero aun que la buscase con la mirada, no la podía encontrar**- ¿Y Dashi?

-Ella esta ahí- **Rin señalo hacia un grupo de Wonderbolts los cuales habían formado un circulo alrededor de la pegaso cian**- Parece que se esta divirtiendo

-Eso parece

-¿Dónde esta Sten?

-Dijo algo sobre 'iré a tomar un poco de aire…no soporto a estos nobles'- Rin levanto una ceja y murmullo- Es igual a ti

-Lo dudo, pero. Creo que iré a hacerle compañía

**Me puse de pie y lentamente camine hacia fuera, dándoles miradas amenazantes a cada uno de los jóvenes que se habían acercado a Rin anteriormente. El mensaje era claro, aun que nunca falta el tonto por excelencia que no hace caso a las advertencias**

**Tras caminar en solitario por unos minutos llegue a un despejado lugar en los laberintos del patio, la fresca brisa nocturna y la arrebatadora música proveniente del castillo hacían aun mas embriagadora a la noche.**

**Sentado bajo un frondoso árbol descansaba el pequeño S… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? El ya no es un pequeño… se ha convertido en un joven-adulto el cual ya piensa por si mismo… me pregunto si realmente me odia… pero, es una bonita noche para las confesiones…**

**Lentamente y tratando de respetar el espacio personal de Sten, camine hacia el árbol y me apoye en la parte trasera de este. Nos mantuvimos en silencio durante varios minutos en donde lo único que se escuchaba era la música proveniente del castillo.**

**Como si de un susurro se tratara Sten dijo**

-¿Necesitas algo?- **Detecte cierta… ¿Tristeza? Tal vez no escuche bien, puesto que las palabras de Sten luchaban para no ser ahogadas por la música**

-Pensé en venir a hacerte compañía… ¿me retiro?

-Es un país libre…puedes hacer lo que quieras

-Entonces tan solo me sentare aquí y me mantendré en silencio, ¿te parece bien?

-Haz lo que quieras- Dijo cortante Sten

**/Quince minutos después/**

-…

-…

**Sten y yo habíamos guardado silencio durante varios minutos, aun que había abierto mi boca para decir algo en varias ocasiones, mas no sabia exactamente como explicarle lo que hice…por lo cual me acobardaba y prefería callar otra vez.**

**La tímida voz de Sten corto el incomodo silencio como si de un cuchillo se tratara**

-¿Es una bonita noche, no?

-Si- **Eleve mi vista al cielo y sonreí aliviado**- Lo es realmente… ¿Te conté alguna vez como conocí a tu madre?

-Ella te golpeo contra un árbol y tu caíste inconciente…es una historia que ella nos solía contar mucho

-Entiendo…- **puse mis manos en la parte trasera de mi cabeza y deje escapar un largo suspiro-** ¿Y que tal la historia de mi primer trabajo aquí?

-¿Primer trabajo?

-Así es, veras hijo… cuando yo llegue a Equestria era tan solo un muchachito, tenia dieciocho años y tu tía Carina tan solo doce

-¿Cómo era ella de joven?

-Mucho mas inmadura de lo que es ahora, creía que podía cambiar el mundo con lagrimas y rogando a los demás- **Suspire y sonreí nostálgicamente**- Veras, quería darle una buena vida en este mundo…nosotros…nosotros no teníamos padres en ese entonces…no mas, por lo cual como el hermano mayor tuve que encargarme de Carina…educarla y proveerle una buena vida

-¿Entonces buscaste un trabajo?

-Si…fue tu madre la que me contrato, créeme, en ese entonces yo no sentía absolutamente nada por ella…y no fue hasta varios años después que…bueno… nos casamos

-¿Tu no la amabas?

-No hijo, no la amaba…pero créeme, en estos momentos ustedes…tu madre, tus hermanas…y tu, Sten, son lo mas importantes para mi

-Pero no somos tus hijos verdaderos

-¿Acaso importa?

-Supongo que no… pero bueno, cuéntame más sobre ese trabajo

**Me recosté en el césped y comencé a relatar lo vivido en esos momentos…omitiendo el accidente de la manticora…eso era algo que me iba a llevar a la tumba…Podía contar con las manos a los que sabían ese detalle del relato**

-Entonces… no entiendo que le paso a la manticora…

-Pues…la espante, es todo

-¿Cómo?

-Con una piedra

-¿Cómo así? ¿Le tiraste una piedra y ella tan solo se fue asustada?

-Exacto

-Ya veo… me parece difícil de creer

-Te puedo dar la versión completa la cual no es tan linda o puedes quedarte con la versión para menores

-Con la de menores- **Dijo rápidamente Sten**

**Una vez mas el silencio se apodero de la atmosfera… esto era aun mas incomodo que el que había antes de que comenzáramos a hablar…**

**Aclare mi voz y dije**

-Entonces… ¿Te gusta alguna niña?

-¡Oye!

-Bueno…bueno, no te enojes… entonces… ¿Hay una?

-No es algo…que me guste hablar tan abiertamente…

-Vamos, no seas tímido, yo te conté lo de tu madre

-No lo se…

-Entonces… ¿Es un muchacho?

-…- **Sten tan solo se mantuvo en silencio**

-Vamos hijo, no te regañare… soy alguien de mente abierta, mientras tu seas feliz, yo seré feliz

-¿Lo…dices en serio?

-Así es, entonces… ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿No se lo dirás a nadie?

-No hijo, ahora dímelo- **Lentamente fui acercándome a Sten hasta sentarme a su lado**

-Bueno…se llama Lyra

-¿Lyra? Su nombre me es conocido…

-Ella esta obsesionada con los humanos…y cuando se entero de que mi padre era uno…bueno…ella se fue acercando a mí

-Y dime ¿tu que sientes por ella?

-Bueno, creo que es una amiga excelente y… me gustaría llegar a ser más…

-Ya veo, ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

-No…estaré bien… pero gracias

-Oye, si necesitas algo, no dudes en venir a pedírmelo…entonces… ¿Esa amiga tuya esta en la fiesta?

-Si, creo haberla visto cerca de las escaleras

-Hmm… ¿Deseas que la vaya a buscar?

-¿Po...podrías hacerlo?

-Claro, tan solo espera aquí y ve pensando en algo lindo que decirle

**_/Cinco minutos después/_**

**Me olvide de pedirle una descripción física de Lyra… ¿Cómo la voy a encontrar si para mi todos estos ponys se ven iguales?**

**Me acerque a una pequeña pony la cual llevaba un elegante vestido celeste, su caballera era de un color azul oscuro con rosado.**

-Eh…disculpe

-¿Si?- **Ella al verme tan solo puso su casco en el rostro y dijo**- Genial…tanto escuchar a Lyra hablar sobre los humanos ha hecho que comience a ver cosas…

-En primer lugar, soy real. Mi nombre es Pablo y en segundo, ¿Conoces a Lyra?

-¿Pablo? ¿El padre de Sten?

-Así es

-¿Para que quieres a Lyra? Si ella ha estado molestando a su hijo le diré que ya no lo haga… pero por favor no le haga daño

-No es eso, simplemente venia a buscarla para llevar a donde esta mi hijo…al parecer ellos se llevan bien y me gustaría que hablaran un rato

-¿Es eso? ¿Lo dices de verdad?

-Me ofende que pienses lo contrario de mí

-Es…esta bien

**Detrás de mi una vocecilla la cual casi no podía contener su asombro dijo**

-No…puede…ser

-¿Huh?- **Al girar mis ojos se encontraron con los de una unicornio de cabello turquesa grisáceo y de piel turquesa**

-Un…humano…- **Ella se fue acercando a mi, observando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo**- Tienes…tienes manos

-Supongo que eres Lyra… ¿Verdad?

-Si… soy yo-** Con su cuerno toco mis manos produciéndome un leve picor**- son tan suaves… ¿puedo tocarlas?

-Ya lo estas haciendo… pero… ¿podríamos hablar a solas por un momento?

_**/Quince minutos después/**_

**Me encontraba apoyado en la estatua de un ser de extraña anatomía… pareciese que estaba unido por distintas partes de animales… un Frankenstein aun mas bizarro que el original**

**Frente a mi un sonrojado Sten hablaba tímidamente con Lyra, la cual pareciese que en cualquier momento fuera a estallar de emoción… me sentiría mejor si esa emoción fuese producida por el hecho de que esta hablado con Sten y no por que ella al fin conoció a un humano**

**Sonreí para mi mismo y susurre**

-Mi buena acción del día esta cumplida…hora de irme- **Metí las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y camine hacia el castillo, para unirme una vez mas a la fiesta**

**Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, Sten me detuvo y dijo**

-Oye…gracias por lo de recién

-No fue nada- **Detrás de el una sonriente Lyra lo observaba, me encogí de hombros y dije**- No es bueno que un caballero haga esperar a su dama

-Entiendo…gracias papa

**En silencio observe como ellos dos se alejaban, en dirección de la barra de bocadillos.**

-¿Papa?... es bueno escucharte decirlo sin resentimiento

**/Treinta minutos después/**

**A mi lado estaba Harmony el cual con cierto recelo observaba como Rarity bailaba con Fancy pants… un adinerado pony el cual Rarity conoció años antes que comenzara su relación con Harmony**

**Sonreí burlonamente y dije**

-¿Celoso?

-Por supuesto que no, my lady jamás me traicionaría

-Ten cuidado Harmony, Fancy pants parece ser mucho mejor partido en comparación a ti

-Y lo dice el tipo que abandono a Applejack años atrás… ¿No crees que ella haya salido con otros durante el tiempo en el que estuviste ausente?

-Ella era libre salir con el que quisiera, en lo personal no me molesta

-¿Ni siquiera un poco? ¿Y que tal si ella…bueno…intimo con alguno de ellos?

-Como dije antes, no me importa. Ella era libre de vivir su vida

-Eres un hombre extraño

-Me lo han dicho muchas veces, pero, gracias por recordármelo- **Dije con aire burlón**

**Rarity rápidamente se acerco a Harmony y lo sostuvo de la mano, el cual casi a rastras lo llevo a la pista de baile**

-Bonita pareja…

-Aquí estas sugarcube, ¿Qué haces tan apartado de la fiesta?- **Pregunto Applejack la cual me sonreía alegremente**

-Descansando un poco

-¿Descansando?

-Así es…después de tanto estrés es bueno poder sentarse un momento y disfrutar el hecho de no tener preocupaciones…al menos por unas horas

-Se de lo que hablas…pero deberías bailar…ven, acompáñame a la pista

-No, estoy bien aquí, linda, ve a divertirte. Aun tengo cosas que hacer

-¿Estas seguro?

-Muy seguro, ahora ve a divertirte. Yo más que nadie sabe que te lo mereces

-Si tú lo dices- **Applejack camino en dirección de sus amigas, las cuales parecían estar felices de poder disfrutar de la gran gala**

**Uno de los muchos guardias de Celestia se acerco y dijo**

-Mi señora desea verlo

-No estoy

-Lo siento, pero ella quiere hablar con usted

**Fruncí mi rostro y mire con odio al pobre guardia que habían enviado a buscarme, tras guardar silencio por un rato dije**

-Esta bien…camina guardia, llévame hacia donde esta Celestia

_**/Diez minutos después/**_

**Frente a mi se encontraba Celestia, observándome con su tan característica tranquilidad… junto a ella estaba Luna, su pequeña hermanita.**

-Me alegro de ver que aceptaste mi invitación. Me halaga que lo hayas hecho, mi humano amigo- **Dijo Celestia mientras caminaba hacia mí**

-Deja las formalidades Celestia, dime que quieres de mí

-Creo que te debo una explicación

-¿Explicación?

-Veras…

* * *

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Bien, fin del capitulo 20. Me disculpo por las tardanzas, este capitulo estaba listo para subirse el sábado 20 de octubre, pero debido a que mi Internet me odia no pude hacerlo. Así que, ¿mejor tarde que nunca, no les parece?**_

_**También me gustaría decirle a todos aquellos que le gusten las historias de fantasía épica que se pueden pasar por la que he estado escribiendo en Fictionpress. Llamada 'El ultimo de mi sangre'**_

_**Podrán encontrarlo en la sección de fantasía en español.**_

_**Sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, compañeros**_


	22. Capitulo 21, Mi carga

_**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior, se los agradezco de corazón**_

_**Agradezco a Darky-Aiyane09 por la ayuda que me ha dado para completar este capitulo, realmente lo aprecio.**_

_**Sin nada mas que decir les dejo el capitulo 21**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

* * *

-Habla de una vez que no tengo tiempo para esto… tengo mejores cosas que hacer- **Gruñí para Celestia**

-¿Te gustaría algo de beber? ¿Agua, ponche, tal vez un poco de vino?- **Diría ella mientras levitaba una copa a tan solo unos centímetros de mi**

-¿Tiene veneno?

-Para nada, es tan solo agua, común y corriente

-No tengo sed- **Dije cortante, poco después de eso me apoye en la pared**- Ahora dime que quieres

**Celestia suspiro pesadamente y tras darle una rápida mirada a su hermana dijo**

-Creo que es buen momento de explicarte la razón por la que te envíe tan lejos de ponyville

-¿Esperabas que muriera? ¿Qué me congelara en las montañas?

-Para nada, si esa hubiese sido mis intenciones jamás hubiese mandado Kristin contigo

-Dímelo de una vez, no estoy de humor para tontos acertijos

-Veras…en las tierras de los grifos…hay una amenaza la cual no puedo manejar por mi misma…

-¿Por qué será que eso no me sorprende?

-En realidad, podría hacerlo. Pero eso tan solo causaría problemas con nuestros vecinos… y los dos sabemos que en menos de siete años estas tierras han visto más guerras que en miles de años

-¿Y que tengo yo que ver con eso? Envía a algún sicario, yo no soy tu esclavo

**Una voz grave dijo**

-Pero pensé que tal vez ayudarías a un viejo camarada de armas

-¡¿Quién esta ahí?!- **Rápidamente me despegue de la pared y me puse en guardia, no traía armas conmigo por lo cual tendría que valerme con mis puños**

**Un grifo de plateada armadura entraría por el balcón tras unos segundos de silencio Celestia diría**

-El es un mensajero de un viejo amigo tuyo… Lion tail

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Veras… es sobre es amenaza que te dije, en estos cuatro años que estuviste ausente…los grifos han luchado entre ellos…aun mas que de lo normal y temo que esta guerra pueda pasar a mas, por lo cual te tengo un ultimo trabajo

-¿Un…ultimo trabajo?

-Así es, ¿Estas dispuesto a tomarlo?

-¿Y si me niego?

-Entonces un amigo tuyo moriría…mi señor en estos momentos se encuentra en el campo de batalla. Luchando por su vida y por la de sus súbditos-** Diría el grifo**

**Le debía una a Lion tail… no podía darle la espalda. Además… esto podría conllevar a librarme de mis responsabilidades en Noragox y volver con las chicas a un lugar mas seguro como Ponyville…**

**Tras aclarar mi voz y dije**

-Entiendo que quieras que ayude a Lion Tail…pero no entiendo por que me enviaste a Noragox sabiendo que esto esta a tan solo unos kilómetros de la tierra de los grifos

-Eso es por que ellas no se atreverían a dañarte. Te quieren vivo

-¿Dijiste ellas?

-Si…madre he hija, por alguna extraña razón ellas desean tenerte en sus dominios…pero a la vez te temen

-No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué querrían tener algo que temen en sus dominios?

-Eso es algo que tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo- **Diría Luna tras haber guardado silencio durante casi toda la conversación**

-¿Qué será de mi familia y las chicas?

-Ellos volverán a ponyville, necesito que estés sin preocupaciones para esta tarea

-Entiendo…- **Tras mirar al grifo dije**- Acepto, iré a ayudar a Lion tail

_**/Ojos de Kristin, hace unas veinticuatro horas/**_

**El día había transcurrido tranquilamente, sin ninguna novedad o suceso resaltante, sin embargo, en uno de mis paseos por el hogar de Pablo, me entere por las murmuraciones de unos sirvientes que un mensajero había llegado a las tierras de Noragox, para entregarle algo importante...eso me extraño, y a la vez despertó mi curiosidad, ya que la mayoría de los mensajes mandados desde Canterlot eran para mi persona.**

-¿Piensas que ha pasado algo, Gabriel?-**le pregunte a Gabriel con cierta preocupación, el se encontraba sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones que adornaban mi habitación** - Las princesas no suelen escribirles mensajes a cualquiera... ¡maldición! ¡Odio cuando estoy en ascuas!

**Decidida Salí de la habitación en busca de más información para confirmar acerca de este rumor**

**Poco a poco fui reuniendo más información al respecto, y gracias a varias yeguas chismosas, las cuales eran sirvientas del lugar, me enteré que el mensajero llegó a Noragox no para entregar un mensaje, sino una especie de invitación...pero, aunque eso en cierta manera me alivio, ahora tenia otra duda: ¿Por qué y para qué le enviaron una invitación?.**

**Durante varias horas estuve pensando al respecto, y recapacitando con Gabriel al respecto de nuestra situación, nuestra misión y deber en noragox no deberían ser descubiertos por nadie, a menos que las princesas mismas quieran decirlo. Pero, como obra del cielo, mientras me dirigía hacia las puertas del castillo, para ir de paseo con Gabriel, me encontré con una escena de lo más interesante...y no pude evitar quedarme a escuchar**

**Después de todo soy una pirata, y el aprovechar la mas minima oportunidad esta entre mis virtudes.**

-¡Idiota!... sabes que nadie podía enterarse de su llegada... ¡Ese era tu trabajo!- **Diría Randall**- Debemos...debemos evitar que este rumor llegue a mas bocas

-¿Que desea que haga señor?- **Diría el guardia Diamond Dog**

-Tal vez... si otro rumor mostrara como una mentira a la supuesta llegada del mensajero de Canterlot, tal vez de esa forma dejaran de hablar sobre ello-** Randall cerro los ojos y guardo silencio por un momento**

-Di...di que no era un mensajero de Canterlot el que llego, si no uno de las aldeas vecinas

-Si señor- **El guardia rápidamente se alejaría, dejando a Randall en total soledad. Tras suspirar pesadamente la mano derecha de Pablo se marcharía del lugar, en dirección de los almacenes**

**Luego de asegurarme que Randall se alejara del lugar, no pude evitarlo, una sonrisa pícara invadió mi rostro, era una suerte haber escuchado algo como eso, ya que quería decir que Pablo tenía entonces algo que ocultar.**

**Ante eso, por alguna razón, se me vino a la mente un pequeño dicho que decían en mi país: "Si se quiere matar a una serpiente, hay que hacerlo por la cabeza". Por esa razón, y debido a la confianza que tenia en mi poder de convencimiento, decidí enfrentar la raíz del problema de una vez por todas:**

**Tenia que ir a hablar con Pablo**

**Tras caminar hacia las puertas principales de la sala del trono, vi que unos enormes guardias de fornido físico pero pobre equipamiento estarían custodiando la entrada.**

**Cuando intente cruzar las puertas uno de ellos me sujeto del hombro y cuidadosamente me alejo de la entrada**

-No tienes permiso para entrar, órdenes de nuestro señor- **Diría uno de ellos con cierta brusquedad**

-¡Wow! Oigan chicos, vamos, ¿aún en estas alturas todavía no confían en mi? -**dije en un tono algo burlón, ante la expresión seria de los guardias, los cuales no me dejaban pasar, pero al no obtener ninguna respuesta, agregue**- Solo quiero ir a hablar con Pablo nada más, y estoy segura de que si intento algo el me convertiría en un queso suizo antes de que desenvaine mi espada

**De nuevo...ninguna expresión de parte de los guardias, suspire con fastidio ante aquello, ya que entonces tendría que recurrir a medidas extremas.**

-Bien, como deseen, entonces será de la forma mala -**dije ahora con seriedad, y rápidamente, haciendo uso de mi habilidad y fuerza, tome las lanzas de los guardias con mis manos y los atraje hasta mi para al final darles una fuerte patada en el pecho, al final dejándolos tirados en el suelo sin aire**- lo siento chicos, si quieren luego hablamos de esto, pero no digan que no se los pedí amablemente

**Al entrar en la sala del trono vi que Pablo había clavado sus ojos en mí, su expresión daba señal de que no se encontraba de buen humor… sus ojos rojos como la sangre parecían que brillaran con la luz solar que entraba por las ventanas**

**A tan solo unos escalones debajo de el se encontraba un pegaso de brillante armadura dorada, el cual traía una mochila en su espalda**

-¿Que haces aquí...Kristin?- **Dijo Pablo con cierta brusquedad**

Vaya, vaya...-**susurre mientras esbozaba una sonrisa pícara en el rostro**

-creo que llegue en el momento adecuado-d**ije y luego me acerque tranquilamente al trono de Pablo, hasta quedar un par de escalones debajo de el, luego simplemente metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, en un gesto despreocupado, y pregunte**- ¿Acaso...estoy interrumpiendo algo importante Pablo? ¿Tienes algún asunto con este mensajero?

-¿Que te hace pensar que es un mensajero?- **El se acomodo en el trono y dijo con cierta calma**- Creí haberle dicho a los guardias que no dejaran pasar a nadie

-Si pero...digamos que por causas mayores tuvieron que abandonar su puesto -**dije sin abandonar mi tono tranquilo y despreocupado, pero sin apartar mi vista de Pablo, tenía que asegurarme de que lo que me dijera fuera cierto- **Y aquí entre nosotros...creo que tus hombres necesitan un poco más de entrenamiento, cualquier pudo haber venido, noquearlos y luego entrar sin problemas

**Vi que Pablo frunció un poco el entrecejo lo cual lo hacia ver aun mas irritado**

-Pero...no vine a hablar de los guardias el día de hoy -**dije con tranquilidad y sin esperar ningún tipo de autorización, termine de subir los escalones, y me senté en uno de los brazos de la enorme silla de Pablo, quedando justo a su lado**- he venido para aclarar un asunto contigo, y la verdad, por lo que he escuchado, ¿creo que deberías dar una explicación no crees?

-No se de lo que hablas...- **Dijo Pablo el cual continuo mirando al pegaso de dorada armadura**-De seguro ya escuchaste los rumores, pero no son mas que mentiras

**Tras ponerse de pie y caminar unos escalones hacia abajo hasta quedar a tan solo unos centímetros del rostro del pegaso, el se aclaro la voz y dijo sombríamente**

- Pero nuestro amigo ya se iba... ¿Verdad?

**Vi que el pegaso abriría la boca para decir algo pero tras observar al enorme humano que había parado frente a el decidió cerrar la boca**

-oh vamos, no te desahogues con el pobre chico, solo hace su trabajo...además...-**dije ahora en un tono pícaro, y esta vez alzando una ceja, para luego esbozar una gran sonrisa**- ¿seguro que ninguno de los rumores es cierto? Escuche uno bastante intenso, que dijo que mantenías un romance con una yegua noble de Canterlot, y que recibías cartas secretas llenas de mucho amor y pasión, hmmm... ¿me pregunto que pasaría si Applejack se llegara a enterar de esto?...

-Ugh...- **El se dio la vuelta y dijo**- Escucha... no hace falta meter a Applejack en esto...además, eso es mentira yo... ¿Quien te dijo semejante tontería?

**Al nervioso pegaso se le caería de su bolsa un par de cartas, las cuales llevaban el sello de la princesa Celestia y Luna**

**Sonreí triunfal ante el nerviosismo de Pablo, había dado en el blanco, sin embargo, al ver como unas cartas con el sello real caían al suelo, sin dudarlo, haciendo uso de mi rapidez, baje las escaleras y tome las cartas entre mis manos, pudiendo verificar que en efecto..Estas provenían de las mismas princesas Luna y Celestia.**

-¡Wow! ¡Increíble, esto me da aún más evidencia para mostrarle a tu querida esposita! -**dije muy alegre, al tiempo que terminaba de revisar el sobre que contenía las cartas**- Heh, ser superarla por una amante que pertenece a la realeza...¿quien lo diría?

**La verdad, quería aferrarme a este punto débil de Pablo, que era por supuesto, su esposa Applejack, sin embargo...por más que estuviera tratando de sacarle información, tengo que admitir que también seguí con el juego debido a que me gustó fastidiarlo un rato**

-Créeme muchacha, puede que haya hecho cosas estupidas en el pasado, pero jamás... ¡Jamás! tendría algo con Celestia. Applejack es lo único que necesito por el momento- **Giro hacia el Pegaso y gruño**- Retírate...ahora

**Nerviosamente el mensajero saldría de la habitación, Vi como el enorme humano caminaría hacia su trono para dejarse caer en el, entre dientes diría**- Otra vez poniéndome nervioso por tonterías...

-Es como suelen decir por ahí, el que la teme la tiene -**dije en un tono divertido, al tiempo que guardaba las cartas dentro de mi camisa, respectivamente en mi brasier, para que así el no tuviera alcance a ellas**- pero ya...Pablo, fuera de broma... ¿qué son estas cartas? ¿Por qué andas con tantos secretos?... ¿Acaso de veras tienes algo que ocultar?

-Deja de bromear conmigo, no tengo ningún romance si a eso te refieres... es solo... que no quiero que Applejack vea esas cartas- **El suspiraría pesadamente y continuaría diciendo**- O estaré en problemas...graves...graves problemas

-Si vas a responder, hazlo con la verdad...por que, por muy irónico que suene, odio las mentiras y más a la gente que las dice -**dije ahora con seriedad, al final cruzándome de brazos y dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora a Pablo, cuyo tamaño y aura oscura no me intimidaban en absoluto**

**Por alguna razón, independientemente de que en cierta forma, Pablo fuera un hombre bastante imponente, no sentía ningún tipo de miedo hacia el, ya que, en cierta forma, ambos éramos seres humanos, y al mismo tiempo, pude ver que en el fondo el no era como en el exterior, es solo que las batallas que ha tenido han endurecido su corazón...le comprendo perfectamente.**

-Son invitaciones...ábrelas y veras- **El lanzaría su cabello hacia atrás, dejando el rostro a plena vista**- Son invitaciones para...la gala...

**Aquello me dejo perpleja...inclusive me llevo varios segundos procesarlo, ya que en cierta forma no podía creerlo, sin embargo, saque las cartas de mi camisa y con cuidado abrí ambos sobres...y en efecto...estos contenían hermosos y brillantes boletos para la gran gala del galope**

**Durante unos instantes más, no dije absolutamente nada, solo me quede viendo fijamente la dorada entrada y luego mire fijamente a Pablo...para al final, partirme de risa sin remedio.**

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!-**me reí a mandíbula batiente, divertida por la situación y la cara apenada de Pablo**-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Te han invitado a la gala del galope!

-¡Por favor! ¿En serio era necesario mantener todo esto en secreto? -d**ije luego de unos segundos, algo más calmadilla, pero aguantando la risa, ya que de veras esto me parecía realmente gracioso, no por las entradas al evento, o por el hecho de que le hallan invitado las princesas, sino por imaginarme como se vería un tosco guerrero como el en traje..Y lo que tendría que pasar con Rarity cuando le pida que le haga el traje**

-Ca...cállate...-** El rostro de Pablo estaba completamente rojo**- Nunca pedí que me invitaran... pero no estoy solamente yo invitado, La princesa Luna envío una para ti

**Pronto se levantaría y caminaría hacia la puerta principal, con un gruñido diría**  
-Pero no voy a ir, no estoy de humor para fiestas de nobles... los odio

Oye, oye, ¡Espera! -**dije muy alegre, al final corriendo hacia Pablo y rodeando su cuello con mi brazo derecho, aún no podía dejarle ir**- tranquilo, ¿te digo una cosa?...yo también odio esas celebraciones de nobles, corceles y yeguas pomposos que se creen en la cima del mundo por tener solo una gran cuenta bancaria...su felicidad esta en lo material y no en las personas que les rodean...pero...aunque no me gusten, si Gabriel desea ir, entonces con gusto le acompañare...ya que no quisiera que se perdiera esta única e increíble oportunidad...por eso..Dime, qué crees que es más importante: ¿Tu incomodidad con los nobles? ¿o la felicidad de Applejack?...tu decides -**dije y luego le solté, ya le dije lo que tenia que decirle, para luego guardar las entradas cuidadosamente en los bolsillos de mi cosaco**- no soy la doctora corazón ni nada...pero ¿Piénsalo bien, bueno? No diré nada sobre esto hasta que tomes una decisión

-¿Tu...tu crees que Applejack quiera ir?- **vi como Pablo se apoyo contra la pared y con la mano derecha se rasco el mentón**- No lo había pensado... no quiero ser egoísta pero... tampoco quiero estar ahí...pero supongo que si Applejack quiere ir...tendré que hacerlo

Mmmm...no parece el tipo de yegua que le gusta codearse con esos "peces gordos", pero...en una de las salidas que tuve con las chicas, me entere de que fueron una vez a la gala y a pesar de todo lo que pasó se divirtieron mucho -**dije tranquilamente pero divertida, esta vez esbozando una gran sonrisa**- Aún así no puedo asegurarte de que quiera ir, solamente lo sabrás si se lo preguntas ¿no crees? Además...dime, ¿qué pierdes con preguntar? Dudo que tu esposa te vaya a castigar por eso... ¿o si? -**dije al final alzando una ceja, convirtiendo mi expresión en una mas picara**

-Supongo que tienes razón...- **El extendió una de su enormes manos para sostener con delicadeza uno de los boletos dorados**- Supongo que iré a preguntarle... entonces nos veremos después

_**/Tiempo actual/**_

**Como me imaginaba, esta fiesta es notablemente aburrida, sin embargo, Gabriel parecía entretenerse por lo que luego de dar unas vueltas por al castillo, decidimos probar unos bocadillos del Buffett, en mi caso esperando que ninguno tuviera flores o pasto, como usualmente se daba. No obstante, mientras comíamos y conversábamos tranquilamente, vi a lo lejos como Rin era molestada por uno de sus tantos pretendientes.**

-hmp, que crédulos son esos corceles -**dije sarcástica, mientras masticaba un bocadillo que afortunadamente era de chocolate, procurando no manchar mi traje**- no tienen la menor idea con quien se están metiendo...

-Te preocupa, ¿verdad? -**dijo Gabriel suavemente, mientras esbozaba una tenue sonrisa**

-claro, me preocupa que la hija de un amigo este siendo acosada por jóvenes tan atrevidos -**dije algo molesta, al ver como el joven seguía insistiendo**

-Entonces ve -**dijo Gabriel, aún sonriente, mientras tomaba mi mano libre entre sus cascos**- creo que sería mejor que tú le ayudaras

-...**-durante unos segundos guarde silencio, no obstante, luego de terminar de comer mi bocadillo, respire hondo y le sonreí a Gabriel**- vale, enseguida regreso ¿esta bien? -**dije y con suavidad bese su frente, para luego caminar con un aire intimidante hacia donde se encontraba Rin**

-Por...por favor, vete... no me interesas-** Diría ella mientras algunas lagrimas comenzaban a verse en sus ojos, era obvio que estaba asustada. Sin su padre cerca para que intimidara a los insistentes pretendientes ella había quedado sola ante los acosadores**- Vete…

-Vamos lindura. Te puedo dar una gran vida...muchas casas y mas oro del que te puedes imaginar, tan solo déjame poner un bebe en esa linda barriguita tuya- **La voz del potro estaría llena de lujuria**

-Dije que no...Aléjate

¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! -**dije en un tono de voz fuerte, pero sin gritar, lo cual fue suficiente para llamar la atención de los ponys que se encontraban alrededor**- ¡Quién iba a pensar que un corcel tan elegante y noble como usted estuviera tratando de corromper a una yegua tan joven! Es solo una niña ¿sabe? Y no creo que su comportamiento sea el más adecuado para la situación...por esa razón -**al final, me acerque a el lo suficiente para tomarle del cuello de sus ropas, y acercarle a mi, para que pudiera escuchar lo que tenia que decir**- le sugiero que se vaya antes de que termine siendo violado por su propia espada ¿entendido? Y piense mejor las consecuencias de sus actos la próxima vez, ya que si le veo molestándola a ella o alguna otra pony de la fiesta, le aseguro que la espada no será de lo único que tendrá que preocuparse**-dije y luego le solté, empujándolo al mismo tiempo y logrando que casi se cayera en el suelo**- ¡lárguese! ¡Váyase de aquí! ¡Corcel atrevido!

-¡Mi...Mi padre se enterara!-** Diría el atrevido corcel para después poner pies en polvorosa**

**Vi que Rin se estaba secando las lagrimas para después decir como casi susurrando**  
-Gracias...

**Suspire con cansancio al ver como aquel malcriado corcel se iba casi volando del lugar, pero, al oír el susurro de Rin, me voltee y le esbocé una tenue sonrisa, para después agacharme y quedarme a su altura.**

-No te preocupes, las chicas debemos apoyarnos entre nosotras ¿no crees? Jejeje -**dije divertida al tiempo que reía un poco**-Pero vamos, eres una yegua bastante lista, la más inteligente que conozco, a parte de Twilight, ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo cuando un corcel se te acerca?

-Les temo... se debe... a que mucho antes de que mi papa me adoptara... los hijos de los nobles que iban al orfanato me maltrataban...me decían cosas feas y yo...-** Ella suspiraría para después calmarse**- Gracias Kristin...y... perdón por haber perdido la compostura

-No es nada pequeña, siempre estoy a la orden -dije alegremente, mientras acariciaba su lomo con suavidad, y al final esbozando una gran sonrisa- pero...aquí entre nos, ¿quieres que te diga un secreto?...a mi también me maltrató mucha gente cuando tenía más o menos tu edad, eso hace que pierdas la confianza en ti misma...pero, algo te puedo asegurar, siempre hay alguien que se preocupa y estará dispuesto a ayudarte en cualquier tipo de situación, siendo así tu punto de apoyo -**le comente tranquilamente en un tono suave y amable, mientras oía como Gabriel se empezaba a acercar hacia nosotras**- cuando encuentres esa persona especial, confía en ella y comparte tu carga, ya que para eso están los amigos y las parejas

**Al final, me incorporé y justo en ese instante, Gabriel había llegado a mi lado, y sin dudarlo, casi por mero reflejo, cometí un descuido y rodee su cuello ligeramente con mi brazo, mientras le acariciaba ligeramente.**

-Si necesitas algo, también puedes comunicárnoslo a nosotros ¿vale? Que siempre estaremos aquí para ti -dije tranquilamente, para al final acariciar breve y suavemente su mejilla

-Entiendo...gracias Kristin...- Ella sonreiría con alegría

**Después de ayudar a Rin con ese corcel calenturiento, me dedique a tratar de pasar la noche tranquilamente al lado de Gabriel, bailamos, conversamos y comimos bastante, hasta inclusive se me olvido el aburrimiento que sufrí hace un par de minutos...pero, al ver como Pablo atravesaba el salón con una expresión tan seria me extrañe bastante...y a la vez me preocupe, ¿acaso se había encontrado con las princesas?...o ¿había pasado algo malo?**

-¿Qué sucede Kristin? -**pregunto Gabriel preocupado, nos encontrábamos en al pista de baile, pero nos habíamos detenido**- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si...es que...Pablo salió del salón del trono...y ya sabes lo que eso puede significar -**le dije a Gabriel en un tono serio, y bastante preocupado**- ...aunque todo depende de lo que le halla dicho Celestia...

-...-**Gabriel guardó silencio durante un par de segundos y luego me miró con una sonrisa forzada, tenía el ceño algo fruncido...aunque no lo pareciera, el era un corcel bastante celoso, sin embargo, trato de sonar lo más sincero posible**- Kristin...te preocupas tanto por ellos que inclusive te da miedo decepcionarlos… ¿verdad?

-...-**no respondí nada ante aquella pregunta, solo tenia la vista clavada en el lugar por donde había salido Pablo**-...sabes como son los piratas Gabriel, no entablamos relaciones...

-a menos que nos beneficien, lo sé -**dijo Gabriel tranquilamente, y con suavidad soltó su agarre, pero aún sosteniendo mi mano entre sus cascos**- ...pero son de la misma especie...ambos deben apoyarse...

**Miré sorprendida a Gabriel por lo que acababa de decir, no solamente por la enorme cantidad de palabras que había dicho, sino por lo profundo de la oración...ante eso, solo sonreí y con suavidad me solté de el, le lancé un beso al aire y luego corrí a todo lo que daban mis piernas hacia el patio del castillo.**

**Antes de que pudiera salir del salón, Rin se acerco a mí y me pregunto**

-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo malo a mi papa?

-no lo sé...-**dije con la respiración agitada, debido a la carrera que había dado, ya que...aunque no lo pareciera, aquel salón era extremadamente grande**- Pero lo averiguare

**con decisión baje las escaleras y me adentré en aquel hermoso jardín, el cual sin duda alguna...era el más hermoso que había visto jamás, se notaba que le ponían mucho empeño, pero no le preste demasiada atención al lugar, solamente camine entre la penumbra tratando de encontrar a Pablo.**

**Con cada paso que daba la música se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. Hasta que por fin encontré a ese enorme humano, acostado en el césped con la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno, a tan solo unos centímetros de su cabeza vi un pequeño objeto de plástico blanco...pareciese que de ahí provenía la música**

**Suspiré aliviada en el momento que le vi, especialmente por que estaba bastante tranquilo, sin embargo...me sorprendí de sobremanera al ver aquel aparato que yacía cerca de el, y también por la música que escuchaba.**

-vaya, hace años que no veía un celular, el mío se daño en el momento que llegue a Equestria -**dije tranquilamente, recostada detrás de un árbol cercano al suyo, pero fuera de la vista de Pablo**- mmm...y tampoco sabia que te gustaba el metal, tienes buen gusto.

**No recibí ninguna respuesta por parte de Pablo, solamente escuchaba como suspiraba con cansancio...y al final, luego de unos minutos de silencio, bufé con fastidio, salí detrás de mi "escondite" y me acerque a el con mis brazos cruzados.**

-oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo en el castillo? -**pregunte con seriedad, y algo de nerviosismo...ya que...lo admito...aún me pongo un poco nerviosa al hablar con el, ya que todavía no me acostumbraba al contacto humano**

-Vete, necesito estar solo- **Gruñiría mientras me mira a los ojos**- No estoy de humor para juegos o para interrogatorios, y lo ultimo que quiero en este momento es el ser un patan contigo, así que vete y déjame en paz

-de acuerdo, como quieras entonces -**dije y tranquilamente me senté a los pies de un árbol que había frente a él**- ahí tienes tu espacio, me quedaré callada, pero en cuanto quieras hablar...aquí estaré-**dije y luego me senté al estilo indio, de piernas y brazos cruzados, mientras le miraba fijamente**

-Haz lo que quieras- **Los minutos pasarían hasta llegar hacerse horas, el celular se habría callado hace mas de treinta minutos debido a que la batería de este había muerto**

**Tanto tiempo habíamos pasado ambos en silencio, que inclusive la luna ya se encontraba en su punto más alto del cielo...no pude evitarlo, pero ahora el hecho de que Gabriel podría estar preocupado cruzó mi mente...en cierta forma, yo también empecé a angustiarme, no obstante, no iba a moverme de ese lugar hasta que Pablo lo hiciera, y mi terquedad en estos momentos es de muchísima ayuda.**

-...-**estaba en silencio, me encontraba ahora totalmente recostada en el árbol con las pierdas extendidas, pero con los pies cruzados, suspire con cansancio nuevamente al ver que Pablo no se emitía ningún movimiento**.- oye...sé que te dije que me iba a callar...pero... no sé que es lo que te habrá pasado, ¿no crees que los demás ya estén bastante preocupados por ti? Hace horas que desaparecimos...y podríamos darles ideas equivocadas

-...- **Pablo continuo mirando el cielo sin decir nada, hasta que elevo su brazo y lentamente fue cerrando las manos, como si intentara agarrar la luna, de su garganta surgieron las palabras**- ¿Es una bella noche, no crees?

**bufé vencida ante aquel comentario, ni siquiera me estaba escuchando, por esa razón, simplemente giré mi vista también hacia el cielo, viendo así el hermoso espectáculo que daban la luna y las hermosas estrellas...otra increíble obra de arte hecha por la princesa Luna.**

-Si…es muy hermosa, pero las noches en altamar son mucho más increíbles -**dije tranquilamente, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa**- especialmente en invierno, ya que a veces se ven auroras boreales...y no tienes idea de lo sabroso que es no pasar frío con tus amigos, con cerveza y comida caliente a la mano...acompañado de risas y música...en nada se le puede comparar...

-Hay algo que se le puede comparar... pero es algo que no podemos conseguir otra vez... olvídalo-** vi que el se puso de pie y tras sacudir su ropa dijo**- Eso es algo del pasado y el hablar de ello es inútil...

**El camino hacia mi y me extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar-** Ven, tenemos que volver a la fiesta

**Reí ligeramente, divertida ante el comentario de Pablo, ya que me imaginaba a lo que se refería. Pero, aún así, en cuanto se me acercó, tomé su mano, y sin problemas me puse en pie, para luego sacudir la hierba que se había pegado a mis pantalones.**

-¿En serio? -**dije en un tono divertido, al tiempo que esbozaba una de mis características sonrisas**- y ¿qué es eso tan especial que se le puede comparar?

-Las noches en mi hogar... dime Kristin... ¿Recuerdas a tu familia?

**Aquello me tomó desprevenida...no pensé en ningún momento que pudiera traer a colación el tema de la familia.**

-...**-al principio no respondí, ya que en cierta forma, durante muchos años traté de olvidar inclusive el hecho de que alguna vez tuve familia...debido a que su recuerdo a veces llegaba a atormentarme...especialmente el instante en el que les vi por última vez**- ...si...les recuerdo

-Yo...yo tengo una hermanita- **De su cuello sacaría una baratija que dentro tenia la foto una chica que parecía no pasar de los dieciocho años y de otro sujeto el cual llevaba tatuado el brazo**- Ella fue la razón por la que prospere en este mundo, fue mi motivación y mi fortaleza

-...yo...me separe de mi familia cuando nuestro mundo se destruyó -**dije en un tono de voz bastante serio, inclusive amargo, mientras ocultaba mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón**- estuve sola durante mucho tiempo...sufrí muchísimo y además...por muchos años me encontré atascada en la oscuridad...solo logré salir adelante gracias al capitán Bones, el cual me saco de mi prisión y me convirtió en parte de su tripulación...

-Supongo los humanos que llegamos a este mundo no tuvimos una vida feliz... ¿Eh?- **El me miro a los ojos y dijo**- pero... ¿Y si te diera la oportunidad de volver al mundo humano?

**Ese comentario hizo que parara de caminar, y que viera a Pablo con una notable expresión de sorpresa...jamás me había planteado el hecho de poder regresar. Sin embargo, reí ligeramente luego de unos segundos y retomé la marcha.**

pues, la verdad no sé que decirte -**dije sonriente, ahora retomando el tono alegre que tanto me caracterizaba, mientras caminaba para quedar delante de Pablo**- no tengo razones para volver al mundo humano, y tampoco para irme de este lugar...he conocido muchos seres maravillosos, vivido increíbles aventuras...y..También encontré aquí a mi alma gemela...-a**l final, me detuve, y luego gire mi vista hacia atrás, para clavar mis ojos en los de el**- solamente puedo responderte, que mi hogar ahora esta donde se me permita estar con el y con mi adorada tripulación.

-Interesante... pero ¿No querrías ver otra vez a los humanos? no lo se... ¿Tomar unas vacaciones en el mundo humano? yo he estado viviendo durante cuatro años en ese lugar y puedo decir que es hermoso, tengo una mansión y tal vez podría darle hospedaje a ti y Gabriel si el quiere venir con nosotros

Pues, la verdad es una propuesta bastante tentadora, pero luego de enfrentar a tantas criaturas y de explorar hasta el cansancio...dudo que algo de eso me parezca interesante -d**ije tranquilamente, pero al final, nuevamente esbocé una sonrisa y luego dí un par de pasos largos, hasta quedar justo frente a Pablo, y detuve mi andar**- Pero algo si te puedo prometer, y es que...si llego a encontrar alguna manera de poder ir a tu mundo, te hare una visita junto con Gabriel ¿esta bien? Es una promesa pirata -**dije y con seguridad extendí mi brazo derecho hacia el, con la intención de sellar el acuerdo con un apretón de manos**

-Como quieras, las puertas de mi casa estarán siempre abiertas para ti- **El tomo con delicadeza mi mano y suavemente la apretó, su mano era el doble de grande que la mía**- Lo único que te pido es que intentes cumplir esa promesa

**Respondí el apretón con decisión, y asentí sin ningún rastro de duda en el rostro, sin duda alguna haría mi mejor esfuerzo por encontrar alguna manera de visitar a Pablo y a su familia en el mundo humano...pero, algo me pareció realmente extraño en su voz...ya había sentido eso antes, así hablaba el capitán Bones antes de...**

-oye Pablo -**dije algo extrañada y preocupada, luego de concluir el apretón de manos**- ¿por qué me haces ahora todas esas preguntas?...acaso... ¿te pasa algo?

-No me sucede nada, siempre he sido de esta manera- **Dijo el mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa nostálgica- Pero no perdamos mas tiempo, volvamos a la fiesta**- El soltó mi mano y camino hacia el castillo

-Esta bien -**dije, pero no me moví durante unos segundos, solo me dedique a ver como Pablo caminaba tranquilamente de vuelta hacia la fiesta. Solo atiné a suspirar antes de también retomar el camino, no obstante, un mal presentimiento no dejaba de inquietarme...Sentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir**- ...cuando quieras hablar, aquí estaré para apoyarte amigo mío -**susurre mientras caminaba detrás de Pablo, en el fondo esperando que de cierta forma, el pudiera escuchar el mensaje**

_**/Ojos de Pablo cinco horas después/**_

**Me encontraba en mi habitación…pero desde que llegue a Noragox no he podido dormir ni un poco…Pronto tendría que irme a ayudar a Lion tail... y a pesar de que me sentí tentando de pedirle ayuda a Kristin…al final no lo hice, esta es mi carga…y yo he de ser el único que la soporte.**

**Intentando no hacer ruido Salí de mi habitación en dirección del patio. En donde me susurre para mi mismo**

-Esta es mi carga… y yo he de soportarla…- **estire mis brazos y cerré mis manos ante el naciente sol, como intentando apresarlo en mis manos**

* * *

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Fin del capitulo 2, una vez mas agradezco a la señorita Darky-Aiyane09 por haber sido tan amable de ayudarme. Realmente te lo agradezco.**_


	23. Capitulo 22, Applejack

-Déjame ver si entiendo- **Diría Applejack mientras terminaba de armar su maleta**- ¿Estas diciendo que Celestia te libero de tus responsabilidades y te permite volver al mundo humano para tomar vacaciones?

-Eso es lo que dije, ¿Acaso dudas de mi palabra?

-No lo se…es tan…extraño, hasta hace poco la querías desollar viva y ahora estas…mas…eh- **Ella se tocaría el mentón con un casco**

-¿Amable? ¿Permisivo?

-Amable creo que quedaría mejor- **Diría Applejack mientras sonreía amablemente**- Me pregunto como estarán tus hermanos, tengo tantos deseos de ver a Carina

-Si…yo también, Me pregunto si ya tendrá algún novio al cual pueda asustar

-No te quedaras toda la diversión para ti, ¿verdad?- **La sonrisa de Applejack tan solo significaba que ella también estaba deseosa de asustar a los pretendientes de mi hermanita**- ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo podría ser tan egoísta? Procurare dejar un poco para ti también…- **Tras dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada, agregue**- ¿Los chicos ya están listos?

-¿Estas seguro de querer llevarlos? Esta será la primera vez que estarán en el mundo humano…y temo que no se sientan cómodos

-Estarán bien, después de todo, volverán a encontrarse con sus tíos y primos- **Tras recordar como llegaron las chicas al mundo humano rápidamente agregue**- Pero…procura que vayan vestidos, ¿no queremos que nos reciban estando desnudos, no te parece?

-Tienes razón, tengo que contactar con Afterlife y Harmony, de seguro estarán felices de volver a ese lugar

-Si…respecto a Harmony…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno… no se si el estará cómodo en un lugar tan avanzado…- **Trague un poco de saliva y le susurre en la oreja**- Recuerda que el viene de una época muy diferente a la mía…tal vez este choque de culturas y tecnología le haga mal…

-Estara bien, Harmony es alguien fuerte- **Diría con total confianza Applejack**

-Si tú lo dices

_**/Cinco horas después. En Canterlot/**_

-¿Crees poder darles una forma humana, Luna?- **Pregunte mientras me apoyaba en uno de los pilares, frente a mi. La princesa Luna estaría preparando un hechizo para darles una forma humana a las chicas y a mis hijos**- ¿No existe algún riesgo?

-Para nada, ya lo hemos probado antes

-¿A que te refieres?

**Una hermosa mujer de enorme busto y elegante caminar se pararía frente a mi, su cabellera era parecida a la de… ¡¿Celestia?!**

-No puede ser…no me digas que tu… ¿Celestia?- **Dije con total incredulidad mientras la miraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos…estando casi saltones**

-¿Sorprendido?

-Y…que lo digas…estas…Eh…

-¿Si?

-Linda…- **Dije casi como un susurro**

-Lo siento. ¿Dijiste algo?- **Al parecer decía la verdad…puesto que su mirada derrochaba duda**- ¿Podrías repetirlo?

-Olvídalo- **Cerré mis ojos y procure olvidarme de Celestia**

**Pasaron unas dos horas y ya casi todas habían sido transformadas a su forma humana…tan solo faltaba Pinkie**

**Un brillo rosa me dio la señal de que estaba hecho. La alocada pony de rosada cabellera ahora tenía su forma humana, la misma que vi correr desnuda por el patio mientras que el personal de la mansión la perseguía.**

**Intento quitarse los pantalones con la escusa de 'Me molesta' pero gracias a la lengua de plata que poseía Afterlife pudo evitar un momento incomodo…para mi**

**Unos delicados brazos rodearon mi cintura, al observar con mas atención me di cuenta de que se trataba de Applejack. La cual vestia una camisa a cuadros y un jeans de color azul oscuro**

-¿Me veo bien?

-Preciosa, como siempre

-Eres un adulador- **Diría ella mientras un fuerte rubor se iba haciendo presente en su delicado rostro**- Pero…gracias

-A sus órdenes, mi dama

-Tengo algo que mostrarte- **Ella tomo un poco de aire y dijo fuerte**- ¡Sten, Rin, Carol. Vengan aquí!

**El primero en cruzar la puerta fue Sten el cual tenia la apariencia de un joven de piel oscura. Su negro cabello caía mas halla de sus anchos hombros, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención en el joven eran esos ojos de color miel brillante…eran casi hipnotizantes**

**Con cierta timidez pregunto**

-¿Me veo bien?

**Levante mi dedo pulgar y con total sinceridad dije**

-Te ves genial, no me sorprendería de que las muchachas te asediaran cuando estemos en el mundo humano

-No digas eso…yo tengo novia

-Ah, cierto… ¿Lyra, verdad?

-Si…- **poco segundos pasaron desde su respuesta antes de que una sobre exaltada muchacha entrara dando brincos a la habitación**- Lyra, no saltes tanto... te puedes caer y lastimar

**Ella con total entusiasmo y con casi lágrimas en los ojos, chillo**

-¡Tengo manos! ¡Mira Sten! ¡Manos!- **Ella por poco mete su mano derecha en la boca del pobre muchacho, cuando ella me vio corrió hacia mi y se me echo encima, con total entusiasmo continuo diciendo**- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!

-¿Y que hice yo ahora?-** Pregunte totalmente confundido por semejante escena y aun mas por el agradecimiento de Lyra. La mirada de Applejack me indicaba de que cuando estemos a solas…me iba a matar…y después a Lyra**

-¡Gracias por permitirme ir con su hijo! ¡Eres el mejor, papa!

-¿Papa?- **No entendía nada de lo que sucedía**- ¿Por qué me dices Papa?

-¡Por que soy la novia de su hijo y ahora usted es mi papa!

_***Esta bien…esto se esta poniendo extraño…tengo que procurar tener cuidado con esta muchacha…le falta un tornillo…o directamente toda la maquinaria***_

**Gentilmente Sten levanto a su novia de encima de mí y tras sacudirme la ropa escuche una sarcástica voz decir**

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora te robaras a la novia de tu hijo?

**Al levantar mi mirada vi que se trataba de Carol, su larga cabellera castaña hacia juego con su cautivadora mirada. Su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, ella vestía una blusa roja y un pantalón negro**

**Esboce mi mejor sonrisa y dije**

-Hija…te ves preciosa

-Cállate, no intentes engañarme con halagos

-Pero…realmente estas hermosa

-¡Que te calles!

**Entendía por que ella se comportaba de una manera tan rebelde…era tan solo una adolescente la cual de seguro se sentía capaz de enfrentar a todo el mundo por si sola. Tan solo necesitaba tiempo para madurar…y el presionarla tan solo empeoraría las cosas**

**Rin habría sido atraída por los gritos de su inmadura hermana, la cual apenas cruzo la puerta diría**

-Carol…este no es el lugar para comportarte como una niña malcriada-** Una vez mas Rin estaría regañando a su hermana**- ¿Cuándo dejaras ese estupido odio que cargas en ti?

-¡Jamás! ¡Jamás perdonare a ese tipo! ¡Jamás!- **Su voz estaba llena de ira, cada palabra era una estaca en mi corazón.**

**Me era difícil de pensar que aquella tierna niña la cual antes con tanto cariño me llamaba 'Papa' ahora no hacia más que aborrecerme. Pero, no podía hacer nada…más que darle su espacio y su tiempo**

**Poco después de eso Sten llevaría a su hermana hacia el patio, a la espera de que pronto las princesas abrieran el portal para cruzar al mundo humano**

**Rin se paro frente a mí y tras poner su delicada mano en mi hombro diría**

-¿Estas bien?

-Si…eso creo

-Descuida, estoy segura que algún día te perdonara

**No dije mas nada acerca del asunto, tan solo sonreí y dije**

-Estas bella, mi niña- **Rin no tendría tan largo el cabello en comparación a sus hermanos, pero este resaltaba a causa de su color el cual era un intenso rojo. Llevaba puesto un delicado vestido el cual era casi tan blanco como la nieve. Por alguna razón me sentía incomodo al pensar de que alguno de los turistas intentara seducirla. Tras pensarlo por un rato me acerque a ella y le susurre**- Oye…hija

-¿Si?- **Respondería Rin con total inocencia**

-Esto… ¿Tú…ya andas interesada en…bueno…buscar pareja?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno…en la isla en donde esta la mansión…viajan muchos turistas y bueno…yo temo que…ellos intenten aprovecharse de ti

-Ah, eso…descuida papa, estoy segura de que Sten me cuidara bien. Además, no soy alguien débil- **Ella levantaría sus brazos y haría algo parecido a presumir músculos…aun que en sus brazos no se viera ni uno**- ¿Ves? Soy alguien fuerte

-Eh….si hija, lo veo

_***Ahora estoy mas preocupado que nunca***_

-¿Crees que la tía Carina y el tío Dante se pongan felices de vernos?

-Por supuesto que lo harán. Ellos los quieren muchísimo a ustedes tres, guardan buenos recuerdos de cuando ustedes eran pequeños

-Me alegro de escuchar eso… ¿Crees…crees que nos reconozcan?

-No me cabe duda alguna acerca de eso

**Rin sonreiría inocentemente y pronto caminaría hacia donde sus hermanos se encontraban. Applejack se acerco a mí y dijo**

-¿Qué será lo primero que hagamos cuando lleguemos al mundo humano?

-No…no lo se…- **Dije en voz baja**…- supongo que pasarla bien

-¿Cómo una familia?

-Como una familia

**Discretamente camine lejos de mi familia e hice unas señas a Celestia para que me siguiera**

_**/En la alcoba de Celestia/**_

-Ya sabes que hacer…

-Si, pero. ¿Estas seguro de esto?-** Preguntaría Celestia mientras intentaba conservar el equilibrio. Era obvio que el caminar o tan solo el permanecer de pie es difícil para ella, siendo que toda su vida camino en cuatro patas.**

-Lo estoy, recuerda…Una vez que las chicas hayan pasado, deberás crear un portal para proteger el reino…mis muchachos se encargaran de hacerla durar durante los meses en que ustedes no estarán por aquí

-Me preocupa dejar mi reino tan súbitamente…pero supongo que será lo mejor

-Es por tu seguridad…y por la de Applejack

**Celestia tan solo asentiría y saldría de la habitación, intentando conservar el equilibrio y dando torpes pasos.**

**Me apoye en uno de los pilares y deje escapar un largo bostezo, lentamente fui cerrando mis ojos para descansar la vista… llevaba pocas horas de sueño encima y muchas preocupaciones… el tener unos minutos de paz es un regalo que no podía rechazar**

**Sentí como unos delicados brazos se encadenaban con fuerza a mi cintura… la tierna caricia de un beso apasionado seguido por un seductor gemido**

**Al abrir mis ojos me encontré con la cautivadora mirada esmeralda de Applejack**

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- **Pregunte, mientras que gentilmente intentaba zafarme de su agarre**

-Vi que estabas solo…pensé que te gustaría un poco de compañía- l**as manos de Applejack pícaramente recorrerían mis piernas**- ¿Te molesto?

-No…no es eso, tan solo que no estamos precisamente solos…sabes que no me gusta dar muestras de afecto en publico- **sujetaría una de sus manos e intentando no ser demasiado brusco la pondría sobre su cintura**- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Bueno…- **Ella desabotonaría la parte superior de su camisa**- desde que volvimos del mundo humano…no haz vuelto a 'cosechar' conmigo… entiendo que no quieras hacerlo cuando tengo mi verdadera forma pero…¿acaso no te soy atractiva ahora?

-Mentiría si te dijera que no estas guapa, y realmente lo siento si no lo hemos hecho últimamente…pero…he tenido muchas presiones y realmente no tenia ganas de…'cosechar' como tu lo llamas

-Bueno…ahora estamos solos, Celestia esta abajo y los niños no vendrán, dudo que alguien suba hacia aquí para buscarnos…

-Oye…deja quieta esas manos

_**/Una hora después/**_

-Entonces... ¿ahora estas mas relajado?

-Eso creo…aun que me siento raro al pensar que lo hicimos en la habitación de Celestia

-Lo se…espero que no se entere

_***Ella ya debe de saberlo…así como también supo el accidente de la manticora…hace seis años atrás***_

**Mi brazo derecho el cual estaba decorado con cicatrices de distintos tamaños envolvía el cuerpo de Applejack. Su dorado cabello se enredaba con la oscuridad del mío**

**Deje escapar un pequeño suspiro y acerque a Applejack a mí**

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada- **Dije cortante**

-¿Estas seguro?

-Bueno…estoy deseando el ver a mi hermana de nuevo…pareciese que fue ayer cuando llegamos a este mundo, tantas aventuras y desventuras que tuve aquí…a veces… a veces me pregunto si las decisiones que tome fueron las correctas

-Eres un buen hombre- **Ella me beso una vez mas y continuo diciendo**- Alguna veces un poco tonto, pero bueno

-No lo se…- **Me puse de pie y comencé a vestirme**- muchas veces actúe segado por la ira y la venganza…temo…temo que eso me consuma…temo que las batallas terminen por acabar conmigo…temo perderte a ti y a las niñas…Sten es un adulto hecho y derecho, puede cuidarse por si mismo…pero Rin y Carol todavía son unas adolescentes…quiero protegerlas…- **Tras ponerme el pantalón me volví a sentarme en la cama**

-Ese es el Pablo que conozco tan solo yo…ese es tu lado dulce… ¿Por qué no lo muestras en publico?

**Sonreí sombríamente y dije**

-No lo se…realmente, no lo se

**Ella sujeto mi mano y tras darme otro beso apasionado me susurro**

-No me importa como eres…te amo, muchos mal interpretan esa palabra…confunden el 'amar' con 'el querer'…

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-Amar es aceptar a la otra persona aun teniendo sus errores, queriéndolo tanto en sus momentos buenos, como en los malos. Y yo a ti te amo

-A…Applejack…- **Clave mi mirada al suelo y no pude evitar el sentirme mal**- Realmente lo siento…te hecho tanto daño…he hecho daño a un corazón tan puro y dulce como el tuyo…soy de lo peor

-Eres como tú eres, y eso lo amo

**/Treinta minutos después/**

**El sol empezaba a ponerse y un enorme portal de tono púrpura se abrió ante mi, todas las habitantes de ponyville y algunos de Canterlot habían sido transformados en humanos, pequeños, altos, de todos los tamaños y constituciones físicas, algunos ansiosos, otros, excitados, y mas que nada atemorizados ante lo que les esperaba al otro lado del portal.**

**La primera en cruzar fue la inteligente Twilight, acompañada por sus amigas, pronto les siguieron el caballero Harmony, Afterlife, y mis hijos.**

**Las princesas esperaron hasta que todos sus súbditos pasaran, la única que faltaba aparte de las tres princesas era la dulce y trabajadora Applejack**

-¿Qué esperas linda? Vamos- **Gentilmente sostuve su mano y camine con ella hacia la entrada del portal**

-No lo se…hay algo que no encaja aquí

-¿A que te refieres?

-Es extraño…todo esto es tan repentino… ¿Por qué todos estamos yendo hacia el mundo humano?

-Por que son unas vacaciones para todos, no te preocupes

**Ella se detuvo en seco y soltó mi mano**

-Aun no me haz contado la charla que tuviste con Celestia…

-¿No lo hice?

-No…- **Ella al fin había entendido lo que sucedía**- Espera…no…no lo vas a hacer

-Temo que no queda de otra, querida- **Pronto la rodearía la magia de Celestia y la llevaría hacia el otro lado del portal, sus gritos se habrían escuchado hasta poco después de haber cruzado el portal**

-Celestia, ya sabes que hacer

-Muy bien, pero he de preguntar de nuevo, ¿Estas seguro de esto? Estarás siete meses en las tierras de los grifos, una vez que salgas de mi territorio, no podrás volver hasta cumplido ese lapso de tiempo

-Lo entiendo, ahora hazlo

**Pronto una hermosa burbuja multicolor se formaría alrededor de todo el reino de las princesas, suspire aliviado y pronto le di la espalda de Celestia**

-He de irme, por favor. Dile a Applejack que lo siento, que tan pronto termine mi trabajo aquí, la llevare a una segunda luna de miel… que vaya investigando algún lugar lindo al que quiera ir

-Esta bien…mucha suerte, Pablo

-Intenta no destruir mi casa en lo que están ahí…y por favor, mantén en secreto la existencia de Equestria. No quieres tener a lo peor de la humanidad en este lugar, me quitarían el trabajo- **Dije mientras sonreía sombríamente**

-Me parece bien-** Tan pronto dijo eso las princesas atravesaron el portal, a tan solo unos segundos después el portal se cerro**

**Me mantuve en silencio por unos minutos, mirando con total neutralidad la burbuja, Contemplando la defensa principal de estas tierras en caso de un ataque enemigo…**

**Suspire y tan solo dije**

-Randall

-¿Jefe?

-¿Las tropas están listas? ¿El Liberty?

-Esta todo listo jefe, a la espera de sus órdenes

-¿Cuántos se quedaran para mantener viva la burbuja?

-Un centenar

-Perfecto. Entonces en marcha

_**/Quince minutos después/**_

**Frente a mi se alzaban tres naves de casi igual tamaño que el Liberty. Algunas con reclutas capas negras, otros con veteranos e incluso algunos guardias que se presentaron como voluntarios para esta guerra.**

**Me encontraba parado en la parte superior del Liberty**

-¡Hermanos! ¡Se que nuestro juramento nos impide el aliarnos con algún rey o político pero debemos de estar con nuestros hermanos grifos! ¡Nos necesitan! ¡Sus tierras nos necesitan! ¡Sus ancianos y niños nos necesitan! ¡Los capas negras no damos la espalda a nadie que este en problemas! ¡Esa es la razón de nuestra existencia!

**Randall tan solo daba casuales miradas a los reclutas, observando la clara esencia del miedo…jamás habían salido de su país y ahora que lo hacían, era para ir a una guerra**

-¡Les ruego hermanos, préstenme su fuerza para acabar con esta guerra! ¡No será fácil, habrá muertos…pero todo sea para que esos grifos disfruten una vez mas el sabor del vino, el calor de la compañía familiar, una cena con amigos. Debemos luchar por su libertad y felicidad!

-¡Esto es estupido! ¡No iré a ninguna estupida guerra y mucho menos por esos malditos grifos! ¡Nos invadieron hace cuatro años. No moriré por los que intentaron ponerme una cadena al cuello!- **Grito uno de los veteranos. Una larga cicatriz bajaba por su ojo izquierdo y el color lechoso que tenia este me daba señales de que lo había perdido…**

**Lentamente baje del podio en donde me encontraba y camine hacia el**

-Entiendo que no quieras hacerlo, pero. ¿Si no los ayudamos ahora, somos mejores que ellos cuando intentaron invadirnos a nosotros? Te recuerdo que yo también estuve ahí

-Aun así no lo voy a hacer, Capitán. Perdí mi ojo izquierdo y la vista del derecho apenas la conservo, temo que no seré de ayuda en el campo de batalla

-Entiendo, entonces vigilaras la nave. Pero ya hemos salido de Equestria…no podremos volver hasta dentro de siete meses, lo siento

**El pony de tierra hizo una mueca y camino hacia las ducha de la nave**

_**/Cuatro días después/**_

**Llegamos a un escenario espeluznante… había algo extraño en esta guerra, los seres con los que luchaban las tropas de Lion Tail eran grifos pero…se movían torpemente y daban aterradores gemidos**

**Randall con cierto temor pregunto**

-¿Je…jefe?

-¿Uh?-**Es lo único que pude decir, mi atención estaba totalmente pegada a ese dantesco campo de batalla**

-¿Qué…que son esas cosas?

-No tengo ni la más minima puta idea, Randall…

**Estuvimos durante varios minutos contemplando la batalla, hasta que vimos como las tropas de Lion Tail comenzaban a ser superadas, poco a poco se iban retirando hacia un puesto de avanzada hecho de madera.**

**Junte un poco de aire y grite**

-¡Pier, bájanos. Es hora de que nosotros nos unamos a la fiesta!

-¡A sus ordenes jefe! ¡Prepárense para el aterrizaje muchachos! ¡Hora de enseñarle de nuevo a esos mugrosos grifos quienes mandan!

**Rápidamente la nave comenzó a descender a tierra, detrás de nosotros venían las dos naves de transporte.**

**Cuando tocamos tierra los primeros en salir a la carga fueron los ponys de tierra, comúnmente llamados 'La fuerza de choque' puesto que su trabajo era el chocar y aturdir al enemigo**

**Pronto se le sumaron las otras tropas. Encontramos a Lion Tail acorralado en una esquina del fuerte que usaban como puesto de avanzada**

**Al verme tan solo pudo decir**

-Grandísimo hijo de puta, no esperaba verte por aquí

-Escuche que un amigo estaba en problemas, ¿No podía dejarte tirado aquí, verdad?

-Agradezco la ayuda, pero. Aun tenemos un problema

-No te preocupes, esto no es nada para mis chicos

**Randall se acerco a mí y susurro**

-Jefe…estas cosas…no parecen estar vivas

-¿Huh? ¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno…obsérvalos

**Tras dar una rápida mirada al campo de batalla observe como los grifos atacantes eran fácilmente aplastados, muchos de ellos parecían presentar rasgos de putrefacción**

-¿Qué tipo de locura es esta?

-Esto…es a lo que nos hemos enfrentado durante semanas…-** Dijo Lion tail mientras se levantaba del suelo**- Sabemos que esto comenzó en la encrucijada blanca pero…no sabemos si la perra de Ayarris tenga algo que ver con esto

-¿Ayarris?

-La señora de ese lugar… temo que la locura al fin haya terminado de consumirla… y no solo a ella, si no que también a su hija

-¿A cuanto estamos de la encrucijada blanca?

-Pues…si marchamos a pie, tal vez una semana o dos

-Jefe…no podemos viajar en las naves, el clima es demasiado hostil si volamos en estas condiciones, nos arriesgamos a que tanto las alas como el motor se congelen y tengamos una colisión- **Agrego Randall mientras observaba con preocupación al Liberty**

-Entonces tendremos que marchar a pie, no nos queda de otra

-Hay algo mas…- **Susurro Lion Tail**- Antes de que podamos enfrentar a Ayarris debemos asegurarnos de que los pueblos circundantes a la encrucijada blanca se encuentran vivos…o si ya han caído ante esta…horda

-¿Cuánto crees que nos lleve?

-Con suerte un mes o dos…eso si el clima es bueno

-¿Y si las cosas continúan igual de mal?

-tal vez se extienda mas haya de los cuatro…son muchos pueblos y muy alejados.

-Entiendo- **Tras darle una rápida mirada al campo de batalla deje escapar un largo suspiro**- No perdamos mas tiempo, movámonos

* * *

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Mis disculpas si he tardado en actualizar, pero al estar en noviembre las clases están cercas de terminar por lo tanto he de estudiar mas seguido por ende, no he podido dedicar tiempo a este hobby. Lo siento mucho e intentare no retrasarme tanto con las actualizaciones**_

_**Agradezco con todo el corazón a los que me dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior**_

_**Sin nada más que decir**_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**_


	24. Capitulo 23, El fin

Bueno, señores, señoritas. He aquí el final del fic *Esquiva objetos que son lanzados por los lectores* ¡Oigan! ¡Sin piedras! Esas cosas pueden lastimar… bueno, puede que en este capitulo vean ciertas situaciones las cuales no tienen referencia alguna en ninguno de los capítulos que he subido hasta ahora, puesto que este capitulo llevaría spoilers muy grandes del fic de la señorita Darky_Aiyane09

Realmente no se que mas decir, salvo que muchas gracias a los que siguieron el fic desde el comienzo. Si los tuviera delante de mí sin dudarlo les doy un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a cada uno…

Ahora si quieren algo mas antes me tienen que pagar una cena (?

Pero bueno…me estoy alejando del tema, sin perder mas tiempo les deseo que disfruten del capitulo

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

/En la mansión, mundo humano/

-¡Lo matare! ¡Lo matare! ¡Lo matare!- Gritaba Applejack en su habitación, había estado así durante días. Con este era el tercero desde la llegada de las chicas al mundo humano

-Applejack, cálmate- Diría Twilight mientras descansaba en la cama con un libro entre sus manos- Ya escuchaste a Celestia, el tan solo esta para cuidar el reino, tampoco es que vaya a destruirlo en tan solo siete meses

-¡Pero…pero!

-Debes relajarte, ven. Vamos a ver que hacen las demás

-Esta bien…

Ellas caminarían por los enormes pasillos de la mansión, en dirección hacia la sala de estar. En el camino se encontrarían con Harmony el cual observaba con mucha atención un mp3. O como el le decía, 'un bardo miniatura'

Junto a el estaría Rarity y Afterlife intentando explicarle como funcionaba…seria un problema el que por un descuido el rompiera algo…de nuevo

La encargada de la seguridad de la mansión y la isla, Astrid, habría estado ocupada toda la semana, re-organizando las medidas de seguridad y procurando que ninguna de ellas saliera de la isla…o que alguien entrara

Dante, Carina y Liriam se llevaron una buena sorpresa al saber que Edgar y Fluttershy ahora eran pareja…pero aun más fue su sorpresa al ver a sus sobrinos, Rin, Carol y Sten.

Los cuales casi no pudieron contener su alegría al reencontrarse con sus tíos…bueno, no todos…Para Carol, el vivir en el lugar donde su 'padre' habría escapado hace mas de cuatro años, era una pesadilla vuelta realidad, pero. Por ordenes de las princesas ella debía de permanecer ahí…y por ordenes de su madre, el evitar causar problemas.

Celestia, Luna y Cadence disfrutarían de la paz de la isla, el invierno había llegado pero eso no quitaba la hermosura del lugar. Era algo extraño el ver nieve en este lugar pero debido a las bajas temperatura que había alcanzado la isla poco tardo en quedar cubierta por la fría nieve, la vista desde los balcones de la mansión era una verdadera obra de arte.

Muy lejos estarían de saber lo que pasaba en su mundo, lo que Pablo estaría viviendo y sobre todo, lo que tendría que vivir.

/Equestria, seis meses después. Tierra de los grifos/

Hacia seis meses que Salí de Equestria… jamás creí que esto fuera a ser tan difícil. La nieve y el frío son un gran enemigo en estas tierras…el hambre no ayuda a mejorar las cosas…cada vez las raciones son mas pequeñas…y los muertos…esas…esas cosas no hacen mas que empeorar la situación, desearía estar en casa, sentado frente a la chimenea.  
Charlando con Applejack o con alguno de mis hijos…mierda, hasta extraño a Edgar… ese tipo podía hacerme salir una sonrisa pero…creo que si intentara sonreír ahora, el frío terminaría por congelarme los dientes

Sabía que la tierra de los grifos era muy hostil, no importase en que época del año se encontrasen, pero jamás creí que lo fuera tanto…

-Applejack…te extraño- Diría como un susurro para después cerrar el diario que hace meses atrás había empezado a escribir

La noche había caído…tras dar una rápida mirada al campamento vi…desesperación, cansancio y mucho…mucho miedo, estábamos a tan solo cuatro kilómetros de la torre de Ayarris…y en ese lugar se encontraba el grueso de la horda...cientos, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Esas cosas deberían ser miles en este momento, hemos visto tantos pueblos arrasados hasta las cenizas, hemos luchado y visto caer muertos a nuestros compañeros…para después presenciar como regresan como una de esas…cosas

-Necesito un poco de aire fresco- Susurre para mi mismo, poco después Salí de mi tienda en dirección hacia fuera de la enorme cueva donde habíamos asentado el campamento principal

/Ojos de Kristin/

-¡Jejeje, y que no adivinan que pasó después de eso compañeros! -dije divertida, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa en mi demacrado rostro, ya cubierto de algunos vendajes y con unas típicas ojeras debajo de mis parpados, a causa de la falta de sueños- En cuanto dije que le iba a contar a su esposa, ¡ese hombre se puso tan pálido como una hoja de papel! ¡Si hubieran visto su cara de seguro se hubieran muerto de la risa!

-¿Esta hablando en serio capitana? -dijo Strong Miner, divertido, pero algo incrédulo por lo que acaba de contar. El no se encontraba mejor que yo, su cuerpo lleno de heridas ya sanadas, y otras nuevas vendadas demostraba que las batallas contra esas cosas estaban haciendo mella en él, a pesar de que fuera el ponie más fuerte de mi barco. Pero, a pesar de todo, se encontraba recostado tranquilamente a mi lado, junto con Sing para compartir con todos nosotros- ¿Acaso esta hablando del mismo Pablo qué hemos visto en el campo de batalla?

-¡por supuesto que si, Sabes que no me gustan las mentiras! -dije tranquilamente, sin abandonar mi sonrisa, y al final dándole un ligero y amistoso empujón con mi brazo- Además, a pesar de todo es un ser humano. Tenemos sentimientos ¿sabes?

-Lo entendemos capitana, pero están difícil imaginárselo así, tan tranquilo y despreocupado..-dijo Sing para luego lanzar un largo bostezo. Ella no estaba tan lastimada como Miner, Gabriel o yo, pero de todas maneras el cansancio que sentía era mucho mayor que el nuestro, ya que le era imposible dormir tranquilamente sabiendo a que nos enfrentábamos- un guerrero como el inclusive no debería de tener familia...

-...no sabría decirte Sing -dije ahora con algo más de seriedad, al tiempo que acariciaba con suavidad el cuello de Gabriel, el cual tenia su cabeza recostada en mi regazo. Procuraba no pasar la mano por las heridas que tenia vendadas, ya que le dolía muchísimo si lo hacia- hasta el más tosco guerrero tiene su corazoncito, y la verdad, es que le entiendo en parte...pero...no estoy de acuerdo con lo que le hizo a su esposa..-dije y luego pase mi mano por la melena de Gabriel, despeinándola ligeramente, para al final emitir un triste suspiro- yo...no sabría que hacer si Gabriel no se encontrara a mi lado...y si lo hiciera...dudo que me perdonara...

Durante varios minutos, luego de aquel comentario, un silencio cómodo se mantuvo entre nosotros, hasta que finalmente tanto Miner como Sing cedieron ante el cansancio y se durmieron, por primera vez ya en varios meses. Sin embargo...para mí aquello era imposible por los momentos, el tener unos sentidos extremadamente agudos en una situación como esa no es del todo agradable.

No obstante, algo llamo mi atención, y es que entre el oscuro manto de la noche dos figuras se trasladaban a una carpa ubicada casi en el centro del campamento, al observar con mas atención logré detectar que era Randall, y al parecer, tenia asuntos que tratar con Lion Tail.

Ante eso suspire nuevamente, pero esta vez con cierto fastidio, ya que todavía no quería entablar una conversación con Pablo, aún el enojo que sentía hacia el era muy intenso y me era difícil perdonarle, pero, desgraciadamente, mi deber es el de proteger, y ayudar a Pablo en lo que me sea posible, también prevenir que se meta en demasiados problemas, así que no tengo me queda de otra. Con cuidado deje a Gabriel recostado en el suelo y rápidamente me encamine hacia la tienda de Lion Tail, solamente con el propósito de escuchar su conversación.

-Entonces lo más conveniente será rodear la torre. No tenemos mucha información de lo que encontraremos dentro...pero con saber lo que hay afuera, es suficiente para quitarme el sueño- Mascullaría Lion Tail mientras movía unas piezas de ajedrez

-¿Que quieres decir?- Preguntaría Randall con cierto temor, su ojo izquierdo estaría vendado- ¿Tan mala es la situación?

-El grueso de la horda...se encuentra ahí, miles...tal vez cientos de miles de esas cosas rondan alrededor de la torre...temo, temo que no podamos con ellos

Aquel comentario me lleno de preocupación, ya que aquel ataque se había planeado desde hace varios meses, inclusive antes de que llegara con mi tripulación. Según lo que había escuchado, aquel plan era el más importante de todos, y el hecho de saber que no se podría llevar a cabo me helaba la sangre.

¿Acaso estábamos admitiendo nuestra derrota ante esa bruja y su sequito de monstruos?... ¿Habíamos llegado tan lejos para solo rendirnos a mitad de camino?...

La conversación continúo pero de ella no salía ningún tipo de solución para poner a nuestro favor la batalla que se avecinaba

Desde atrás mío escuche una grave voz que decía

-¿Que haces aquí, Kristin?

Por mero instinto rápidamente desenvaine mi espada y me puse en guardia

Increíble fue mi sorpresa al ver que el dueño de aquel andar era nada más y nada menos que el gigantón de Pablo, cuyo cuello era amenazado por el filo de mi espada.

-¡oh, maldición Pablo, no me des esos sustos y menos en un sitio como este! Pude haberte atacado -dije algo molesta y entre dientes, para luego proceder a guardar nuevamente mi espada en su funda, sin duda alguna me había asustado, ya que pensaba que el estaba dentro de la tienda junto con Randall y Lion Tail...aunque, ahora que lo pienso, era por eso que no había escuchado su voz en un buen rato.

-No haz respondido mi pregunta- En estos últimos meses el comportamiento de Pablo se había hecho aun más frío que de costumbre, llegando al punto de tan solo hablar con los que mantenía confianza, es decir, Randall y Lion Tail- ¿Otra vez estas espiando?

-hmp, y si es así ¿que te importa? -dije en un tono bastante frío también, aunque con cierto deje de molestia. El hecho de que me ocultara todo el plan que quería realizar me había molestado de sobremanera, y en cierta forma, había perdido mi confianza en el- mi misión es mantenerte a salvo, y procurar que no te metas en líos, y si sigues desapareciéndote así no puedo asegurar que no te pase nada-dije y luego me cruce de brazos, aún manteniendo la expresión molesta en mi rostro- de resto puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, por que al final creo que nosotros no valemos nada para ti

El tan solo pasaría junto a mí y tras mirarme por encima de su hombro mascullaría

-Esta no es tu guerra, no deberías estar aquí- poco después camino tranquilamente hacia dentro de la tienda, para unirse a la conversación de Lion Tail y Randall

-En eso te equivocas Pablo, claro que es mi lucha también -dije entre dientes nuevamente, reteniendo mi rabia lo mejor posible...no podía dejar que aquel sentimiento me consumiera, al menos todavía no- si pierdes acá, el resto del mundo quedara a merced de esas cosas...y al final ¿de quien más va a ser la lucha? ¿De Randall? ¿o de Lion Tail solo?...hmp, lo dudo mucho.

No me importo si me llegó a escuchar en absoluto, solamente me alejé lo más rápido posible de aquél lugar, ya que de nuevo sentía como aquella bestia en mi interior se retorcía, implorando por salir...por derramar sangre...reteniéndome lo mejor que pude, traté de adentrarme aún más en aquella oscura cueva, y en cuanto estuve a una distancia prudencial...deje salir toda mi rabia contenida por aquel sujeto...que últimamente me estaba tocando las narices.

-Pablo... ¡Pablo!...-gruñí entre dientes nuevamente, en un tono notablemente molesto, mientras me sostenía de las paredes de esa cueva- ¡maldito seas! ¡Eres un tremendo egoísta! -grite esta vez, pero en esta oportunidad mi voz sonó totalmente diferente, ya que ahora sonaba más grave y profunda- Siempre pensando en ti... ¡en tu propia seguridad! ¡No te importan los sentimientos de los demás!

Ya no había vuelta atrás...era demasiado tarde, estaba terriblemente enojada y me deje llevar por aquel horrible sentimiento, el cual provoco que mi cuerpo empezara a realizar una especie de transformación.

Pronto, mis manos fueron reemplazadas por grandes y afiladas garras, al igual que mis pies, los cuales rompieron las costuras de mi pantalón y lo que quedaba de mis botas, mis dientes cambiaron a unos blancos colmillos, los cuales estaban preparados para rasgar la carne de mis enemigos, y pronto mi cosaco fue destruido junto con mi camisa en cuanto unas pequeñas alas aparecieron en mi espalda. Mi rostro también había cambiado por completo, ya que se había alargado hasta tal punto que ahora parecía el de una especie de animal, y mis ojos acentuaban aquel aspecto, ya que ahora eran de un color amarillo intenso y de iris alargado.

En cuanto termino aquel proceso, emití un fuerte rugido y pronto empecé a destruir con mis garras toda roca que encontraba a mi paso, con la finalidad de desahogar toda aquella rabia contenida desde hace varios meses.

Los minutos pasaron y yo continuaba destruyendo todo a mi paso, las afiladas estalactitas de la cueva caían a mí alrededor para pronto ser destruidas al igual que las rocas. No me detuve hasta darme cuenta de que alguien me había estado observando a la distancia, permaneciendo lejos de mi para no ser dañado pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que yo logre verlo…se trataba de Pablo. En sus costados llevaba enfundadas a Furia y Gelidar, mientras que tendría puesta su armadura negra, pero con el yelmo debajo de su brazo izquierdo

Arrogantemente preguntaría

-¿Es esta tu cueva, dragón?

Respondí aquella pregunta con un rugido lleno de de furia, y sin dudarlo, descendí rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba ubicado Pablo...quería atacarle...lastimarle...derramar su sangre por las paredes.

Por esa razón procuro no molestarme demasiado, ya que adoptar esta forma es verdaderamente desagradable. Muchos sentimientos malos afloran desde mi interior, y una gran furia asesina se apodera de mi cuerpo, tanto así que me es imposible controlarla.

Pero, por desgracia, la falta de sueño, el miedo, la rabia y la frustración hicieron una increíble reacción, y ahora estaba totalmente bajo la merced de mis instintos animales...no había vuelta atrás.

"Matar...destruir...cazar.." -pensaba incontables veces en mi cabeza, mientras me acercaba con una velocidad increíble hacia Pablo- "Destruir...Pablo...Matarlos...¡a todos!"

Ante ese pensamiento, solo emití nuevamente un profundo rugido, tan fuerte que hizo eco por todas las paredes de la cueva, amplificándose y aturdiendo a la mayoría de los que se encontraban en el campamento.

El tan solo salto hacia atrás para evitar mi ataque y lo siguiente que supe fue que lo tenia encima de mi espalda. Utilizando sus dos brazos para asfixiarme comenzaría a apretar mi cuello desde atrás. El gruñiría

-Escucha bestia, no tengo miedo de mancharme las manos con sangre. He acabado antes con algunos de tu estupida raza, por lo cual tan solo te diré que si no quieres sumárteles, te recomiendo que te quedes tranquilo, tu vida vale muy poco para mí. ¿Entendido?

En cuanto sentí su peso en mi lomo, sin dudarlo traté de sacudirme para quitármelo de encima, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, en vez de caerse simplemente se aferro aun mas de mi cuello. Aquello hizo que mi furia creciera, por lo que en cuanto tuve la oportunidad, me eleve aún más con la finalidad de hacer chocar su cuerpo contra el techo, sin embargo, mientras más me movía, más fuerte era su agarre, pronto me encontraba siendo asfixiada por aquel enorme hombre...pero no me importaba...solo quería ver sus sesos expandidos en el techo de la cueva...o al menos...así fue hasta que escuche la voz de Gabriel.

-¡Kristin, no! ¡Ya basta! ¡Tienes que controlarte! -grito Gabriel desde el suelo, notablemente asustado y angustiado por lo que estaba pasando- ¡Pablo, No le hagas daño! ¡No es su culpa!

-¿Kristin?- Dijo casi susurrando Pablo, pronto sentí que su agarre se había desvanecido y su peso en mi espalda era ya inexistente, al girar mi cabeza para tener una mejor vista de lo que estaría haciendo el enorme humano vi que este había saltado de mi espalda. Impactando pesadamente con sus piernas en el suelo. El ahogaría un gruñido lleno de dolor. Poco después de eso preguntaría amargamente- ¿Esa cosa es Kristin?

Gabriel no respondería nada al principio, solo le lanzaría una mirada asesina a Pablo, mandándole una especie de mensaje con esta, y por supuesto, culpándole de todo lo que estaba pasando.

En cuanto a mi, debido al gran alboroto que se empezó a armar en el campamento, muchas voces rebotaban de las paredes, y debido a que estas eran aumentadas por el eco de la cueva, pronto empezaron a lastimas mis sensibles oídos, haciendo pronto que me aturdiera y empezara a caer sin remedio con dirección hacia el suelo.

A medida que iba cayendo mi cuerpo abandonaba aquella transformación, y poco a poco recuperaba sus rasgos humanos, no obstante, aquella visión angustió de sobremanera a Gabriel, el cual, al ser dominado por sus emociones, dejo en evidencia todo lo que nos esforzamos en ocultar.

-¡Oh no! ¡Kristin! -grito Gabriel angustiado, mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre los capas negras, los cuales no le dejaban pasar al lugar- ¡maldita sea! ¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Tengo que ayudar a mi esposa!

Después de esto, sin dudarlo, lanzó una terrible coz con todas sus fuerzas al guerrero que tenía más cerca, provocando que este se cayera en el suelo, y que al mismo tiempo se abriera una brecha en aquella barrera, por supuesto, el la aprovecho y corrió a todo lo que daban sus patas en dirección hacia a mi, con la intención de atraparme y evitar que sufriera daños.

Caí pesadamente sobre Gabriel y de reojo vi su rostro de preocupación. Poco después escuche una grave voz decir

-¡Todos al campamento! ¡No hay nada que ver aquí!- Vi como todos se empezaban a marchar, algunos dando miradas hacia atrás a medida que caminaban en dirección de la luz que expulsaban las fogatas

Pronto sentí el cobijo de una capa al observar con mas atención mis ojos se encontraron con los de Pablo. El tan solo diría- El invierno aquí es demasiado cruel…no deberías andar desnuda

Pronto el caminaría cojeante en dirección del campamento

-Si...grandiosa forma de arreglarlo todo-gruño Gabriel al tiempo que cubría lo mejor posible mi desnudo cuerpo con la capa hecha de piel de oso que había dejado Pablo- ¡tú eres el causante de su transformación! No tienes idea de cuanto le has hecho molestar y preocupar con tus planes tontos...de veras, tu actitud de hacer lo tuyo y luego largarte explica muchísimas cosas...

De reojo vi como Gabriel le lanzaba otra mirada asesina a Pablo, pocos segundos pasaron antes de que el me subiera a su lomo y me llevara de vuelta al campamento

El campamento estaría lleno de susurros y algunos darían miradas curiosas hacia la tienda de donde venían algunos alaridos y maldiciones  
En la tienda de Pablo habrían entrado dos capas negras especializados en medicina acompañados por Randall

Las horas pasarían y ninguno saldría de ahí, el sol comenzaba a salir y a derretir la fría nieve que cubría el suelo de la salida de la cueva

Solamente cuando ya la luz se filtraba hasta cierta parte de la cueva, alumbrándola tenuemente, los gritos y maldiciones finalmente cesaron, y con esto Gabriel salió cansado y sudoroso de la tienda de Pablo, respiraba con agitación y se veía terriblemente agobiado. Aquello preocupo a todos, especialmente a Miner y Sing, los cuales se acercaron rápidamente a su pálido y tembloroso compañero.

-¿Gabriel, La capitana se encuentra bien? -pregunto Miner bastante preocupado, por su rostro se notaba que no había podido dormir por el resto de la noche

-¿No le paso nada? -pregunto esta vez Sing, la cual tenia un aspecto similar al de Miner- ¿va a mejorar?

-si...afortunadamente no se transformo por completo -dijo Gabriel extremadamente agotado, al tiempo que limpiaba el sudor de su frente con su casco derecho- sino sería otra historia...se recuperara pronto, por ahora solo le dieron unos calmantes...y dentro de unas horas despertara.

En la entrada de la cueva descansando sobre un árbol caído se podría ver la silueta del enorme humano, observando con atención la torre que se elevaba por encima de las nubes.  
De vez en cuando se tocaría la pierna izquierda para después dar un leve quejido

/Ojos de Gabriel/

había estado buscando a Pablo con la mirada, suspire con cierto fastidio al verlo tan alejado...nuevamente, el enojo empezó a surgir en mi, pero aún así, con paso firme y con actitud tranquila me acerque hasta el humano, para luego dejarme caer pesadamente a su lado.

-Kristin esta bien...por ahora duerme –dije en un tono muy frío y serio- por si acaso te interesaba saberlo...

-Ya veo...es bueno saberlo- Diría el enorme humano sin despegar la mirada de la torre- ¿Desde cuando...ella es...esa cosa?

-Ella no es una "cosa", sigue siendo la misma Kristin que conoces –dije en un tono algo molesto, pero luego trate de calmarme de nuevo...y respondí lo más tranquilo que pude- y es así desde que volvimos de las frías tierras de Kuruk, unos...3 o 2 años más o menos

-¿Tu sabias esto, verdad?- El humano se levantaría tambaleante y ahogaría un gruñido- ¿Por que le paso esto? ¿Por que se transformo en...dragón?

De reojo vi como Pablo se levantaba tambaleante lo único que pude hacer fue dejar escapar otro suspiro

-si, lo supe desde el principio, pero este era nuestro gran secreto...el de ella y nosotros, su tripulación...- Dije con seriedad pero con cierta tristeza también, el hablar sobre este tema era un poco difícil para mi-es así...por que arriesgo su vida para salvar a su hermano menor, quien al parecer no veía desde que llego a este lugar...no sé bien lo que pasó, pero antes de que pudiera transformarse casi muere de una intensa fiebre...fue algo horrible...por que por un instante pensé que la perdería...pero, esas son cosas del pasado..Si quieres saber más, tienes que preguntárselo tu mismo

Mire fijamente el rostro de Pablo pero mis ojos fueron desviados a la temblorosa pierna de este

-por cierto...temblando de esa manera te ves patético, ve a atenderte antes de que empeores- Dije secamente. Sin decir nada mas me levante y camine hacia la tienda en la cual se encontraba Kristin

Sin embargo, aunque las cosas por el campamento estuvieran bastante movidas, Kristin aún dormitaba plácidamente en su cama, y junto con ella se encontraban Miner, Sing y por supuesto yo, Todos nos encontrábamos muy preocupado por ella.

-¿Cuánto crees que tardara en despertar la capitana Gabriel? -pregunto Miner preocupado, al tiempo que limpiaba el sudor de su frente con su pata derecha- los preparativos del ataque están casi completos...si no despierta para entonces...

-Me quedare aquí con ella hasta que abra los ojos –dije con firmeza, mientras apretaba la mano de Kristin entre mis cascos- ustedes pueden irse preparando...No creo que a Kristin le guste faltarle a ese tipo a pesar de todo...

-Gabriel, sabes que no podemos hacer eso, ¿cómo crees que vamos a dejarlos? -dijo Sing bastante triste y preocupada, mientras se acercaba a Gabriel, para al final posar una de sus patas en su lomo, como brindándole apoyo moral- Recuerda nuestro lema: "Permaneceremos Juntos tanto en la Tierra como en el Infierno"...

Ante tales palabras lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír ligeramente, inventadas por el capitán Bones mucho antes de que Kristin llegara...aquello le atraía gratos recuerdos.

-Muchas gracias amigos, les debo una –dije tranquilamente, con una tenue sonrisa en mis labios

-¡Tomad vuestras armas y confiad en el que esta junto a ustedes!- Se escucharía retumbar por la cueva, la grave voz seria la de Pablo, pronto miles de pisadas comenzarían a escucharse...el momento había llegado, y en tan solo unas horas miles de soldados se enfrentarían a la horda de no-muertos

-¡Marchamos en honor de nuestros hermanos, victimas de los malvados planes de Ayarris!-La segunda voz le pertenecería a Lion Tail

El grito de guerra que dieron los soldados, en respuesta a las palabras de Lion Tail retumbo por toda la cueva, causando un fuerte y poderoso eco que de seguro se escucho a varios kilómetros de distancia...y aún así, Kristin seguía sin despertar.

-Ya empezaron a moverse, Gabriel...-empezó Miner, mientras se asomaba por la entrada de la tienda, para ver como los soldados partían a la batalla- Y van hacia la torre Ayarris, tal como dijeron.

-bien...entonces, ahora solo nos queda esperar -dijo Sing tranquilamente desde la tienda, mientras terminaba de darle los toques finales a su armadura, quería estar lista para partir en cuanto Kristin despertara- ojala que no sea demasiado tiempo...

-yo también lo espero...-dije muy preocupado, mientras aún sostenía la mano de mi esposa- por favor Kristin...despierta, todos aquí te necesitamos...incluyendo ese tipo...querida...por favor...-dije y poco a poco mi voz se iba quebrando, debido a las lágrimas que empezaban a bajar por mis mejillas

/Narrador omnisciente/

Los cuernos de batallas resonaban por toda la montaña acompañados por tambores.  
La escena era sobrecogedora, un ejército de negras armaduras marchando contra otro de pútridos seres, encabezando la marcha estaría el enorme humano junto a Lion Tail y Randall. Nerviosos y ansiosos por saber que final tendría esto...de repente todo se callo, era como si los pájaros, el viento, y la tormenta guardaran silencio.

De pronto la nieve comenzaría a caer. Formando una fina capa blanca sobre los hombros de todos.

Algunos soldados comenzarían a dar pasos hacia atrás, atemorizados por la dantesca visión que habría mas adelante...  
Una grave voz retumbaría por todo el campo de batalla, esta diría  
-¡Resistan mis fieles soldados, pues estas bestias no temerán el acabar con ustedes. Probaran vuestro valor y sus ganas de vivir. Así que si caemos hoy, dejemos nuestro grito en este lugar!  
Pronto los gritos de miles de bocas retumbarían por el campo de batalla, ahogando los terribles gemidos de los no-muertos

-¡Por nuestros hermanos caídos! ¡Cargad y escupidle en la cara a la mismísima muerte!- Gritaría Lion Tail poco después de eso todos se lanzarían a la carga contra los 'podridos'

Mientras tanto, aún Gabriel y compañía se encontrarían resguardados en la ahora silenciosa y solitaria cueva, cuyo ambiente no paraba de ponerse mas frío a cada segundo, debido a la nieve que no paraba de caer fuera.

-¡Brr, Maldita sea! ¡Como odio el frío! -dijo Miner mientras un escalofrío le recorría por todo el cuerpo- como desearía estar en las soleadas playas de Fidgy, debe ser verano ya por ahí.

-En Fidgy hay caníbales Miner -dijo Sing tranquilamente, mientras traba de encender una fogata con su magia- dudo que disfrutes tu estadía si eres perseguido por un montón de yeguas asesinas.

-a pesar de todo son unas bellezas, jujuju, ¡si señor! ¡Unas bellezas asesinas! -dijo Miner en un tono algo pervertido, y eso provocó que Sing se alejara de el

-¿de veras que eres un enfermo lo sabias? -dijo Sing extrañada y algo asqueada por el rostro de su compañero, a pesar de llevar años viviendo rodeada de corceles, aún no se acostumbraba a sus gustos raros

Miner solamente rió ante la respuesta de Sing a mandíbula batiente, y pronto esta no dudo en seguirle, hacia varios meses que no se relajaban de tan manera, al menos ahora podían conversar en calma. Por eso, y debido a que el eco de la cueva era mayor, al encontrarse vacía, Gabriel desde la tienda rió ligeramente al escuchar aquel comentario. Eso era lo que le encantaba de andar con sus amigos, ya que siempre le hacían reír inclusive en los momentos más oscuros.

No obstante, un brusco movimiento de parte de Kristin hizo que volviera a la realidad, asustándole de sobremanera y logrando que la sonrisa que mantenía desapareciera de su rostro.

-¡¿Kristin?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! -dijo Gabriel ahora realmente angustiado por los bruscos movimientos que Kristin realizaba, ya que pareciese como si algo le doliera- dime, ¡¿qué es lo que te duele?!

Ante los gritos, Miner y Sing corrieron sin dudarlo de vuelta a la tienda, y su expresión de preocupación se torno en una de espanto en cuanto vieron como el cuerpo de Kristin tomaba posiciones imposibles, a causa de los constantes espasmos que tenia.

-¡Arg!...grrr...-gritaba de dolor, mientras me retorcía sin parar en la cama, a causa de un terrible sentimiento que ya conocía- ¡la nieve...me llama...ugh!

/Ojos de Kristin/

Luego de decir aquello, me desperté de golpe, escuchando a nueva cuenta aquellas voces tan conocidas en mi cabeza, las cuales no paraban de susurrar cosas realmente horribles, mi enojo era tal que era incapaz de controlar mis acciones.

-¡Nadie me lo quitara! ¡El poder del hielo es mío! -grite con todas mis fuerzas, con una voz que no era mía, mientras miraba con ira a aquellos seres que me rodeaban...Mis enemigos...aquellos que querían quitármelo todo...

-¡Kristin, tranquilízate! ¡Somos nosotros! -grito Sings asustada y preocupada, al ver como Kristin cada vez se iba poniendo más intimidante e imponente, todo aquello realzado por los brillantes ojos amarillos que ella poseía

Lo único que hice después de eso fue proferir un profundo y furioso grito, casi llegando a ser rugido, para luego tratar de abalanzarme contra Sing...pero, afortunadamente, Gabriel logró tumbarme en el suelo, y someterme de tal manera que no pudiera moverme.

/En el campo de batalla/

La tormenta de nieve se habría desatado, el rugido de miles de guerreros cortaron el silencio como un trueno y a los pocos segundos el escalofriante sonido del metal cortando la putrefacta carne y también el de valientes guerreros cayendo ante las mordidas de los no-muertos

/Tienda de Kristin/

-¡Kris! ¡Reacciona! ¡Recuerda lo que te enseñaron! -dijo Gabriel preocupado, mientras hacia uso de toda su fuerza para mantener a Kristin contra el suelo, a pesar de que esta se moviera violentamente para soltarse- ¡Controla tu enojo y avaricia!

Al ver que no me podía liberar, lancé una maldición al aire y simplemente me deje de mover...mientras respiraba hondo y en serio trataba de recordar las palabras el dragón primario.

Con el pasar de los minutos, al final mi ira y las voces se apagaron por completo, y Gabriel, al notar aquello, simplemente me soltó y me dejo tumbada en el suelo. Gracias a eso, pude levantarme y girar la vista hacia mis compañeros...los cuales me miraban con el rostro lleno de miedo y preocupación.

-Lo siento...de veras lo siento chicos...-susurre con una voz temblorosa, para al final apretar los puños fuertemente en el suelo rocoso de la cueva- me deje llevar por mis emociones...y me convertí en el heraldo de mi propia locura...perdónenme

-Esta bien capitana, lo entendemos -dijo Miner aún algo asustado por lo que acababa de pasar, debido a que hablaba también en un tono de voz nervioso- más bien...sentimos no ser de más ayuda para usted.

-Si que son de ayuda...-comencé mientras me trataba de sentar en la orilla de la cama, pero a mi cuerpo le costaba reaccionar, y más aún teniendo las horribles visiones que la nieve me propinaba, por eso Gabriel enseguida me ayudo, y en cuanto me senté, luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, agregue- y de hecho, pueden serla aún más...no hay tiempo para explicaciones, pero debemos alistarnos rápido, Pablo esta en problemas.

-¿y cómo sabe eso capitana? ¿Si el ya ni siquiera esta aquí? -pregunto Sing extrañada ante el comentario

-Por que...la nieve me lo dice -dije tranquilamente, para luego esbozar una de mis características sonrisas

/En el campo de batalla/

La nieve antes blanca de pureza, se habría manchado con la sangre podrida de los no-muertos...y de sus pobres victimas, en una batalla sin cuartel los ponys, grifos y el humano lucharían con todo lo que tienen, cortando extremidades y aplastando cráneos pero...pareciese que todo fuera en vano, por cada no-muerto que mataban, otros cinco los remplazaban.

De entre los gritos de los soldados, y los gemidos de los no-muertos, los cuales eran atravesados sin piedad tanto por espadas como garras, se escucho un terrible y fuerte rugido, tal que hizo temblar la tierra bajo los pies de aquellos guerreros.

Al principio, parecían algo asustados y confundidos, ya que desconocían el origen de aquel sonido, pero al ver como un enorme dragón, de escamas rojas, ojos amarillos y marcas negras surcaba el nublado cielo invernal, pronto los gritos de jubilo llenaron el campo de batalla, ya que reconocían perfectamente quien era ese escamoso ser.

-¡¿Que hace ella aquí?!- Gritaría Pablo, su cabello estaba totalmente bañado en sangre, al igual que su armadura y armas. Su mirada era escalofriante y en su voz no se podía notar ningún atisbo de bondad

/Kristin/

Sonreí de sobremanera al ver la expresión de Pablo desde arriba, ya que en cierta forma...verle enojado, después de todo lo que había hecho, por alguna razón me era bastante agradable. Lamentablemente, no podía disfrutar de aquello por demasiado tiempo, tenia cosas importantes de las que ocuparme, por lo que rápidamente empecé a descender hacia el suelo, y cuando estuve a una distancia prudencial, tanto Miner, como Sing y Gabriel saltaron de mi espalda, cayendo entonces justo encima de algunos de esos monstruos, que al menos sirvieron para amortiguar la caída.

Luego de aquello, mientras golpeaba a los que tenia al alcance con mi cola, con mis garras tome a una gran cantidad de esas cosas, me volví a elevar, y con afilados colmillos, logre despedazarlos sin piedad, manchando mi abdomen y boca con la sangre de esos monstruos.

Volví a mirar a Pablo después de aquello, y luego de brindarle una sonrisa desafiante, volví a descender a toda velocidad, pero esta vez, en vez de atraparlos, le lance mi frío aliento invernal, el cual provocaba que varias lanzas de hielo atravesaran a todo lo que estuviera en su rango.

El tan solo me vio fríamente y alcance a escuchar `Guerra` poco después vi que aprovechando la abertura que hice el corrió hacia la puerta de la torre. En donde intentaba encontrar una manera de entrar

Volví a rugir con todas mis fuerzas nuevamente en cuanto logré despedazar a un grupo de esos engendros con mis propias garras, y aunque fuera algo realmente sanguinario y asqueroso, tengo que admitir que al mismo tiempo aquello me hizo sonreír...sé que sonará extraño, pero en cierta forma...estaba disfrutando aquello, no he sabido jamás si era por mi parte dragón...o es que enserio me había acostumbrado a la sangre después de todo.

Pero, pronto deje de pensar en eso, ya que mientras me mantenía sobrevolando los cielos, para recuperar energías, noté como Pablo se abría paso entre esas cosas, con dirección hacia la torre...no pude evitarlo, pero gruñí por lo bajo ante eso, en serio empezaba a molestarme este sujeto, pero lamentablemente la victoria dependía de en cuanto tiempo lograra llegar, por lo que, haciendo uso de mi rapidez, en un instante llegue a su lado y lo tome entre mis garras, salvándole de ser rodeado, y al mismo tiempo para ayudarle a llegar más rápido a la torre.

-Esto es innecesario...pero gracias- Sentí su agarre en mi oreja y pronto hablo cerca de esta para que escuchara bien, puesto que los gritos y el ruido del acero chocando hacia imposible el escuchar a una distancia normal- Llévame a una ventana. Entrare solo, encárgate de que nuestros muchachos vivan para ver un nuevo amanecer...si no salgo de esa torre...hay algo que debes hacer por mi

Gire los ojos en cuanto me dijo que aquello era innecesario, pero luego de suspirar cansadamente, y sentir como susurraba algo en mi oreja no pude evitar extrañarme, por lo que gire mi vista rápidamente hacia el, procurando mantenerme alerta para saber cuando esquivar algún ataque o en que momento frenar.

-¿GRUURG? -gruñí, dándole a demostrar que le estaba prestando atención, pero al final tuve que aprisionarlo contra mi pecho, para esquivar un hechizo lanzado por un unicornio, ni idea de como había llegado tan alto

-No hay tiempo…escucha- Lo siguiente que habría dicho me fue imposible de escuchar, el hechizo que había pasado junto a mi hace unos minutos exploto causando un gran estruendo, lo único que logre entender fue-…mi baúl

Pasamos junto a algo parecido a un balcón y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta Pablo habría saltado hacia este. El me observo durante varios minutos, hasta que sin decir nada tan solo se metió corriendo a la torre

Luego de dejar a Pablo en el balcón, sin dudarlo descendí a toda velocidad hacia el campo de batalla, donde aterrice pesadamente aplastando a una gran cantidad de esas cosas con mis patas y con mi cola. Cuando aleje los suficientes, tome una gran bocanada de aire y al expirar de mi boca salió una especie de ventisca diferente a la anterior...esta vez, era como una especie de granizo tenue el cual poco a poco iba rodeando todo lo que estaba a su alcance, haciendo resbalar a una gran parte de los no-muertos, y al mismo tiempo, dándome la oportunidad de generar una enorme y gruesa pared de hielo entre nosotros y ellos.

-¡Capitana! -grito Miner, el cual era el único que se encontraba más cerca de mi- ¡hay un montón de esas cosas al este, levante también una pared de hielo por ahí!

Gruñí en señal de aprobación, y sin dudarlo, nuevamente me eleve en el aire, y ahora en vez de concentrarme en un solo lugar, me dedique a construir con mi aliento helado una enorme pared de hielo que separaba totalmente al ejército enemigo del nuestro...al menos, así sería durante un tiempo.

*Cuídate Pablo...no hagas ninguna tontería*

Pensé mientras seguía sobrevolando el lugar, aún haciendo uso de mi aliento helado para reforzar la pared de hielo

/Ojos de Pablo/

Hacia más de treinta minutos que había estado subiendo por las escaleras, esquivando pequeñas 'hordas' y enfrentando a otras. El olor a putrefacción era casi insoportable

-Ugh…mierda…no de nuevo- Intentaría tragar el vomito que se acercaba pero era algo que ya no podía evitar. Con esta era la tercera vez que vomitaba…en el ya no había rastro alguno de alimentos pero no por eso dejaba de ser asqueroso, tras limpiarme la boca con el dorso de la mano tan solo fruncí el rostro y continúe subiendo las escaleras

Cada escalón era una tortura, mis músculos me dolían. Pero…era un lugar en especial que me molestaba…mi pierna izquierda, esa maldita pierna me la había lastimado en el momento que salte de la espalda de Kristin cuando aun permanecíamos en la cueva

El sudor había emperlado mi frente y grandes gotas caerían hacia la manchada armadura negra. Podría haberle pedido a algún medico que me revisara la pierna pero…ellos se encontraban demasiado ocupados cuidando de Kristin, puede que sea un maldito. Pero seria incapaz de negarle la atención médica a alguien que se encuentra peor que yo…aun que eso significara el encontrarme en esta situación

-Esto…apesta…oh, mierda…aquí viene otra vez el vomito- Una vez mas el asqueroso olor habría hecho que mi estomago se revolviera y vomitara lo poco que se encontraba en el.

El antes solitario musgo que cubría la pared ahora era acompañado por el asqueroso líquido que vomitaba a causa del olor

-Mierda…tendría…tendría que habérmelo pensado antes de saltar a esta torre… ni siquiera hay una jodida ventana por aquí- Tras observar con cuidado las escaleras parecía que esta no hubiese sido limpiada en un buen tiempo. El polvo y la mugre se acumulaban en los escalones de piedra mientras que las arañas acampaban a sus anchas por el techo. Si había algo que odiaba más que el olor a putrefacción era a las jodidas arañas… Continúe subiendo los escalones, hice como si nunca hubiese visto al enorme arácnido que se encontraba devorando a otra araña más pequeña

/treinta minutos después/

Al fin había llegado algo que parecía ser un comedor, pero era igual que el resto de la torre, un desastre, platos rotos, sillas destruidas y mesas consumidas por las termitas

-¿Hola?- Dije en voz baja mientras avanzaba con las armas en mano- ¿Alguien…alguien por aquí?

No hubo respuesta alguna. Tan solo el sepulcral silencio con el que me habría encontrado al entrar a la habitación. Era extraño, en este lugar a diferencia de varios…bueno, muchos escalones mas abajo, no era tan fuerte el olor a putrefacción, incluso. Podría decir que era casi imperceptible

-Es extraño… bueno, supongo que será un descanso para mi estomago- Suspire aliviado ante tan agradable cambio. No tengo idea de cuantas veces habré vomitado hasta llegar a este lugar

Al observar con más cuidado la habitación vi una pintura bastante vieja, en ella deslumbraría el dibujo de una manzana

Tan solo fruncí el rostro e intente dar un paso más, pero lo que antes era un dolor leve en mi pierna izquierda en estos momentos era uno mucho más agudo y perseverante. Sin casi poder caminar y prácticamente arrastrando la pierna me deje caer contra la pared.

-Des…descansare un poco…

/En el mundo humano/

-¿Como dices que se llama esto?- Diría Luna mientras observaba un programa de supervivencia

-Mala elección- Diría rápidamente Edgar para después quitarle el mando del televisor y poner algo mas adecuado para la princesa

-¿Oye por que hiciste eso? Uh, especial de noche de brujas- Diría la princesa Luna para después rápidamente acomodarse en el enorme sofá y disfrutar de la película- Amo esta película

-Eh…je…je, supongo que si- Tímidamente Fluttershy intentaría tapar su rostro con los almohadones- Uhm… ¿Po…podríamos ver algo mas?

-¡Hurra! ¡Jack!- Debido al espontáneo grito de la princesa Luna por poco le da un ataque al corazón a la pobre Fluttershy por lo cual Edgar la llevo a su habitación para que descansara- ¡This is Halloween! ¡This is Halloween!

Desde el otro lado de la habitación la princesa Celestia sonreiría con cariño a su hermana

-Hacia tiempo que no veía actuar de esa manera a Luna, después de todo creo que estas 'vacaciones' no fueron mala idea

Twilight asentiría en silencio para después mirar con una tierna sonrisa a Luna, sentados en el comedor estarían Dante, Liriam, Carina, Applejack, Lyra, Rin, Carol y Sten cada uno con una bebida en las manos

Applejack observaría a Sten y Lyra, con una sonrisa en su rostro ella pregunto

-¿Hace cuanto que se conocen?

-Bueno- Empezó Sten- Si no me equivoco la conozco desde hace dos años… ¿Recuerdas esa vez que fui a pedir trabajo en el restaurante que había abierto en la plaza principal?

-Si- Dijo Applejack mientras su sonrisa se hacia aun mas grande- ¿Fue ahí?

-Así es, fue…extraño, era mi primer día de trabajo y estaba muy nervioso… a pesar de que sabia cocinar muy bien era imposible que en mi primer día comenzara a trabajar preparando la comida, por lo cual me encargaron que limpiaran los platos y de mantener limpia la cocina- Sten cruzaría sus brazos y sonreiría ligeramente- Fue al final del día, el jefe me había pedido que sacara la basura…fue ahí cuando vi a esta excéntrica muchacha

-¿Aun lo recuerdas?- Preguntaría asombrada Lyra- Creí que ya lo habrías olvidado…

-¿Cómo olvidar algo como eso?- Una leve carcajada se escucharía por parte de Sten poco después diría- En la plaza principal había una pony pidiéndole a un artista que la hiciera a ella pero con la forma de un humano…grande fue la sorpresa que me lleve al escuchar esa palabra...y aun mas al ver como ella se alejaba furiosa de ahí

-Fue su culpa, ¡me llamo loca! ¡Siendo que todo este tiempo he tenido razón!- Replicaría Lyra mientras sonreía orgullosamente

-Si, cariño, tenías razón. Pero bueno, tras dejar la basura en el contenedor corrí tras de ella… cuando la alcance, me sorprendí al ver que realmente se encontraba llorando- Sten cerraría los ojos y diría mientras recordaba ese momento- ¿Por qué lloras?

-¿Quién eres?- Diría Lyra mientras le seguía el juego a Sten- ¿Qué quieres conmigo?

-En la plaza, escuche como le pedías a ese artista que te dibujara…pero con la forma de un humano

-¿Tu también te burlaras? ¿También vienes a reírte y a decirme loca?

-Para nada, puesto que yo también conozco su existencia

-¿De... que hablas?

-De los humanos, se que existen. El llamarte loca seria el negar todo lo que he vivido hasta ahora

-¿Ellos son reales?

-Tanto como tu y yo… dime, ¿Aun quieres que te dibujen?

Sten sonreiría aun más y pronto diría

-Podría decirse que de esa manera nos conocimos, fuimos buenos amigos por un buen tiempo, al menos. Hasta la gran gala en donde Papa me ayudo a…dar el primer pasó

-Si, realmente se lo agradezco al suegro- Lyra besaría la mejilla de Sten y se acurrucaría en el- Gracias a el puedo estar en estos momentos con su hijo

Applejack sonreiría alegremente y diría

-Es una bella historia, y muy tierna

-¿Y usted señora Applejack? ¿Cómo conoció a Pablo?- Pronto Lyra se daría cuenta de lo que había dicho y rápidamente agregaría en un intento de solucionar su error- Lo…lo siento, no debí de preguntar

-No niña, esta bien…veras…- Applejack contaría con muchos detalles el día que conoció a Carina y su hermano mayor- pero no fue hasta mucho después que tuvimos nuestra primera cita

-No me lo recuerdes- Dijo en voz baja Carina mientras intentaba contener su risa- Ese día fue algo que recordare siempre, el idiota se comportaba mas idiota que de lo normal…pero, era divertido

-Si…el fue a la granja a eso de las siete de la tarde, vistiendo un traje negro con una camisa roja por debajo, y también con un sombrero negro que aquí en el mundo humano llamarían 'fedora'…- Applejack sonrío con nostalgia y continuo diciendo- Realmente se veía bastante bien. Caminamos un rato por la plaza del pueblo mientras que charlábamos, en ese entonces el tenia un aire bastante tranquilo, hasta despreocupado podría decir. Fue cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando llegamos a un restaurante en donde tras cenar nos trajeron una botella de vino, supuestamente 'el mejor de la casa'

Tras suspirar la rubia muchacha dijo

-Aun recuerdos sus palabras 'Yo pagare la cuenta, tu prueba el vino' era la primera vez que bebía vino, tan solo di unos sorbos a la copa y deje de hacerlo…el sabor no era exactamente delicioso por lo cual decidí no beber mas.

Para ese entonces todos estaban escuchando con atención

-Cuando el volvió de pagar la cuenta y vio que mi copa aun estaba llena tan solo me sonrío y dijo 'vamos, te acompañare a casa' el camino a casa fue…mágico, la luna alumbraba nuestro camino mientras que una fresca brisa hacia mas llevadero el calor que hacia esa noche. La persona que amaba caminaba junto a mi y cada tanto nuestras miradas se encontraban, y en cada una de esas veces el me dedico una sonrisa…

-Vaya, eso no me lo había contado ese tonto- Dijo Carina mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa y suspiraba- Le dije que me contara todos los detalles…

-Cuando llegamos a la entrada de mi granja el tan solo se arrodillo y revolvió mi cabello para poco después decir 'Que descanses, me divertí hoy' tras despedirme de el camine hacia casa de vez en cuando girando mi cabeza para ver si el aun seguía ahí. No fue hasta que llegue a la entrada, que el se marcho…realmente no se si considerarlo un gesto lindo o un poco aterrador… esa noche realmente no pude dormir…no se si fue por el calor o por el hecho de que había tenido mi primera cita con el. Pero bueno…esa es la historia de mi primera cita- Concluiría Applejack mientras sonreía

-Wow…una historia hermosa señora Applejack- Diría con mucho respeto Lyra

-Y que lo digas, no conocía esa historia, mama- Dijo Rin mientras tapaba la boca a su hermana para que no arruinara el momento

-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que este enojada con el, cuando lo vea pateare su pálido trasero- Dijo divertidamente Applejack mientras cruzaba sus brazos- aun que…me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora…

/Ojos de Pablo/

Mi pierna me seguía doliendo, era como si miles de agujas se clavaran en ella una y otra y otra vez.

Mis ánimos estaban por los pisos pareciese que esta torre no tuviera final, hacia horas que estaba subiendo por las escaleras y realmente llegue a creer que jamás llegaría al ultimo piso…pero no fue hasta que escuche el ruido de algo hirviendo y el de vidrios chocando que mis esperanzas se renovaron

Con el Gelidar en una mano y Furia en la otra lentamente fui subiendo los escalones. El ultimo piso de la torre era un enorme dormitorio el cual estaba lleno de viales y extraños aparatos, en el medio de la habitación habría un gigantesco frasco el cual estaba lleno de un liquido verdoso. De la parte superior de este se podía ver como un tubo liberaba el gas fuera de la torre, producto del extraño liquido verdoso

Lentamente camine rodeando al enorme objeto de cristal, logre visualizar un grifo de considerable tamaño experimentando con los viales, moviendo, mezclando e incluso a veces probando las extrañas pócimas, en voz baja murmuraría cosas 'esto no es suficiente' 'quizás si mezclo esto…' 'el efecto tiene que ser mas potente'

Sus plumas eran un desastre e incluso en algunas partes de su cuerpo no había nada que las cubrieran, era como si se las hubieran arrancado.

El extraño grifo estaría totalmente concentrado en sus pócimas, tanto que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta que por descuido aplaste un vial de vidrio que se encontraba en el suelo.

Al escuchar el ruido del vidrio destruyéndose nerviosamente giro hacia mí y temblorosamente dijo

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡No puedes estar aquí!

-…- Tan solo me quede mirándolo, observando en silencio cada movimiento que hacia. Esperando que hiciera algo para justificar lo que le haría…

Tras tomar un poco de aire el grifo suspiro pesadamente y con un tono sombrío dijo

-Por fin te haz decidido a venir, he oído tanto hablar de ti- El grifo abriría un cajón y metería su garra ahí

Por mero reflejo me prepararía para lanzarle una de mis armas. Pero para mi sorpresa en lugar de una daga o algún extraño vial el tan solo sacaría una pequeña y desgastada vela

Tras encenderla pude ver su cansado rostro, de grandes y pesadas ojeras bajos sus ojos pero de finas facciones en el rostro. Me había equivocado, no se trataba un grifo…si no de una grifo

Ella sujetaría la vela y caminaría hacia mí

-Déjame verte…- Cuando ella intento sujetar mi rostro mi reacción fue dar un paso hacia atrás y continuar viéndola en silencio- hum…eres tal y como me contaron…en tus ojos veo…el mal

-…- Observe como ella camino hacia una pequeña abertura en la pared, con los ojos seguí cada movimiento suyo

-Observarlos…grifos…ponys, son todos lo mismo- Ella giraría hacia mi y agregaría- dime mono, ¿Alguna vez haz pensado el hacerle daño a alguno de ellos?

-Lo he hecho

-Entiendo. ¿Alguna vez haz odiado a alguno de ellos?

-Lo he hecho

-¿Alguna vez ellos te odiaron?

-Lo habrán hecho, y lo seguirán haciendo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy humano, no puedes vivir complaciendo a todos, alguna vez cometemos errores, otras veces llamamos errores a aquello que hicimos con intención. Odiamos, amamos, lastimamos, curamos, vivimos y morimos. Al igual que ellos, el odio existió siempre y lo seguirá haciendo, siempre habrá algo que odiar o amar

-¿Entonces por que luchar por ellos si te odiaran?

-Por que si no lo hago, lo que mas amo sufrirá

-Pero si mueres aquí ellos igualmente sufrirán

-Será un sufrimiento corto y el tiempo se encargara de borrar esas memorias. Pero, si no gano hoy, ellos sufrirán constantemente

-¿Fuiste feliz?

-Tuve mis momentos

-¿Hiciste feliz a los demás?

-…

-¿Lo hiciste?

-Tuve mis momentos. Y tú, ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Acaso no fuiste feliz?

-Fui feliz, al menos, hasta hace cuatro años…Broom y esa rata de Laurence, ellos me quitaron a lo que mas amaba. Mi hijo…murió esa noche, aplastado por el escudo de un mono afeitado…tú

-No diré que fue un accidente, por que realmente no lo fue

-Te aliaste con los grifos para matar a otros grifos… ¿Qué sentido tiene eso?

-¿Qué sentido tiene el levantar a los muertos? ¿Acaso no estas lastimando a tu gente ahora mismo?

-Lo hice para protegerlos, ¿Qué es mejor que un ejercito que no sufre frío, cansancio o miedo?

-Ese 'ejército' atacara a todo aquello que este vivo, hasta a ti

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-He cruzado muchos pueblos arrasados, todos y cada uno de ellos asaltados por tus…esbirros, he visto familias destruidas… ¿Es esto a lo que llamas 'proteger'?

-Eso cambiara, cuando por fin encuentre la máxima mezcla, podré crear una poción que no solo haga un ejercito temible, si no que también inteligente…piénsalo, nadie se atrevería a entrar a mis tierras…seria el nacimiento de una Utopia

-No existe tal cosa…

-Tan solo espera y veras…todos lo verán

-Temo que no puedo permitir eso…- Lentamente fui caminando hacia ella. Al ver esto la grifo con desesperación correría hacia una cuerda que caía desde el techo- ¿Qué estas por hacer, loca?

-¡Ding, dong, ding, dong, la comida esta servida! ¡Haha! ¡Comida, carne fresca para mis niños! ¡Ding, dong, ding, dong!- La cuerda había estado atada a una enorme campana la cual bulliciosamente hacia eco por toda la torre

-Estas loca, si ellos me atrapan también lo harán contigo

-¡Mis niños no me tocaran! ¡Ellos son muy diferentes a lo que tú crees! ¡No morderían a quien les da de comer!- Ella estaba totalmente convencida de eso…aun que al principio parecía alguien sana, al fin se mostraba como realmente era. Una maldita loca- ¡Ding, dong, ding, dong! ¡Hahaha!

Desde la escalera se escuchaba cientos de gemidos…eran esas cosas, el ruido los había atraído, cansadamente suspire y dije

-Veremos si es verdad lo que dices- Camine hacia ella y la sujete del cuello, corte un largo trozo de cuerda y lo ate en cada una de sus piernas. Por extraño que pareciese ella no se resistía tan solo se limitaba a reír- Realmente estas loca

-¿Qué harás, eh? ¡¿Ahora te comportaras como un villano?! ¡¿Ahora también me mataras como lo hiciste con mi hijo?!

-¿Villano?- La cargue hasta las escaleras y una vez ahí diría- Escucha. Puedes creer en mi como el villano o como el héroe, no me interesa, tan solo te mostrare lo que le haz hecho a muchos

-¡Si me matas tu tampoco vivirás! ¡Ese gigantesco vial necesita atención constante si no explota! ¡Explota!

-Me parece bien, no quiero que quede huella alguna de lo que sucedió aquí, y mucho menos de tu investigación, buenas noches- Tras decir eso suavemente la empuje con mis pies. Su cuerpo rodó por las escaleras en dirección de sus 'hijos'

Según lo que había dicho la enloquecida grifo esa cosa que estaba detrás de mi iba a explotar…pero ¿Cuándo? No veía forma de escapar de la torre, me encontraba muy arriba como para saltar y el gritar para que Kristin me ayudara seria inútil. El intentar bajar por las escaleras seria un suicidio suponiendo que la campana llamo a todos los no-muertos que había en la torre. El luchar en las escaleras contra esas cosas seria algo demasiado estupido pero el quedarme aquí también lo seria

/Quince minutos después/

La única solución que me quedaba era el intentar bajar por las escaleras, no había de otra. Era luchar o morir aquí arriba…

Los no-muertos se amontonaban en la estrecha escalera, la entrada la había tapado con un escritorio pero poco resistiría puesto que la madera de este se encontraba en un pésimo estado…

-Pronto…- Me decía a mi mismo mientras preparaba mis armas- Tan solo un poco más…

El enorme y pesado mueble de madera cayó en el suelo de fría y mohosa piedra, las pócimas que este contenía se habrían hecho pedazos al tocar el piso. El líquido de brillantes y siniestros colores ahora corría escaleras abajo, mojando las podridas patas de los abominables seres que caminaban hacia mí

-Inmundos seres…si quieren una mordida de mi tendrán que luchar para conseguirla- Rápidamente cargue contra los desdichados grifos que ahora en lugar de conocer la paz de la tumba vagaban por la tierra en busca de una nueva cena, insaciables y llenos de ira por eso

Las picos se cerraban sobre mis brazos pero la fuerte armadura hacia bien su trabajo, ninguno de ellos lograba penetrarla por mucho que lo intentasen no le hacían ni un rasguño.

Mi espada perforaba la piel hasta llegar a los podridos órganos, mi hacha perforaba cráneos y destruía sus cerebros pero, por cada uno que caía parecía que dos mas lo remplazaban, poco tiempo paso hasta que fui totalmente rodeado, sus garras furiosamente jalaban de mí, intentando hacerme caer

-¡Soltadme!- Al desdichado grifo que se encontraba frente de mi le propine un fuerte puñetazo el cual destruyo su mandíbula, dejándola en una posición físicamente imposible de aguantar para alguien que se encontrara vivo. Pero al estar muerto ellos ya no sentían dolor, tan solo un hambre insaciable- ¡Vuelve a fundirte con el olvido, bestia!- Furia penetro su cráneo hasta llegar el cerebro y desgarrarlo por completo, al sacar la espada todos los restos de seso que habían quedado en ella volaron hacia mi armadura. El olor era realmente asqueroso pero no era el momento para distraerme, la mezcla que yacía dentro del gigantesco vial comenzaba a cambiar de color por lo cual me señalaba que se estaba haciendo cada vez mas inestable

Poco a poco fui forzado a caminar hacia atrás, no fue hasta que mi espalda choco contra la pared de que me percate de la situación en la que me encontraba.

Solo en esta abandonada torre con cientos de no-muertos deseosos de morder mi carne, comenzaba a sentir como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta, ahogando esas palabras desesperadamente intente alcanzar las escaleras

-¡No moriré aquí! ¡No lo voy a hacer!- Mi voz era cada vez mas quebrada- ¡No lo hare!- Perforando, rompiendo, aplastando, y partiendo cráneos intente abrirme paso hacia las escaleras, pero era inútil.

-¡Aaagh!- Era inútil, desde hacia mas de diez minutos lo único que hacia era defenderme y resistir sin siquiera dar un paso hacia las escaleras- ¡Déjenme ir! ¡Déjenme ir!- Gritaba con desesperación - ¡No quiero morir aquí! ¡No de esta manera!

Cada vez que intentaban agarrarme giraba hacia el dueño de las pútridas garras para propinarle un golpe mortal, al fin podía ver el camino hacia las escaleras, con una nerviosa sonrisa intente correr hacia ella pero…algo sucedió- ¡Mierda!

Mi pierna la cual antes era un intenso dolor ahora me ardía como si clavaran cientos de agujas caliente en esta, poco a poco comencé a perder el control de ella. Obligadamente caí sobre mi rodilla derecha- ¡No me hagas esto! ¡No me falles aquí! ¡Muévete!

Rápidamente fui rodeado y el camino hacia las escaleras otra vez era tapado por los podridos y no solo eso…el contenido del gigantesco vial, antes verde ahora se encontraba de un negro total, las palabras que con tanto esmero había intentado contener surgieron de mi garganta

-Ayuda…

Pocos segundos pasaron hasta que la mezcla exploto, haciéndome atravesar el muro de piedra y llevándome a una caída libre de decenas de pisos

En ese momento sentí como si todo el mundo estuviera en cámara lenta, vidrios, piedras e incluso partes de muertos pasaban lentamente junto a mi, algunos golpeando mi armadura, otros tan solamente cayendo…como yo

Cuando mi vista se fijo en el horizonte pude ver que el sol comenzaba a surgir de entre las montañas…era…era como si hubiese venido a darme la bienvenida…o la despedida, realmente no lo se

Dicen que cuando estas por morir ves pasar tu vida por tus ojos… realmente no se si esos eran mis recuerdos, parecían tan lejanos

Lo primero que recordé fue el momento en el que llegue a Equestria…curioso, fue también durante una caída, pero en ese momento lo único que me importaba era cuidar de Carina…

Muchos otros recuerdos llegaron a mi, mi primer trabajo en equestria, la manticora, las calurosas tardes trabajando en la granja de los Apples y las animadas cenas después del trabajo, mi primer invierno en este lugar, los muñecos de nieve construidos por mi hermanita y yo, la vez que Randall quiso entrar a hurtadillas a mi tienda y muchos otros recuerdos

Pero…el mas memorable fue cuando adopte a esos chiquillos…realmente espero que logren perdonarme el que vaya a caer en este lugar, desearía haber escuchado a Carol llamarme 'papa' una vez mas

Pero ahora me encontraba en una caída libre, lejos del lugar por el cual he trabajado arduamente

*Hay un enorme precio a pagar por la seguridad que he brindado…*

Fue entonces cuando las palabras 'eres un egoísta' llegaron a mi mente…era la voz de Applejack.

-¿Yo…un egoísta?- Dije en voz baja- Todo lo que he hecho…

-¡Lo han ignorado!- Grite pero…realmente dudo que alguien me hubiese escuchado- ¡Todo lo que hecho… lo he aborrecido!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de mis ojos, sabía lo que sucedería ahora pero…no lo temía. Era como una vez escuche, 'Muere como un héroe o vive lo suficiente como para convertirte en un villano'

/Narrador omnisciente/

Tras horas de ardua batalla y de cruel frío, el sol comenzaría a asomarse. La nieve estaba cubierta de cuerpos, tantos aliados como enemigos. Un silencio sepulcral gobernaría el campo de batalla. Randall junto a Lión Tail habían liderado la batalla en lo que Pablo no estaba ahí, pero...el silencio fue cortado abruptamente, desde la punta mas alta de la torre se escucharía un gran estruendo acompañado por una explosión de color verde...  
Escombros, madera, piedra, vidrio, e incluso cuerpos caerían desde ahí arriba, algunos pútridos otros... antes con vida  
A gran velocidad verían caer el cuerpo del gigante de ojos rojos, el cual chocaría contra las piedras...el habría muerto poco después de haber impactado el suelo.  
En su ojo derecho se vería caer una solitaria lágrima

El antiguo compañero y mano derecha de Pablo se acercaría a el, atónito de lo que veía...Su amigo, el antes llamado 'Mata reyes' estaría en un charco de su propia sangre. Con la mirada sin vida, observando hacia la nada.  
Tan solo pondría su cabeza sobre el pecho del difunto Humano y ahogaría un terrible llanto, producto de tan terrible dolor que sentía.  
Con la destrucción de la torre, los no-muertos ya no serian un problema, uno a uno comenzarían a caer al suelo. Volviendo a ser tan solo unos cuerpos putrefactos.  
Lión Tail miraría con cansancio la escena y tan solo diría  
-Llévenlo al campamento...lo mínimo que podemos hacer es intentar llevarlo a Equestria...

Kristin observaría la escena atónita pero pronto un terrible rugido lleno de tristeza nacería de su garganta

Algunos soldados la verían de reojo, cuando algunos capas negras intentaron alzar a su difunto capitán, Randall se los impidió

/Ojos de Randall/

-Yo lo cargare…es…es mi deber- Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que el cuerpo de Pablo no se cayera de mi espalda y a paso lento comencé a caminar, recordando muchas de las aventuras que tuve con el.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos

*Tenias razón Padre…realmente he vivido grandes cosas con el, no me arrepiento de haberle ofrecido mi ayuda ese día, soy feliz de haber estado a su lado en los momentos difíciles y aun mas feliz de haber estado en los buenos…tan solo…tan solo me hubiese gustado que este no fuera su final, se merecía algo mejor…se merecía morir en una cama, de viejo, rodeado por su familia y no por muertos…*

Unos mechones de la cabeza de Pablo cayeron sobre mis ojos. Fruncí mi rostro y ahogue un gemido

*Realmente no tendrías que haber acabado así Jefe…recuerdo aquella vez en los bosques de Everfree, olvidando el accidente con la Hidra. Esa fue la primera vez que acampe con alguien, nunca tuve muchos amigos debido a que mis padres me abandonaron…recibí muchos insultos, pero usted…usted era diferente, realmente llego a tocar mi corazón Jefe…tan solo desearía que estuviera vivo…usted…*

En este punto las lágrimas ya caían torrencialmente de mis ojos

*Usted me enseño muchas cosa…y mi amistad con usted fue…mágica*

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

*Aparece frente a los lectores utilizando un traje antidisturbios y junto a el Edgareo usando un escudo y ropa antidisturbios* bueno, ese fue el final. No…sin piedras y tú deja esa silla en el suelo…

Y si se lo preguntan, si. El protagonista esta muerto.

Ahora, si tenéis alguna duda les ruego que la dejen en la caja de review (junto con un comentario de lo que les pareció el capitulo y por favor, comportémonos como gente madura, si vamos a decir algo, que sea con respeto)

Y bueno, lo último que tengo para decir es

Shut up, and sleep with me

/watch?v=ka4ETAyHZyM

(Un video de Pewdiepie, el youtuber que hace gameplays. Recopilación de el cuando jugaba Ao Oni)

*Empuja a Edgareo hacia la turba enfurecida y escapa del lugar*

*Saca la cabeza de entre el telón*

Por cierto, feliz navidad a todos. Espero que tengan una linda noche y no beban mucho, y si lo hacen, no conduzcan. ¿No queremos un accidente, eh?

*Observa como Edgar es rápidamente superado por la multitud*

Uy…esto se pondrá feo…bueno, hasta luego


	25. Epilogo

Habían pasado cinco años desde lo sucedido en aquella torre. Las tierras de los grifos devastadas por el miedo y la muerte provoco que naciera una republica. Las estupidas guerras entre ellos cesaron y poco a poco los grifos comenzaron a reconstruir su país. Pero los recuerdos de los horrores vividos quedaran en ellos, algunos lo tomaban como 'una lección para el futuro' otros 'un castigo del pasado' pero lo único que realmente les importaba a los habitantes de ese lugar era el salir adelante…todos a la vez y sin dejar nadie atrás

Lion Tail al ser alguien de avanzada edad para un grifo dejo de un lado la armadura y la espada para vivir su vejez junto a su familia, Durmiendo por las mañanas, contando historias a sus nietos por las tardes, y disfrutando de la tranquilidad por las noches.

De Ayarris lo único que quedarían seria historias para asustar a los crios y los vengativos recuerdos de aquellos a quienes arruino sus vidas.

En las tabernas de Equestria la mayoría de las veces había alguien que cantase en honor de los caídos, recordándolos y honrando sus memorias. Haciéndoles saber a los jóvenes lo sucedido en aquellas hostiles tierras.

Entre las favoritas de muchos estarían la canción de la dragona, en honor a la capitana Kristin la cual aun se rumorea que viaja junto a su tripulación, en busca de nuevas aventuras y abundantes tesoros

La de Randall el actual Capitan de los Capas negras, el cual valientemente hizo frente a la horda putrefacta de la malvada alquimista Ayarris.

Y la de aquel humano que se rumoreaba que había luchado hasta el final, pero que tras evitar tantas veces a la muerte esta al fin lo alcanzo, pero no sin antes que el humano le escupiese en la cara.

Muchos de los capas negras que ayudaron a los bardos a componer la canción del humano recordaban sus palabras antes de la batalla final '¡Resistan mis fieles soldados, pues estas bestias no temerán el acabar con ustedes. Probaran vuestro valor y sus ganas de vivir. Así que si caemos hoy, dejemos nuestro grito en este lugar!'

Lejos de los bares, las princesas continuarían con sus trabajos, por un largo tiempo Celestia y Luna se habían culpado por el final de Pablo, pero. No fue hasta que su pequeña hermana, Carina. Les mostró el diario que había estado llevando su hermano durante esos siete largos meses en las tierras de los grifos, en el estaba escrito las experiencias que había vivido el humano en tan hostiles tierras.

Uno de los tantos párrafos decía

'Han pasado mas de cinco meses, el frío comienza a ser mas llevadero…supongo que me estoy acostumbrando a el o puede que sea por la capa de piel del ultimo oso que intento atacarnos…me será mas útil a mi que a el, realmente comprendo por que Celestia me ha enviado a este lugar, sus súbditas han visto muchas cosas pero nada como lo que esta sucediendo aquí, si yo he de sacrificarme por ellas, que así sea…no culpo a Celestia por nada y mucho menos a Luna, ellas protegen a su gente así como yo lo hago con mi familia, tan solo…tan solo desearía el poder abrazar a mis hijos en estos momentos, puesto que si algo calentaría estos congelados huesos seria el calido abrazo de Sten o el de Rin…vamos, incluso la frialdad de Carol seria bienvenida en estos momentos, los extraño tanto…'

Tal fue el impacto de lo escrito en ese pequeño diario que Celestia no había podido contener sus lagrimas, en parte por remordimiento y otra por redención

Para Applejack no fue fácil el enterarse de la muerte de Pablo y más tras su reconciliación, pero el llorar a los muertos es inútil. Tras unos días de luto la fuerte campesina continúo con su vida, acompañada por sus hijos y sus hermanos, los Apple tenían nuevos integrantes para la próxima foto familiar.

Twilight continúo con sus estudios acerca de los humanos llegando a escribir cantidades de libros sobre las distintas culturas del mundo humano. Para ella el estudiar mas sobre tales seres era algo excitante pero algunas veces aterrador debido al oscuro pasado de estos.

Fluttershy llego a contraer matrimonio con Edgar pero debido a que eran de distintas razas no pudieron procrear, pero, si adoptar. En su casa ahora no vivían tan solo dos, si no, cuatros. Edgar, Fluttershy y dos hermosos potrillos los cuales llevaban la misma pasión por la naturaleza que su madre adoptiva

Rainbow Dash continúo trabajando durante un tiempo para el equipo del clima hasta haberse graduado en los wonderbolts y pasar a ser un miembro pleno de ellos. Pero negándose a abandonar el pueblo en donde sus amigas vivían, la fidelidad a sus amigas hacia honor a su elemento, la lealtad.

Pinkie pie atraída ante la idea de no solo llevar sonrisas a ponys pronto se decidió a abrir un sugarcorner en la isla donde se encontraba la mansión de la familia de Carina, el éxito fue tremendo hasta el punto de que gran parte del turismo se debía a que los turistas estaban deseosos de visitar el sugarcorner atraídos por la promesa de deliciosos dulces. Nunca se supo el secreto de tal éxito, pero todos describen los dulces de ahí como 'de otro mundo'

Rarity continúo con sus trabajos de diseñadoras pero ahora expandiéndose para el mundo humano, llegando a crear diseños únicos tanto para hombres como para mujeres. Los paparazzis nunca se explicaron como podía desaparecer durante meses y después volver con diseños únicos…y en las mayorías de las veces, acompañado por un sujeto que se hacia llamar 'Harmony'

Ken y Lisa continuaron recorriendo las tierras de Equestria pero volviendo cada siete meses a la mansión del mundo humano, a diferencia de Fluttershy y Edgar, ellos jamás se casaron y mucho menos adoptaron. Adoraban mucho su libertad y además los caminos no eran lugar para criar a un potrillo. Pero eso no los desanimaba, puesto que la compañía del otro los llenaba de alegría

Carina tras haber rechazado a tantos pretendientes al final logro encontrar el amor, una muchacha de nombre Riza, la había cautivado desde el primer momento, aun que su hermano mayor Dante al principio se enfureció ante este romance al final termino aceptándolo. En parte, recordando las palabras de su hermano 'Carina es libre de elegir a quien quiera, siempre y cuando el o ella la respete y jamás le ponga una mano encima. Y como tu intentes evitar ese romance, ve preparándote para que mi pie quede grabado en tus nalgas'

Astrid al enterarse de la muerte de Pablo pronto decidió abandonar la mansión, viajo por el mundo durante un año entero, pero, algo en ella la hacia volver al lugar donde había trabajado durante tanto tiempo y…en donde fue una con aquella persona que la ayudo en sus momentos de mas necesidad, con aquella persona que a pesar de tener un humor serio siempre le hacia salir una sonrisa…aquel sujeto de ojos rojos y cabello oscuro

Dante, Liriam y sus niños continuaron viviendo en la mansión, ahora el encargado de la mansión y de la isla era Dante, un papel que desempeñaría con gusto dado el caso que el deseo de su hermano era que el velara por la seguridad de todos aquellos que estuvieran en la isla. Los niños crecieron escuchando historias de su tío pero de el poco recordaban salvo por las fotos que habían en la mansión

En la capital de la tierra de los Diamond Dogs se había alzado una estatua de cobre en honor al humano que los ayudo a liberarse de sus cadenas, en la leyenda de esta estaría escrito 'He aquí a aquel que lucho contra la tormenta y el fuego, he aquí al que portando el hacha corto nuestras cadenas y con el escudo nos defendió de las flechas de la opresión, he aquí al mata-reyes. Castigo del tirano y escudo del esclavo'

/Tierra de los humanos, tiempo actual/

-Oye, Edgar- Dijo Carina mientras que caminaba hacia el muchacho- ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-Claro, dime

-Por favor, ayúdame a bajar las cosas de Pablo… creo que es hora de hacer un poco de limpieza- Ella se arremangaría la camisa y caminaría hacia fuera

-Por supuesto...-diría apenado Edgar mientras acompañaba a Carina

-Bien, ten- La muchacha recogería del suelo un cubo de basura y se lo daría a Edgar, con aire autoritario dijo- Ve arriba y mete aquí todo lo que no sea útil, papeles, cosas viejas. Dejare a tu criterio que debería quedarse. Si encuentras algo interesante tráelo

-Esta bien señorita...-diría el joven mientras subía con el cubo

Tras unos minutos de caminata Edgar por fin llego a la vieja habitación de Pablo. Era extraño el estar en ese lugar. Puesto desde que trajeron las pertenencias de Pablo nunca mas se volvió a abrir…y eso fue hace cinco años

Lentamente el muchacho fue abriendo la puerta, una vez dentro con nostalgia dijo

-Sigh...muchos recuerdos por aquí...

La habitación estaba tal y como la había dejado su dueño antes de irse hace varios años, salvo por las cajas y el baúl de madera que se apilaban en una esquina de la habitación

-Mirare primero en esas cajas…quizás tenga suerte y encuentre un sombrero- dijo el muchacho mientras bromeaba utilizando la lógica del team fortress 2

Para la sorpresa del joven en una de las cajas habría un sombrero fedora el cual el tiempo había desteñido un poco, también habían otras cosas, fotos y ropa vieja de Pablo

-Hmm...Yo creo que con un toque mágico de Rarity, este sombrero se podría arreglar…- el joven se pondría a sacar la ropa de las cajas y al observarlas de reojo, murmuro-Bien...la ropa no se si le vendrá bien a alguien aquí...pero las fotos mejor las dejamos...supongo que es algo que no se puede destruir...

El joven entre sus manos tomaría una foto en especial, era un momento en el tiempo que quedo congelado, Ken era perseguido por Pablo el cual en sus manos llevaba un palo enorme y bastante pesado

-Buenos tiempos aquellos...mejor vamos a mirar que más hay por aquí

En otras de las cajas el muchacho encontró DvDs los cuales se titulaban 'Vacaciones de recuerdo' también algunos álbumes de fotos pero en las demás cajas tan solo ropa y muy desgastada

-DVD´s...esto es importante...fotos...también...la ropa creo que la tirare si no le viene a nadie...

Una pequeña pila de ropa se elevaría junto a Edgar el cual observaba con curiosidad el baúl de madera, tras ponerse de pie y examinar con más cuidado el baúl. Notaria que este estaba fuertemente cerrado con cadenas y un enorme candado

-¡Rayos, donde esta Gaben cuando lo necesitas! ¿No habrá alguna llave por aquí...?

El joven buscaría en las cajas e incluso en los bolsillos de la ropa que se apilaba a su lado, pero no encontraría nada

-Maldición...siempre he odiado las cerraduras...me traen malos recuerdos...

Desde las escaleras se escucho que gritaron- ¡¿Edgar, ya haz terminado?!- La dueña de esa voz seria Carina

-¡Si, si, ya bajo!-Dijo el joven mientras agarraba las bolsas que contenían la ropa vieja de Pablo y pronto dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras

La muchacha al verlo bajar pregunto- ¿Vas a tirar eso? Déjame ver- Con delicadeza sujetaría una camisa negra- Ya han pasado cinco años…ese idiota- Carina ocultaría el rostro en la prenda y diría- ¿encontraste algo mas?

-Un estupido baúl, pero tiene cerradura...a parte de unas fotos y ¡este Fedora!

-Je, bonito sombrero. Deberías quedártelo- Dijo Carina mientras le sonreía a Edgar, para luego preguntar- ¿fotos?

-Si, fotos...y ¡DVDS!

-¿DVDs?, vamos a verlos- Ella agarro los dvds y camino hacia la sala principal- ¡Ken, ven aquí!

-¿Me hablaron?- El joven de ojos verdes salio de la cocina con un sándwich en la mano, tras darle una mordida pregunto- ¿Que sucede hermanita?

-Edgar encontró los dvds de sus vacaciones, vamos a verlos

-Claro, creo que deberíamos llamar a Dante también- Ken grito- ¡Dante, trae tu culo aquí!

Dante, el hermano mayor de Carina vendría desde afuera con las manos manchadas en aceite de motor- Muchacho, te pedí que seas mas respetuoso

-Cállate y ven a ver esto

Pronto la sala estaría completamente llena, tanto de los familiares como los empleados de la mansión

-Oye Ed, pon el dvd- Dijo Carina mientras se acomodaba en el enorme sofá

-¡Claro!-dijo el joven mientras observaba a la gran multitud de gente que había venido a verlo e insertaba el video en el reproductor

El joven al ver las imágenes lo recordaba claramente, ese día el estaba grabando. Era como si hubiese sucedido ayer a pesar de que había sido hace años. Ese día habían salido a dar un paseo por el campo, Pablo caminaba a la par de Ken mientras que el observaba una fruta con mucha curiosidad

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Ken mientras le mostraba la fruta de color amarilla, roja y un poco verde

-Un mango, ten cuidado. Mancha la ropa

-¿Cómo se come?

-Pásame- Pablo sujeto al fruta y tras unos minutos esta ya estaba pelada- Ten, cuidado con mancharte

-Ah… ¿Cómo esto?- Ken froto la fruta por la camisa blanca de Pablo y antes de darle oportunidad a reaccionar este se hecho a correr

-¡Te mato boludo! ¡Corre por que te parto las piernas!- Pablo agarro un palo y comenzó a perseguir a Ken- ¡Veni, no seas cobarde!

-Buenos tiempos aquellos...jejeje- Murmuro Edgar mientras observaba el video, a estas alturas Ken apenas podía contener la risa

Los videos continuarían pasando. En algunos de ellos se verían a todos vacacionando. Cuando el Dvd llego a su fin una sonrisa amarga se marco en el rostro de Carina, ella se levanto y dijo- Bueno, de vuelta al trabajo

-¿Que quieres que haga ahora?

-Baja el baúl, y después puedes tener el resto del día libre, de seguro lo querrás pasar con tu esposa he hijos- Dijo ella mientras agarraba las bolsas con ropa y las llevaba afuera

-Solo espero que no haya nada pesado ahí...-dijo Edgar mientras se encaminaba a la habitación

El solitario baúl continuaba en una esquina de la habitacion, el sol comenzaba a ponerse y aun le faltaba una ardua tarea al muchacho

Al intentar levantarlo noto que este pesaba demasiado y con el apenas podía caminar

-Rayos...creo que necesitare un poco de ayuda...

Fluttershy paso junto a la habitación y al verlo dijo- Hummm... ¿necesitas ayuda…cariño?

-¿Que haces papa?- Dijo una jovencita de rubio cabello que acababa de entrar a la habitación, con curiosidad ella observaba a Edgar el cual había dejado el baúl en el suelo

-Hola cari, hola pequeña, veréis, estoy intentando bajar este baúl, pero es muy pesado para levantarlo yo solo, ¿me podéis ayudar?

-¡Claro!- Dijo la entusiasta pequeña- Esta pesado...

-Uhm...veamos- Fluttershy agarro el baúl de un lado y la pequeña del otro- Hagámoslo juntos, hija

-¡Yo ayudo también!-dijo Edgar, mientras lo agarraba por uno de los lados que no estaba ocupado

Ahora el baúl era mucho más fácil de llevar pero el peso se haría aun más liviano, Edgar al mirar a su lado notaria a su segunda hija, una joven de rojizo cabello, ella al verlo tan solo dijo- Estaba aburrida, ¿no molesto, verdad?

-Por supuesto que no pequeña, ¡toda ayuda se agradece!

Carina estaba apoyada en la pared, observando como Edgar y su familia bajaba el pesado baúl de madera. Una vez que lo dejaron en el suelo. Ella sonrío y dijo- Trabajo en equipo, bien pensado

-Era la única forma de bajar esto, esa, ¡o acabar con mi espalda destruida!

-Me pregunto que habrá ahí dentro- Dijo Carina con curiosidad, al ver a las hijas de Edgar ella dijo- Niñas, hay pastel en la cocina si quieren pueden comerlo

-¡Pastel!- Las dos entusiastas muchachas salieron corriendo en dirección de la cocina

-Veamos- Carina sujeto el candado y tras observarlo cuidadosamente ella saco una extraña llave de su bolsillo- Así que ahí es donde pertenece esto

-Anda, ¿tenias tu la llave?

-Si...cuando Randall trajo el baúl yo agarre la llave, la he tenido todo este tiempo pero hasta ahora no me he atrevido a abrir esta porquería- Ella metió la llave y lentamente la giro dentro del candado- veamos que secretos guardaba...ese ton...mi hermano

El candado se soltó y pesadamente las cadenas oxidadas golpearon el suelo de madera- Edgar…ábrelo por favor

-Encantado... esto no crea que tenga mas sombreros dentro...-susurraría, abriendo el baúl

Una vez abierto el baúl una extraña ventisca helada golpearía el rostro de Edgar, al observar con más cuidado el joven vio al Gelidar, emanando furiosamente su aura

-¿Que es Edgar?- Pregunto curiosa Carina

-El...Gelidar...-dijo el joven mientras se quitaba la escarcha del rostro

El joven levanto el hacha y se la dio a Carina, esta observo durante unos minutos el arma, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir que esta empezaba a escarchar algunos mechones de su cabello que habían tocado el metal. Tras dejar el Gelidar sobre una mesa ella pregunto- ¿Algo más?

-Pues...su yelmo...y diario

Carina se acerco al baúl y guardo el diario en su bolsillo derecho, mientras que al yelmo lo mantuvo bajo su brazo izquierdo, procurando no lastimarse con los cuernos

-Gracias Ed, puedes tomarte el resto del día

-Gracias señorita Carina

/Ojos de Carina/

Hacia unos quince minutos que me había encerrado en mi habitación. Desde entonces he estado observando fijamente el yelmo que uso mi hermano…me pregunto como me quedara

Con delicadeza sujete el pesado yelmo y lo fui bajando en mi cabeza, la visión era bastante reducida y muy sofocante por el calor…y el peso…parece que en cualquier momento esto me aplastaría el cráneo, realmente me pregunto como pudo usarlo durante tanto tiempo…

Lentamente camine hacia el Gelidar y lo sostuve en mi mano derecha, tras equipar en mi brazo izquierdo un escudo de juguete me pare frente al espejo para ver mi reflejo.

Si tuviera el resto de la armadura y tal vez unos veinte centímetros mas, tal vez…tal vez me parecería a el, de entre los dientes del yelmo se vio la sombra de una sonrisa

-Idiota…

/Dos meses después, Equestria, ojos de Carol/

-Aquí…aquí estoy, frente a su mausoleo- Dije casi susurrando, hacia mas de treinta minutos que había salido de ponyville, era ya casi de noche en el momento que decidí partir, no deseaba que me vieran dirigirme aquí. Frente a mi una enorme estatua de Pablo se alzaba

A paso lento me metí en el edificio, de las paredes enormes gemas sobresalían, pero tan solo unos cristales que flotaban bajo el techo iluminaban mi camino, deseaba ver el lugar donde estaba el ataúd de ese sujeto…deseo ver en donde descansa

El día de su funeral yo no estuve, no quería verlo ni escuchar sobre el, era una chiquilla estupida…debí de haber aprovechado cuando el aun andaba por aquí, debí de haber aprovechado las múltiples veces que el quiso acercarse a mi, pero como una estupida siempre lo rechazaba…y muchas veces, lo insultaba

Ahora, estoy parada en el lugar donde esta enterrado, debajo de un enorme cristal de energía…ahí es donde su cuerpo descansa.

Me senté en el suelo y me quede mirando fijamente el cristal. Tras minutos…no, quizás horas desde que entre aquí, las primeras palabras surgieron de mi boca

-Lo siento…tras años después de que te…enterraron esta es la primera vez que vengo a visitarte…si Rin me viera en este momento de seguro mi diría 'no sirve de nada que hables con un cristal, el esta muerto. Nada de lo que digas o hagas lo hará volver, deberías haberlo pensado antes de ser una idiota con el' y…no lo niego, ella tendría razón…mírame…soy una idiota…tan solo- En este punto las lagrimas ya comenzaron a correr por mis ojos- ¡Tan solo quiero decirte que me perdones, realmente fui una tonta. Me diste un lugar donde vivir, me criaste y me hiciste sonreír cuando estaba triste! ¡¿Y como te lo pagué yo?! ¡Odiándote! ¡Realmente soy una tonta! Perdóname…papa

…

…

…

Escuche un ruido detrás de mi y vi un resplandor verdoso, al girarme, ahí estaba el…mi padre, sonriéndome y abriendo sus brazos hacia mi, con su típica voz grave dijo

-No hay nada que perdonar…por que nunca llegaste a herirme, al revés, yo debería ser el que me disculpe…mi niña

Lentamente fui caminando hacia el hasta que sus brazos se cerraron a mi alrededor

-Lo siento muchísimo papa. Dime… ¿Esto es real?

-Tal vez, hija, tal vez no. Pero lo único que debes de saber, es que te amo. Desearía haber pasado más tiempo contigo pero temo que eso ya no será posible, por favor. Abraza a tu madre, cuida de tu hermana y regaña a Sten cuando sea necesario…haz las cosas que yo no podré, por favor, hija

-Si papa…lo hare

-Gracias cariño, te amo- sentí sus labios tocar mi frente y después de eso…tan solo hubo oscuridad

…

…

…

-¡Papa!- Al despertarme vi que me encontraba en el mismo lugar que me había dormido, pero las lagrimas aun corrían por mis ojos- ¿Fue real? ¿El estaba aquí?... o… ¿fue un sueño?

Al girar hacia el cristal y quedarme viéndolo por unos minutos tan solo sonreí y camine hacia fuera del mausoleo, sintiéndome como si me hubiesen quitado un peso de encima

-Adios papa

/Narradar omnisciente/

-¿Por qué hizo eso, mi reina?- Un pequeño Changeling observaría curioso a un hombre de largo cabello negro y ojos rojos el cual salía del mausoleo- ¿Por qué ayudo a esa pony?

-Supongo que sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, además, recibí una comida gratis- El hombre de ojos rojos pronto fue cubierto por un espiral de fuego verde para después cambiar su apariencia al de la conocida reina changeling, Chrysalis- Tu deber no es cuestionarme, si no, obedecer

-Si mi reina…lo siento- El pequeño pronto se retiraría en dirección de una carreta

Chrysalis observaría el mausoleo y diría

-Supongo que te extrañare, será difícil el encontrar a alguien nuevo a quien acosar. Aun que… voy a estar ocupada- Ella se tocaría su abultado vientre para después sonreír- después de todo, ser madre no es tarea fácil… me pregunto que hubiese pasado si tu no nos hubieses ayudado aquel día…

-Mi reina…es hora de irse- Interrumpiría el mismo changeling- Su…su boda será pronto

-Esta bien…vámonos

* * *

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron un review en el capitulo final, he aquí el Epilogo, el final de una trilogía que disfrute el compartir con ustedes, espero que realmente hayan disfrutado de ella así como yo disfrute escribiéndola.**_

_**Si, puede que este final no deje felices a todos, pero, realmente deseo que eso no les arruine las emociones que vivieron al leerlo**_

_**Señores, señoritas, les deseo un feliz año nuevo y si son tan amables**_

_**Me gustaría que se pasaran por el dibujo que hizo mi amigo MadCobra, el link lo podran encontrar en mi perfil. El dibujo es un pequeño homenaje a mis fics. Si les gusto por favor les pediré que se pasen por su fic 'La araña y la mariposa'**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos amigos. Hasta la próxima…**_

_**P.D: El link lo dejaria aqui pero al parecer FF no le cae bien el que pongan links en las historias  
**_

_**P.D2: **_(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ Damn you FF


	26. Extra

Hola a todos de nuevo, esto seria algo parecido a… una 'ova' o un capitulo extra, cabe destacar que lo que leerán aquí es tan solo lo que hubiese pasado si mi oc no habría muerto. Es decir, es como una historia alterna. Pero no afecta a la historia principal, es decir, mi oc sigue muerto

Sin nada más que explicar les deseó que disfruten de la lectura

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

El sol se elevaba entre las montañas con pereza sus rayos relamían el gris cielo matutino, la noche anterior había habido tormenta. Las gotas resbalaban por las verdes hojas primaverales mientras que el cantar de los pájaros animaba el gris escenario.

Poco a poco los pequeños y coloridos habitantes empezaron a llenar de vida las calles, algunos con rumbo a su trabajo, escuelas o a una cita. Con un animado 'buenos días' se saludaban entre ellos, algunos tan solo con una sonrisa o un cortés movimiento de cabeza.

En el centro del pueblo los comerciantes abrían sus tiendas con la esperanza de tener muchas ventas ese día.

No muy alejado del tablón de noticias se alzaba una enorme casa. De dos pisos y numerosas ventanas. Techo de tejas rojas y puerta de madera negra.

Dentro de esta sus dueños lentamente se despegaban del tierno beso del sueño y el abrazo de las mantas, las almohadas parecía seducir a cada uno de sus dueños. Puesto que cada momento que pasaran cerca de ellas era como si un hechizo los obligara a acomodar sus cabezas y entregarse al mundo onírico de nuevo.

En una de las camas un joven pegaso de cuerpo oscuro y cabello grisáceo luchaba para que sus parpados no se cerraran. Entre maldiciones y haciendo un gran esfuerzo este se alejo de su caliente cama.

En la habitación de arriba, una joven pony de tierra empezaba su día con mucha energía, mas de la que cualquiera podría ver en alguien que recién se despertaba. Tras arreglarse rápidamente su cabellera de color castaño y haber lavado sus dientes salio a trote hacia el piso inferior. Diciendo 'hola Sten' al pasar junto a su hermano.

En la habitación de junto. Una joven se encontraba tapada hasta el cuello, su oscuro cabello se enmarañaba sobre las calidas sabanas. Entre sus cascos sostenía un libro el cual se titulaba 'El mata-reyes' con cada párrafo que leía su sonrisa se hacia mas grandes e incluso a veces dejaba escapar una tímida carcajada. En su mente las palabras se transformaban en escenarios maravillosos, como si una película estuviera corriendo en su cerebro.

No muy lejos de esa habitación, al fondo de un pasillo se encontraba un tercer cuarto. En este un sujeto de piel blanca y largo cabello negro dormía sobre las sabanas, semidesnudo y con el pelo dolorosamente enmarañado. Cuando los rayos del sol acariciaron tímidamente su rostro este abrió un poco los ojos y gruño en voz baja.

Tras soltar un largo y pesimista suspiro con esfuerzo se sentó en la cama. Tras varios minutos al fin junto el suficiente valor como para ponerse de pie y vencer a la tentación de seguir durmiendo. Camino hacia el baño vistiendo solamente su ropa interior mientras que de su boca salía un gruñido más parecido al de un perro que al de una persona junto a insultos que iban dirigidos a los pájaros que cantaban con alegría junto a su ventana.

A las afueras de la ciudad una de las familias más antiguas del pueblo trabajaba sin descanso en su huerto de manzana. Recolectando las deliciosas y rojizas frutas en canastos para luego ser llevados al pueblo y finalmente vendidos, o en el caso de las mejores serian usadas como ingrediente en una deliciosa tarta de manzana.

Fuera como fuera, la familia Apple se dedicaba a esa labor tan dura con los primeros rayos de sol.

En la boutique del pueblo un enorme caballero de blanco cabello entrenaba en el patio. Su cuerpo demostraba años de duro entrenamiento e incontables batallas. Pero, a la pony dueña del boutique poco le importaban esas cicatrices, como si de una doncella se tratara ella suspiraba de amor con cada movimiento del caballero. Mientras que su hermana menor y sus amigas tan solo se reían en voz baja por la ridícula expresión que tenía.

Las horas pasaron y el joven de largo cabello negro y mirada carmesí se encontraba en el cuartel de los capas negras. La hermandad que el había fundado.

Pablo

Todos los días eran iguales, casi como si de un ritual se tratara. Randall me estaba relatando los problemas de la hermandad, la cantidad de reclutas que se habían unido este mes, los saludos enviados por los capitanes de los distantes cuarteles de los capas negras que se encontraban por toda equestria, el numero de misiones cumplidas y de las fallidas y otras cosas mas las cuales a pesar de que el se encargaba de eso de todas formas me las contaba. Con cada palabra suya parecía que más y más me perdía en mis pensamientos, hasta el punto que lo único que hacia era ver como se movía de un lado al otro por toda la habitación

-Entonces, para este mes necesitaremos otras sesenta armaduras y capas para los graduados y…- El pequeño pony carraspeo y con disgusto dijo- Jefe… otra vez tiene esa mirada

-¿De que hablas?- Dije en un tono ausente como si el que hablara no fuera yo

-Otra vez tan solo me esta mirando- Esta vez elevo un poco mas su voz- ¿Querría dejar de soñar despierto y prestarme atención?

-Esta bien, esta bien…- Respondí a la vez que me acomodaba en mi silla- ¿Qué sucede? ¿El capitán del cuartel del sur necesita refuerzos?

-Eso fue la semana pasada- Gruño Randall mientras se acomodaba sus gafas

-¿La alcaldesa necesita guardias para rellenar los cupos vacíos en la policía?

-Eso fue hace dos meses

Un silencio incomodo se hizo entre nosotros dos, Randall lo único que hacia era mirarme a los ojos mientras elevaba una de sus cejas, siempre odie que me pusiera esa mirada, como si me dijera '¿Me estas hablando en serio?' al final lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos y pedir disculpas

-Lo siento, tendría que prestar más atención a lo que me dices…

-No se preocupe jefe- Randall dejo escapar un largo suspiro, el cual no dejaba duda alguna de su cansancio- Entiendo que esto para usted sea agotador e incluso aburrido, pero póngase en mi lugar también, el tener que levantarse antes del amanecer para hacer inventario de las armaduras, el tener que estar presente durante los reclutamientos, entrenamientos y reprimendas no es fácil. Y el hecho de que no me preste atención cuando le informo lo sucedido en la semana no lo hace mas fácil…de hecho puede ser un tanto irritante el que usted tan solo me dedique una mirada vacía y las únicas respuestas que reciba sean ' ¿Ah, si?, esta bien, ah bueno, puede ser, encárgate tu'

-Lo siento…- susurre en voz baja y tras eso guarde silencio. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que las palabras surgieron de mi boca- ¿cafecito?- Pregunte mientras le ofrecía una taza con café

-Me agradaría- Respondió Randall con una sonrisa mientras que caminaba hacia su escritorio

Sten

El gentil viento primaveral acariciaba mi cabellera y la de Lyra también, desde hacia horas que paseábamos por la orilla del lago. Simplemente para matar el tiempo, es curioso, había veces en la que ella podía ser tan tranquila como el viento y cuando el tema se trataba sobre humanos podía llegar a ser tan devastadora como un tornado y olvidarse del espacio personal de los demás, agradezco a Celestia que ahora este tranquila.

-Entonces le dije a Bon Bon, que esa no había sido mi culpa, que la tortuga de Rainbow Dash se había comido el pastel que se enfriaba en la ventana entonces ella…- Al observar que mi mirada se perdía en las tranquilas aguas del lago ella me pregunto- ¿quieres nadar?

-No soy buen nadador, de hecho. Con suerte puedo flotar- Dije un tanto avergonzado- mejor sigue contándome de lo sucedido con Bon Bon

-Si quieres te puedo enseñar, yo tampoco soy muy buena pero dudo que nos vayamos a ahogar

*Eso es lo que intento evitar*

-Re…realmente no hace falta, vamos, sigamos caminando

-No seas cobarde, ven- Ella me sujeto por la cola y me arrastro hacia el agua, ya una vez dentro Lyra me indicaba como nadar al estilo perrito, aun que era un poco vergonzoso ella no lo hacia ver tan malo, de hecho, llego a ser divertido

-¡Lo estas haciendo genial Sten!- Me animo Lyra mientras lentamente la seguía a nado- ¡Si me alcanzas te daré un regalo!

El medio día había llegado y en ningún momento pude alcanzarla, es mucho más rápida que yo y más habilidosa para nadar

-Tu ganas- respondí jadeante mientras sonreía- me rindo, necesito descansar un poco- con mucho esfuerzo me dirigí fuera del lago y me deje caer en el césped mientras las gotas caían de mi cabellera

Una sonriente Lyra me observo con aire triunfador y dijo- Dado el hecho de que yo gane me debes dos recompensas

-Creí que iba a ser una- Respondí un tanto confuso

-Así era, pero tu te rendiste, así que es doble derrota- Contesto con aire imperioso Lyra y antes de que pudiera defenderme ella dijo- La primera es que debes hornearme un gran pastel y la segunda tiene que ver con tu padre

-¿Mi padre?- Pregunte casi con una carcajada- ¿Qué quieres de el? Si lo que quieres es su mano temo que será imposible

-No, quiero….

Rin

Era medio día cuando al fin pude despegarme de ese libro, ¡era increíble las historias que contaba! Pero, dudo que fueran ciertas. Me era difícil de creer que mi padre sobreviviera a tanto y matara a tantos reyes. Ese titulo…el mata reyes, era algo que aveces me ponía incomoda e incluso me irritaba. En los libros los reyes son justos y valerosos, al igual que los caballeros velan por el pobre e indefenso, ¿Cómo mi padre podía matar a un rey? ¿Eso lo hacia el villano?

-No seas tonta Rin… tu padre no es el villano, de seguro como muchas historias la suya tan solo esta un poquito exagerada- Me dije mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para buscar algo de beber, tras servirme un gran vaso de frío jugo de manzana me senté junto a la ventana- Supongo que la única manera de saberlo será preguntárselo

Deje a un lado el vaso y camine fuera de la casa, el sol se encontraba en el centro del cielo y con fuerza calentaba todo a mi alrededor. Los demás habitantes al pasar frente a mi me sonreían y con cortesía me saludaban, con un gesto amable yo les devolvía el saludo

Tras disimular un bostezo me encamine hacia el cuartel de los capas negras, en el camino compre una tarta de manzana para compartirla con papá, de seguro tendrá hambre. Además, las preguntas amargas son más fáciles de formular si se las acompaña con algo dulce.

Al menos, la mayoría de las veces me ha funcionado así

Pero… ¿Cómo se la formularia? No podía ir y decirle 'Ah, por cierto papá. ¿Es cierto que haz matado a muchos reyes y a sus hijos también? ¿No eres el villano, verdad?'

Debo pensar algo mejor…es una pregunta delicada y como tal debo comportarme a la altura de ella.

No supe como paso pero antes de que me diera cuenta choque con algo, al abrir mis ojos vi a un enorme grifo de plateada armadura y rostro agrio que me dedicaba una mirada llena de disgusto, iba acompañado por dos miembros de los capas negras, ellos al verme en el suelo se apuraron y me ayudaron a ponerme de pie

-Mi lady. ¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Si…si, no se preocupen- respondí con calma para ocultar mi vergüenza, mire al grifo y dije- Lo siento, no era mi intención el chocarlo. Me disculpo

El tan solo frunció aun más el rostro y continuo caminando, los capas negras hicieron una pequeña reverencia y corrieron para ponerse a la altura del grifo, y ahí me quede yo, sentada en medio del camino, viendo como se alejaban. Pero pronto me olvide de ellos al ver como la tarta de manzana se había desperdigado por todo el suelo. Ahogue una maldición y tan solo suspire

-Supongo que tendré que descontar al factor dulce- Volví a mirar hacia por donde se fue el grifo con los capas negras- pero que tipo mas raro, por lo menos podría haberse disculpado…pero su rostro me suena de algún lado. Ha bueno, que importa- me dije a mi misma mientras continuaba mi camino hacia el cuartel de los capas negras

Carol

*¡Lo lograre! ¡Conseguiré romper mi record!*

Pensé mientras corría sin parar por la granja de mi madre, comencé desde las montañas y pronto llegaría a la casa de la abuela, una vez ahí Apple Bloom me dirá mi tiempo. Tan…solo…un poco mas

Debido a la velocidad a la que iba me fue imposible el detenerme a tiempo cuando vi que por el camino venia un grifo acompañado por dos enormes pegasos de negras armaduras y capas. No pude evitar chocar con el grifo el cual con fuerza golpeo el suelo.

Al darme cuenta de lo que hice corrí hacia el y pregunte- ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! Pero…es tu culpa por meterte en mi camino

-¡¿Como te atreves- Grito el grifo mientras se ponía de pie, era obvio que estaba hecho una furia- tienes la menor idea de quien soy yo?!

-Wow…tranquilo amigo, no fue mi intención el chocarte. Relájate- dije mientras le devolvía la mirada- ¿no te enseñaron a aceptar las disculpas de los demás?

El rostro del grifo se deformo de la ira y chillo

-¡Guardias! ¡Exijo que arresten a esta idiota! ¡Ahora!

Al observar a los pegasos vi que eran los capas negras, ellos se echaron miradas fugaces y con cortesía dijeron

-Mi señor…no podemos hacer eso ella es…la hija de Lord Pablo

-¡Inútiles!- Chillo aun más fuerte el grifo mientras miraba a los capas negras, rápidamente me devolvió la mirada y mascullo algo que no pude escuchar y antes de que pudiera decirle que lo repitiera alzo vuelo y los guardias lo siguieron

-Pero que tipo mas raro… ¡Lo olvide!- Grite al recordar que tenia que llegar a la casa de la abuela Smith y una vez mas me eche a correr hacia esa dirección

Applejack

Hacia un rato que Carol debió de llegar, parecía tan entusiasmada por romper su record que incluso llegue a creer que esta vez lo lograría. De seguro necesitara que la animen cuando llegue, tiende a deprimirse cuando no consigue algo.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que al fin la vi llegar. Cubierta de césped, tierra y sudor. Corrí hacia ella y con preocupación pregunte

-¡Hija! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Qué te sucedió?!

-No es nada mama - respondió ella con una sonrisa- tan solo un tipo se me cruzo y choque con el…si no fuera por el de seguro rompía mi record…

-¿un tipo?- pregunto Apple Bloom

-Un grifo, estaba usando una armadura plateada y lo acompañaban unos capas negras. ¿Raro, no creen?

-Bueno…eso no importa hija, lo que realmente importa es que estas bien, por un momento me preocupe

-Vamos mama, sabes que no soy alguien débil, y si las cosas se pusieran peligrosas me echaría a correr.

-Si, si, lo que tu digas hija…ahora, ¿Por qué no te vas a dar una ducha y vas a comer un poco de pastel? Tu abuela hace poco termino de hornear uno

-¡Genial! ¡Tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme una casa!- Carol miro a Apple Bloom y dijo- ¡La que llega al ultimo la vieja de la herradura la atrapara!

Las dos salieron corriendo entre risas, ya una vez se marcharon deje escapar un suspiro de preocupación. ¿Un grifo acompañado por capas negras? Pablo debía saber algo de esto…

Tras acomodarme mi sombrero camine hacia el cuartel de la hermandad

Pablo

Lyra y Sten se encontraban frente a mí, la pequeña unicornio traía su instrumento y con una mirada decidida dijo

-Papá, ¿podría tocar junto a usted?- Desde que Lyra se había puesto de novia con Sten ella me había empezado a llamar papá, no era que me molestara pero era un poco raro. Y ¿Qué quería decir con tocar?- ¿A que te refieres?

-A lo mejor podríamos improvisar algo, siempre quise escuchar como usted canta

-Oh, eso…no soy bueno cantando, mi voz es demasiado grave para ser atractiva

-eso no importa, podría acompañarlo con mi lira e incluso podría salir bien- Dijo en un tono que no daba discusión, antes de que pudiera negarme la puerta se abrió y un enorme grifo de plateada armadura entro a la habitación.

-Sten, Lyra. Esperen a fuera, por favor

Una vez los dos salieron de la habitación el grifo entro y se sentó en el sofá, su plateada armadura brillaba con los escasos rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, el ocaso se hizo presente y poco a poco el sol se iba ocultando. Sin reverencia ni nada parecido el grifo dijo

-Lord Pablo, supongo- su tono de voz era desafiante y pedante- Cuando escuche acerca de sus capas negras no pensé en encontrarme con una tropa tan…decepcionante- dijo mirando a los pegasos que lo escoltaba- son demasiados blandos

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunte cortésmente

-Rey Baelgron- Dijo con excesivo orgullo- El verdadero y legitimo rey de los reinos de los grifos

-¿Y que viene a hacer aquí Rey Baelgron? ¿Hay algo que lo haya hecho hacer un viaje tan largo?

-Tenia curiosidad- dijo a la vez que clavaba su mirada en mis ojos- quería conocer al tan aclamado 'mata-reyes'

-Aquí me tienes, me haz visto, ahora te puedes ir

-Me gustaría hacerlo pero vengo a dejarle una advertencia 'Lord' Pablo. Pronto comenzare una campaña para reclamar mi trono y si usted o cualquiera de Equestria se atreve a meterse en mi camino- Hizo una pausa y camino hacia mi escritorio en donde agarro un lápiz y lo partió

Rin

Cuando subí las escaleras en dirección de la oficina de mi padre vi que Sten, Lyra, mama y Randall esperaban fuera, camine hacia ellos y pregunte

-¿Que hacen aquí? ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Estábamos hablando con tu padre- Respondió Lyra- pero un grifo entro y tuvimos que salir, según lo que hemos escuchado este tipo se hace llamar 'Rey Balgran'

-¿Un grifo?- Pregunte a la vez que recordaba al grifo con el que choque esta mañana- ¿Rey?

-Así es hija- Respondió mama- no se porque…pero esto me da mala espina

De pronto la puerta se abrió y salio papá el cual hizo unas señas para que Lyra entrara, tan pronto ella entro a la habitación la puerta se volvió a cerrar

-¿Qué querrá?- Pregunto Sten, la preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro- ¿Creen que le vaya a hacer daño?- El cada vez estaba mas inquieto

-No seas ridículo Sten, el jamás le haría daño alguno a Lyra- Respondí…pero al parecer mis palabras no hicieron mas que ponerlo aun mas inquieto- Escucha, si tanta curiosidad tienes entonces abre un poco la puerta y observa que esta pasando- *Incluso yo quiero saberlo…vamos, abre la puerta de una vez Sten*

Sten con delicadeza abrió un poco la puerta, pero lo suficiente como para que todos viéramos que sucedía en la habitación. Una melodía grave llenaba la habitación, vimos que el grifo observaba con una burlona sonrisa a Padre.

Pronto la voz de mi papá se unió a aquella melodía. Su voz era grave y pesada como una piedra pero también sombría y cargada…como una amenaza

¿Y quien sois vos, dijo el orgulloso señor

Debo inclinarme tan bajo?

Solo un gato con diferente pelaje

Es toda la verdad que se

La melodía que salía de la lira de la unicornio se hacia cada vez mas sombría

Con un pelaje dorado o un pelaje rojo

Un león sigue teniendo garras

y las mías son largas y filosas, mi señor

Tan largas y filosas como las tuyas…

Y así el hablo,

Y así el hablo…

Ese señor del diamante

Pero ahora la lluvia llora sobre su salón…

Sin nadie que pueda oírlas

Si, ahora las lluvias lloran sobre su salón

Y no hay un alma para escucharlas…

Las tonadas que rasgaba Lyra en su instrumento hacia que el ambiente se sintiera cargado y muy amenazador, incluso, un poco de tristeza por aquel de quien hablaba la canción

Y así el hablo,

Y así el hablo…

Ese señor del diamante

Pero ahora la lluvia llora sobre su salón…

Sin nadie que pueda oírlas

Si, ahora las lluvias lloran sobre su salón

Y no hay un alma para escucharlas…

Lyra dejo a un lado su instrumento y sonrío. Parecía como si lo hubiese disfrutado, en cambio mi padre tan solo observaba al grifo. La expresión de su rostro era imposible de descifrar, a pesar de que su ceño estaba fruncido.

-Espero que hayas entendido el mensaje… esta canción la escuche hace un buen tiempo…lejos de aquí, en las tierras de los Diamond dogs, harán ya muchos años…

El grifo tan solo lo miraba con desconfianza, pero creo que gran parte de su orgullo había desaparecido

-El ultimo de su estirpe…una lastima, con el murió su familia… ¿es algo nefasto, no crees?- Esta pregunta la hizo inclinándose un poco hacia delante y mirando a los ojos al grifo- ¿no crees?

-S…si, es una- El grifo carraspeo nervioso- pena

-Generaciones y generaciones de historia familiar… acabadas por la codicia e idiotez del último integrante vivo de la familia…triste, un error que suelen cometer muchos y evitar pocos.

-Ha…ha si un gusto el conocerlo, Mata-re…digo, Lord Pablo… pero, ya he abusado mucho de su hospitalidad, creo que lo mejor será regresar a casa y… supongo que buscarme una esposa

-Desearía poder ofrecerle más…pero como vera, no tengo mucho para darle. Quizás podría escoltarlo personalmente hacia la tierra de los grifos…dicen que los caminos han estado peligrosos últimamente.

-No, por favor. No abusare de vuestra amabilidad…me marcho- Dijo el grifo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-Por cierto Rey Baelgron. El trono no esta hecho para cualquier grifo…puede que usted sea noble por nacimiento, pero reconsideraría dejarle el trabajo de gobernar a aquellos que saben hacerlo.

-S…si, y por favor. Llamame Lord Baelgron…

-Como lo desees, que tenga un buen viaje, Lord Baelgron

Cuando la puerta se abrió y el grifo nos vio tan solo inclino un poco la cabeza y al posar su mirada en mi dijo – My lady – poco después se retiro rápidamente del lugar

Pablo

-Gracias Lyra. Tocas muy bien ese instrumento

-No es nada, la verdad es que usted no canta tan mal

-Pero tampoco canto muy bien- Al mirar hacia la puerta vi que ahí se encontraba Sten, Rin, Randall y Applejack. Sonrío para ellos y dije- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo? Yo invito

Todos asintieron en silencio excepto Applejack. A la cual le dedique una sonrisa burlona, una vez todos se fueron ella se acerco y pregunto

-¿De que iba eso?

-¿Hmm? ¿A que te refieres?

-La canción, el grifo de armadura, ¿Quién es el señor de los diamantes?- ella hizo un gesto de dolor, supongo que se habrá mordido la lengua por hablar tan rápido

-La canción es una que escuche hace tiempo, me gusto tanto que la aprendí, el grifo de armadura era Lord Baelgron, nadie importante. y - hice una pausa y casi sin saberlo tanto mi voz como mi mirada se volvieron altanera- ¿realmente quieres saberlo?

-Supongo que ya conozco la respuesta- Ella dejo escapar un largo suspiro- ¿el rey de los Diamond dogs?

-¿Quién mas que el? Pero…dejemos este tema, ven, te invito a cenar

-Suena bien, pero, te tendré que castigar por hacerme preocupar

-¿Sabes que no soy tu juguete, verdad?

-Lo eres, desde que nos casamos

-Eres malvada- Esboce una sonrisa inocente- pero, supongo que eso es una de las partes que me gustan de ti

Caminamos juntos hasta uno de los restaurantes del pueblo, se nos asigno una mesa de mantel a cuadros azules. Mientras esperábamos nuestra comida una voz conocida se hizo presente…de hecho, eran dos

-Oh no- dije en voz baja, pero al parecer Rin me escucho

-¿Qué sucede papá?

-Ellos- Dije mientras apuntaba a un enorme caballero de pelo blanco y a una pony con sombrero ridículo- De todos lo restaurantes ¿Por qué tenían que venir aquí?

-Ah, es el tío Harmony y la tía Rarity

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando le dices tíos?-pregunte confuso

-Desde que Harmony me pidió que lo hiciera

-Hagan lo que quiera, pero yo me voy de aquí antes que me vean- Susurre mientras me escondía debajo de la mesa. Cuando tuviera oportunidad me escaparía, pero, mi plan fue frustrado por Applejack, la cual fue a saludar a su amiga y su novio

*Esto no terminara bien*

Los dos miraron hacia nuestra mesa y me pareció ver que Harmony asentía con la cabeza y caminaron hacia nuestra mesa

*Oh no, ahora vienen hacia aquí…*

Sentí que me sujetaba del cinturón y me jalaban hacia atrás, sin nada de lo que sujetarme tan solo me deje llevar, atrás mío estaba Rin y Applejack, las dos me miraban con furia.

En cambio Rarity ahogo una tímida carcajada y Harmony tan solo me miro y dijo

-Pablo

-Harmony- Dije para devolverle el saludo

-¿Encontraste eso que buscabas?

-Lamentablemente no, es difícil encontrar una ruta de escape desde debajo de una mesa

-Entiendo- Harmony se sentó y yo lo imite- sabes… hace poco me cruce con un grifo, parecía estar bastante asustado y no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás, como si temiera que lo siguieran

-ah. ¿Curioso, no crees?- respondí con tono aburrido- ¿Cuándo nos traerán nuestra comida?

-Lo mas curioso es que horas antes el estaba siendo escoltado por capas negras…iba a hacerle una visita al infame 'mata-reyes' ¿tienes algo que contarme?

-No que yo sepa

-Un lord no se debería comportar de esa manera y lo sabes Pablo- El caballero una vez mas me hablaba de cómo se debían comportar los Lords, los caballeros y del porque yo era una persona horrible y malvada

*Esta va a ser una larga noche*


End file.
